La variable
by SulietGirl
Summary: Lo que pasó, pasó... pero, ¿y si un pequeño instante hubiera cambiado radicalmente la historia que conocemos hasta ahora? Porque los pequeños momentos son los que marcan la diferencia. AU. Dharma Days.
1. Prólogo: Dos semanas

**Advertencias:**_ Ninguna_

**Nota de autor:** _Bueno, aquí os dejo el prólogo de lo que tengo previsto que sea un fic de unos veinte o treinta capítulos, en función de la acogida que vaya teniendo la historia!^^ Sin más que añadir… a leer! =)

* * *

_

**Prólogo: Dos semanas

* * *

**

Sawyer aún no sabía muy bien cual había sido el motivo que le había impulsado a salir en mitad de la noche a buscarla. Para su fortuna, no tuvo que romperse demasiado la cabeza para dar con el paradero de la mujer, ya que habían sido varios los habitantes de Dharmaville que le habían asegurado que Juliet estaba por la zona del muelle. Y efectivamente, así fue.

Se acercó en silencio, únicamente dando a conocer su posición por el crujir de la madera bajo la suela de sus zapatos. Con el mismo sigilo se sentó a su lado, observándola con detenimiento. Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró a sí mismo prácticamente suplicándole a Juliet que no se marchara en aquel submarino.

—Vamos, dame dos semanas—pidió, mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas—Solo dos semanas.

Ella giró levemente la cabeza, clavando su profunda mirada azul en la suya con cierto toque de diversión, alzando levemente una ceja.

—Está bien—aceptó finalmente—dos semanas.

Y la sonrisa satisfecha de James se ensanchó un poco más, si es que eso era posible en ese momento, mientras que Juliet mantuvo su rostro tranquilo y sereno, aunque sus ojos parecían haberse iluminado con un brillo especial.

El silencio volvió a levantarse entre ellos mientras que ambos dirigían sus miradas hacia el océano, solo que al contrario de lo que ocurría con Kate o con Jack, la ausencia de palabras no era sinónimo de incomodidad.

Juliet no podía dejar de preguntarse así misma la razón por la que había aceptado una propuesta tan estúpida, sobre todo después de los años que se había pasado tratando de escapar de Ben y de la isla. Aunque si ya había aguantado todo ese tiempo, no había razón para no aguantar un poco más, ya que al fin y al cabo, ¿qué eran dos semanas comparadas con tres largos años? Además, aunque le fastidiase reconocerlo, James también tenía razón al decir que no tenían nada a lo que volver en el mundo real, o por lo menos no hasta dentro de treinta años.

— ¿Crees que lo consiguieron?—habló Juliet. Sawyer giró la cabeza, mirándola interrogante—Jack, Kate, Hurley… ¿crees que consiguieron escapar del carguero a tiempo?—especificó, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz mientras que apartaba la mirada del mar, centrándose en los ojos de su compañero.

Sawyer se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras que sentía como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago al pensar en el destino de sus compañeros, sintiendo la misma incertidumbre que parecía sentir Juliet. Lamentablemente para ambos, esa parecía haberse convertido en otra de las muchas preguntas que no tenían respuesta en aquella maldita isla.

—Vamos—dijo James, estirando la mano en su dirección—los demás nos están esperando, y supongo que estarás hambrienta.

Ella le miró durante unos segundos. Después asintió suavemente con la cabeza y tomó su mano, levantándose del suelo y poniendo rumbo de vuelta a los Barracones.

Gracias a la intervención de Sawyer en el conflicto con los Hostiles, el grupo parecía haberse ganado momentáneamente la confianza de Horace, el líder de la Iniciativa Dharma en la isla, y este les había permitido quedarse durante dos semanas para poder encontrar a su "tripulación" perdida tras el supuesto naufragio.

Ante la imposibilidad de habilitar una casa en tan poco tiempo, les habían entregado unos sacos de dormir, unas cuantas mantas y les habían alojado en la sala de juegos que había en los Barracones. Esa misma que treinta años más tarde serviría como celda para Kate.

Sawyer abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando que Juliet pasara antes que él. Las miradas inquisitivas de Jin, Miles y Daniel se clavaron sobre ellos en busca de respuestas.

—Ella se queda—contestó James a la pregunta que nadie se había atrevido a formular en voz alta por temor a una respuesta negativa. Y es que aunque aún no se llevaran del todo bien entre ellos o no tuvieran demasiada confianza al conocerse desde hacía tan poco tiempo, las circunstancias les habían obligado a volverse un equipo, y ha ninguno le hacía demasiada gracia el perder a uno de sus miembros tan pronto… Incluso si ese miembro era la rubia de ojos azules que era capaz de helarles la sangre con solo una mirada.

— ¡Sabía que ibas a quedarte!—exclamó Miles de repente, dándole un codazo juguetón a Jin—Ya te dije que esta mujer me quiere…—añadió, levantando una ceja sugestivamente ante las miradas divertidas del resto de sus compañeros.

—Yo que tú no me haría ilusiones Miles…—contestó Juliet con su típico tono de voz tranquilo, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho.

—Niega la realidad el tiempo que quieras rubia, pero en el fondo sabes que lo que digo es verdad—continuó el asiático con sus provocaciones, aunque estas no parecían tener ningún tipo de efecto sobre el carácter tranquilo y sereno de Juliet. No ocurría lo mismo en el resto de sus compañeros, que no podían evitar no soltar alguna risita disimulada.

—Bueno, dejemos las conquistas para más tarde Romeo—intervino Sawyer, tomando asiento sobre la mesa de billar mientras que se sobaba pesadamente la zona del estómago—Me muero de hambre… ¿no nos han dejado nada los dharma-científicos antes de abandonarnos aquí?

— ¿Jamón… o pollo?—habló Jin mientras que se acercaba a una mesa cercana donde reposaban unos cuantos bocadillos y tres o cuatro botellas de agua.

La cena tuvo un sabor agridulce. Todos estaban felices porque por primera vez en bastante tiempo iban a poder disfrutar de un techo bajo el que cobijarse, además de que los flashes por fin se habían detenido y habían logrado salvar sus vidas. Pero por otro lado, la muerte agónica de Charlotte aún se reproducía en sus mentes sin que pudieran evitarlo y la incertidumbre por el destino que habían corrido tanto los que habían abandonado la isla como los que se habían quedado en ella hacía que un nudo se les formara en la boca del estómago.

Finalmente, desplegaron los sacos de dormir por el suelo y se repartieron las mantas. Cuando las luces se apagaron, tuvieron que pasar al menos un par de horas hasta que todos consiguieron conciliar el sueño adecuadamente. Demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 1: Compañeros de piso

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna_

**Nota de autor:** _Tras el prólogo, llega el primer día en Dharmaville para nuestros losties! =) Espero que os guste! Agradecimientos especiales para FabyGinny05 por su review en el capitulo anterior.

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1: Compañeros de piso

* * *

**

Un par de golpes secos en la puerta rompieron el silencio ambiental. Sawyer abrió los ojos pesadamente, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano para tratar de evitar los molestos rayos de luz que se colaban por una de las ventanas. Al girar la cabeza se encontró de frente con la cara de Juliet, que aún continuaba dormida, con una expresión angelical en sus facciones.

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta le hizo levantarse mientras que sus compañeros comenzaban desperezarse. James arrastró los pies por el suelo al caminar, y cuando abrió la puerta se topó con el rostro sonriente de Horace.

—Buenos días Jim. Espero que halláis pasado una buena noche—saludó el hombre.

—Sí, todo en orden—respondió mientras que se hacía a un lado, de manera que Horace pudo observar como una ya totalmente despierta Juliet se acercaba hasta ellos mientras que trataba de poner sus rizos bajo control peinándose con los dedos.

—Buenos días Juliet.

—Buenos días para ti también, Horace.

Después de una pequeña pausa, en la que pudieron escucharse los ronquidos suaves de Miles de fondo, Horace volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Cuando estéis preparados pasaros por el comedor para que podáis comer algo. Es ese edificio de allí—señaló con el dedo—Y bueno, supongo que para entonces Amy y las demás mujeres ya habrán terminado de acondicionar la casa en la que os vais a alojar.

En cuanto James escuchó la palabra "casa" le dieron ganas de tirar al hombre que tenía frente a él a sus brazos y darle un abrazo capaz de romperle hasta la última costilla. Después de más de tres meses viviendo en la playa, casi había olvidado lo que era tener luz, agua corriente y una cama cómoda en la que poder descansar.

—Solo que debo advertiros de que andamos un poco justos de espacio últimamente, así que me temo que tendréis que compartir una casa los cinco—añadió Horace, mirándoles con cierta disculpa.

—Oh, no importa, ¿verdad rubia?—contestó Sawyer tratando de disimular su entusiasmo, mirando de reojo a su compañera.

—No, en absoluto. Muchas gracias por todo Horace.

—No hay de que.

Después de tomar un desayuno en condiciones por primera vez en bastante tiempo, los cinco se reunieron con Amy en la puerta de la cafetería para poder empezar a instalarse en el que iba a ser su nuevo hogar durante las dos próximas semanas desde ese momento.

La casa tenía la fachada amarilla y un pequeño porche de color blanco, tal y como era habitual en todas las viviendas de los Barracones. La puerta de entrada daba a la sala de estar, en la que había algunas piezas de mobiliario básico y un par de sillones. La cocina estaba separada de la sala por una pequeña pared, y el único pasillo que había en la vivienda conducía al cuarto de baño y al dormitorio.

Amy les fue enseñando brevemente cada estancia, tratando de no extenderse demasiado en sus indicaciones para que así el grupo pudiese descansar lo antes posible. Cuando todos entraron al dormitorio, pudieron observar que había un armario empotrado en una de las paredes, pero que en lugar de una cama había una litera doble, de manera que solo entraban cuatro personas en ella. Pero ese asunto lo resolverían más tarde…

—Y bueno, creo que eso es todo—finalizó la mujer una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en la sala de estar—Oh, bueno, se me olvidaba deciros que os hemos dejado algo de ropa en el armario para que podáis cambiaros—dijo mientras que empezaba a encaminarse hacia la puerta de salida—Cualquier cosa que necesitéis no dudéis en pedirla—añadió antes de marcharse con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Jin, Miles y James salieron corriendo atropelladamente hacía el dormitorio, seguidos de cerca por unos siempre tranquilos Daniel y Juliet.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mira esto!—exclamó Miles al borde del colapso mientras que sacaba una de las camisas del armario, con un estampado chillón típico de los 70's— ¡No puedo esperar a ver como te queda!—le lanzó la camisa a Sawyer mientras que seguía sacando prendas de los cajones.

—Hijo de perra…—murmuró, observando la prenda con incredulidad—Vamos, ¡ya pasé por los 70's una vez!—se quejó, aunque su atención quedó completamente concentrada en Juliet cuando la escuchó soltar una risita suave detrás de él.

—No es el fin del mundo, James.

— ¿Ah, no?—intervino Miles de nuevo— ¿Y que me dices de esto?—tras rebuscar unos segundos más, una blusa morada voló por los aires hasta caer en manos de su nueva dueña.

Juliet simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Se acercó hasta el armario y sin decir una palabra cogió unos jeans desgastados y la ya mencionada blusa y salió de la habitación.

—Bienvenidos a los 70's—dijo justo antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño para darse una buena ducha, ante la mirada divertida de Jin, que parecía estar pasándoselo extremadamente bien con la desgracia de sus compañeros. En momentos como este el idioma no suponía una barrera para nadie.

Una vez que todos pudieron asearse y ponerse sus nuevos atuendos, se reunieron en el salón de la casa, sentándose en los dos sillones que había alrededor de una pequeña mesita de café. El silencio era sepulcral mientras que se miraban los unos a los otros con detenimiento, examinándose entre ellos.

Finalmente, Miles decidió tomar la iniciativa de nuevo, al igual que había hecho con el asunto del armario.

—No alarguemos más el momento. La cuestión es simple… en la litera solo caben cuatro y nosotros somos cinco, así que… ¿quién se ofrece voluntario para quedarse en estos comodísimos sillones?—dijo con fingido entusiasmo mientras que palmeaba el cuero del sofá.

—Ni muerto, Bruce Lee.

—A mi no me mires—respondió Juliet mientras que Jin negaba un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Y ya que has mencionado el tema, amigo mío, ¿por qué no haces tú los honores?—sugirió Daniel con voz tranquila.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Yo? ¡Ni hablar!

—Jin-Bo y yo llevamos durmiendo tres meses en el suelo—argumentó Sawyer a su favor—así que el candidato debería de estar entre vosotros tres.

Y si las miradas matasen, probablemente James se habría carbonizado en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que los dos ex-miembros del carguero y la ex-otra no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con la afirmación.

—Juliet… es mujer—balbuceó Jin con dificultad, ya que no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo al compartir lecho con otra mujer que no fuera Sun.

— ¡Jin!—exclamó la rubia con cierto tono de reproche.

—Pues si a nuestro amigo coreano le molesta dormir con la rubita que sea él el que duerma en el sillón—habló de nuevo Sawyer, tratando de ganarse el apoyo de Juliet.

— ¿No será que eres tú el que quiere dormir con la rubia?—atacó Miles casi sin dejar acabar de hablar a su compañero—Pues en ese caso y para salvaguardar la integridad de nuestra dama deberías de ser tú el que no duerma en la litera.

— ¿¡Qué demonios estás insinuando!?—poniéndose en pie en actitud amenazante, a lo que Miles imitó su acción, como dos auténticos gallos de pelea.

— ¡¡Alto!!—exclamó Daniel, consiguiendo que todos se quedaran callados y sus miradas fueran en su dirección. El físico no solía levantar nunca el tono de voz, por lo que había conseguido ganarse la atención de sus compañeros—Tengo una idea…

Y sin explicar nada a nadie, se acercó hasta una de las estanterías del salón y cogió un par de bolígrafos y una hoja de papel. Rompió la hoja en cinco pedazos y garabateó algo que los demás no alcanzaron a leer en cada uno de ellos. Luego arrugó los cinco cachos de papel formando cinco pequeñas bolitas.

—Coged uno—ordenó mientras que señalaba las bolas de papel. Todos obedecieron sin rechistar—Ahora abrid el papel y ahí tendréis escrito el lugar que ocuparemos esta noche. Si repetimos este sorteo cada día, el dormir o no en el sillón dependerá del azar, y como no es posible establecer una variable clara entre el número de-

—Para el carro Einstein—interrumpió Sawyer mientras que abría su papel— ¡Voilá! Litera abajo—dejó su papel extendido sobre la mesa mientras que una sonrisilla triunfal se dibujaba en su rostro, remarcando sus hoyuelos.

—Mmm… ¿litera arriba?—dudó Jin, ya que no estaba demasiado seguro de haberlo leído bien. James asintió con la cabeza y ambos chocaron la mano en señal de victoria.

— ¡Litera arriba! ¡Chupaos esa!—exclamó Miles. Y tras el momento de euforia se hizo el silencio.

Juliet y Daniel se miraron fijamente entre ellos durante unos segundos, ya que estaba más que claro que el perdedor era uno de los dos.

Ambos emitieron un profundo suspiro y se dispusieron a abrir sus bolitas. Sus rostros permanecieron inexpresivos, sin el más breve signo de emoción o tristeza en ellos, por lo que era imposible saber lo que tenían escrito en sus papeles hasta que ellos mismos se encargaran de rebelarlo.

—Lo siento Juliet—habló finalmente Daniel mientras que dejaba su papel estirado sobre la mesa junto con los demás, en el cual se podía leer claramente "litera abajo". La rubia emitió otro suspiro, rodando los ojos hacia un lado con cierto aire de resignación.

—Sillón…—murmuró, dejando caer el último papel del dichoso sorteo.

—Otra vez será Barbie—dijo Sawyer mientras que le daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro—Bueno—poniéndose en pie—Si este tema ya está zanjado, ¿qué os parece si salimos a "conocer" Dharmaville? Supongo que es lo normal, dado que se supone que acabamos de llegar a esta isla…

—Yo prefiero quedarme, si no os importa—dijo Daniel con gesto ausente mientras que sus compañeros se ponían en pie en dirección a la puerta de la casa. Juliet y Sawyer intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, pero finalmente, y tras un encogimiento de hombros por parte del hombre, todos salieron al exterior dejando al científico sumido en el estudio de su diario.

Estaba claro que Faraday aún continuaba demasiado afectado por la reciente muerte de Charlotte, y el convivir con una pequeña versión en miniatura de ella no iba a ayudar demasiado en su recuperación.

El poblado de Dharma era bastante más acogedor ahora que en su versión de 2004, con todas las casas en perfecto estado de conservación, niños correteando de un lado para otro, un ambiente de calma y tranquilidad extrañamente contagioso y sin un monstruo de humo acechando por los alrededores. Nadie diría que estaban en una isla abandonada de la mano de Dios, con osos polares y un grupo de nativos asesinos.

La gente aún les miraba con algo de recelo cuando pasaban por su lado, como si fueran unos auténticos extraños, aunque pensándolo bien, eso era lo que ellos eran. Viajeros en el tiempo atrapados en una época que no era la suya y con un futuro bastante incierto por delante.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, decidieron dar su paseo por terminado y volvieron a la pequeña casa que les había tocado compartir. Daniel seguía sentado en el sillón e incluso Juliet podría haber jurado que no se había movido ni un solo milímetro de la posición en la que le habían dejado.

Tras la cena, todos decidieron irse a dormir bastante temprano, ya que a la mañana siguiente debían de comenzar con las tareas de búsqueda de John Locke o de cualquier otro superviviente que hubiese quedado atrapado en 1974 al igual que ellos.

Juliet cogió un par de mantas de la habitación y se dispuso a instalarse en el sillón, mientras que Daniel seguía sentado en el sofá de enfrente, iluminándose en su lectura con una pequeña lámpara de noche.

La rubia simplemente se tumbó, arropándose hasta las orejas para tratar de impedir que la luz le llegara a los ojos y así poder dormir sin molestar a Daniel, pero tras casi una hora intentándolo, el sueño no podía llegar a ella con los molestos rayos tan cerca de su cara y los murmullos del científico.

—Dan… ¿puedes continuar mañana con eso?—pidió amablemente, aunque su voz salió algo ronca debido al cansancio acumulado de los últimos días.

Fue entonces cuando Daniel levantó la cabeza de su libro y pareció darse cuenta de que estaba molestando a Juliet, ya que hasta ese momento él había permanecido completamente absorto de la realidad.

—En realidad, me gustaría seguir con esto un poco más—contestó Daniel, haciendo un pequeño gesto con el diario — ¿por qué mejor no ocupas mi sitio en la litera?—ofreció el científico.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, por supuesto. Descansa.

Juliet se levantó del sillón con movimientos lentos y al pasar al lado de Daniel le dio un pequeño apretón amistoso en el hombro, casi maternal.

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde—añadió la rubia antes de desaparecer por el pasillo de la casa. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a su libro.

Juliet entró en el dormitorio andando de puntillas, tratando de no romper el silencio de la noche. El suelo estaba frío y la madera crujía levemente al contacto con sus pies. Podía escuchar e incluso diferenciar las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros, por lo que pudo deducir que llevaban bastante tiempo dormidos. Jin y Miles ocupaban la parte de arriba de la litera, por lo que ella se sentó en la parte de abajo, en el lado que debería de haber utilizado Daniel.

El cambio de peso sobre el colchón y los movimientos para meter su cuerpo bajo las sábanas terminaron por despertar a Sawyer, que abrió los ojos pesadamente en la oscuridad.

— ¿Juliet?—murmuró con desconcierto cuando al fin logró distinguir su figura— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Daniel ha decidido quedarse en el sillón—su cuerpo tembló levemente, así que se arropó un poco más bajo las sábanas.

—Vaya por Dios… y yo que pensaba que después de que Miles me acusara de ser un violador eras tú la que había venido a violarme en mitad de la noche…—bromeó James, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente en la oscuridad.

—Duérmete James—cortó la conversación, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se dibujara en su rostro.

—La próxima noche te estaré esperando como es debido, rubia.

—Sawyer—llamó con tono de advertencia.

—Es una estupidez que lo sigas negando…

—James

— ¡Sabes que en el fondo llevo razón!—Juliet le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con el puño.

—Buenas noches—dijo ella mientras que se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda al rubio, que se carcajeó suavemente durante unos segundos antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y dejar que el sueño volviese a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 2: Nunca es fácil olvidar

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Gracias a __Hizashii__ por su review en el capítulo anterior!^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2: Nunca es fácil olvidar

* * *

**

Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, la primera semana en Dharmaville había concluido, desgraciadamente, sin el más mínimo rastro de John, Rose, Bernard o alguno de los demás supervivientes.

La convivencia entre los cinco había marchado satisfactoriamente, ya que Juliet se había encargado de hacer un reparto equitativo de las tareas domésticas y de que cada uno de sus compañeros cumpliera lo que se le había sido asignado.

Miles se desperezó en el sillón, despertándose cuando el olor del desayuno que Sawyer estaba preparando le llegó a la nariz. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Juliet, Jin y Daniel aparecieron en la sala y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa, tal y como habían estado haciendo durante los últimos siete días. Y tras el desayuno, y para continuar con su nueva rutina, salieron de casa para seguir buscando a sus compañeros.

_**//Flash Back: 2º día en Dharmaville//**_

James iba al volante de la furgoneta azul eléctrico que Horace les había cedido para sus desplazamientos por la isla. La radio estaba encendida, emitiendo una canción que ninguno logró reconocer. Al llegar a la barrera sónica, y una vez que Juliet se encargó de meter el código de seguridad para poder desactivarla, el grupo continuó su camino a pie hacia el interior de la selva.

—Bruce Lee, pequeño samurai, vosotros os encargareis de la zona oeste del cuadrante 2 mientras que Juliet y yo nos hacemos cargo del este—ordenó Sawyer cuando llegaron a una bifurcación en el camino, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de los dos asiáticos debido a sus apodos—Nos encontraremos en este mismo punto al mediodía, ¿entendido?

—Lo que el jefe ordene—respondió Miles con sarcasmo mientras que echaba a andar seguido de Jin—Que paséis una buena mañana, Barbie y Ken…—añadió antes de que ambos desaparecieran entre los árboles entre risas.

—Hijo de perra…

Juliet simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras que emitía un suspiro divertido, poniéndose en camino.

Caminaron por la selva durante toda la mañana, rastreando minuciosamente hasta el rincón más recóndito sin encontrar rastro alguno de sus compañeros perdidos. El sol abrasador y el exceso de humedad en el ambiente les obligó a hacer numerosas paradas durante el camino para descansar, a pesar de que a Sawyer no le hacía demasiada gracia el perder ni un solo minuto de las dos semanas que les quedaban antes de que fueran expulsados de la isla.

Juliet se sentó sobre un tronco que había tumbado en el suelo, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Luego se quitó la pequeña mochila que llevaba a la espalda y sacó una cantimplora, dando un gran trago de agua con la esperanza de que eso mitigara levemente el calor y la fatiga.

Entonces, y ante la mirada divertida de James, Juliet le lanzó la cantimplora, casi repitiendo los mismos movimientos y gestos que aquel día en el que él y Kate fueron obligados a partir piedras durante horas.

El rubio la miró fijamente tras alcanzar la cantimplora en el aire, y tras pensárselo durante unos segundos, destapó el recipiente.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga con esto, rubia?

—Mi intención era que no te deshidratases… aunque siempre puedes dársela a las plantas. Te estarán muy agradecidas con este calor—respondió con tono neutral, sin apartar la mirada.

James soltó una carcajada socarrona antes de derramar el contenido de la cantimplora en su boca, dejando que unas cuantas gotas se deslizaran desde sus labios hasta el borde de su camisa medio desabotonada, perdiéndose por su pecho.

Si esa visión habría dejado a cualquier mujer con la boca completamente abierta, Juliet no parecía haberse inmutado lo más mínimo, o por lo menos la expresión misteriosa de su rostro no había mostrado ni el más mínimo signo de sorpresa.

Unas tres o cuatro horas más tarde, todos volvieron a reunirse en el punto de la barrera sónica donde habían dejado aparcada la furgoneta, poniendo rumbo de nuevo hacia el poblado de Dharma.

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

Tras otro día más sin noticias de sus compañeros, Juliet, Jin, Miles y Sawyer regresaron a su pequeña casa. Los tres hombres se lanzaron sobre ambos sillones, refunfuñando por el cansancio y la frustración de no haber encontrado el más mínimo rastro de nadie que no fueran ellos mismos en la semana que llevaban de búsqueda.

Tras echar una ojeada por el dormitorio y asegurarse de que el cuarto de baño estaba desocupado, Juliet volvió a la sala de estar.

—Daniel no está—informó la rubia a sus compañeros.

—No me digas que otra vez está espiando a Charlotte…—murmuró Miles mientras que levantaba la cabeza levemente. La rubia se encogió de hombros con resignación, y sin decir ni una palabra más, salió de la casa, sabiendo perfectamente en donde podría encontrar al científico.

En menos de cinco minutos a pie, Juliet se plantó frente al parque infantil que había cerca del colegio Dharma, donde un grupo de niños pequeños, entre ellos Charlotte, jugaban despreocupadamente entre gritos y risas.

Daniel estaba sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos al parque cuando la rubia se colocó frente a él interponiendo su cuerpo entre la mirada del hombre y la pequeña pelirroja.

—Tienes que acabar con esto Daniel—reprendió ella con ese tono maternal que solo utilizaba cuando hablaba con el científico. Él levantó la cabeza, topándose con los ojos azules de su compañera—Nos vas a meter en un problema a nosotros y a ti mismo.

—Pero no he hablado con ella, solo, solo…

—Sí, pero el que un hombre adulto desarrolle una obsesión por una niña de tres años es considerado como algo enfermizo, Dan.

Daniel bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, admitiendo su culpabilidad y dándole la razón a Juliet, que permanecía impasible, inexpresiva.

—Pero es que… el verla otra vez, viva, a salvo… y no poder hacer nada por evitar lo que le tiene preparado el destino…

—Lo que pasó, pasó Daniel, tú mismo lo dijiste—dijo mientras que colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro del científico, dándole un pequeño apretón. Él asintió melancólicamente con la cabeza—Vamos a casa.

Tras una última mirada en dirección a la pequeña niña, Daniel se levantó del banco y echó a andar en absoluto silencio en dirección a su hogar, seguido de cerca por Juliet. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Daniel no podía seguir en la isla o la presencia de la pequeña Charlotte iba a terminar con su cordura.

Ya por la noche, y después de cenar y de realizar el sorteo diario en el que se decidió que Miles sería el encargado de ocupar el sillón por cuarta noche consecutiva, todos se fueron a dormir, dando así por finalizado otro día más en la Iniciativa Dharma. Como era habitual también, Daniel volvió a quedarse trasnochando centrado en las páginas de su diario, por lo que finalmente Miles se trasladó a la habitación que compartía con sus otros tres compañeros.

— ¿Dani-boy ha vuelto a quedarse en el sillón?—preguntó un Sawyer somnoliento al sentir el peso de Miles al sentarse sobre el colchón.

—Eso me temo. El hombre se parece más a un zombie por cada día que pasa, casi no come, no sale y ahora tampoco duerme.

—Está en shock por todo lo ocurrido, es normal—habló Juliet desde la parte de arriba de la litera, que en esta ocasión compartía con Jin.

— ¿Es que ahora también eres psicóloga, rubia?

—No, James. Simplemente la mujer a la que amaba murió en sus brazos sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eso le está matando por dentro—respondió la mujer con voz dura.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos, reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras de Juliet.

La imagen de Sun pasó inmediatamente por la mente de Jin, y el simple hecho de imaginarse a su esposa sufriendo el mismo destino que Charlotte hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de arriba abajo. La misma sensación desagradable invadió a Sawyer con el simple hecho de pensar en Kate siendo herida o algo peor...

En el caso de Miles, y aunque él aún no había tenido la suerte o la desgracia de enamorarse, un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago, sintiendo como la saliva le bajaba pesadamente por la garganta.

Juliet ni siquiera tuvo que imaginar la situación, simplemente bastaba con recordar el momento en el que Ben le mostró el cadáver maltrecho de Goodwin.

Y con el mal sabor de boca que les había dejado estos pensamientos, los cinco se quedaron profundamente dormidos sin decir ni una sola palabra más al respecto.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 3: Decir adiós

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Bueno, poquito a poquito vamos subiendo el número de seguidores!^^ Agradecimientos especiales a __Hizashii__, __Zarland-black93_ _y __CuentosyMentiras__ por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior!

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3: Decir adiós

* * *

**

Los días siguieron pasando, hora a hora, minuto a minuto y segundo a segundo, y antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, las dos semanas que Horace les había dado de margen para encontrar a su tripulación habían llegado a su fin. Era ya de madrugada y James seguía despierto, tumbado en el sillón del salón, mirando fijamente al techo como si hubiese encontrado algo de suma importancia allí arriba. El submarino zarpaba a la mañana siguiente y la sensación de incertidumbre y los nervios le impedían conciliar el sueño.

_**//Flash Back: 10º día en Dharmaville//**_

Tras otro largo día de búsqueda en la selva, el grupo regresó a casa de nuevo con las manos vacías. Al poco rato, el delicioso aroma de la comida recién hecha empezó a atraer a todos hasta la cocina, en donde Juliet se encargaba de terminar de poner la mesa.

— ¡Bon appetit!—exclamó Sawyer antes de meterse un buen pedazo del filete que tenía en su plato en la boca.

—Creo que sería capaz de fregar los platos todos los días durante dos semanas más si este es el premio—alabó Miles, sin el más mínimo atisbo de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en el rostro de Juliet, aunque rápidamente fue sustituida por su habitual cara de póker, limitándose a agradecer los cumplidos referidos a sus habilidades culinarias modestamente.

Continuaron la comida hablando de temas triviales, bromeando entre ellos, tratando de ignorar que el gran día se acercaba irremediablemente. Finalmente, Daniel tuvo el valor de tocar el tema.

—Bueno, antes o después tendré que decirlo, así que no veo porque alargar la espera… voy a marcharme en el submarino—dijo el científico con voz tranquila—Horace me ha hablado de un proyecto bastante interesante que se está llevando en la base de Ann Arbor, así que creo que seré más útil allí.

Todos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos, mirándose entre ellos con cierta incomodidad.

Esa misma mañana, Horace les había ofrecido un puesto permanente en la Iniciativa, por lo que no tenían por qué dejar la isla al término de las dos semanas, de las que solo quedaban cuatro días. El problema estaba en que ahora tendrían que elegir si irse o permanecer, y no todos los miembros del pequeño grupo tenían demasiado clara su decisión.

—Yo… me quedo—habló Jin. Evidentemente el coreano no estaba dispuesto a volver al continente sin su esposa, y aunque la posibilidad era bastante remota, su única oportunidad de encontrar a Sun estaba en permanecer en la isla hasta que un nuevo flash los llevara de regreso a 2004.

James le miró con una sonrisa de aprobación, ya que él había aceptado la oferta de Horace desde el primer momento, sin detenerse a pensarlo ni dos segundos. Para el ex estafador estaba bastante claro que no debían de abandonar la isla por nada del mundo, ya que seguía convencido de que tarde o temprano Locke iba a volver.

—Yo también me quedo con LaFleur—informó Miles mientras que se llevaba un nuevo pedazo de carne a la boca, aparentemente sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Y entonces, todas las miradas quedaron centradas en Juliet, mientras que ella mantenía la suya en el plato que tenía sobre al mesa. La rubia no se había pronunciado en ningún momento de la conversación, ni tampoco había hablado del tema con ninguno de sus compañeros, por lo que ninguno podía imaginarse que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de la mujer en ese momento.

— ¿Juliet?—murmuró Sawyer con cierto temor.

Ella levantó la mirada lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos claros de su compañero, que parecían tratar de leer hasta el más leve de sus movimientos en busca de alguna respuesta.

—Yo… tengo que irme a casa de Amy—respondió ella con hilo de voz mientras que se levantaba de la mesa, a pesar de no haber terminado su comida—me pidió que recogiera algo de ropa y… tengo que ir ahora…

Literalmente, Juliet había huido de la casa sin responder a la pregunta formulada, y los días restantes se los había pasado tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de conversación relacionada con el tema.

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

El sonido de unos pies descalzos contra el suelo sacó a James de sus pensamientos. El rubio cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar dormido mientras que agudizaba su sentido del oído al máximo, reconociendo las pisadas suaves y delicadas como las de Juliet.

Vio pasar a la mujer por el salón en absoluto silencio en dirección a la cocina. Allí sacó un vaso del fregadero y abrió el grifo, dejando el agua correr. En lugar de llenar el vaso, Juliet sumergió sus manos bajo el chorro de agua cristalina y se mojó la cara, como si estuviera tratando de despejar sus pensamientos de esa manera. James alcanzó a ver cierto tormento reflejado en su mirada.

Después de estar casi quince minutos de pie en la cocina sin hacer nada, Juliet volvió a dejar el vaso donde estaba y echó a andar de nuevo hacia el dormitorio, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—Rubia—la detuvo, incorporándose en el sillón.

Ella se quedó parada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos a pesar de estar a oscuras. Después de algunos segundos más de silencio, James palmeó el sillón. Ella soltó un nuevo suspiro, y tras pasarse los dedos por sus rizos dorados, se sentó junto a él.

— ¿No puedes dormir?—preguntó James con tono casual.

—No… Y por lo que veo no soy la única con problemas de insomnio esta noche—bromeó mientras que alzaba una ceja. El rubio se carcajeó suavemente.

Después ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y por primera vez desde que se conocían, era un silencio tenso, incómodo. Los dedos de Juliet comenzaron a repiquetear contra la superficie lisa del sillón mientras que la mirada de James se perdía en algún rincón en oscuridad del salón. El tema del submarino daba vueltas y más vueltas en el interior de las mentes de ambos, pero ninguno parecía encontrar el valor como para afrontar el problema sin dar rodeos.

—Oye rubia…—sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse en la oscuridad—no voy a pedirte otra vez que te quedes, porque eso sería egoísta—Juliet comenzó a morderse el labio inferior de manera inconsciente—pero solo quería que supieras que… bueno… que me gustaría que te quedaras. Conmigo. Bueno, con nosotros.

—James yo…

—No digas nada ahora. Aún quedan varias horas hasta el amanecer así que solo piénsatelo—su voz salía con un tono melancólico, a pesar de que él intentaba ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

—James—volvió a hablar, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

—Vuelve a la cama, es muy tarde…

—Me quedo.

— ¿Qué?—murmuró, pensando que sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Esta vez fueron sus ojos los que buscaron los de Juliet en la oscuridad.

—No voy a coger el submarino mañana. Me quedo en la isla—dijo ella con voz suave, calmada.

Sawyer sintió como los latidos de su corazón empezaban a acelerarse por la emoción, aunque se esforzó porque esa euforia que estaba sintiendo no se viera reflejada. Al fin y al cabo, hasta hace menos de un mes Juliet había sido parte del enemigo y aún no comprendía del todo bien por qué el hecho de que ella no se marchase le producía tanta alegría.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó él después de una pequeña pausa.

¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta que también se había estado haciendo ella. ¿Por qué quedarse voluntariamente en el lugar del que llevaba tres años intentando salir? Finalmente, y tras dos semanas reflexionando sobre ello, la rubia había llegado a la conclusión de que James tenía razón, y que la única manera de regresar con su hermana y su sobrino era el permanecer en la isla a la espera de John Locke. Pero por supuesto, ella no iba a contarle todo eso, o por lo menos no todavía.

— Alguien tendrá que apoyarte, ¿no?

—Claro—respondió, mostrando sus hoyuelos al sonreír.

—Buenas noches James.

La rubia se levantó del sillón, dando por finalizada la conversación. Él mantuvo los ojos abiertos, viéndola desaparecer por el pasillo de la casa en dirección al dormitorio. Después, dejó que el sueño finalmente se hiciera dueño de su cuerpo, tratando de descansar unas cuantas horas antes de empezar un nuevo día.

En cuanto el sol volvió a salir, iluminándolo todo con sus potentes rayos, todos los ocupantes de la casa se pusieron en pie, preparándose para decir adiós al primero de ellos en marcharse.

Jin ayudó al científico a cargar sus escasas pertenencias hasta el muelle mientras que Miles trataba de bromear con él, obligándole a prometer que les mandaría un par de postales desde Ann Arbor en fechas señaladas.

Ya frente al submarino, llegó el verdadero momento de decir adiós.

La situación era algo incómoda, ya que aunque no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a conocerse de una manera demasiado profunda, las condiciones extremas a las que habían sido sometidos por la isla hacían que los lazos con otras personas se formaran más rápidamente, y por lo tanto, que la partida del científico despertara una sensación desagradable en sus cuerpos.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer compartir estas semanas con vosotros—murmuró Daniel mientras que bajaba la mirada hacia sus pies, como si de repente acabara de descubrir algo extremadamente interesante en sus zapatos.

Jin le estrechó la mano con fuerza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, tal y como era típico en su país de origen. Luego Juliet dio un par de pasos hacia delante, envolviendo el cuerpo de Daniel en un pequeño abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho—añadió antes de volver a su puesto al lado de Sawyer, con cierto toque de emoción en su expresión.

—Dan—dijo simplemente Miles mientras que también le tendía la mano para después darle otro abrazo acompañado de un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Por último, James se acercó hasta él y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro, estrechándole la mano a continuación, tal y como habían hecho los otros dos hombres.

Y en apenas diez o quince minutos, el submarino desapareció bajo la superficie cristalina del mar, rumbo al continente y llevándose a Daniel con él. El resto se quedó durante un buen rato en silencio, de pie en el muelle, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

—Jim—llamó la voz de Horace. El hombre se acercó hasta ellos con un montón de papeles bajo el brazo—Se que aún es pronto, pero os agradecería que me acompañarais a mi oficina para poder regular vuestra situación en la Iniciativa. Si os vais a quedar tengo que asignaros un puesto en nuestra pequeña comunidad.

El grupo intercambió una corta mirada y después simplemente empezaron a caminar, siguiendo a Horace de vuelta a los Barracones donde estaban a punto de comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 4: Un pequeño secreto

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Como siempre, agradecimientos a todos los que leen y en especial a __CuentosyMentiras__ y __Zarland-black93__ por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4: Un pequeño secreto

* * *

**

Tanto James como Miles y Jin fueron rápidamente asignados al equipo de seguridad de la Iniciativa, ya que la pequeña gran hazaña de Sawyer con los Hostiles aún estaba reciente en las mentes de todo el mundo. Juliet, sin embargo, tuvo que completar diversos cuestionarios y pruebas de actitud, ya que por alguna razón había decidido ocultarle a Horace sus habilidades como médico.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se marcharon temprano, dispuestos a afrontar su primer día de trabajo, mientras que la rubia se vio obligada a permanecer en casa a la espera de los resultados de sus pruebas. Ninguno de los tres había comprendido la decisión de Juliet, ya que ella tampoco se había molestado demasiado en explicárselo, pero finalmente la habían apoyado y habían aceptado guardar su pequeño secreto.

_**//Flash Back//**_

Una vez que Miles y Jin salieron de la oficina de Horace, Juliet entró en la habitación, encontrándose con que Sawyer aún seguía dentro. La rubia tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Horace, en una silla junto a su compañero.

—Bueno, creo que mi turno ha llegado a su fin—dijo James mientras que hacía la intención de ponerse en pie, pero entonces fue detenido por el otro hombre.

—En realidad me gustaría que estuvieses presiente mientras que Juliet va rellenando los test, si ha ella no le importa, claro—ambos intercambiaron una mirada de incertidumbre.

—Oh, por supuesto, ningún problema—accedió ella.

—Pensé que esta sería una buena ocasión para que me contaseis con un poco más de detalle acerca de vuestro barco y el naufragio.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse significativamente, y en apenas unos segundos, Sawyer sacó a relucir sus mejores habilidades como mentiroso profesional, siendo secundado por Juliet en todas las afirmaciones que hacía. Entre los dos consiguieron darle a Horace una versión bastante completa y creíble de su viaje hacia Tahití en busca de la Roca Negra, detallando a los miembros de la tripulación, la estructura del barco y algunos detalles menores, pero que según Sawyer le daban "personalidad" a la historia.

—Vaya… definitivamente fue un viaje apasionante—murmuró Horace.

—Ni que lo digas H, y todo es tan real como que me llamo James LaFleur.

—Ya veo, ya veo—asintió un par de veces con la cabeza con gesto solemne—Y contadme un poco más acerca de vuestras funciones en el barco—añadió mientras que tomaba un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, dispuesto a tomar apuntes sobre lo siguiente que Sawyer le contase.

—Bueno, pues como ya te he dicho, Daniel era nuestro científico, físico para más datos. Era el encargado de dirigir la investigación que estábamos llevando a cabo. Jin y Miles… ellos solían ocupar puestos relacionados con la seguridad, la organización y el manejo del barco, en función de las necesidades de la tripulación en cada momento. Se podría decir que eran algo así como los segundos al mando—explicó el rubio con tono serio, profesional—Y bueno, yo era el capitán de la nave, y supongo que no hará falta que te explique los entresijos de ser el líder, ¿no? —guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice, a lo que Horace respondió con una pequeña carcajada.

—No, creo que no es necesario. Bueno, ¿y qué tiene que añadir la señorita? —preguntó. Juliet levantó levemente la mirada del cuestionario que estaba completando, pero James respondió antes de darle tiempo a decir nada.

—Oh, Juliet era nuestro doc…

—No era nadie, Horace—interrumpió ella con una calma escalofriante, justo en el instante antes de que Sawyer finalizara la palabra—A veces hacía tareas de mantenimiento o ayudaba en la cocina… Me enrolé en la tripulación porque una persona a la que apreciaba también lo hizo. Desgraciadamente esa persona no sobrevivió al naufragio—explicó mientras que clavaba sus ojos azules en James, dándole una mirada de advertencia.

—Lo siento mucho Juliet. Mi más sentido pésame.

—No tiene importancia—contestó ella mientras que volvía a garabatear el papel que le habían entregado. Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, dejó el cuestionario perfectamente completado sobre el escritorio—Esto ya está. Espero que sea suficiente.

—Sí, tendremos los resultados mañana por la noche—informó Horace. Luego se dirigió a James—Respecto a vosotros, comunícale a Jin y a Miles que los tres os incorporareis al equipo de seguridad inmediatamente—luego se levantó de su silla y comenzó a rebuscar en un armario cercano, sacando tres monos de color caqui—empezáis mañana a primera hora. Sed puntuales.

—Por supuesto jefe. Gracias por tu tiempo—se despidió Sawyer.

Cuando salieron del despacho, Jin y Miles ya se habían marchado a casa, probablemente cansados de esperar, por lo que Juliet y James comenzaron su camino de regreso en silencio.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, rubia. ¿Por qué no quieres que ellos sepan que eres médico?

—Tengo mis motivos.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Mira que coincidencia! Tú tienes motivos y yo quiero saberlos… ¿crees que puedes ayudarme? —preguntó, con un tono de voz hirientemente sarcástico.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Oye, me da igual que no quieras hablar de ello, ¿sabes? Porque por si se te había olvidado estamos atrapados en 1974, y la pequeña comunidad de científicos locos nos habría hecho puré de no ser por mí… Así que si voy a seguir mintiendo por el bien del grupo, creo que lo mínimo que merezco a cambió es un pequeño voto de confianza, ¿no te parece? —le recriminó sin levantar el tono de voz, ya que estaban en medio de la calle, a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por allí.

Juliet se paró en secó, agarrando a Sawyer por el brazo mientras que una expresión dura se dibujaba en su rostro. Tras unos segundos en silencio, en los que ambos intercambiaron sendas miradas heladas, ella volvió a hablar de nuevo.

—Escucha, llevó tres años en esta isla. Tres años. Me trajeron para ayudar a las madres a tener a sus bebés… y en tres años no ha salido bien ni un solo embarazo—su voz salía lineal, mientras que era prácticamente imposible leer algo en su expresión. A pesar de eso, a James le pareció ver desesperación, angustia, por la manera en la que su pequeña mano seguía aferrada con fuerza a su brazo —Todas murieron. Se supone que vine aquí para crear vida, pero todas murieron. Todas las pacientes que han pasado por mis manos han muerto.

—No lo sabía.

—Pues ahora lo sabes. Solo te pido que mantengas la boca cerrada y que no me obligues ha pasar por ello otra vez.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza con gesto serio, haciéndole la promesa silenciosa de que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba. Ella finalmente aflojó su agarre sobre el brazo del hombre y ambos continuaron el camino de regreso a casa en silencio.

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

Juliet se dedicó a limpiar y a ordenar las escasas pertenencias que tenían con la intención de convertir la pequeña casa en un lugar más acogedor para vivir, aprovechando sobre todo que Miles no estaba por los alrededores para ir descolocando todo lo que ella iba colocando. Finalmente, cuando ya era cerca del mediodía, Juliet se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala con un libro entre sus manos, dispuesta a disfrutar de una pequeña sesión de lectura después toda una mañana como ama de casa.

Apenas un par de horas más tarde, las voces y las fuertes pisadas en el porche de la casa la pusieron sobre aviso de que sus compañeros ya estaban de vuelta.

—Ya estamos en casa, cariño—saludó Sawyer, entrando el primero por la puerta. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rodar los ojos hacia un lado mientras que se ponía en pie, dando por finalizada su lectura.

— ¡Me muero de hambre! —rugió Miles, dejándose caer en el sillón mientras que ponía los pies sobre la pequeña mesa de café— ¿Qué hay de comer Jules?

—No se por qué me preguntas eso… y baja los pies de la mesa, lo vas a poner todo perdido con esas botas…

—Vale, vale, tranquila—respondió el asiático, sentándose correctamente mientras que levantaba ambas manos en señal de paz— ¿No has hecho la comida?

—No, claro que no—respondió tranquilamente ante las miradas estupefactas de sus compañeros—No recuerdo haber dicho en ningún momento que yo me iba a encargar de cocinar para vosotros.

—Pero nosotros estamos trabajando…—replicó Miles, mientras que Juliet le respondió con un gesto de indiferencia—Y tú estas en casa toda la mañana…—Juliet volvió a repetir el mismo gesto— ¡Vamos Jules!

—Sigue intentándolo Romeo, estás cerca—se burló Sawyer.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero hasta donde yo se, tú tampoco sabes cocinar, y no podrás vivir eternamente a base de sándwich.

—Está bien…—refunfuñó el rubio—Haber, ¿qué quiere la señorita a cambio de sus servicios culinarios?

Juliet dibujó en su rostro una casi imperceptible sonrisilla de victoria mientras que cruzaba los brazos por delante del pecho y alzaba delicadamente la ceja.

—Vosotros fregáis y recogéis—los tres asintieron a regañadientes—Y las botas. No quiero volver a veros entrar en casa con las botas puestas. Esas son mis condiciones.

Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, como si estuvieran manteniendo algún tipo de conversación en un idioma desconocido para Juliet, y finalmente, tras alcanzar el consenso, los tres se volvieron hacia ella.

—Está bien rubia, trato hecho.

Tras una buena comida, los cuatro se dispersaron por el salón, dispuestos a disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Entonces un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta, y tras ella, Horace.

—Buenas tardes chicos, espero no interrumpir nada.

—En absoluto jefe, adelante—dijo Sawyer mientras que hacía a un lado, permitiéndole el paso al interior de la vivienda. Juliet estaba en el sillón con un libro entre las manos mientras que Miles y Jin jugaban a las cartas.

—Tranquilo Jim, solo estoy de paso. Esto es para vosotros—dijo Horace mientras que le entregaba tres nuevos monos Drama de seguridad a Sawyer, con sus nombres grabados en el pecho—Y este es para ti—añadió mientras que se acercaba a Juliet con un mono de color azul marino.

La rubia se levantó del sillón, sosteniendo la prenda entre sus manos con curiosidad, buscando el bolsillo donde debía de estar impreso su nombre y su nueva ocupación.

— ¿Mecánico?—exclamó Sawyer con incredulidad cuando por fin logró ver la inscripción, logrando atraer la atención de Miles y Jin—Oye H, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Por supuesto Jim, estoy seguro de que Juliet trabajará duro y logrará ponerse al día rápidamente en el taller, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Gracias por todo Horace—respondió Juliet, asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza con aire animado.

—Pues eso es todo. Jim, muchachos—se despidió mientras que se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta—Bienvenida a la Iniciativa Dharma, Juliet.

Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente a la mujer una vez que Horace salió de escena, sin poder borrar la expresión de incredulidad de sus rostros. Ella simplemente se marchó al dormitorio con su uniforme entre las manos.

— ¿Mecánico? —repitió Miles—Venga ya…

* * *

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 5: Namasté

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Agradecimientos especiales a __CuentosyMentiras__ y a __Zarland-black93__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! =)_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Namasté

* * *

**

Dos semanas más pasaron antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, ya que entre sus nuevos empleos y el esfuerzo por integrarse en la comunidad Dharma, los días fueron transcurriendo rápidamente. Ya llevaban todo un mes viviendo en los 70's, y por desgracia para ellos, no habían tenido noticias de Jonh Locke o de cualquier otro de los supervivientes.

Esa noche, la de su pequeño aniversario, Horace había decido organizar una fiesta de bienvenida tardía, ya que en vista de los acontecimientos, la tripulación del capitán LaFleur iba a permanecer en la Iniciativa de manera indefinida y aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de darle a sus nuevos miembros la bienvenida que se merecían.

Sawyer estaba sentado en el sillón del salón junto a Jin, mientras que Miles daba vueltas en círculos por toda la habitación. Los tres perfectamente vestidos y arreglados en la que era su primera fiesta de etiqueta en bastante tiempo.

Miles volvió a resoplar de nuevo, exasperado, mientras que caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al dormitorio.

— ¡Juliet! Llevas una hora ahí dentro, ¡se nos va a hacer tarde! —vociferó el asiático, aporreando la puerta de la habitación con el puño.

_**//Flash Back//**_

Los tres hombres se encontraban recogiendo la mesa y fregando los platos que habían utilizado durante el almuerzo cuando un par de golpes en la puerta de entrada interrumpieron dicha actividad.

—Hola Julie—saludó Amy cuando la mujer contestó a su llamado— ¿Tienes cinco minutos?

—Claro, pasa—la rubia se hizo a un lado, percatándose de que la mujer llevaba un par de bolsas en las manos. Tras los saludos pertinentes de los demás habitantes de la casa, las dos mujeres se sentaron en el sillón— ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte entonces?

—En realidad creo que voy a ayudarte yo a ti—contestó mientras que abría las bolsas, sacando su contenido.

Amy dejó sobre la mesita frente al sofá tres esmoquin negros de los 70's y un flamante vestido de cóctel azul celeste. Los tres abandonaron automáticamente lo que estaban haciendo y salieron disparados hacia el sillón para examinar sus nuevos atuendos, que tendrían que vestir esa misma noche.

—Supuse que no tendríais nada para la fiesta, y como es en vuestro honor me he tomado la libertad de elegiros la ropa. Espero haber acertado con las tallas—explicó Amy con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—No tenías que haberte molestado, Amy—respondió inmediatamente Juliet.

—Es un placer. Solamente decidme si os gustan los trajes o no.

Las bromas entre los chicos no tardaron demasiado en llegar, sobre todo por parte de Sawyer y sus comentarios hirientes dirigidos a Miles. Juliet rodó los ojos hacia un lado, negando un par de veces con la cabeza en señal de resignación mientras que Amy soltaba una pequeña carcajada disimulada.

— ¿Y no nos vas a hacer un pase de modelos, rubia? —sugirió James al darse cuenta de que el vestido de Juliet continuaba perfectamente doblado sobre la mesa. Ella simplemente ignoró la pregunta y tomó la prenda entre sus manos.

—Es precioso, Amy—dijo tras examinarlo durante unos segundos, aunque sus ojos azules rápidamente se quedaron clavados en el generoso escote que parecía tener la prenda. Probablemente la medida perfecta para cualquier mujer, demasiado para el estilo de Juliet.

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

Finalmente, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió atrayendo la atención de los tres pares de ojos que seguían esperando en el salón de la vivienda. El sonido de unos zapatos de tacón por el pasillo fue el preludio de la gran entrada de Juliet en la habitación.

Miles y James intercambiaron una mirada maliciosa, dispuestos a emplearse a fondo con sus sarcasmos y sus ironías en cuanto la rubia apareciera por la puerta, pero cuando Juliet entró por fin en el salón ni una sola palabra salió por sus labios.

Definitivamente, Amy tenía un don especial para la ropa, ya que aparte de haber acertado perfectamente con las tallas de los hombres, había conseguido que el vestido azul se amoldara al cuerpo de Juliet a la perfección, remarcando las curvas que debía resaltar y disimulando los escasos aspectos de su físico que podían resultar desfavorecedores. Una nueva imagen de Juliet que no dejó indiferente a ninguno de sus compañeros, que seguían observándola fijamente sin emitir el más mínimo sonido.

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea…—murmuró la mujer mientras que hacía la intención de regresar a la habitación, malinterpretando el silencio de sus compañeros.

— ¡Eh! ¿A dónde te crees que vas, rubia?—exclamó Sawyer, saltando del sillón y tomándola por la muñeca antes de que desapareciera nuevamente por el pasillo.

—A cambiarme, porque estoy ridícula con esto puesto y porque es ridículo ir a una fiesta setentera y fingir que no está pasando nada…—explicó, siendo detenida de nuevo por James cuando ella dio un pequeño tirón para tratar de librarse de su agarre.

— ¿Ridícula? ¿Estás de broma? No creo que nadie vaya a utilizar esa palabra para describirte en este momento, ¿verdad chicos?—lanzó una mirada desesperada a los otros dos hombres, que se apresuraron a asentir rápidamente con la cabeza mientras que se ponían en pie—Amy a acertado de lleno con el vestido—halagó poniendo una sonrisilla picarona, consiguiendo que la rubia le quitara algo de dureza a su mirada.

—Vamos Jules, solo es una fiesta. Relájate un poco y diviértete. Nos lo merecemos después de todo lo que ha pasado en estas semanas, ¿no?—añadió Miles mientras que se acercaba un par de pasos hacia ella.

Juliet soltó un profundo suspiro, bajando su mirada hacia sus pies. Después de unos segundos volvió levantar la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros y asintiendo un par de veces suavemente. Los tres hombres se sonrieron entre ellos con una mueca de alivio en sus rostros, ya que hacer cambiar a Juliet de opinión nunca era una tarea sencilla.

— ¡Vámonos!—habló Jin con tono animado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta seguido de un también animadísimo Miles.

Justo antes de salir de la pequeña casa, Juliet volvió a quedarse parada ante la puerta con gesto indeciso, por lo que James, temiendo que fuera a retractarse en el último momento, se acercó hasta ella ofreciéndole su brazo como si se tratara de un baile de fin de curso en el instituto.

Finalmente, el grupo se dirigió hasta la pequeña explanada donde iba a celebrarse el evento.

Una vez allí, el ambiente no podía ser mejor. Todos los habitantes del poblado comían, reían, bebían e incluso ya había algunos que empezaban a animarse a salir a la improvisada pista de baile al son de la música.

A pesar de que en un principio los cuatro habían permanecidos juntos en todo momento, Miles no tardó demasiado en separarse para empezar a coquetear con las diferentes mujeres de Dharma.

Poco a poco, según iba avanzando la noche y probablemente gracias al consumo de alcohol, la zona de mesas empezó a quedarse vacía y la gente comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la pista de baile. Aún así, algunos rezagados seguían sin animarse a bailar.

— ¡Uf! ¡Vaya fiesta amigo!—exclamó Miles, dejándose caer en una silla al lado de Horace, que compartía mesa con Juliet y James.

— ¿Qué tal va la caza Romeo?—preguntó Sawyer con tono burlón.

—Mejor de lo que me esperaba. Solo me estoy tomando un pequeño descansito antes de invitar a bailar a las candidatas número 15 y 16—contestó Miles en el mismo tono mordaz mientras que señalaba a dos mujeres que charlaban animadamente con Amy en una mesa cercana— Aunque por lo que veo me va bastante mejor que a ti, LaFleur…

Juliet y Horace soltaron una risita disimulada ante la mueca de disgusto que Sawyer dibujó en su rostro, removiéndose en su asiento con incomodidad.

—No estoy interesado en ninguna mujer, si no ten por seguro que no tendrías ninguna oportunidad con ninguna de las féminas de la fiesta—presumió de sus habilidades como seductor. No por nada había sido un estafador profesional especializado en mujeres ilusas con maridos millonarios.

—Así que según tú podrías conseguir que cualquiera de las mujeres aceptara bailar un par de canciones contigo…

—Por supuesto.

—Vale, pues entonces… ¿qué me dices de Amy? Le he estado echando un vistazo y ha rechazado a cuatro tíos en lo que llevamos de noche—le retó, alzando una ceja.

Los dos hombres estaban tan enfrascados en su pequeño desafío que solo Juliet pareció percatarse de la casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto que se formó en el rostro de Horace cuando el nombre de Amy salió de los labios de Miles.

—Está bien, tú lo has querido. Mira y aprende Bruce Lee—Sawyer se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en donde estaba sentada la mujer con paso firme y decidido bajo la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

En cuanto vieron que Amy no parecía tener ningún problema en charlar con James, Horace se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa, acercándose hasta un grupo de hombres, entre los que se encontraba Jin, que estaban jugando al póker.

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, James había conseguido arrastrar a Amy hasta la pista de baile sin ningún problema, lanzándole una pequeña mirada triunfadora a Miles.

— ¡Oh, vamos!—se quejó el asiático— ¿Cómo narices lo ha hecho?

—Es un estafador, Miles. No se que pretendías que fuera a pasar…—respondió Juliet, rodando los ojos hacia un lado con cierta exasperación.

— ¡Bah! Da igual…—ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, simplemente viendo a la gente bailar y moverse de un lado a otro— ¿Y tú que?

— ¿Yo qué de qué?

— ¿No vas a hacerle caso a ninguno de todos los que llevan acechándote toda la noche?—ella le miró con indiferencia— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de todos y cada uno de los hombres que llevan esperando la más mínima oportunidad para invitarte a un baile… y lo que surja?

—Haber, ¿y quién me mira, según tú?—replicó ella con un cierto toque de diversión en su rostro mezclado con incredulidad.

—Empecemos…—Miles se acercó a su compañera, quedando sus labios más o menos a la altura de su oído—Si miras a tu izquierda, podrás ver a un tipo que lleva una camisa roja… ¡No le mires!—exclamó entre susurros cuando Juliet hizo ademán de voltear la cabeza, por lo que simplemente movió los ojos de manera disimulada—No te ha quitado el ojo de encima durante los últimos quince minutos. Si sigues un poco más a la izquierda, junto al árbol, ahí hay otros dos tipos. El primero de ellos no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegamos y el otro lo lleva haciendo desde el momento en el que me he acercado a ti.

—Imaginaciones tuyas, Miles.

—Aún no he terminado—la interrumpió—Si nos centramos en la zona de la derecha—siguió relatando como si se tratara de un documental de gran rigor científico—nos encontramos con el grupo de seguridad, donde hay que destacar los intentos desesperados de Phil por llamar tu atención. Aunque ya veo que no han servido de nada…—bromeó, soltando una risita maliciosa.

— ¿Alguien más?—preguntó ella, cansada del numerito que estaba montando su compañero.

—Bueno… la versión en miniatura de Benjamin Linus también te está mirando en este momento… pero dado que solo tiene ¿nueve años? No creo que pueda ser considerado como un candidato potencial…

Juliet sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. Durante unos segundos incluso sintió como su estómago amenazaba con expulsar todo lo que había ingerido, pero poco a poco logró poner sus emociones bajo control de nuevo, ya que como bien había dicho el asiático, en este momento Ben no era nada más que un niño inofensivo.

— ¡Oh! Esto si que va a ser bueno…—la voz de Miles la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Phil a las 12 en punto. Buena suerte Jules—y antes de que la rubia tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Miles había desaparecido de la mesa dejándola sola con Phil, que finalmente había reunido el valor necesario para acercarse.

—Hola Juliet—saludó el hombre mientras que ella dibujaba una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Siempre manteniendo las apariencias.

—Phil, hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—inquirió con tono amable.

—En realidad… solo quería preguntarte si te gustaría bailar un rato. Te he estado observando y me he dado cuenta de que no te has levantado de la mesa en toda la noche.

—Oh… Pues verás, no creo que sea una buena idea Phil… Es que no soy muy buena bailarina—trató de excusarse, con la esperanza de que el hombre aceptara rápidamente la negativa y se alejara por donde había venido.

—No importa, yo podría guiarte.

—En serio Phil, no creo que…

—Juliet—interrumpió la voz de Sawyer. La mujer soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver aparecer a su compañero—Hola Phil, ¿qué tal la noche?

—Bien, no puedo quejarme. Acabo de pedirle un baile a Juliet, si ha ella no le importa, claro.

En ese momento, los ojos de James se toparon con la mirada suplicante de la rubia, mientras que Phil no parecía percatarse de la señal de socorro silenciosa que estaba enviando la mujer.

—Lo cierto es que yo también había venido a pedirle un baile a la señorita—contestó James, provocando que Juliet tosiera un par de veces—Juliet me había prometido un baile antes de venir a la fiesta, ¿verdad rubia?

—Sí… Por supuesto—respondió ella, dibujando una nueva sonrisa falsa mientras que fulminaba a James con la mirada. Estaba claro que ese no era exactamente el plan de rescate que ella estaba buscando.

—En ese caso… ¿te importa si baila conmigo primero? Prometo no acapararla demasiado—bromeó Sawyer, mirando a Phil con cierta camarería.

—No, en absoluto. Pasadlo bien—respondió con resignación mientras que volvía sus pasos en dirección a donde estaban el resto de los muchachos de seguridad.

James soltó una pequeña sonrisa socarrona. No era que el hombre le cayera mal, ya que Phil era un buen tipo, pero tenía algo que provocaba en Sawyer la necesidad de tratar de fastidiarle lo más posible.

Una melodía lenta y pegadiza comenzó a sonar justo en momento en el que James tendió su mano en dirección a Juliet, confirmando su intención de sacarla a bailar. Ella le miró con gesto incrédulo, alzando levemente la ceja.

—Tú decides rubia… O Phil o yo…—ella soltó un suspiro melodramático y con una mueca de resignación en su rostro se levantó de su asiento en dirección a la pista de baile.

Una vez allí, las manos de James se afianzaron rápidamente sobre la cintura de Juliet, mientras que ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con cierta timidez. Ambos comenzaron a balancearse en silencio, siguiendo el compás de la canción.

—Aún no me has pisado—habló Sawyer, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de su compañera—Antes dijiste que no eras buena bailarina. Llevamos más de media canción y no me has pisado ni una sola vez…

—No siempre digo la verdad, James.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues esa pequeña mentira te va ha costar dos canciones más…

— ¿Qué? Habías dicho que solo un baile…

—No siempre digo la verdad, rubia—respondió él, mostrando sus hoyuelos al sonreír.

—Touché… —Juliet rodó los ojos hacia un lado mientras que la música seguía sonando.

Ambos cuerpos siguieron moviéndose con una asombrosa coordinación, mezclándose entre el resto de las parejas que danzaban a su alrededor. Con el paso del tiempo, lo que solo iban a ser un par de canciones se convirtieron en casi dos horas de baile ininterrumpido, durante las cuales, la Juliet tímida y reservada fue dejando paso a otra Juliet más divertida y despreocupada que sorprendió gratamente a James.

—Vaya, así que hemos tenido durante todo este mes a la protagonista de Flashdance viviendo entre nosotros sin saberlo…—bromeó el rubio mientras que hacía que Juliet diera una pequeña vuelta sobre sus pies.

—Flashdance no será estrenada hasta dentro de casi diez años, James—replicó ella.

—Sabelotodo…—después de una pequeña pausa, él volvió a hablar de nuevo—Y bueno, ¿no vas a contarme donde has aprendido?

—Solía salir bastante con mi marido en los primeros meses de mi matrimonio—contestó con tono neutral, como si no estuviese revelando nada importante.

— ¿Marido? ¿Estás… casada?

—Divorciada en realidad.

—Wao…—James emitió un pequeño silbido—Eso si que no me lo esperaba. ¿Cuántas sorpresas más guardas en tu cofre de los secretos, rubia?

Ella simplemente dibujó una pequeña misteriosa en su rostro, y tras encogerse de hombros, siguió bailando como si nada entre los brazos de Sawyer. Él volvió a sonreír de nuevo, divertido por la extraña actitud que siempre tenía ante la vida.

Antes de pudiesen percatarse de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado, la última canción de la noche llegó a su fin, anunciando con ella el final de la fiesta. La gente empezó a retirarse poco a poco a sus casas, a excepción del grupo que estaba jugando al póker. Antes de marcharse, James alcanzó a ver a Jin sentado allí con tres o cuatro cartas en la mano. Ni rastro de Miles por los alrededores.

—Al final va a resultar que Bruce Lee si que ha tenido suerte…—murmuró Sawyer con fastidio al comprobar que Miles tampoco estaba en casa. Juliet soltó una risita suave mientras que se acostaba a su lado, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

—Dale un respiro, James…—bostezó suavemente. Y en cuanto su cabeza entró en contacto con la almohada empezó a quedarse adormilada. Sawyer bostezó también, solo que con bastante menos delicadeza que su compañera.

—Ha sido una gran noche, ¿no crees? Por un momento incluso llegué a olvidarme de que estábamos donde estamos…

—Sí… la verdad es que sí—ella se vio obligada a darle la razón, ya durante algo más de un par de horas se había sentido como si ella y James solo fuesen un par de viejos amigos que habían salido a tomar unas copas y a divertirse, algo que no había hecho en más de tres años. Ni islas perdidas, ni embarazadas que mueren, ni monstruos asesinos ni aviones que se estrellan, ni mucho menos viajes en el tiempo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—Gracias.

—Un placer—respondió él, remarcando sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Esa noche les había servido también para conocerse un poco más, para descubrir que Juliet era humana debajo de toda esa capa de hielo y que James podía ser un caballero cuando se lo proponía. Incluso que podían llegar a ser amigos.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 6: De camisas trata el asunto

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Pequeño capítulo de transición. Agradecimientos especiales a Zarland-black93! :)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6: De camisas trata el asunto

* * *

**

El olor que salía de la pequeña cocina de la casa de James y compañía era capaz de abrirle un agujero en el estómago a cualquiera que pasase en un radio de unos cuarenta metros a la redonda. Juliet parecía estar esmerándose más que cualquier otro día a la hora de preparar la cena, y tenía todas las razones del mundo, ya que no todos los días eran Navidad.

La rubia se movía con agilidad y precisión entre ollas, fogones y cuchillos, con una mueca de concentración absoluta en su rostro. No se podía permitir quemar nada en un día como hoy.

Un par de postales descansaban sobre la mesita del salón, ya que parecía que finalmente Daniel se había tomado bastante en serio la pequeña broma de Miles y había decidido escribirles desde Ann Arbor para felicitarles las fiestas.

_**//Flash Back//**_

Miles, Jin y James estaban sentados en unas sillas en el interior de la sala de vigilancia de la Iniciativa Dharma. Generalmente sus jornadas solían ser bastante aburridas, ya que por fortuna o desgracia, según se mire, nunca pasaba nada lo suficientemente grave como para que se requiriera la intervención del equipo de seguridad al completo.

Así que ahí estaban los tres, mirando los monitores con la apatía grabada en sus rostros.

— ¿Habéis visto a Horace?—preguntó Miles, estirando sus extremidades como si fuera un gato.

—No, no le visto en todo el condenado día…—respondió Sawyer, bostezando ruidosamente— ¿Para que le buscas?

—Ya he terminado la lista de los regalos, así que tengo que dársela a Horace para que los encargue y los traigan en el próximo submarino—una mueca de desconocimiento absoluto se dibujó en la cara de James. Jin y Miles intercambiaron una pequeña mirada entre ellos—LaFleur… supongo que no te has olvidado de que dentro de una semana es Navidad, ¿verdad?—el cambio de desconocimiento a sorpresa fue suficiente para contestar a la pregunta del asiático.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Navidad?—exclamó en un tono de voz algo más alto del que a él le habría gustado utilizar—Eso es imposible… si nos estrellamos en septiembre… según mis cálculos deberíamos de estar en febrero, ¿no?

—Eso era en 2004. En 1974 estamos a 18 de diciembre.

—Hijo de perra…

—Es lo que tiene… viajar en el tiempo…—añadió Jin mientras que se encogía de hombros, mirando a su compañero con aire divertido.

—Lo que sea. El caso es que más te vale hacer una lista antes de que acabe el día, ya que en este lugar parecen tener una extraña obsesión por celebrar fiestas... sería extraño que no encargaras nada para tus "seres queridos" en Navidad…—añadió Miles, agitando el papel que tenía entre sus manos por delante del rostro enfurruñado de Sawyer.

El rubio se limitó a emitir un profundo suspiro de exasperación mientras que se levantaba, rebuscando en una pequeña estantería que había a un par de metros de donde se encontraba. Con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo en la mano volvió a sentarse, comenzando a garabatear sobre el papel.

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

Los platos vacíos habían quedado abandonados sobre la mesa de la cocina tras la copiosa cena que el grupo acababa de incorporar a sus cuerpos. Un modesto árbol de Navidad presidía el salón de la vivienda, y bajo el amparo de sus ramas, un montón de paquetes blancos con en el símbolo de Dharma impreso en ellos descansaba a la espera de ser entregados a sus respectivos dueños.

Celebrar la Navidad en 1974 seguía siendo algo demasiado extraño y difícil de asimilar, aunque, ¿acaso había algo en esa dichosa isla que no lo fuera? Bien mirado, celebrar la Navidad era lo más normal que habían hecho en los últimos meses, por lo que simplemente decidieron contagiarse del espíritu de las fiestas y dejarse llevar.

—Bueno, esto es para ti—dijo Miles mientras que le tendía uno de los paquetes a Juliet, quien comenzó a desenvolverlo cuidadosamente, descubriendo un par de libros en su interior—Uno es mío y otro de parte de Jin.

—Gracias—respondió ella dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y este es para ti—añadió lanzándole otro paquete a James, que logró atraparlo en el aire.

—… Estas peor de lo que pensaba si de verdad crees que voy a ponerme esto…—una flamante camisa de color rosa chicle reposaba en las manos de Sawyer tras haber sido sacada de su embalaje. Miles y Jin intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

—Esperamos que te guste…—añadió el coreano.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio?—el tono de su voz estaba cargado de sarcasmo mientras que les tendía un paquete a cada uno—Pues mira que coincidencia, yo también espero que os guste vuestro regalo… o mejor aún, ¿por qué no lo estrenamos todos juntos?

Juliet observó la escena en silencio con su rostro contraído en una mueca de diversión absoluta. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto James como Jin y Miles se pusieron sus respectivas camisas estampadas en diferentes tonos de rosa.

—Qué opinas, cariño, ¿crees que este color combina con el tono de mis ojos?—bromeó Sawyer mientras que daba una vuelta sobre sus pies, posando delante de Juliet, que simplemente se limitó a rodar los ojos hacia un lado mientras que se dirigía hacia el árbol con la intención de entregar sus regalos.

—Este es para Miles y este para Jin—señaló la rubia—Y este para James.

Los tres hombres se dispusieron a abrir los paquetes, pero al contrario que Juliet, ellos no mostraban ningún tipo de cuidado y rasgaban el papel con fuerza y un cierto toque de impaciencia. Finalmente, un libro de cocina fue a parar a manos de Miles, una colección de libros para aprender ingles a manos de Jin y un par de gafas nuevas a manos de Sawyer. El último se quedó visiblemente sorprendido con su regalo.

—Wao, rubia, gracias. Pero, ¿cómo has averiguado mi graduación?—preguntó mientras que se ponía las gafas, comprobando que los cristales estaban perfectamente graduados.

—Pasé tres años de mi vida con los Otros, ¿recuerdas? Conseguir información fue parte de mi entrenamiento—respondió ella como si nada. Todos se quedaron en un silencio algo tenso durante unos segundos, aunque Miles no tardó demasiado en volver hablar, relajando el ambiente.

—Bueno… ¿y que le ha regalado Romeo a Julieta?

—Cierra el pico Bruce Lee—respondió el rubio mientras que le tendía a Juliet el último paquete que quedaba bajo el árbol.

Y con esa calma que la caracterizaba, la mujer comenzó a desenvolver lentamente el regalo, aunque podía apreciarse su curiosidad por el brillo que tomaron sus ojos azules.

Los labios de la rubia se abrieron de par en par, formando una "o" perfecta en ellos al ver la portada del disco de vinilo que tenía entre las manos.

—Downtown… es mi favorito desde que era niña… ¿cómo lo has sabido?—preguntó ella, visiblemente sorprendida.

—Pasé la mitad de mi vida adulta siendo un estafador. Conseguir información fue parte de mi entrenamiento—una sonrisilla se dibujó en su rostro.

—Touché…

En ese momento Jin se marchó a la cocina para volver a los pocos segundos con un par de botellas de cava y cuatro copas. Tras unos cuantos brindis, los suficientes para acabar prácticamente con ambas botellas, alguien llamó a la puerta de la vivienda.

— ¡Horace! Feliz Navidad, jefe—saludó James, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada— ¿Quieres comer o tomar algo? Juliet realmente se ha lucido esta noche.

—No lo dudo LaFleur, pero en realidad solo estaba de paso. He venido a traeros mi regalo de Navidad.

—No tenías que haberte molestado, Horace—habló Juliet mientras que Miles y Jin permanecían en silencio, mirando al hombre con cierta curiosidad e impaciencia.

—Para nada es una molestia. Bueno, a lo que iba, resulta que en el último submarino se marcharon un número bastante considerable de miembros de la Iniciativa, por lo que han quedado un par de casas libres, y bueno… ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Vaya H, ¡eso es genial!—exclamó Sawyer mientras que se servía otra copa de cava, brindando consigo mismo por su futuro cambio de hogar.

—Ya lo tenemos todo preparado para que os mudéis la próxima semana, Jin y Miles a su casa y Juliet y tú a la vuestra—explicó—Así podréis tener un poco más de intimidad.

En ese momento Sawyer comenzó a toser, atragantándose con el líquido amarillento de su copa mientras que Miles y Jin clavaron los ojos en Horace con sus miradas desorbitadas. Juliet simplemente giró la cabeza en otra dirección, sintiendo como si sus mejillas empezaran a arderle, aunque no llegó a sonrojarse.

— ¿He… he dicho algo malo?—murmuró Horace, desconcertado.

—No, en realidad no… Lo que ocurre es que James y yo solo somos amigos. No somos lo que tú piensas que somos—explicó ella con voz calmada.

—Oh… Vaya…

—No tiene importancia hombre—le tranquilizó James, quitándole hierro al asunto una vez que logró recuperarse—Solo ha sido un pequeño malentendido, pero ya está todo aclarado, ¿no?

—Sí, todo perfectamente claro… El problema es que no puedo dar marcha atrás con lo de las casas… Quiero decir, que los cuatro os tendréis que repartir en las dos casas de las que os he hablado hace un momento.

— ¿Y no podemos quedarnos en esta casa?—preguntó Miles.

—Me temo que no. Esta casa será ocupada por los reclutas que vengan en el submarino de la semana que viene… para ese momento ya os tenéis que haber mudado.

—No tiene importancia—habló Juliet de nuevo—A mi no me importa mudarme, si ha James tampoco le importa. Al fin y al cabo ya llevamos más de un mes conviviendo juntos… más todo el tiempo que pasamos en el barco—añadió rápidamente.

—La señorita ha hablado—dijo Sawyer cuando la mirada inquisidora de Horace se clavó sobre él en busca de una respuesta afirmativa a lo dicho por la rubia.

—Bien. De todas formas trataré de solucionar este problema lo antes posible—Horace comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hasta la puerta de salida—Pasad buena noche, y perdón de nuevo por el malentendido.

—No tiene importancia H, ve tranquilo—el rubio le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

—Feliz Navidad.

Juliet y Sawyer se encargaron de escoltar a Horace hasta la puerta y cuando el hombre finalmente se fue, Miles ya estaba esperando a sus compañeros con cuatro nuevas copas de cava Dharma sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y por qué brindamos ahora?—preguntó Jin, hablando con bastante más soltura.

— ¿No es obvio? ¡Por la futura señora LaFleur! —respondió Miles con malicia, alzando su copa.

— ¡Salud!

* * *

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 7: Mudanza

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Último capítulo de transicción._ _Juliet y James más compañeros de piso que nunca! :P Agradecimientos especiales a __Lor-mats__, __CuentosyMentiras__ y __Zarland-black93__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7: Mudanza

* * *

**

Si hace cinco meses alguien le hubiese dicho a Sawyer que su avión se iba a estrellar en una isla desierta, probablemente habría soltada una risotada burlona. Si hace cuatro meses ese mismo alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a hacer un viaje en el tiempo de treinta años en el pasado, probablemente se habría reído a carcajadas. Pero definitivamente, si hace un mes alguien le hubiese dicho que se iba a ir a vivir junto a Juliet Burke, no le habría quedado más remedio que llamar a un psiquiátrico para que se llevaran al pobre infeliz.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, tomándose el día libre en su trabajo en la seguridad de Dharmaville para trasladarse a su nuevo hogar.

La casa era algo más amplia que la anterior, con una cocina americana conectada con el salón principal, un cuarto de baño, un dormitorio matrimonial y otro dormitorio más pequeño con una cama individual.

A pesar de que la casa ya había sido limpiada con anterioridad por sus anteriores propietarios, Juliet insistió en realizar una limpieza general antes de instalarse definitivamente, por lo que tanto James como ella se pasaron toda la mañana entre lejía, paños y fregonas.

Al mediodía, Miles y Jin se pasaron por la nueva residencia LaFleur en busca de cualquier tipo de sobra que hubiese quedado de la comida, argumentando que cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a comer comida carbonizada.

Ya durante la tarde, fregona en mano y con la limpieza casi finalizada, ambos se pusieron a fregar el suelo del salón. Todo el proceso se había desarrollado en la más absoluta calma y orden, ya que si algo había aprendido James en el tiempo que llevaba en Dharma, era que la rubia era terriblemente metódica y ordenada en prácticamente todo lo que hacía.

Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos y sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía, los pies de Sawyer terminaron por tropezar con el cubo de agua sucia de la fregona, derramando todo su contenido por el suelo. Pero entonces, al intentar arreglar el desastre, resbaló con el charco de agua, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo encima de Juliet, que no pudo hacer nada por esquivar a su compañero y evitar la caída.

— ¡Hijo de puta!—la maldición no se hizo esperar.

— ¡James, que diablos estás haciendo!—exclamó ella, con su espalda pegada aún en el suelo. Tras echarse un vistazo rápido el uno al otro pudieron comprobar que ambos habían quedado completamente empapados.

Una mirada helada se dibujó en el rostro de Juliet al ver el suelo del salón y así misma cubiertos de agua sucia. Pero justo cuando James estaba a punto de salir huyendo de la escena del crimen para no tener que hacer frente a su furia, ella hizo lo último que al rubio se le podría haber pasado por la cabeza en ese momento. Simplemente comenzó a reír. Apenas era expulsar aire por la nariz al principio, pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos, las carcajadas de Juliet inundaron la casa por completo.

James se quedó mirándola fijamente, estupefacto, como si jamás la hubiese visto reír antes. Aunque pensándolo bien y echando la memoria atrás, efectivamente, él nunca la había visto reír de esa forma. Hasta ahora. Y la verdad es que era un espectáculo bastante digno de presenciar.

Sawyer siguió observándola con una sonrisa en su rostro, remarcando sus hoyuelos de una manera bastante tierna.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella cuando por fin logró calmarse, aún sonriendo ligeramente.

—Nunca te había visto reír.

—No había tenido un buen motivo para hacerlo.

— ¿Y que te caiga un cubo de agua sucia es un motivo?—bromeó mientras que alzaba levemente la ceja—Porque si es así ve sacando el paraguas, rubia…

Ella volvió a reír, solo que con bastante más suavidad que la primera vez. James aún no alcanzaba a entender del todo bien porque el hecho de que la rubia fuese feliz se había vuelto una variable tan importante en su nueva vida.

Por primera vez desde hacía bastantes años, sentía que tenía la necesidad de hacer cosas buenas por una persona sin esperar nada a cambio, simplemente porque él se sentía recompensado haciéndolas.

Disimuladamente y sin hacer ruido, Juliet se había ido haciendo un huequecito en el corazón del ex-estafador, y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo juntos, James ya sentía a la rubia como una amiga, probablemente la única que había tenido hasta ahora.

Ya por la noche, y con las tareas de limpieza por fin finalizadas, Sawyer se dejó caer sobre el sillón, ojeando el último libro que Juliet le había recomendado leer después de que este hubiese pasado por sus manos.

Cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño, con el pelo aún húmedo tras haberse dado una buena ducha, se sentó a su lado en el sillón, tomando otro libro y comenzando a leer tranquilamente.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?—habló el Sawyer sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo—Me alegro de que no te fueras en ese submarino.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Absolutamente—el rubio sonrió ligeramente al ver la cara de confusión que había puesto Juliet ante su inesperada declaración—No me habría gustado perder a mi mejor amiga…

—A mi tampoco—sonrió tontamente después de tomarse unos segundos para reaccionar.

—Aunque claro… como te has quedado aquí y todo el mundo piensa que tú y yo estamos juntos creo que deberías de cumplir con tus deberes de esposa…—añadió, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, coqueteando como solo él sabía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué deberes de…? ¡Oh!—cuando cayó en la cuenta de a lo que se estaba refiriendo, Juliet bajó la mirada de vuelta a su libro con expresión avergonzada mientras que le propinaba a James un golpecito en el hombro— ¿Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?—bromeó ella.

—Soy un chico malo, tengo una reputación que mantener…

Ambos sonrieron suavemente antes de volver a sus respectivas lecturas en el más absoluto de los silencios, simplemente disfrutando de un buen libro y de la compañía del otro.

Cerca de dos horas más tarde, ambos se retiraron a sus dormitorios a descansar.

Esa fue la primera noche que durmieron felices en su nuevo hogar, pero paradójicamente, esa también fue la primera noche que James escuchó gritar a Juliet en sueños.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 8: Obstinación y fracasos

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que leen y en especial a los que se toman la molestia de dejar review!^^ Va por vosotros!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8: Entre la obstinación y el fracaso

* * *

**

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando James entró en la casa silbando alegremente. Tras desprenderse de sus botas antes de adentrarse más allá del recibidor, siguió con sus silbidos mientras que se dirigía a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua.

—Parece que alguien está de buen humor hoy—comentó Juliet, saliendo de su habitación tras escucharle llegar.

—Tengo motivos para estarlo.

— ¿Si? ¿Y vas a contármelos?

—Mejor míralos por ti misma.

James llevó la atención de los ojos de Juliet en dirección al bolsillo de su traje Dharma, donde una nueva inscripción, aparte de la de su nombre, reposaba escrita con una caligrafía cuidada.

— ¿Jefe de seguridad? ¡Eso es fantástico, James!

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en el rostro del rubio mientras que inflaba los pulmones con orgullo. Esta era una de las pocas veces que había trabajado en algo legal en toda su vida adulta, por lo que también era la primera vez que conseguía un ascenso laboral. Y no ascenso cualquiera.

—Resulta que el viejo Dave está pensando en retirarse en los próximos meses, así que H sugirió que yo podría ser un buen candidato para sustituirle—explicó.

Juliet volvió a sonreír mientras que cruzaba los brazos por delante del pecho, ocultando ambas manos bajo las axilas y la tela de su camiseta.

Entonces, James dejó el vaso de agua que tenía entre las manos sobre la encimera de la cocina y se acercó a ella, ya que en los casi tres meses que llevaban conviviendo juntos había empezado a ser capaz de aprender cuales de sus sonrisas eran sinceras y cuales no lo eran. Y definitivamente la que tenía frente a él pertenecía al segundo grupo.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Juliet desvió la mirada hacia un lado con cierta incomodidad. No le gustaba demasiado que James estuviese aprendiendo a leerla tan bien en tan poco tiempo— ¿Han vuelto a molestarte?—de nuevo no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia— ¿Juliet?

—No es nada…

— ¿Qué no es nada?—exclamó Sawyer con exasperación—Esa panda de inútiles lleva haciéndote la vida imposible desde que entraste en el taller, no me digas que no es nada… Haber, ¿qué han hecho esta vez?

—Ha sido culpa mía—respondió ella mientras que se daba la vuelta, encaminando sus pasos dirección al sillón.

—Juliet—la llamó de nuevo mientras que la seguía por todo el salón, sentándose a su lado. Una guerra silenciosa de miradas comenzó entre ellos hasta que finalmente la rubia rodó los ojos hacia un lado, emitiendo un pequeño suspiro.

Entonces, descruzó los brazos y se retiró la manga de la camiseta que estaba utilizando, dejando a la vista su antebrazo y su mano vendada. James frunció el ceño con disgusto.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

—Ya te he dicho que ha sido culpa mía…

_**//Flash Back//**_

Desde el primer momento las cosas no habían sido fáciles para Juliet en el taller, ya que en los 70's los coches eran un mundo de hombres y la llegada de la rubia no había sido del agrado de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los comentarios despectivos y el trabajo duro y pesado, Juliet no se había quejado ni una sola vez, aguantando las impertinencias de los demás hombres con una pasividad asombrosa.

—Oye Julie—la llamó Tom, sacando su cuerpo levemente de debajo de una de las furgonetas— ¿Puedes acercarme esa puerta de ahí?

La mirada de la mujer se topó con una pesada chapa metálica de color azul que reposaba apoyada contra uno de los muros del taller.

—Por supuesto.

Ese solía ser uno de sus trabajos habituales, cargar con objetos pesados que sirvieran para hacer bien visible la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, o mejor dicho, la diferencia entre ellos y ella.

De manera rápida agarró la puerta metálica entre sus manos, tratando de moverse con agilidad para no ganarse una nueva burla por parte de sus compañeros, pero entonces, y debido al calor sofocante que había hecho durante todo el día, la puerta resbaló entre sus manos sudorosas, haciéndole un profundo corte en la palma derecha.

La sangre empezó a resbalar rápidamente por su brazo, lo que junto al ruido del metal al golpearse contra el suelo alertó a todos los trabajadores del taller.

— ¡Juliet! ¿Estás bien?—Tom se acercó a ella, palideciendo un poco al ver la sangre que manaba de la herida.

—Solo es un corte, estoy bien—respondió ella, aunque su voz salía algo más tensa de lo normal.

La rubia se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza, enrollándolo alrededor de su mano malherida para tratar de detener el flujo de sangre antes de que empezara a marearse.

—Creo que será mejor que te marches a casa Juliet—dijo Tom, conteniendo levemente la respiración.

—Pero aún no he terminado mi turno.

—No importa, los muchachos te cubrirán.

La rubia no insistió más y abandonó el taller bajo las miradas furiosas del resto de sus compañeros, sintiendo una gran impotencia en su interior por haberles dado el gusto de poder tratarla como alguien inferior y más débil que ellos.

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

Juliet dio un pequeño respingo en cuanto el algodón empapado en alcohol entró en contacto con su piel, ya que a pesar de que ella se había encargado de desinfectar la herida con anterioridad, James había insistido en hacerlo de nuevo. La rubia se mordió levemente el labio inferior, pero ni un solo quejido salió por su boca.

A James le fascinaba esa fortaleza y serenidad que su amiga parecía tener siempre, todo lo contrario a él, aunque bien pensado, esa era probablemente la razón por la que su comportamiento le llamaba tanto la atención.

Después de colocarle un pequeño vendaje, Sawyer se encargó de hacer la cena esa noche, aunque eso había significado el tener que comer sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete. Juliet había observado, divertida, todos los intentos de James como chef.

A continuación, ambos habían aprovechado el silencio y la tranquilidad de la noche para leer algunos de los últimos títulos que Horace había incorporado a su pequeña librería, a pesar de que muchos de esos libros ya los habían leído en más de una ocasión.

—Rubia—interrumpió James, incorporándose en el sillón. Ella levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, alzando levemente la ceja—Sabes que no tienes que seguir aguantando lo del taller, ¿no?

— ¿A qué te refieres?—cerró el libro, dejando doblada la esquina de la página en la que se había quedado.

—Ya sabes… ahora que soy Jefe de Seguridad no tengo que consultar con nadie los miembros que quiero dentro del equipo... No tienes ni que decirlo dos veces y hablaré con H para que te saque del taller.

—No es necesario—respondió ella con cierta tirantez en la voz, volviendo a abrir el libro por donde lo había dejado.

—Lo que no es necesario es que te sigan humillando de esa manera—insistió—Ven con nosotros, rubia.

—Nadie me está humillando.

— ¿Ah, no?—James alargó el brazo, alcanzando la mano vendada de la mujer y alzándola en el aire, como si estuviera mostrando la evidencia de un crimen— ¿Y qué me dices de esto?

—Ya te he dicho que ha sido culpa mía. Debería de haberme puesto los guantes antes de hacer nada—se justificó, dando un pequeño tirón para librarse de su agarre.

—Sigue engañándote a ti misma…

—Escucha James, a lo largo de los años he fracasado en absolutamente todos los aspectos de mi vida, en todos. El único éxito que tenía estaba en mi trabajo, hasta el día en el que llegué a esta maldita isla—ella dejó el libro sobre la mesita, acercándose unos centímetros a su compañero, de manera que su alegato resultaba bastante más intimidante—Las mujeres comenzaron a morir y yo empecé a fracasar en lo único que se me daba bien. Así que no me pidas que abandone el taller porque no creo que pueda soportar un nuevo fracaso en mi vida—volvió a relajar se posición levemente—He hablado más de la cuenta… Buenas noches James.

Juliet se levantó y salió del salón sin decir ni una sola palabra más y a los pocos segundos Sawyer siguió sus pasos.

El rubio pasó un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama, dejando que sus pensamientos volaran por su mente. Que Juliet abriera esa coraza que tenía construida a su alrededor era bastante difícil, y más aún que hablase de sus sentimientos. Así que para Sawyer esa pequeña discusión había sido un gran avance en su amistad con la rubia, ya que aunque hubiese tenido que hacerla enfadar para que hablara, había conseguido acercarse un poco más ella.

Al fin y al cabo, Juliet ya lo sabía prácticamente todo sobre él gracias a los informes de los Otros, así que James no solía tener demasiadas reservas en cuanto a contar secretos se trataba.

Un pequeño lamento se escuchó en el silencio de la noche, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó levemente en la cama, agudizando el oído lo suficiente como para escuchar un nuevo sonido.

Desgraciadamente, en los más de tres meses que llevaban viviendo juntos, James había escuchado esa clase se sonidos en más de una ocasión, aunque nunca había tenido el valor como para levantarse.

Con el paso de los minutos, lo que al principio eran leves lamentos se estaban empezando a convertir en gritos bastante más audibles, por lo que ya no quedaba duda alguna de quien era su emisora.

Finalmente, James decidió levantarse. De una habitación a otra no podía distinguirse si Juliet estaba diciendo alguna palabra, pero según se iba acercando a la puerta de la rubia pudo escuchar con total claridad como entre los gritos salía el nombre de Benjamin Linus.

Cuando por fin entró en la habitación vio como Juliet, aún con los ojos cerrados, se retorcía entre las sábanas, tratando inconscientemente de escapar de lo que fuera que la estuviese atormentando en sus sueños. Aunque ella misma estaba dando respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Juliet—la llamó sin recibir respuesta—Juliet, despierta.

Pero un nuevo grito le confirmó que la mujer no le estaba escuchando.

Sawyer se acercó hasta su cama, tocándole el hombro con la mano, consiguiendo que poco a poco comenzara a dejar de retorcerse, pero no que despertase.

—Quiero irme a casa…—murmuró ella de manera casi inteligible—Quiero irme a casa Ben… Déjame irme a casa…

Juliet volvió a agitarse de nuevo, por lo que James finalmente se subió a la cama, tomándola entre sus brazos y meciéndola suavemente en un último intento por conseguir que se calmara.

—Quiero irme a casa…—volvió a repetir, aunque cada vez con menos intensidad.

—Tranquila rubia… ya ha pasado todo—habló suavemente mientras que le pasaba los dedos por el pelo.

Poco a poco, Juliet volvió a tranquilizarse en sus sueños, y en cuestión de minutos su respiración volvió a normalizarse de nuevo junto con la cadencia de su pecho.

James siguió arrullándola levemente, hasta que él mismo cayó en los brazos de Morfeo con la rubia entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 9: Lo hecho está hecho

**Advertencias:**_ Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Bueno, antes de pasar a los agradecimientos, creo que es necesario comenzar esta pequeña nota con un grito histérico por el final de Lost, así que… *insertar grito histérico* xD_

_Ya hablando con un poco más de seriedad, supongo que como para todo, habrá gente que ha amado el final y otros muchos que se habrán llevado la gran decepción… en lo que respecta a una servidora: IMPRESIONANTE :) Previsible? Puede… Pasteloso? Es posible… Pero es exactamente lo que me habría gustado que pasara con nuestros personajes!_

_Y bueno, para celebrar un acontecimiento tan importante como este, he decidido hacer una __pequeña maratón de capítulos__, por lo que a lo largo del día subiré varios capis del fic, en lugar de el uno semanal al que os tengo acostumbrados._

_Sin mucho más que añadir, gracias a __CuentosyMentiras__, __Yen__, __Zarland-black93__ y __Pao Halliwell__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, disfrutar de la lectura y... LARGA VIDA A LOST! :)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9: Lo hecho está hecho

* * *

**

Domingo. 8 am. Ni un solo alma por las calles de Dharmaville. Nadie excepto Juliet.

Finalmente, sus compañeros se habían negado a sustituirla cuando había tenido el pequeño accidente con la mano, así que a la rubia le había tocado pasar su día libre en el taller recuperando las horas perdidas.

No es que hubiese mucho por hacer, tan solo terminar de instalar la puerta de la furgoneta que había empezado arreglar dos días atrás. De manera autómata la rubia cogió su caja de herramientas y se puso manos a la obra ya que cuanto antes acabase antes podría irse a casa.

— ¡Lo siento!—la voz aniñada de Ben se escuchó en la distancia.

Juliet levantó rápidamente la mirada, viendo como a unos treinta metros de donde ella estaba, Roger Linus zarandeaba a su hijo con brusquedad, agarrándole por el brazo para forzarle a entrar en casa.

— ¡Ahora te voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando rompes los platos!

— ¡Lo siento papá! ¡No lo hice aposta!—el niño estaba al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Perdóname papá! ¡Por favor!

Cuando Roger cerró de un golpe la puerta de su hogar, Juliet dejó de ser capaz de seguir la conversación, aunque los lamentos del pequeño Ben seguían siendo perfectamente audibles desde su posición.

El estómago le dio un vuelco al percatarse de que estaba siendo testigo del inicio del nacimiento del monstruo que Ben llegaría a ser en treinta años. Y lo peor de todo, que ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. _Lo que pasó, pasó_, había dicho Daniel cientos de veces antes de marcharse de la isla, dejándoles claro que cualquier cosa que hiciesen para cambiar el pasado no tendría ningún efecto en el futuro.

Aún así, no podía de dejar de comerse la cabeza pensando en que tal vez tenía frente a ella la oportunidad de cambiar su propio destino, de hacer algo para evitar que el Benjamin Linus adulto la trajera a la isla.

Tal vez si irrumpiera en la casa y se llevara al niño… O si simplemente acabara con la vida de Roger, impidiendo el maltrato… tal vez eso podría cambiar las cosas…

Pero en cuanto la determinación y valor eran lo suficientemente altos como para hacer algún movimiento, las palabras de Daniel volvían a dejarla tan devastada e impotente como al principio.

Juliet dio un respingo cuando una mano se posó derepente sobre su hombro, cortando bruscamente sus reflexiones.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

— ¡James! Me has asustado, no te escuché llegar—exclamó ella, sintiendo como casi el corazón se le sale del pecho.

—Creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de eso—el rubio se carcajeó suavemente— ¿En donde tenías la cabeza? Te estaba llamando y no contestabas.

—Solo estaba divagando. Nada importante—sonrió levemente una vez que los latidos desbocados de su corazón volvieron a su ritmo normal.

Un nuevo lloriqueo se escuchó en el interior de la residencia de los Linus, pero ambos trataron de hacer caso omiso al mismo.

La rubia volvió a sus quehaceres, trasteando con su caja de herramientas, la puerta de la furgoneta y su mano herida, aunque los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo dentro de la casa tenían absorbida toda su atención.

James observaba a su compañera en silencio, notando la rigidez que se había apoderado de su cuerpo a medida que pasaban los minutos y los llantos y los gritos no cesaban.

Tal era la distracción que la rubia no se dio cuenta de que acababa de agarrar la puerta de la furgoneta con su mano herida, por lo que en cuanto los dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del metal, ella soltó un pequeño alarido.

— ¿Estás bien? —Sawyer se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella, pero sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal—Déjame ayudarte, solo dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré por ti.

—Estoy bien James, puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Él gruñó levemente, pero decidió no replicar ya que Juliet podía ser bastante obstinada cuando se lo proponía.

El llanto desgarrado de Ben se seguía escuchando con total claridad, claro signo de que el niño lo estaba pasando verdaderamente mal.

— ¿No vas a hacer nada?—preguntó ella, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para clavar sus ojos azules sobre los de su compañero.

—Hoy es mi día libre—contestó con indiferencia, ganándose una mirada severa—Es Benjamin Linus.

—Ahora mismo solo es un niño asustado.

—Ese niño es un monstruo, Juliet. Se supone que tú deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La rubia se mordió levemente el labio inferior y James pudo percatarse de que su respiración se había agitado considerablemente, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que eso podía significar.

—Por favor—volvió a pedir con un hilo de voz, pensando que iba a terminar por volverse loca si los llantos no cesaban de una vez por todas.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

En cuanto James tocó a la puerta de la casa de los Linus, la pelea y los lloros del pequeño Ben se detuvieron por completo, ya que era de esperar que Roger no quisiera meterse en un problema con el Jefe de Seguridad por estar haciendo demasiado ruido un domingo por la mañana.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, cuando Sawyer volvió al taller, aún pudo ver la consternación grabada en el rostro de Juliet, a pesar de que ella trataba de disimular continuando distraídamente con su trabajo.

—Todo solucionado. Al parecer el niño había roto un par de platos mientras que limpiaba la cocina y Big Linus se ha enfadado—explicó.

—Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que se pone así con su hijo—murmuró mientras que empezaba a forcejear con la puerta de la furgoneta azul eléctrico, tratando de cerrarla, ya que al parecer se había quedado atascada—¿Le ha… pegado?

—No lo se. No he podido pasar más allá del porche.

Entonces, tras un nuevo intento por parte de Juliet, la puerta del vehículo se cerró bruscamente sin darle el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar y apartar la mano vendada de la trayectoria del objeto metálico.

El alarido desgarrado se escuchó en prácticamente todo Dharmaville.

— ¡Rubia! —James corrió en dirección a su compañera, mientras que ella se encogía sollozando entre dientes, apretando la mano contra su pecho. Él intentó examinársela para comprobar cuan grave era la nueva lesión, pero ella se alejó de su contacto.

—Estoy bien, no ha sido nada—aunque el tono lastimero de su voz y la humedad en sus ojos indicaban todo lo contrario.

— ¿Vas a dejar que te ayude de una maldita vez?—gritó el rubio, exasperado y nervioso por la extraña actitud que había mantenido Juliet en lo que llevaban de mañana.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que estoy bien! —contestó ella al borde del llanto. En ese momento algo encajó en el interior de Sawyer, haciéndole darse cuenta de que esas lágrimas no eran solo por el dolor físico, si no que había algo bastante más profundo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ahora.

— ¡No, no estas bien! ¡Y no voy a poder ayudarte nunca si no me cuentas de una maldita vez que diablos es lo que te pasa!

Ella volvió a sollozar levemente cuando sin querer hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, consiguiendo contener las lágrimas sin derramar ni una sola, apretando la extremidad herida contra su pecho para no volver a moverla indebidamente.

—Quiero irme a casa, James—habló por fin con voz rota, diciendo en voz alta lo que tantas veces había repetido en sus sueños—Quiero marcharme de una vez de este sitio. No me importa que sea 1975 y que no haya nadie esperándome en Miami… me da igual. Solo quiero irme—tomó una respiración profunda, consiguiendo que su tono de voz no llegara a quebrarse—No puedo seguir aquí con Ben revoloteando a mi alrededor, no puedo, James. Además, si no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que va a pasar dentro de treinta años entonces prefiero largarme de esta maldita isla y que el destino haga lo que quiera conmigo, me da igual, pero quiero estar en casa cuando eso pase, y no aquí viendo como un niño inocente se transforma en el monstruo que jodió mi vida—Sawyer solo la escuchaba en silencio, con una mueca seria y dura en su rostro. Era la primera vez que Juliet se abría a él de esa manera, dejándose ver vulnerable. Y había algo en su interior que le decía que la rubia estaba conteniéndose para no explotar del todo.

Una pequeña mancha roja se dibujó sobre el vendaje de la mano, indicando que el corte se había vuelto a abrir con el golpe.

—Vamos a casa a curarte esa herida—dijo simplemente el rubio, echando a andar una vez que se aseguró de que Juliet no iba a oponer resistencia para irse con él.

Una vez allí, Sawyer entró en el cuarto de baño en busca del pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras que la mujer le esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón.

Con cuidado, Juliet se quitó la venda, pudiendo asegurar casi con certeza absoluta que se había roto algún hueso, ya que además de la herida sangrante, la mano estaba comenzando a hincharse considerablemente.

Esta vez, la impresión del algodón empapado en alcohol al tocar su piel no fue tan grande, en gran parte gracias a que la extremidad esta adormecida por el golpe.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio más que tenso durante todo el tiempo que James tardó en desinfectar la herida de nuevo y colocarle un vendaje provisional, ya que luego tendrían que visitar la enfermería en busca de un tratamiento médico más adecuado.

Juliet no levantó la mirada de sus pies ni un solo momento, sin dejar de morderse el labio inferior nerviosamente, manteniendo una lucha interna contra sus emociones. Ella no era débil, por supuesto que no, pero la situación la estaba desbordando.

—Cuando era pequeño alguien me dijo en una ocasión que a veces es bueno llorar—murmuró James mientras que rozaba la piel suave de su mano con la punta del dedo, sin saber aún del todo bien si iba a tener que arrepentirse por esas palabras.

Juliet levantó la cabeza, mirándole por primera vez a los ojos desde hacía bastante tiempo. Al principio su rostro permaneció impasible, estático, pero entonces su labio inferior comenzó a temblar levemente mientras que la humedad empezaba a amontonarse en sus ojos.

Y lloró. Lloró como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Lo hizo en silencio, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de James, ya que no estaba dispuesta a perder ese resquicio de dignidad que aún conservaba.

Él simplemente se limitó a rodearla entre sus brazos, dejando que con sus lágrimas liberara todas esas cosas que había mantenido en su interior en los meses que llevaban atrapados en el tiempo.

Al fin y al cabo, en eso consistía la amistad, ¿no? Poder apoyarte en las personas de tu alrededor cuando las fuerzas decaigan y permitir que las otras personas se apoyasen en ti cuando fuese necesario.

Ya por la tarde, finalmente Juliet accedió a pasarse por la enfermería, donde después de realizarle un par de radiografías le confirmaron que tenía una pequeña fisura en uno de los huesos de la mano, lo que se traducía en enyesarle la extremidad y dos semanas de reposo.

James estuvo con ella en todo momento, aunque cada vez que se quedaban solos en la misma habitación, lo cuál era bastante sencillo puesto que compartían casa, un silencio tenso se creaba en el ambiente.

—James—él levantó la mirada de su plato, terminando de tragarse el último pedazo de su cena que acababa de meterse en la boca—Lo siento pero… me voy.

Él no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente bajó la mirada y volvió a comer, aunque Juliet pudo percatarse de cómo crispaba los nudillos de la mano que le quedaba libre sobre la mesa.

— ¿Estás segura?—casi escupió las palabras por sus labios.

—Absolutamente. Un submarino viene la semana que viene. Mañana le informaré a Horace acerca de mi decisión.

—Perfecto—James se levantó violentamente de la mesa—Simplemente perfecto—cerró la puerta de su dormitorio de un portazo sin poder ocultar por más tiempo su disconformidad.

Después de casi cuatro meses, las dos semanas que Juliet le había prometido parecían haber llegado a su fin.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 10: Lo que llamamos casa

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Segundo capítulo de la maratón Lost en celebración del final de esta fantástica serie! :) Disfrutarlo mucho!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 10: Lo que nosotros llamamos casa

* * *

**

Los días siguientes al incidente fueron bastante difíciles para ambos. Su relación se enfrió considerablemente, retrocediendo hasta el punto de tener incluso menos interacción entre ellos que la que tenían la primera vez que se conocieron.

De no ser porque seguían compartiendo casa y todo el mundo los había visto, nadie podría a haber adivinado que James Ford y Juliet Burke se conocían e incluso habían llegado a ser mejores amigos, ya que ni siquiera se miraban y mucho menos se dirigían la palabra. Él estaba dolido porque ella se marchaba y ella esta dolida porque él no la había apoyado en su decisión, malgastando con su enfado sus últimos días juntos.

Al atardecer, Miles y Jin acompañaron a Juliet hasta el embarcadero de la Iniciativa Dharma, ayudándola con el escaso equipaje que iba a llevar con ella. La despedida de la rubia fue bastante emotiva a la vez que tensa, ya que aunque los tres querían aparentar la mayor normalidad posible, ninguno podía obviar la falta de cierto sureño que no se había dignado ni siquiera a darle un triste adiós a su amiga.

—No dejéis que haga nada demasiado estúpido—bromeó ella, ocultando a la perfección la tristeza que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Miles rió suavemente, aunque verdaderamente no sintiera ganas de hacerlo. De lo único que el asiático tenía ganas en ese momento era de patearle el trasero a LaFleur por ser tan estúpido y actuar de una manera tan infantil.

—Dalo por hecho, seremos sus niñeras en tu ausencia—ahora fue el turno de Juliet para reír sin ganas. Finalmente, ella agarró sus maletas y comenzó a andar hacia el submarino.

—Juliet—la llamó Jin—No le guardes rencor a Sawyer… por no venir—ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, cierto rubio se encontraba sentado en la arena de la playa, frente al mar, mirando fijamente como con el paso de los minutos el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado. Esto era algo que a James siempre le había gustado de la isla, los atardeceres que eran capaces de arrebatarte el aliento con que los miraras una sola vez.

Cuando era pequeño también solía pasar horas y horas sentado en el porche de su casa observando el atardecer en soledad, solo que en ese entonces utilizaba la tranquilidad que le brindaba ese momento del día para pensar en como se vengaría del auténtico Sawyer por el daño que le había hecho a su familia.

Estaba bastante seguro de que su lugar no era estar ahí sentado mientras que Juliet se marchaba de la isla, pero simplemente no podía aceptar que la rubia se convirtiera en una más de esas personas a las que había dejado entrar en su vida para que luego se largaran, dejándole solo de nuevo.

La primera había sido su madre, cuando aún era un niño. Muchos años después fue Cassidy la que logró colarse en su corazón, aunque en esa ocasión, James se encargó de echarla antes de que ella lo hiciera con él.

La siguiente en su vida había sido Kate. Pecas. Con ella verdaderamente había llegado a ilusionarse, a sentir que por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Pero finalmente, también se había ido, porque ella amaba a Jack y James sintió la necesidad de saltar del helicóptero para permitir que al menos ella pudiese ser feliz, aunque eso significara dejarla marchar con otro hombre.

Finalmente llegó Juliet. La zorra del corazón de hielo. James nunca imaginó que pudiese odiar tanto a una persona a los cinco segundos de conocerla, pero es que una descarga eléctrica no era precisamente el saludo y la presentación que él estaba esperando cuando la vio. Pero se equivocó al juzgarla, ya que con el paso de los meses, Juliet se había encargado de demostrarle que a veces las apariencias engañan. Y mucho. Porque sin darse cuenta, la rubia se había colado en su corazón. Y James la quería, tal vez no de la misma manera a como a había querido a las demás mujeres de su vida, pero la quería. Y ella se estaba marchando.

— ¿Mal de amores?—una voz sobresaltó a Sawyer, que se giró bruscamente, encontrándose con un hombre rubio que estaba parado detrás de él.

— ¿Perdón?

—Tu mirada—el hombre rubio avanzó un poco más. Su rostro no le era conocido, pero Sawyer estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios problemas como para pararse a averiguar de dónde había salido—Esa melancolía solo puede estar provocada por una mujer.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más te dice mi mirada?—replicó con tono sarcástico.

—Qué si no haces algo por evitar que ella se vaya lo vas a lamentar el resto de tus días—respondió como si tuviera pleno conocimiento sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada significativa. James le observaba con una mezcla de escepticismo, diversión y desconcierto por sus palabras, mientras que el hombre rubio simplemente mantenía una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

—Vale, ¿quién coño eres?

—Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que aún estás a tiempo de impedirlo—respondió el hombre mientras que se marchaba por donde había venido. Para cuando Sawyer quiso darse la vuelta ya no había nadie en la playa. Simplemente se había esfumado.

—Qué diablos…—maldijo en voz baja mientras que se ponía en pie rápidamente, observando frenéticamente a su alrededor sin demasiado éxito.

Pero a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, las palabras del hombre se quedaron resonando en su cabeza con insistencia. A lo mejor él tenía razón. A lo mejor si que se había equivocado al dejar marchar a Juliet. A lo mejor también era cierto que aún estaba a tiempo de evitarlo.

De lo único que Sawyer estaba seguro en ese momento era que no iba a perder aún más tiempo del que ya había perdido.

Tenía que luchar porque ella no se fuera, y si no lo conseguía, por lo menos podría estar orgulloso de haber hecho todo lo posible por intentarlo.

Sawyer echó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al muelle. Tenía que llegar a tiempo. Tenía que impedir que Juliet se subiera a ese submarino, ahora lo veía claro.

El peso de la arena dificultaba la velocidad de sus pisadas, pero aún así, y haciendo un esfuerzo extra por correr, no disminuyó ni un poco el ritmo de su carrera.

Cuando a lo lejos pudo ver el cartel de bienvenida que la Iniciativa tenía instalado en el embarcadero corrió aún más deprisa, si es que eso era posible. El aire pasaba de manera errática por su nariz, sintiendo como le ardían los pulmones al respirar mientras que su corazón latía frenéticamente debido al sobreesfuerzo. Y entonces la vio.

— ¡Juliet!

Ella ya estaba subiendo al submarino cuando el grito desgarrado interrumpió sus movimientos. Antes de girarse, la rubia ya sabía perfectamente quien la había llamado. Un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a James parado a unos cuantos metros de ella, sudoroso y respirando con dificultad.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, queriéndose decir tantas cosas pero sin encontrar las palabras exactas para hacerlo.

Sawyer comenzó a andar hacia ella, pasando por el lado de Miles y Jin, que observaban la escena en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Juliet imitó sus movimientos, y cuando por fin estaban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, ella se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándole con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en ese momento.

James la apretó contra su pecho, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Cualquiera diría que eso era una despedida más que suficiente, pero Sawyer tenía más que claro que no había venido solo ha despedirse.

—No te vayas—su voz salió ronca y con cierta aspereza.

Juliet se alejó levemente, pero sin romper el contacto de sus cuerpos, solo lo suficiente como para poder mirar a su compañero a los ojos. Después de unos segundos bajó la mirada al suelo mientras que su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar violentamente.

—Por favor, rubia—una lágrima solitaria cayó por la mejilla de Juliet. Sus sentimientos la traicionaban de nuevo—Por favor.

Ella logró rehacerse, conteniendo el líquido que amenazaba con seguir derramándose por su piel. Ella no iba a llorar. No otra vez.

— ¿Por qué?—murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

—No hay un porqué. Simplemente quédate—con el dedo índice le levantó la barbilla, forzando que sus miradas siguiesen en contacto—Quédate y olvídate de intentar cambiar las cosas que no puedes cambiar. Solo vive, vive y disfruta el presente. Y yo seguiré cubriendo tu espalda para asegurarme de levantarte cada vez que te caigas.

Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza mientras que una sonrisa poco a poco se iba haciendo un hueco en su rostro, iluminando su mirada azul.

— ¿Seguirás tú cubriendo la mía?—fue la pregunta que Sawyer eligió para pedirle de nuevo que no se marchara en el dichoso submarino.

—Absolutamente.

Ambos volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo, bastante más corto y de menor intensidad que el primero, pero igualmente emotivo, ya que suponía la reconciliación definitiva de su amistad.

Miles y Jin, que se habían mantenido al margen durante toda la escena, chocaron sus manos antes de acercarse a la pareja, tosiendo intencionadamente. Ellos se separaron rápidamente, recuperando la serenidad y compostura, levemente avergonzados al percatarse de que los asiáticos habían observado todo el derroche de sentimientos que acaban de compartir de una manera bastante menos privada de lo que les habría gustado.

—Por un momento verdaderamente pensamos que ibas a ser tan estúpido como para dejarla marchar—regañó Miles golpeándole en el hombro con el puño.

— ¡Cierra el pico Bruce Lee!—gruñó malhumorado, devolviéndole el golpe. Pero entonces Sawyer recibió otro golpe por parte de Jin, mientras que Juliet observaba la escena con cara de incredulidad, negando suavemente con la cabeza— ¿Tú también Jin-Bo?

—Creo que es su manera de darte la enhorabuena, James—el tono usado por Juliet era exactamente el mismo que habría utilizado con un niño de cuatro o cinco años.

Ambos asiáticos rieron entre dientes mientras que el sureño se encargaba de lanzar un par de maldiciones al aire, golpeando de nuevo a Miles al tenerle más cerca.

Juliet les miró con cariño durante unos segundos, pensando en que tal vez se había equivocado al afirmar que no tenía nada por lo que quedarse, ya que al ver a los tres hombres frente a ella no podía evitar sentir una agradable sensación de calidez, algo que no había experimentado en casi tres largos años.

— ¿Sigues ahí rubia?—Sawyer le pasó un par de veces la mano frente a la cara, logrando sacarla de su ensimismamiento— ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Ella asintió un par de veces con la cabeza. Era perfectamente consciente de que no estaba volviendo a Miami, con Rachel y Julian, pero a pesar de eso, y por primera vez desde que estaba en la isla, verdaderamente se sentía como en casa. Su nueva casa y su nueva familia.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	12. Capítulo 11: Sobre osos y récords

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Tercer y último capítulo de la maratón en honor al final de Lost! :) Espero que os haya gustado la iniciativa!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11: Sobre osos y récords

* * *

**

En apenas una semana más, Juliet fue capaz de reincorporarse a su trabajo en el taller, solo que en esta ocasión, guardaba una pequeña sorpresa para sus compañeros. La rubia no había desaprovechado el tiempo y durante su convalecencia se había encargado de memorizar hasta el más mínimo detalle de los libros de mecánica que había en Dharmaville, pasando de ser la novata del taller al cerebrito que podría hacerles competencia a todos los mecánicos juntos.

Las caras de los hombres no tenían precio cuando a los pocos minutos de su vuelta, Juliet había conseguido poner en marcha una de las furgonetas que ellos habían estado tratando de reparar desde hacía dos días.

Jin y James se encontraban en la sala de vigilancia, observando el fantástico espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo en el taller desde uno de los monitores.

—Esa es mi Barbie—comentó Sawyer con gesto orgulloso, recostándose levemente en la silla. Jin emitió una pequeña carcajada, ya que él también había sido testigo de todo lo que se había esforzado Juliet durante los últimos días para conseguir hacerse un lugar en el taller.

—Ella es muy inteligente—comentó al asiático, que cada día iba ganando más soltura con el idioma.

—Sí, realmente lo es.

— ¡LaFleur!—Miles irrumpió en la habitación visiblemente agitado—Tenemos un problema en la Hidra.

James se levantó de inmediato, cogiendo su arma y el táser y asegurándose de que llevaba su walkie encima.

— ¿Te encargas de la vigilancia?—le preguntó el rubio a Jin, a pesar de que sabía de sobra que su compañero le iba contestar afirmativamente.

—Tened cuidado.

Ambos hombres salieron apresuradamente de la sala de vigilancia, dejando a Jin a cargo de los monitores mientras que Juliet continuaba con su trabajo en el taller, ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Durante la corta travesía que unía la isla principal y la Estación Hidra Miles se encargó de darle a su jefe todos los detalles de la situación.

Al parecer, en el transcurso de uno de los numerosos experimentos que se llevaban a cabo allí, se había producido una fuga en la sección de los osos polares en la que habían resultado heridos un par de científicos. Los hombres de seguridad destacados en la instalación no habían sido suficientes como para contener a los animales, por lo que había sido necesario pedir ayuda al equipo de seguridad de la isla principal.

— ¡LaFleur, Straume!—les llamó Phil en cuanto pusieron los pies en tierra firme.

— ¿Informe de la situación?—pidió el rubio inmediatamente.

—Al parecer aún quedan dos osos sin localizar. Los otros tres están siendo capturados por el resto del equipo en este momento.

— ¿Cuál es plan, jefe?—preguntó Miles.

—Vosotros dos ir por allí, yo me encargo de peinar la zona del acantilado. Si esos bichos siguen por ahí sueltos no vamos a tardar mucho en dar con ellos, ¿entendido?—ambos hombres asintieron solemnemente—Moveos.

Los hombres se separaron en diferentes direcciones, apresurándose en adentrarse en la selva.

James se movía con agilidad entre la vegetación de la zona, tratando de estar lo más alerta posible para poder captar el más mínimo indicio de alguno de los dos osos extraviados por los alrededores. Por días como este era por lo que le gustaba formar parte del equipo de seguridad, ya que acostumbrado como estaba a la acción diaria en su vida, su estancia en Dharma se le hacía demasiado monótona.

El ruido de unas pisadas pesadas y un pequeño gruñido hicieron que Sawyer detuviese su carrera, desenfundando su pistola rápidamente.

En cuestión de segundos, un enorme oso polar apareció entre la maleza. El animal parecía nervioso y visiblemente asustado, por lo que era bastante probable que atacara en cuanto sintiese el más mínimo peligro.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que es probable que dentro de treinta años conozca a tu nieto—habló Sawyer, como si verdaderamente el animal fuese a entenderle.

El rubio se movía lentamente, bajando uno de sus brazos en dirección a su cintura para coger el walkie. Su misión era la de localizar al oso, pero no tenía los instrumentos necesarios como para capturarlo, así que lo único que podía hacer era dar aviso de su posición.

Pero entonces, el eco de un disparo resonó a lo lejos, sobresaltando al animal, que asustado empezó a correr en dirección a Sawyer.

— ¡Hijo de perra!

El rubio disparó sobre el animal en repetidas ocasiones, pero antes de tumbarle definitivamente, el oso logró alcanzar su posición, asestándole un zarpazo en el hombro y lanzándole contra un árbol cercano.

Luego, el animal cayó agonizante en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que James comenzaba a verlo todo de color negro. Los restos de su walkie destrozado quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

Mientras tanto, y ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Hidra, Juliet continuaba tranquilamente con su labor en el taller, más feliz que nunca al sentir que por fin sus compañeros comenzaban a aceptarla como un igual después de su pequeña demostración unas horas antes.

Varios de los miembros del equipo de seguridad se habían pasado por el taller a lo largo de la mañana para llevarse algunas de las furgonetas, algo completamente normal. Lo que le pareció extraño a la rubia fue el hecho de que ni James, ni Miles, ni tampoco Jin habían pasado por allí, cuando ellos solían ser los primeros en ofrecerse para cualquier tipo de misión que supusiese el poder salir de las fronteras de Dharmaville con un medio de transporte, aprovechando para tratar de encontrar algún rastro del resto de los supervivientes.

Fijándose mejor, Juliet pudo percatarse del nerviosismo disfrazado de normalidad que cargaba el ambiente. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando, y por la inquietud con la que se movían algunos de los muchachos de seguridad, no podía ser nada bueno.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de abandonar su puesto de trabajo para ir en busca de algunas respuestas, vio a Jin pasando frente al taller en compañía de otros dos hombres.

— ¡Jin!—lo llamó. El asiático intercambió un par de palabras con sus compañeros. Después estos siguieron con su camino mientras que el hombre se acercaba hasta donde estaba la rubia.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó sin rodeos. Él hombre hizo una pequeña mueca, mostrando cierta incomodidad— ¿Jin?

—Hay un problema… en la Hidra.

— ¿Qué clase de problema?—ella hizo una pequeña pausa, percatándose de por donde iba el hilo de la conversación— ¿Dónde están James y Miles?

—Escaparon unos animales—aún le costaba expresarse en el idioma—Miles acaba de llamar… Sawyer no. Estoy yendo a la Hidra… a ayudar.

—Voy contigo—dijo ella con determinación, no dejando lugar para la duda—Escucha, vas a decirle a Tom que necesitáis un mecánico para una avería y que yo voy a acompañarte, ¿vale?

A Jin no le quedó más remedio que hacer caso a su compañera, ya que si verdaderamente quería marcharse sin perder más tiempo debía llevara a Juliet con él. Tratar de discutir con ella solo le retrasaría en su misión y no serviría de nada.

Casi una hora después, el barco que los llevaba hasta la Hidra llegó a su destino. El resto del equipo de seguridad que se había desplazado hasta la isla, Miles incluido, les esperaba en la playa, en un lugar cercano al embarcadero.

Rápidamente se empezaron a organizar en grupos y a salir en diferentes direcciones, repartiéndose por la selva.

— ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?—inquirió Miles cuando vio a Juliet parada al lado de Jin— ¿Se lo has dicho?—le recriminó al asiático— ¡Se supone que no podíamos implicar a ningún civil para no despertar la alarma en el poblado!

— ¿Decirme qué?—el tono de la rubia comenzaba a ser un tanto hosco, cansada del secretismo con el que se estaba tratando lo que fuese que estuviese sucediendo en la Hidra— ¿Dónde está James?

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio ante la pregunta, intercambiando una significativa mirada entre ellos.

— ¿Miles? ¿Qué está pasando?—insistió.

—Hace unas dos horas perdimos el contacto vía walkie con LaFleur—contestó tras una pausa tensa—No… no sabemos donde está ni si le ha pasado algo…

Ni siquiera Miles había terminado de hablar cuando Juliet le arrebató el walkie que tenía en la mano y salió corriendo hacia la selva, tomando una dirección que ninguno de los equipos de seguridad había seguido. A pesar de escuchar los gritos de los dos asiáticos llamándola, la rubia desapareció entre la vegetación rápidamente sin que pudiesen hacer nada por detenerla.

Actuar de una manera tan impulsiva no era normal en ella, pero la situación requería actuar con espontaneidad, ya que cuanto menos tiempo se perdiera decidiendo que hacer, mejor.

Era posible que James simplemente se hubiese perdido en la selva, o que su walkie se hubiese roto. Tal vez solo se negaba a responder a la llamada de sus compañeros por algún motivo estúpido e infantil, del tipo que solían hacerla enfadar. Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese herido, o de que se hubiese topado con el dichoso humo negro…

Ese último pensamiento hizo que un repentino ataque de histeria amenazase con apoderarse del cuerpo de Juliet, ya que si algo había aprendido en los últimos tres años, era que el humo negro era letal y no solía perdonar a sus victimas. Si James había tenido la desdicha de toparse con él…

Juliet corrió más aprisa por la selva, moviéndose con la agilidad que solo un Otro podía tener, ya que a pesar de que estaban a treinta años de su presente, el terreno de la isla había cambiado poco con el paso del tiempo y ella conocía esa selva a la perfección.

Se vio obligada a detenerse en su carrera, ya que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada al ejercicio físico intenso y empezaba a faltarle el aire.

La sensación de angustia y opresión continuaba instalada en su pecho mientras que miraba desesperadamente en todas direcciones, tratando de hallar el más mínimo indicio que la llevara hasta él. Después de un par de minutos volvió a correr.

Una enorme raíz de un árbol cercano terminó por enredarse en sus pies, haciendo que la rubia cayese de boca al suelo, dándole el tiempo suficiente como para poder amortiguar la caída con las palmas de las manos.

Emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero entonces, al estar tan cerca del barro, pudo ver con claridad una huella impresa en la tierra. La observó con detenimiento y sus ojos azules se abrieron con reconocimiento al percatarse de que la huella pertenecía a algún animal grande. Posiblemente a un oso. Exactamente lo que ella estaba buscando.

Volvió a levantarse rápidamente y empezó a seguir el rastro. Apenas unos diez minutos después, Juliet se topó con el cuerpo agonizante de un enorme oso polar, que respiraba con dificultad tendido sobre el suelo.

La rubia se acercó al animal con cautela, pasando la mano por el pelaje suave del cuello. Y entonces fue cuando le vio, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol a unos veinte metros de distancia.

— ¡James!—un gritó ahogado salió por su garganta. La respiración errática debido al esfuerzo se confundía fácilmente con la angustia de ver a su mejor amigo herido de esa manera.

La herida del hombro sangraba copiosamente, aunque tras un vistazo rápido Juliet pudo certificar que tan solo se trataba de un raspón superficial. Un raspón muy grande, pero no grave.

—James, ¿puedes oírme?—la rubia le bajó la cremallera del traje, tratando de comprobar si tenía alguna lesión que no pudiese verse a simple vista. Le pasó las manos por el pecho, haciendo presión con los dedos, a lo que el hombre respondió con un pequeño gemido—James escúchame, creo que tienes rotas un par de costillas, así que voy a llamar a Miles y a Jin para que vengan a por nosotros, ¿vale?—su voz era suave y calmada, pero sin ese tono frío habitual en ella.

Sawyer parpadeó un par de veces pesadamente, sintiendo como todo su alrededor le daba vueltas y más vueltas, debido a la fuerte conmoción en la cabeza y a la pérdida de sangre.

—Juliet…—balbuceó con voz ronca.

—Estoy aquí. Todo va a salir bien—le tranquilizó. Rápidamente se puso el walkie frente a los labios, informando al resto del equipo de seguridad de que había dado con el paradero de James y de su posición para que pudiesen ir a rescatarles.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, rubia?—siguió hablando, divagando entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia—Cuando salga de aquí voy a pedir que me den un Record Guinness… por matar dos osos polares en un isla tropical… apuesto a que nadie ha conseguido hacer algo así…

Ella se carcajeó suavemente, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por el rostro de Sawyer, sintiendo como su piel rozaba con la barba.

Finalmente, consiguieron trasladar a James hasta la enfermería de la estación Hidra, donde se encargaron de darle unos cuantos puntos de sutura en la herida del hombro y de la cabeza y de fijar sus costillas con un vendaje.

Para ese momento la luna ya le había ganado todo el terreno al sol, apoderándose del cielo de la isla, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería pasar la noche en la Hidra y trasladar a James de vuelta a Dharmaville a la mañana siguiente.

Todos dormían ya, incluido el propio Sawyer, todos menos cierta rubia que había insistido en quedarse en la enfermería durante la noche, velando por la salud de su compañero.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—murmuró el rubio con voz pesada, cuando al abrir levemente los ojos pudo distinguir la figura de Juliet en la oscuridad, sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama.

—No pensaba que estuvieses despierto.

—Lo estoy ahora—trató de incorporarse, pero desistió rápidamente cuando al moverse un dolor agudo se instaló en su pecho—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?—ella alzó la ceja suavemente.

—No... Solo digo que debe de ser tardísimo y si no descansas bien te saldrán arrugas, rubia—una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro, remarcando sus hoyuelos.

—Después del golpe que te has llevado en la cabeza tienes que estar bajo vigilancia, James—ella podría haberle soltado un discurso acerca de la peligrosidad de los traumas en el cerebro y la posibilidad de sufrir hemorragias internas pericraneales después de un golpe fuerte, pero finalmente decidió no dar más explicaciones—Así que creo que correré el riesgo de envejecer prematuramente.

—Voy a estar bien—replicó.

—Me alegro, pero aún así no pienso moverme de aquí.

—Está bien. Pero entonces hagamos un pequeño trato, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué clase de trato?—inquirió ella con escepticismo, ya que empezaba a conocer bastante bien las habilidades embaucadoras que James tenía con la palabra.

—Muy simple—entonces, el rubio se hizo a un lado con dificultad, moviéndose hasta ocupar solamente un lado del colchón y la mitad de la almohada. Abrió las sábanas por completo y palmeó un par de veces el lugar que acababa de dejar libre con la mano—Duerme conmigo. Así tú consigues lo quieres al poder seguir vigilándome y yo consigo que descanses lo que nos queda de noche. Me parece justo.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, considerando verdaderamente sus posibilidades. Marcharse estaba completamente descartado, ya que aunque ella llevase bastantes años sin ejercer la medicina, se fiaba bastante más de sus propias habilidades que de los conocimientos médicos que se tenían en los 70's. Por otro lado, y aunque le fastidiase reconocerlo, toda la mañana en el taller y la pequeña "excursión" que había hecho por la selva la habían dejado bastante exhausta.

Y al fin y al cabo, no es como si no hubiese dormido antes con Sawyer, ya que la mañana en la que había amanecido entre sus brazos después de que él la hubiese consolado durante sus pesadillas aún estaba reciente en su memoria.

—Está bien. Trato hecho—aceptó ella.

Se despojó de sus botas con delicadeza y se sentó sobre la cama, recostándose con cuidado para no golpear a James por error. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos instantes, frente a frente, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, ya que aunque ninguno de los dos lo fuese a decir en alto, tenían que admitir que estaban viviendo una situación era bastante tierna, demasiado para que los protagonistas fuesen la perra con el corazón de hielo y el analfabeto sureño.

Pero no había nadie para juzgarles en ese momento, por lo que podían dejar completamente a un lado las apariencias para ser simplemente James y Juliet, tal como a ellos les gustaba ser cuando estaban junto a la compañía del otro.

—Buenas noches, rubia—él le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz antes de cerrar los ojos, sin perder aún la mueca traviesa de su rostro.

—Buenas noches, James.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 12:Cuando piensas de esa manera

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría lanzar una pregunta: __**¿Os gustaría que en capítulos futuros hubiese algo de lemmon?**__ El incluir o no este tipo de escenas en el fic no afectaría para nada al desarrollo de la historia, así que lo dejo a vuestra elección!^^__Por otro lado, agradecer especialmente a __CuentosyMentiras__, __PaoHalliwell__, __trishahudsonblack91__, __Zarland-black93__ y __bringyourmittens__ por sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores! :)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 12: Cuando piensas de esa manera

* * *

**

Con un par de vueltas más alrededor del torso, Juliet le terminó de colocar las vendas limpias a Sawyer. Después se encargó de desinfectarle los puntos de sutura de la herida del hombro, que estaba mejorando rápidamente, y de hacerle un chequeo para comprobar si el golpe en la cabeza había afectado a sus habilidades motoras.

—Sigue la luz con los ojos—pidió ella mientras que le apuntaba con una pequeña linterna, moviéndola de un lado a otro de su rostro.

—Rubia, han pasado dos días, creo que ya no voy a morirme, ¿sabes?—bromeó mientras que se colocaba el dorso de la mano delante de la cara, protegiéndose de la molesta luminosidad. Ella le dio un pequeño golpe, apartando la mano y obligándole a seguir con el pequeño chequeo.

—Cállate—ordenó con voz calmada. Luego levantó su dedo índice, colocándoselo frente a los ojos a unos cincuenta centímetros de la cara—Trata de tocar mi dedo con la mano derecha.

— ¿Me darás una piruleta si lo hago?—volvió a ganarse un nuevo golpe por parte de Juliet, solo que esta vez la mujer no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se colara en su rostro.

—Solo ten cuidado y no hagas nada estúpido, ¿vale?—le pidió mientras que se levantaba de la cama, dando por finalizada la revisión—Vendré para la hora de comer.

—Estaré bien. Se cuidar de mi mismo, ¿sabes?

—Sí, seguro…—murmuró mientras que salía de su habitación. Durante el periodo de convalecencia, habían hecho un pequeño intercambio de dormitorios, ya que era más cómodo para James dormir en la espaciosa cama de matrimonio que había en el cuarto de la rubia—Que pases un buen día—le deseó instantes antes de salir por la puerta.

En cuanto se aseguró de que Juliet se había marchado definitivamente al trabajo, James se incorporó en la cama, poniéndose en pie y encaminando sus pasos hacia el salón de la casa. Estar en reposo definitivamente no era su estilo.

Finalmente se dejó caer en el sillón con un libro entre las manos, el último que había estado leyendo Juliet, ya que si se daba prisa, tal vez podría haberlo acabado antes de que ella regresase y podrían mantener un pequeño debate acerca de la lectura.

Aún se le hacía bastante extraño el poder compartir con ella momentos tan cotidianos como beber una cerveza sentados en el porche de casa, hablar acerca de un buen libro o simplemente comprobar cada día lo huraño que se volvía su carácter cuando estaba recién levantada, preparando el desayuno en pijama y con sus rizos rubios recogidos en un moño desordenado.

Pero por muy extraños que fuesen, eran esos momentos los que habían hecho que su relación con Juliet se volviera tan especial.

Por primera vez en su vida, no se había acostado con una mujer a menos de unas semanas de haberla conocido, si no que se había preocupado por aprender cosas sobre ella. Sus gustos, sus miedos, los pequeños gestos, como esa manera de morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa. Pequeños detalles pero que a la larga eran los que verdaderamente importaban.

Y no era que no le gustase Juliet, ya que tendría que haber sido ciego para no darse cuenta de sus más que atractivos atributos físicos, si no que por primera vez, había algo más, un interés que iba más allá de lo meramente físico. Llámalo amor. Llámalo amistad. Ni él mismo sabía como catalogar ese sentimiento.

_**/Flash Back/**_

De un pequeño tirón terminó de quitar las sábanas de la cama, dejándolas en el suelo junto con la almohada. James seguía sin entender esa pequeña obsesión de Juliet con la limpieza, que incluía la imperiosa necesidad de cambiar las sábanas cada dos semanas a pesar de que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de ensuciarse.

La rubia estaba absorta en su tarea, aunque no lo suficiente como para no percatarse de que su compañero la observaba sin quitarle un ojo de encima, recargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta del dormitorio.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme o piensa quedarte ahí todo el día?—preguntó, mirándole de reojo por encima del hombro.

Él se carcajeó suavemente, pero en cuestión de segundos avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado, haciendo caso a su petición sin rechistar. Comenzó a extender las sábanas limpias sobre el colchón mientras que ella se agachaba para recoger la almohada del suelo. Y entonces fue cuando la vio.

Al agacharse, la camiseta que estaba utilizando Juliet se subió ligeramente, dejando a la vista la parte inferior de su espalda. Su espalda y una pequeña cicatriz, lo suficientemente extraña como para no poder confundirla con una marca de nacimiento o algo así.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

— ¿El qué?—contestó ella distraídamente. Pero en cuanto sintió como las yemas de los dedos de James rozaban la piel desnuda de su espalda se incorporó bruscamente, tirando del borde de su camiseta hacia abajo—No es nada.

— ¿No es nada? Pues a mi me parece que si…—presionó, tratando de obtener algo más de información.

—Es una cicatriz, ya está.

—Eso ya lo he visto, pero sabes perfectamente que no eso lo que quiero saber.

—Solo es una quemadura, James, nada extraordinario—insistió con cierto tono de exasperación.

— ¿Y con qué te quemaste para que te quedara esa figura tan rara?

Finalmente, ella dejó abandonada la tarea que estaba realizando, ya que Sawyer no parecía tener la menor intención de detenerse en sus preguntas hasta obtener una respuesta convincente.

—Con un hierro—respondió, clavando su mirada azul eléctrica en los ojos de su compañero—Y como supongo que también me lo vas a preguntar, fue hace unos meses, cuando aún estaba con los Otros… Y sí, fue intencionadamente.

—Perfecto…—murmuró. A Sawyer empezó a no gustarle demasiado el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Se sentó sobre la cama a medio hacer, tratando de mantener la calma—Ahora vas a decirme quien te hizo eso, Juliet.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, James, no es necesario.

—Sí, sí que lo es… Dime quién te puso esa maldita marca en la espalda…

La rubia emitió un profundo suspiro, sintiendo como James no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Se sentó a su lado sobre la cama, mirando fijamente a la pared que tenían frente a ellos.

—Ser un Otro implicaba tener que cumplir ciertas costumbres, y esas costumbres implicaban el tener que cumplir ciertas reglas—comenzó a hablar, divagando—Una de esas reglas es que un Otro no puede matar a uno de los suyos bajo ningún concepto, y si lo hace, será castigado con su propia muerte—levantó la mirada por fin—Y yo lo hice. Maté a uno de los míos.

James iba a abrir la boca para preguntar la identidad del Otro misterioso, pero entonces, las imágenes del día en el que Kate, Karl y él consiguieron escapar de las jaulas de la estación Hidra y regresar a la isla principal empezaron a regresar rápidamente a su cabeza. Recordaba a Alex, la muchacha que les ayudó a escapar entregándoles una pequeña embarcación y ocultándoles en los hoyos subterráneos que ella misma había cavado, y por supuesto, recordó como Juliet apareció en la playa justo en el instante en el que Danny iba a dispararles. Para su fortuna, la rubia fue una tiradora más rápida y pudieron escapar ilesos.

Desde ese momento hasta ahora, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que ese pequeño incidente había tenido algún tipo de consecuencia para Juliet.

— ¿Por qué sigues viva entonces?—preguntó, instándola a continuar.

—Por Jack. Él presionó a Ben para que conmutaran mi sentencia… A cambio Ben ordenó que me marcaran con el símbolo de los traidores, para que todo el mundo pudiese saber siempre lo que había hecho—la frialdad de su voz era total.

James se levantó violentamente de la cama, pasándose los dedos por el pelo con furia mientras que andaba en círculos por la habitación, tratando de controlar la sensación de rabia mezclada con la culpabilidad por lo sucedido.

—Osea que ese maldito bastardo te marco como si fueras un animal—habló entre dientes. Ella simplemente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, contestando con el silencio. Sawyer siguió dando vueltas nerviosamente por la habitación durante unos segundos más, hasta que sorpresivamente volvió a detenerse—Ahora si que no va a haber nada que me impida acabar con ese maldito gusano…

—James, no.

— ¿No? Por el amor de Dios Juliet, te abrasó la espalda con un hierro ardiendo, no se merece tu compasión—protestó con exasperación.

—No es por Ben, es por ti—replicó ella, alcanzando su mano y tirando de él para que volviera a sentarse, en un intento por tratar de calmarle— ¿No te das cuenta de que matándole no vas a solucionar nada? Solo mancharás tus manos con más sangre y la cicatriz de mi espalda seguirá ahí… No solucionarás nada.

—Es posible, pero al menos no podrá hacerle daño a más gente.

—Solo es un niño, James—Sawyer no podía recordar todas las veces que había escuchado esa frase salir por los labios de Juliet.

—Sí… Pero te juro que cuando salgamos de aquí y regresemos a nuestro tiempo, mataré a Benjamin Linus con mis propias manos. Te lo juro, rubia.

_**/Fin Flash Back/**_

James estaba completamente abducido por su lectura, tumbado cómodamente en el sillón, cuando de repente la puerta de entrada se abrió, revelando a Miles detrás de ella. Sawyer miró a su compañero con la misma expresión como si acabara de ver un alienígena, y justo antes de que abriera la boca el asiático le interrumpió.

—Juliet me ha dado las llaves.

— ¿Juliet te ha dado las llaves?—después de unos segundos reformuló su pregunta— ¿Juliet te ha enviado para que seas mi niñera?

—La rubia me ha pedido el favor de pasar a echarte un vistazo, y yo haría cualquier cosa por una amiga, ¿sabes?—habló mientras que se sentaba en el sillón que quedaba libre.

James se quedó mirándole fijamente. Se quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre la mesa junto con el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Si algo había podido aprender de Miles en los meses que llevaban juntos, es que el asiático jamás hacía favores a nadie. O por lo menos no sin recibir nada a cambio.

—Vale. Está bien. Te ofrezco el doble de lo que Juliet te haya ofrecido por vigilarme.

—Nunca podrás cocinar también como ella—se burló el asiático, echando por tierra el intento de soborno.

—Hijo de perra…

— ¿Sabes? En el fondo me apiado de ti LaFleur. Si todavía no habéis hecho lo vuestro oficial y ya te tiene tan controlado, no me quiero imaginar el poder que va a tener sobre ti el día que os caséis…—bromeó con malicia. El comentario fue recibido por una mueca exasperada de Sawyer, que finalmente se limitó a rodar los ojos hacia un lado— ¿Qué? Después de que Juliet saliese el otro día corriendo a buscarte a la Hidra vuestro romance es el nuevo tema de actualidad en Dharma…

—Jules y yo no estamos juntos, solo somos amigos—tampoco podía recordar cuantas veces había repetido esa frase en los últimos días.

— ¿Por qué no admites que estáis enrollados? Prometo no decírselo a nadie—Miles inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Por qué no lo estamos, Bruce.

—Fijo que si no lo estáis es porque ella sigue pensando en mi—el asiático volvió a recostarse en el sillón, pasando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza—Pobre Jim… la cantidad de veces que habrá sido cruelmente rechazado cuando ha intentado tirarse al cuello de la rubia…

—Yo no me he tirado al cuello de nadie—murmuró mientras que volvía a coger su libro, tratando de ignorar a Miles.

— ¿Y ni siquiera has pensado en hacerlo?—el tono de incredulidad del asiático llamó momentáneamente la atención del rubio—Quiero decir, no me creo que no hayas pensado en Juliet de esa manera…

—Miles, cállate.

— ¡Vamos! Vives con ella, has dormido con ella, estoy seguro de que la habrás visto salir alguna vez de la ducha con una toalla súper corta, o en un pijama sexy…

—Estas completamente enfermo.

—No soy el único que lo piensa—se justificó, poniéndose en pie—más de la mitad del colectivo masculino de esta isla calificaría a Juliet como una persona altamente atractiva y…

—Miles—llamó en tono de advertencia—No sigas por ahí.

— ¿Seguir por dónde? ¿Por el hecho de que Juliet está muy buena?

En ese momento, y moviéndose lo más rápido posible que le permitió la lesión en sus costillas, James alcanzó uno de los cojines del sillón y lo lanzó con fuerza en dirección al asiático, fallando en el intento de darle.

Él empezó a huir hacia la puerta de la casa, entre risas, feliz por haber conseguido molestar a LaFleur.

—Tranquilo Jim, no le contaré a nadie que tú también piensas de esa manera—siguió provocándole.

Sawyer le lanzó el otro cojín, que esta vez si que logró alcanzar su objetivo, impactándole en plena cara.

Después de esto, Miles salió finalmente del domicilio sin dejar de reírse, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Hijo de perra…—volvió a maldecir, molesto porque tras su pequeña charla, era probable que no pudiese mirar a Juliet a la cara durante las próximas horas. O por lo menos no sin ver en ella todos los atributos de su físico que Miles había mencionado.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 13: Mucho más que eso

**Advertencia: **_Pequeña insinuación, pero nada alarmante o explícito._

**Nota de autor: **_Bueno, vuelvo a repetir la misma pregunta del capítulo anterior, ¿lemmon o no lemmon? Agradecimientos a Lor-mats, Zarland-black93 y CuentosyMentiras por sus comentarios ^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 13: Mucho más que eso

* * *

**

Casi sin darse cuenta de cómo el tiempo seguía pasando y pasando sin detenerse, el grupo cumplió su quinto mes en Dharmaville. Las posibilidades de encontrar a los suyos se iban reduciendo un poco más por cada día que pasaba, pero aún así, no dejaron de buscar en ningún momento.

También, con el paso de los días, James y Juliet habían conseguido establecer una rutina bastante cotidiana en sus vidas. Trabajar, volver a casa para almorzar todos juntos, hacer competiciones de quién podía leer cierto libro más rápido o simplemente sentarse en el porche durante las noches de cielo despejado con una cerveza en la mano y hablar durante horas.

A veces charlaban sobre temas estúpidos, pero en otras ocasiones habían logrado establecer conversaciones verdaderamente interesantes. Eran este segundo grupo de conversaciones las que verdaderamente le gustaban a James, ya durante ellas había llegado a conseguir que Juliet le hablara de su hermana y su sobrino o de su vida antes y durante el accidente del 815 de Oceanic. Sawyer, por su parte, le había relatado ciertos aspectos de su vida como estafador, aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que probablemente ella ya conocía muchos de esos detalles.

Con el paso de los meses también se había producido la llegada de nuevos reclutas, lo que solo podía significar una cosa. Fiesta. Y efectivamente, apenas unas noches más tarde, una nueva fiesta de bienvenida se celebró en Dharma en honor a sus nuevos miembros.

Miles había optado por pedirle a Rosie que fuese su acompañante para el evento, mientras que Jin había preferido acudir solo. James, por su parte, y para no complicarse demasiado, se lo había pedido a Juliet. Obviamente ella había aceptado, ya que era más que consciente de que si no lo hacía Phil estaría al acecho, esperando su oportunidad. Por otro lado, James no era mal acompañante, tal y como había podido comprobar en el evento anterior.

De esta manera, y una vez ataviados con la indumentaria adecuada, el grupo se dirigió por separado a la fiesta. Desde el principio, James insistió en sacar a Juliet a la pista de baile, no dejándose engañar por la apariencia tímida y recatada que la rubia solía tener siempre al inicio de este tipo de eventos.

—Vamos, Dancing Queen, se que lo estás deseando—bromeó mientras que la arrastraba agarrándola por la muñeca. Juliet rió suavemente, dejándose llevar por su compañero.

—Puede, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco incomoda por el hecho de que siento que todo el mundo nos está mirando—comentó la rubia., percatándose de las miradas que ocasionalmente les lanzaban los otros asistentes al evento.

Las palabras que Miles le había dicho semanas atrás volvieron a la memoria de Sawyer. _Después de que Juliet saliese el otro día corriendo a buscarte a la Hidra vuestro romance es el nuevo tema de actualidad en Dharma…_

Ese pequeño detalle unido al fantástico vestido de color rojo que la rubia estaba utilizando podían justificar más que de sobra las miradas. Después de darle un nuevo repaso visual de arriba abajo, James llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente el vestido tenía más culpa que el incidente en la Hidra.

—Bueno, estás fantástica esta noche, es normal que la gente te admire—habló con un tono de voz lo suficientemente confuso para que Juliet no se tomara del todo en serio su afirmación pero para que se sonrojara levemente ante el halago.

— ¿Gracias?—sonrió de nuevo.

—De nada.

Y a medida que la noche fue avanzando, también lo fue haciendo el nivel de alcohol en sangre de todas las personas que estaban participando en el evento, disfrutando de la compañía y la música.

—Creo que me van a reventar los pies—se quejó Juliet, dejándose caer en una silla mientras que James se sentaba a su lado, tambaleándose lentamente antes de conseguirlo.

—Es lo que tiene llevar puesto eso, Barbie—señaló sus zapatos de tacón.

Ella sonrió tontamente, golpeándole con el puño en el hombro. Aún quedaban un par de horas para que la fiesta finalizara por completo, pero la rubia ya había tenido su ración de diversión necesaria para las próximas semanas.

—Creo que voy a irme ya a casa—murmuró mientras que se ponía de nuevo en pie.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario, James, no quiero arruinarte la fiesta. Creo que seré capaz de andar los cien metros que me separan de mi cama sin perderme—bromeó, alzando levemente la ceja.

—Bueno, no quiero correr el riesgo de que Phil pueda secuestrarte si no miro…—ambos rieron de nuevo mientras que ponían rumbo a su pequeño hogar, despidiéndose antes de Horace y los demás.

El camino de vuelta a casa lo realizaron sumidos en un cómodo silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Entonces, el sonido de un trueno retumbó en el cielo, y tal como era habitual en la isla, no pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que se pusiera a diluviar de manera torrencial.

A pesar de estar a solo unos pocos metros de distancia, cuando ambos llegaron al porche de la casa estaban completamente empapados, con la respiración entrecortada debido a las risas y la pequeña carrera que se habían echado en un intento por no mojarse.

Sawyer abrió la puerta principal y ambos entraron en el interior de la vivienda, dejando sus zapatos junto a la puerta. Juliet se apoyó contra la pared del salón, riéndose aún levemente por lo ocurrido.

—Solía correr bajo la lluvia con Rachel cuando era niña—comentó, aún con la respiración entrecortada. Pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, Sawyer no hizo ningún comentario al respecto— ¿James?

Pero él no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra. No sabía si era por el alcohol que había ingerido durante la noche, o si tal vez era por el condenado vestido rojo, empapado, que se había pegado a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, remarcando cada curva tentadoramente. Tampoco tenía muy claro si era por el color sonrosado que se había apoderado de sus mejillas debido a la carrera, o si tal vez era el movimiento oscilante de su pecho al subir y bajar rápidamente en busca de aire.

Sea como fuere, acaba de entrar en una especie de trance, un estado de hipnosis en el que solo podía ver a Juliet, frente a él, apoyada contra la pared. Mirándole con la misma intensidad con la que él la estaba mirando a ella.

Sawyer empezó a caminar hacia su dirección, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo.

— ¿James?—volvió a llamarle de nuevo sin obtener respuesta.

El rubio siguió acercándose peligrosamente a ella y una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, apoyó cada una de sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de Juliet, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

La respiración de la rubia se aceleró un poco más al sentir el aliento de Sawyer tan peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, mientras que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

— ¿James, qué…?—pero antes de que ella pudiese terminar de hablar, los labios del rubio chocaron furiosamente contra los suyos, devorando su boca con ansia.

Ella tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad con la que él la estaba besando a ella, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontrasen por primera vez.

La falta de aire hizo que se separaran levemente, solo para que a los pocos segundos volvieran a besarse de nuevo furiosamente, apretando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro en busca de amplificar la sensación que estaban sintiendo con el roce de sus labios.

Las manos de James empezaron a levantar el vestido de Juliet con urgencia, en busca de poder tocar por primera vez sus largas y suaves piernas, mientras que la rubia le abrió la camisa con rudeza, arrancándole los cuatro primeros botones, que salieron disparados por el suelo del salón.

Pero entonces, en mitad de la pasión arrolladora que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, la parte racional de Juliet logró conectar de nuevo con su mente.

Lo estaba disfrutando, por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo, y sería tan sencillo como permitir que sus instintos guiasen sus actos y dejase que James le hiciera el amor contra la pared del salón, salvaje, rudo, apasionado. Pero luego estaba esa parte de su conciencia que le decía que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, que ellos eran solo amigos y que ella no era Kate y no estaba segura de poder soportar ser la segunda opción de nuevo.

—James para…—murmuró sin aliento, poniéndole las manos en el pecho—Detente por favor…

Él hizo caso a la petición de la rubia, alejándose levemente de ella, lo suficiente como para poder observar su rostro. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, sintiendo como el calor recorría sus cuerpos a pesar de estar empapados por la lluvia.

—Esto no está bien… Hemos bebido más de la cuenta—se excusó, ya que desde que sus labios se habían tocado por primera vez el alcohol había quedado relegado a un segundo plano—Nos vamos a arrepentir si seguimos adelante…

—Lo siento…—se disculpó él mientras que se hacía a un lado, liberando a Juliet.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro durante unos instantes. Sus respiraciones agitadas, la ropa descolocada y casi fuera de su sitio.

—No pasa nada—murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Sin decir nada más, Juliet desapareció por el pasillo de la casa, encerrándose en su dormitorio. Dejó que su espalda resbalase contra la puerta, hasta que acabó sentada en el suelo. Sus dedos viajaron hasta sus labios, que aún continuaban enrojecidos y calientes por el beso que había compartido con Sawyer.

Pero después de los momentos de pasión, llegaron los momentos de duda, ya que Juliet no era capaz de encontrar en su cabeza el momento exacto en el que su amistad había pasado a ser algo más.

Su respiración se calmó por completo, pero el hormigueo sobre sus labios siguió allí durante toda la noche, mientras que las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	15. Capítulo 14: Dichosos calcetines

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Aunque la encuesta sigue abierta, solo informar de que el Sí al Lemmon va ganando por mayoría absoluta… xD Agradecimientos a __CuentosyMentiras__, __bringyourmittens__, __trishahudsonblack91__, __Lor-mats__, __Zarland-black93__ y __Elian__ por todos sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión recibirlos!^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 14: Dichosos calcetines

* * *

**

Es increíble la de cosas que pueden suceder en unas horas, unos minutos e incluso unos pocos segundos. Y si no que se lo pregunten a Juliet y Sawyer.

Habían pasado un par de días desde su beso, ese beso que estuvo a solo unos segundos de convertirse en algo bastante más grave que un simple roce de labios. El gran problema de estos besos (los que se quedaban a mitad de camino de volverse algo más), era que generaban curiosidad por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, lo que a su vez generaba bastante tensión entre los bandos implicados en el asunto…

Lo que a efectos prácticos se traduce en una amistad pura y casta convertida en una situación un tanto incómoda cargada de tensión sexual.

_**/Flash Back/**_

Juliet quitó la sartén con el beicon y los huevos fritos del fuego, repartiendo la comida equitativamente en dos platos. Para cuando James terminó de ducharse, la rubia ya había terminado de poner la mesa y el desayuno sobre ella.

—Buenos días—se saludaron ambos, pero contrariamente a lo que era habitual en su rutina diaria, no hubo ni comentarios, ni bromas, simplemente ambos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comerse sus desayunos en silencio.

No es que estuviesen enfadados, en absoluto, solo que con lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior habían abierto una caja donde tal vez había encerrados unos sentimientos que no deberían de haber sido tocados.

El sonido de un par de golpes en la puerta de entrada de la casa rompió levemente la tensión que se había generado a medida que los minutos en silencio se habían ido acumulando.

Ambos se levantaron a la vez de sus asientos, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, por lo que sus cuerpos casi llegaron a chocar tras rodear la mesa de la cocina. Retrocedieron en sus pasos, pero al ver que ninguno avanzaba, ambos volviendo a andar hacia delante a la vez, para esta vez sí chocarse.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Juliet, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

—No, culpa mía—respondió un Sawyer extrañamente amable.

Finalmente, ella pasó por delante de él. Generalmente, la rubia era la que solía atender cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero en esta ocasión, el visitante parecía ser la única salida que ambos tenían en ese momento para romper la tensión que se generaba cada vez que se quedaban solos en la misma habitación. De ahí la prisa.

Por si no hubiera sido suficiente con la sincronización de movimientos que había hecho que sus cuerpos chocasen al salir de la cocina, al llegar a la puerta de la casa ambos extendieron su mano en dirección al picaporte al mismo tiempo. En cuanto sus pieles hicieron contacto ambos retrocedieron rápidamente, como si hubieran tocado un clavo ardiendo.

James soltó un profundo suspiro, sintiéndose verdaderamente estúpido por la actitud que estaban teniendo el uno respecto al otro, pero a pesar de todo, en ese preciso momento no encontró el valor necesario como para hacerle frente a la situación.

—Creo que… mejor yo voy a ir lavando los platos…—murmuró el rubio, marchándose de nuevo a la cocina y dejando a Juliet de pie frente a la puerta.

—Si, creo que será lo mejor…

_**/Fin Flash Back/**_

Nuevo día de vigilancia en la sala de cámaras de la Iniciativa Dharma para James y Miles, y como siempre, nada interesante que ver por los monitores.

En los Barracones siempre solía reinar la calma, y ahora además, desde que Juliet había conseguido finalizar con sus problemas en el taller, tampoco era entretenido ver como ponía en su sitio a sus compañeros.

A pesar de eso, Sawyer no le quitaba un ojo de encima a la pantalla por la que estaba saliendo la rubia.

—Oye jefe—le llamó Miles— ¿Ha… ha pasado algo que quieras contarme?

Automáticamente James despegó sus ojos del monitor, centrándose en el hombre que tenía sentado a su lado.

— ¿Algo como qué?

—Algo como… no se… algo que haya pasado con Juliet, por ejemplo—el asiático empezó a tantear el terreno, viendo la manera de abordar el tema sin parecer demasiado entrometido.

— ¿Y por qué me habría pasado algo con Juliet, según tú?

—Hombre, no me negarás que es un poco extraño que haya pasado de ir corriendo a buscarte a la selva a ni siquiera dirigirte la palabra…—Miles podía ser muy observador cuando se lo proponía.

—Pues te equivocas, no nos pasa nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué has estado haciendo horas extras en el trabajo estos días? ¿Y por qué Juliet acaba de convertirse en la profesora particular de ingles de Jin después de salir del taller?—condenadamente observador.

—Oye Bruce, ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada, ¿vale?—el tono de su voz empezó a ponerse bastante hosco.

—No es que verdaderamente me importen tus problemas, jefe, pero la última vez que tuviste una pelea con la rubia estuvo a punto de marcharse de aquí, ¿recuerdas?—antes de que James verdaderamente llegara a enfadarse, Miles decidió no presionar más en el tema—Solo digo que no vuelvas a cagarla con ella. Por el bien del equipo.

—Descuida—murmuró, pasando de estar enfadado a simplemente estar molesto.

Tal y como había hecho durante los últimos días, Sawyer volvió a quedarse en su puesto de trabajo hasta última hora de la jornada, regresando a su hogar cuando ya había anochecido.

Abrió la puerta de la casa de una manera un tanto brusca y en cuanto levantó la vista de sus pies se arrepintió automáticamente de haber entrado.

Juliet había decidido darse una ducha, aprovechando que tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de que James volviese a casa y tuviera que ponerse a hacer la cena. Sin acabar de secarse correctamente, rodeó su cuerpo con una toalla, sosteniéndola con un pequeño nudo a la altura del pecho. Al ir a vestirse, Juliet se percató de que había olvidado coger un par de calcetines de la lavadora, por lo que salió del cuarto de baño en dirección a la cocina. Una vez que estaba frente al electrodoméstico fue cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Se quedó paralizada en el sitio cuando vio a James frente a ella, mirándola de arriba abajo con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Hijo de perra…—maldijo el rubio de una manera prácticamente inaudible. Por más que su cabeza le gritaba que dejase de mirarla, Sawyer no podía desviar sus ojos del cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañera. Las piernas largas y blancas con las que no había podido parar de soñar en las últimas noches estaban ahora frente a él, apenas cubiertas por la pequeña toalla.

Ella se incorporó lentamente, afianzando la prenda contra su cuerpo, ya que lo último que les hacía falta en ese momento era que la toalla cayese al suelo en un descuido por parte de la rubia.

—Estaba buscando un par de calcetines…—explicó Juliet con un hilo de voz.

Sawyer asintió un par de veces con la cabeza sin decir ni una sola palabra. Pequeñas gotas de agua provenientes del pelo caían con lentitud por sus hombros, perdiéndose bajo la toalla una vez que llegaban a la zona del pecho.

El calor que estaba empezando a apoderarse del cuerpo de James al ver ese tortuoso recorrido era casi tan intenso como el que estaba sintiendo Juliet al verse expuesta frente a él de la manera en la que estaba.

—Creo que… necesito una ducha…—murmuró el hombre antes de salir precipitadamente del salón, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño.

Huir no solía ser su estilo, pero en esa situación, era huir o lanzarse sobre Juliet de una vez por todas. Y aunque ambos se estuvieran muriendo de ganas porque ocurriese la segunda opción, ninguno de los dos quería poner en peligro su amistad por un arrebato de lujuria. Porque eso era la único que sentían el uno por el otro… ¿no?

* * *

**Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 15: La variable I

**Advertencias: **_En este capítulo hay escenas que pueden ser clasificadas para adultos. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

**Nota de autor: **_Bueno, pues con este capítulo llegamos al ecuador de la historia, así que espero que lo disfrutéis mucho! Agradecimientos especiales a __trishahudsonblack91__, __bringyourmittens__, __Zarland-black93__ y __Elian__ por sus fantásticos comentarios en el capítulo anterior!^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 15: La variable I

* * *

**

Como si el destino hubiese estado confabulando en su contra, dos semanas después del pequeño incidente de los calcetines James fue asignado a volver a la Hidra cuando se produjo una avería en uno de los generadores que abastecían la estación. Lo extraordinario de la situación era que el rubio debía de viajar acompañado de un mecánico para que colaborase en las tareas de reparación, y por supuesto, ese mecánico, o mejor dicho, mecánica, no podía ser otra que Juliet Burke.

Ninguno de los dos presentó ninguna objeción cuando Horace les informó de la pequeña misión que iban a realizar, ya que ante los ojos del mundo, entre Jim y Juliet no había ocurrido absolutamente nada. Y tal vez ese era precisamente el problema, que los días seguían pasando y seguía sin ocurrir nada entre ellos.

Pusieron rumbo al embarcadero en el más absoluto de los silencios, caminando el uno junto al otro, de manera que sus manos a veces llegaban a rozarse de manera casual. O tal vez no tan casual.

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando James abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por el ruido de unas pisadas que no pertenecía ni a las suyas ni a las de su compañera.

— ¿Has oído eso?—ambos se pusieron en guardia rápidamente cuando notaron movimiento en un arbusto cercano.

En ese momento, un hombre salió de entre maleza. James le pasó una de sus armas a Juliet con rapidez y ambos le apuntaron inmediatamente, pero el hombre no parecía sentirse intimidado.

—Yo que tú no haría eso, amigo—hizo un pequeño chasquido con los dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sawyer y Juliet estaban rodeados por otros cinco o seis hombres, todos armados y apuntándoles.

—Hostiles…—murmuró la rubia, de manera que solo James pudiese oírla.

—Eso parece…

—Ahora, si sois tan amables de bajar vuestras armas—volvió a hablar el hombre.

Sawyer miró a su alrededor. A pesar de que tanto él como Juliet eran unos tiradores excelentes, estaban en una desventaja numérica bastante considerable; dos frente a siete. Estaba claro que estarían muertos en el instante en el que se les ocurriese disparar.

—Hijo de perra…—escupió el rubio mientras que tanto él como Juliet arrojaban sus armas al suelo y ponían las manos en alto.

—Decisión inteligente—dijo el hombre con tono sarcástico. Después se giró al resto de sus compañeros—Nos vamos.

Dos muchachos se acercaron hasta Sawyer y Juliet, separándoles mientras que intentaban maniatarles. Automáticamente, tanto él como ella trataron de resistirse a sus captores, lanzado patadas al aire y retorciendo sus cuerpos bruscamente. Otro hombre más se unió para intentar someter a James, ya que la rubia, al ser una mujer, tenía bastante menos fuerza física, lo que la hacía más controlable.

Entonces, uno de los muchachos golpeó a James en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola, haciendo que el rubio cayese inconsciente al suelo.

Eso asustó aún más a Juliet, que trató de poner más empeño en liberarse así misma y poder ayudar a su compañero. Lastima que a los pocos segundos ella también sintiese un fuerte golpe impactando en su cabeza mientras que todo a su alrededor se volvía negro.

Sawyer despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Le zumbaban los oídos y su visión estaba bastante borrosa. Trató de incorporarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, que estaba atada a su vez a una robusta columna de madera.

Con el paso de los minutos pudo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en mitad de la selva, si no en el interior de una especie de cabaña.

Levantó la mirada y después de unos segundos en los que el dolor de cabeza se volvió más intenso que nunca, pudo ver a Juliet a unos dos metros de donde él estaba, maniatada a otra columna de madera y con un pequeño hilo de sangre corriéndole por un lado de la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella al verle despierto.

—De maravilla—su voz salió áspera y cargada de sarcasmo— ¿Y tú?

—Perfecta.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—aún continuaba desorientado por el golpe, pero poco a poco empezaba a recuperarse.

—En el campamento de los Hostiles, supongo. Solo llevo consciente unos cinco minutos—añadió cuando James le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—Fantástico…

Entonces, uno de los muchachos que había colaborado en el secuestro, más concretamente el que había golpeado a Sawyer, entró en la cabaña.

—Richard ya sabe que estáis conscientes. Estará con vosotros en unos minutos—informó mientras que los repasaba a ambos con la mirada, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en Juliet.

—Doblemente fantástico…—murmuró Sawyer.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. El muchacho seguía mirando periódicamente a la rubia, que empezó a sentirse incómoda al percatarse de que al estar atada con las manos a la espalda, la cremallera de su traje azul se había bajado levemente, regalando unas buenas vistas de su escote. Y al parecer no era la única que se había dado cuenta de eso, ya que desde hacía unos segundos el muchacho la miraba descaradamente con una sonrisilla lasciva dibujada en su rostro.

—Eh, tú—intervino Sawyer—Quítale los ojos de encima si no quieres que te los arranque…

— ¿Ah, sí?—se burló el muchacho mientras que se acercaba a ella, consiguiendo una visión bastante más detallada de sus atributos— ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo estando ahí atado? Más bien deberías agradecerme que solo mire y no trate de hacer nada más, porque ahora mismo podría hacer lo que quisiese con ella que tú no podrías evitarlo…

La punta de los dedos del hombre rozó con suavidad el cuello de la rubia, a lo que ella respondió revolviéndose incómoda, tratando de alejarse de él. Entonces, un fuerte pinchazo en el hombro avisó a Juliet de que su cuerpo no daba más de sí, por lo que se vio obligada a dejar de moverse.

— ¡Quítale las manos de encima!—gritó Sawyer furioso.

— ¿Y si no qué?

El muchacho parecía estar pasándoselo verdaderamente bien con sus provocaciones, pero entonces, Richard entró en la cabaña, cortando la diversión de raíz. El hombre se incorporó rápidamente, alejándose de Juliet.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—inquirió el moreno.

— ¡Pasa que en cuanto consiga soltarme voy a matar a ese hijo de puta con mis propias manos!

—Déjanos solos—ordenó Richard. En cuanto el muchacho salió por la puerta, tomó asiento frente a ellos—Disculpad si la actitud de mis hombres os ha incomodado.

— ¿Incomodado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Te refieres a la parte en la que nos secuestráis en la selva y nos atáis a un palo?—habló Sawyer, fulminando al moreno con la mirada.

—No habríais venido voluntariamente si os lo hubiésemos pedido.

—Ya estamos aquí, así que creo que es un poco tarde para responder a eso…

—Richard—habló Juliet—Sabes perfectamente que si esto tiene que ver con la Iniciativa Dharma nosotros no somos las personas que estas buscando.

—Si, lo se, y por eso estáis aquí.

— ¿Puedes ser un poco más específico, L'Oreal? —volvió a intervenir Sawyer.

—Me temo que no. Solo estoy siguiendo órdenes.

—Jacob, ¿no?—trató de adivinar Juliet, sonriendo amargamente, pensando en la cantidad de veces que había escuchado hablar a Ben de ese misterioso hombre.

—Así es. Pero como he dicho, no puedo rebelaros nada más… Nuestra misión es asegurarnos de que la variable sea creada—Richard se acercó a la puerta de la cabaña— ¡Widmore! ¡Trae las dosis! —ordenó con voz firme. En cuestión de segundos, un ya no tan joven Charles Widmore entró llevando un pequeño maletín entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso de una variable?—exclamó Sawyer, poniéndose nervioso al no poder comprender lo que estaba pasando— ¿Qué dosis?

Entonces, Richard abrió el maletín, sacando dos pequeños botecitos y un par jeringuillas de su interior. Al verlas, James se fue poniendo más y más nervioso, comenzando a retorcerse para tratar de liberarse de sus ataduras. Juliet también trató de resistirse, pero cada vez que se movía algo más de la cuenta sentía un doloroso pinchazo en la zona del hombro, por lo que lo único que le quedó fue suplicar interiormente que fuera lo que fuera lo que les fuesen a inyectar no los matara. O por lo menos que no lo hiciera muy lentamente.

—Ford, no hagas las cosas más difíciles…—murmuró Richard mientras que se acercaba hasta él. Al mismo tiempo, Charles llenó la jeringuilla del líquido que había en uno de los botes y sin perder ni un segundo se la clavó a Juliet en el brazo.

Aprovechando la distracción que esto generó en un desesperado Sawyer, Richard le clavó la otra jeringuilla a él, inyectándole todo el contenido del otro botecito. Después, y utilizando de nuevo la culata de sus armas, les dieron a ambos un nuevo golpe en la cabeza, consiguiendo que entraran de nuevo en un estado de inconsciencia.

Cuando James volvió a despertarse, el dolor de cabeza era aún peor que la primera vez que le habían golpeado. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta lograr llegar a un árbol cercano que le sirvió como apoyo para poder ponerse en pie sin caerse.

El rubio miró a su alrededor. Estaban de nuevo en el mismo punto de la selva en el que los Hostiles los habían interceptado cuando se dirigían al embarcadero. Incluso sus mochilas seguían tiradas en el suelo junto con sus armas.

James empezó a caminar tambaleándose levemente en dirección a Juliet, que yacía sobre el suelo a unos pocos metros de donde él estaba.

—Rubia—la llamó mientras que se agachaba, sacudiéndola levemente—Rubia despierta.

Ella abrió los ojos, llevándose inmediatamente las manos a la cabeza mientras que emitía un gemido lastimero.

— ¿James?—murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—Aquí estoy. Ya ha pasado todo…

Mientras que ella se iba incorporando poco a poco, Sawyer alcanzó sus mochilas, en busca del walkie que les pondría inmediatamente en contacto con sus compañeros de la Iniciativa Dharma.

—Aquí LaFleur, cambio—habló Sawyer con voz ronca.

— ¿LaFleur? ¡Gracias a Dios!—exclamó la voz alterada de Phil— ¿Dónde demonios estáis? ¡Llevamos más de cuatro horas tratando de contactar con vosotros!

—Nos atacaron los Hostiles… de camino al embarcadero…

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Estás bien? ¿Juliet está contigo?

—Sí, sí, todo perfecto—contestó con aspereza debido al insistente dolor de cabeza y a la gran cantidad de preguntas que le estaban haciendo—Ahora estaría genial que dejases el parloteo y vinierais a buscarnos…

Todo el poblado de Dharma se puso manos a la obra y en menos de media hora tanto James LaFleur como Juliet Burke estaban de regreso a los Barracones, donde fueron inmediatamente trasladados a la enfermería. El pánico se extendió rápidamente entre todos los habitantes, por lo que se decretó el estado de alerta máxima y se ordenó que absolutamente todo el mundo volviera a sus casas y que permanecieran armados por si se producía un nuevo ataque.

Tras un reconocimiento médico en el que les curaron todas las heridas superficiales que habían sufrido, James y Juliet también fueron enviados a su hogar. Horace se había encargado de hacerles un pequeño interrogatorio a ambos acerca de lo sucedido durante el secuestro, pero justo cuando Sawyer iba a hablar de las vacunas misteriosas, Juliet le interrumpió, dando por finalizado el cuestionario.

Aún visiblemente mareada y aturdida, la rubia entró en su casa, dirigiéndose directamente al sillón del salón.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?—preguntó Sawyer una vez que había cerrado la puerta.

— ¿Por qué he hecho el qué?

—Ocultarle información a Horace—él se sentó frente a ella.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?—contestó con tono monótono, cerrando los ojos brevemente ante el dolor de cabeza que se negaba a abandonar su cuerpo— ¿Habría sido mejor decirle que nos han inyectado algún tipo de sustancia extraña? Pero que esté tranquilo, porque el asunto no tiene que ver nada con Dharma si no con nuestros viajes en el tiempo… ¿Te habría parecido eso mejor?

—Cierto, es mejor no decir nada y esperar a ver como nos morimos—replicó utilizando el mismo tono hiriente y sarcástico.

—No vamos a morirnos.

—No puedes saberlo.

—No tengo ganas de discutir en este momento, James—murmuró después de una pausa tensa que se alargó varios segundos.

—Genial, porque yo tampoco…

Sin decir nada más, Juliet se puso en pie, dirigiendo sus pasos en dirección al pasillo de la casa, rumbo a su dormitorio. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido de repente, siendo sustituido por una extraña sensación de mareo, ya que en lugar de estar acompañada por las típicas ganas de vomitar, se asemejaba más al tipo de sensación que se tenía cuando se había bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

Ella se tambaleó ligeramente, pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de caerse, Sawyer había llegado a su lado y la sostenía del brazo.

—Deja que te ayude—dijo simplemente mientras que la escoltaba a su cuarto.

Una vez dentro, él se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras que ella empezó a forcejear con la cremallera de su mono Dharma, dándole la espalda. Se quitó una de las mangas, pero al ir a mover el otro brazo emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor.

En la enfermería le habían dicho que había estado muy cerca de dislocarse el hombro de nuevo, por lo que era normal que le doliese durante los próximos días.

Sawyer se acercó por detrás, deslizando la tela azul con cuidado hasta la altura de su cintura, dejando a la vista la camiseta de tirantes blanca que estaba utilizando debajo del traje.

Por un momento su nariz quedó inmersa en sus rizos rubios, que aún olían levemente al champú que ella había utilizado por la mañana antes de salir de casa. Sin saber muy bien por qué, James también comenzó a sentirse mareado.

La percepción de su alrededor empezó a volverse confusa, de manera que de lo único que empezaba a ser consciente era del aroma que desprendía Juliet y de la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Ella no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando notó como los dedos de Sawyer se posaban sobre la piel desnuda de su hombro, subiendo lentamente en dirección a su cuello. Tampoco lo hizo cuando él apartó su pelo hacia un lado, haciendo que la piel de su nuca se erizara por completo. Tampoco lo hizo cuando sintió la respiración de James tan peligrosamente cerca de ella, con sus labios rozando la piel de su cuello. Y por supuesto, tampoco lo hizo cuando él la hizo girar sobre sus pies para que sus rostros quedasen frente a frente.

La habitación seguía siendo confusa a su alrededor. Sus sentidos adormecidos solo parecían despertarse cada vez que sus pieles entraban en contacto.

Sawyer siguió subiendo la mano hasta que llegó a su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. Y como si de dos imanes se tratase, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que finalmente sus labios llegaron a tocarse. Un beso suave y dulce que fue aumentando la intensidad y la agresividad a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Juliet enrolló ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que las manos de James abandonaron su posición para afianzarse firmemente sobre su cintura. Sus lenguas se encontraron en el interior de sus bocas, manteniendo una extraña batalla por tratar de someter al contrario.

En un movimiento rápido, el rubio alcanzó el borde de la camiseta de Juliet y tiró de ella por encima de su cabeza, dejándola caer descuidadamente sobre el suelo de la habitación. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse aún con más furia que la primera vez.

Cuando las manos de Sawyer comenzaron a subir a y bajar por su espalda desnuda, Juliet decidió que era el momento de empezar a actuar, por lo que en cuestión de segundos desabrochó el mono de James, dejando su pecho desnudo al aire. Las caricias de él se trasladaron de su espalda a su vientre, subiendo hasta que colocó las manos sobre sus pechos, aún cubiertos por la tela del sujetador. Ella gimió en su boca, rasgando sus pectorales con las uñas.

Entonces, Sawyer cortó el beso, y de un empujón suave lanzó a Juliet contra la cama. Con rapidez terminó de quitarle por completo el mono azul que aún cubría sus piernas, dejándola en ropa interior, medio desnuda frente a él. Se tomó unos segundos para mirarla fijamente. Su pelo rubio estaba esparcido alrededor de su cabeza, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras que sus labios estaban más rojos de lo normal debido a los besos que habían compartido. Y su mirada azul le estaba llamando, pidiéndole que fuera allí con ella.

Sawyer dejó que su propio traje cayese al suelo y después se acercó hasta la cama, poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de Juliet, besándola de nuevo. Mordiendo sus labios. Lamiendo su cuello. Mientras que las manos de ambos se esforzaban por poder tocar toda la piel disponible del cuerpo del otro.

A medida que él iba bajando los labios por su cuello, Juliet fue arqueando la espalda, haciendo que sus pelvis entraran en contacto por primera vez, siendo separadas tan solo por la tela de sus respectivas ropas interiores. Pero él no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y ella siguió haciendo el mismo movimiento, por lo que el choque entre sus sexos volvió a repetirse dos, tres, cuatro veces… Y el roce los estaba volviendo locos a ambos.

—Rubia…—gimió con voz ronca mientras que volvía a subir para besar sus labios—Si te vas a arrepentir es mejor que lo hagas ahora porque dentro de diez segundos no voy a ser capaz de detenerme…

Pero en esta ocasión, y sin saber muy bien el por qué, la parte racional de Juliet había quedado completamente anulada, dejando que por fin fuese el instinto el que tomase el control de su cuerpo.

Ella no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirándole intensamente a los ojos mientras que volvía a hacer que sus caderas chocasen con las de Sawyer. Él no necesito más respuestas.

_**/Flash Back/**_

Richard caminaba apresuradamente por la selva, esquivando ramas y arbustos con una agilidad impresionante. En cuestión de minutos llegó hasta la Estación Orquídea, donde le esperaba Jacob.

—Perdón por el retraso—se disculpó.

—No importa. Toma—el hombre llevaba un pequeño maletín entre sus manos que le tendió a Richard. El moreno lo abrió, descubriendo que en su interior había dos botecitos con un líquido dentro—Manda a tus hombres que intercepten a los viajeros y asegúrate de que les inyectáis esto antes de dejarles marchar.

— ¿No nos estamos involucrando demasiado?

—Es necesario, Richard. Para poder cambiar el destino debemos de cambiar algunos acontecimientos.

—Aún así… me parece que esto es pasarse de la raya—replicó el moreno mientras que hacía un gesto al maletín que ahora descansaba en sus manos.

—Richard, lo que va a ocurrir entre esas dos personas después de que actuemos iba a ocurrir de todas formas. Nosotros solamente estamos acelerando un poco ese momento para poder asegurarnos de que la variable es creada a tiempo—explicó Jacob, tratando de hacer entender al otro hombre sus motivos.

Finalmente, Richard asintió un par de veces con la cabeza mientras que soltaba un pequeño suspiro. Sin decir nada más, desapareció por donde había venido, poniendo rumbo de nuevo al campamento de los Hostiles.

_**/Fin Flash Back/**_

La ropa interior estaba desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación, al igual que los monos Dharma y parte de la ropa de cama.

Sobre el colchón, dos cuerpos jadeaban y gemían, presionándose el uno contra el otro como si estuvieran tratando de volverse uno.

La boca de James estaba centrada en los ahora descubiertos pechos de Juliet, atrapando sus pezones entre los dientes, besando, tirando de ellos, lamiéndolos, mientras que ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del rubio.

De un empujón, Sawyer acabó de espaldas contra la cama mientras que Juliet se encaramaba sobre su cuerpo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Sus sexos ahora se rozaban abiertamente, piel contra piel, intensamente, enviando una descarga eléctrica por sus cuerpos que les hacía enloquecer.

James volvió a recuperar su posición encima de ella, colocándose entre sus piernas. Con una mano la agarró por las muñecas, sujetándole ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras que su otra mano se quedó plantada sobre el hueso de su cadera. Mirándola a los ojos, el rubio empezó a presionarse contra su entrada lentamente, abriéndose paso a través de su cuerpo. Juliet mantuvo su mirada azul centrada en la de Sawyer en todo momento, pero cuando por fin él la embistió por primera vez, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación de tenerle dentro.

Él se quedó parado en su interior, sin dejar de mirar su rostro, y siguió sin moverse hasta que ella volvió a abrir los ojos, mirándole con desesperación. Entonces, Sawyer volvió a embestirla de nuevo, volviendo a repetir el mismo proceso.

Solo empezó a moverse rítmicamente cuando por fin consiguió que Juliet no apartara la mirada, disfrutando al ver como la cara de la rubia se contraía en una mueca de placer mientras que sus ojos azules le miraban intensamente. Los gemidos no tardaron demasiado en llegar, pidiendo y suplicando por más, mientras que James se esforzaba al máximo por complacer las peticiones de su compañera.

Los jadeos temblorosos fueron el indicativo de que Juliet se estaba acercando al final, lo que se vio confirmado cuando ella arqueó la espalda bruscamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse. Sawyer aprovechó para besar su cuello, sin dejar de moverse, hasta que finalmente la rubia emitió un alarido ahogado mientras que sus músculos se contraían rítmicamente, llevándola a un intenso orgasmo que duró varios segundos.

Motivado por los sonidos que ella estaba emitiendo y los movimientos de su cuerpo, James también llegó al orgasmo, gruñendo guturalmente mientras que se quedaba paralizado en su interior, tan solo disfrutando de la sensación.

Completamente agotados y aún con esa sensación de mareo y desorientación en sus cuerpos, tanto James como Juliet se quedaron profundamente dormidos, no haciendo ni siquiera el esfuerzo de separarse, tan solo cambiando la posición para que el rubio no la aplastase con el peso de su cuerpo.

* * *

**Continuará... **


	17. Capítulo 16: Recuerdos

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a __Deianne__, __bringyourmittens__, __trishahudsonblack91__ y __Zarland-black93__ por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior!^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 16: Recuerdos

* * *

**

Por un momento, Sawyer pensó que en cuanto abriera los ojos volvería a estar atado al poste de madera que había en el interior de la cabaña de los Hostiles, ya que el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo era igual de intenso que cuando había despertado allí por primera vez durante el secuestro.

En su lugar, el rubio se encontró así mismo tumbado confortablemente sobre el colchón de la cama, solo que la habitación no era exactamente como el recordaba haberla visto la última vez... Se quedó varios minutos mirando al techo, aún levemente aturdido, y no fue hasta que trató de incorporarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo solo.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con pánico cuando al bajar la mirada se encontró con que un brazo femenino reposaba sobre su cintura, y sintió que el corazón casi se le sale por la boca cuando al seguir el brazo se encontró con el rostro relajado de Juliet, que continuaba profundamente dormida. Boca abajo sobre la cama. A su lado. Y desnuda. Se quedó paralizado, sin moverme ni un solo músculo, sin apartar la mirada, hasta que de un momento a otro los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior comenzaron a regresar a su mente.

Volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza mientras que dejaba escapar un jadeo lastimero. Todo era demasiado confuso. Lo único que recordaba con claridad de la noche anterior era el impulso irrefrenable que había sentido y que le había llevado a hacer lo que había hecho. El resto de los acontecimientos estaban borrosos en su memoria, tan solo eran flashes de él mismo teniendo sexo apasionado y desenfrenado con la que hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amiga. No entendía absolutamente nada.

Tratando de no despertarla aún, Sawyer se levantó de la cama, recogiendo las sábanas del suelo y echándolas sobre la espalda desnuda de Juliet, cubriéndola a ella y así mismo. Si la mujer tenía los mismos síntomas que él, el asunto iba a ponerse bastante violento.

—Rubia…—James la zarandeó suavemente por el hombro—Rubia despierta…

Ella emitió un pequeño gemido mientras que empezaba a revolverse, enrollando parte de la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo de manera inconsciente.

Sus ojos tardaron varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la luminosidad que había en la habitación, pero cuando lo hicieron, se abrieron de golpe al reconocer la figura de Sawyer sentada a su lado.

Juliet trató de incorporarse sobre la cama torpemente, en parte por culpa de un extraño dolor de cabeza, similar al que tendría si se hubiera pasado toda una noche bebiendo. Al ponerse en posición sentada estuvo a punto de dejar caer la sábana que la cubría, por lo que Sawyer estiró la mano, sujetando la prenda mientras que la miraba fijamente a los ojos con gesto serio.

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado con eso…—murmuró. Entonces ella bajó su mirada hacia abajo, percatándose de que en algún momento de la noche había sustituido su pijama habitual por una espléndida desnudez a la que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada.

Levantó la mirada bruscamente, algo sonrojada, apretando la sábana contra su cuerpo, solo para darse cuenta de que Sawyer estaba en el mismo estado que ella. Juliet abrió la boca un par de veces, tratando de decir algo, pero entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a volver a su memoria, de la misma manera que lo habían hechos los de James segundos atrás.

—Oh… Dios mío…—murmuró ella sin acabarse de creer que esas memorias pudiesen ser reales. Pero la ropa tirada por el suelo y las marcas de dientes y arañazos que ambos tenían por el cuello y la espalda daban fe de ello.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse durante unos segundos, durante los cuales ambos sintieron como si estuvieran reviviendo los mismos recuerdos a la vez. Las caricias, los jadeos… era increíble que tan solo hubiesen pasado unas pocas horas. Finalmente ella volvió a apartar la mirada, sintiendo como esta vez los colores si que subían hasta su rostro sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Lo siento… por los arañazos…—murmuró tontamente, sin saber que decir para romper la tensión.

Sawyer se carcajeó suavemente por lo ridículo y extraño de la situación, logrando que ella también se relajara momentáneamente.

—Y yo por los mordiscos—ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, solo observándose el uno al otro.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vistamos…

—Sí…

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, ambos comenzaron a recolectar su ropa del suelo de la habitación, tratando de no mirar demasiado al otro en el proceso.

Una hora después, Sawyer estaba en la sala de vigilancia Dharma, sentado frente a los monitores, solo que por una vez en bastante tiempo tenía algo en lo que pensar para no aburrirse en la monotonía del trabajo.

¿Había sido un error? ¿No lo había sido? ¿Volvería a repetirse? Eran cientos las preguntas que rondaban por la mente del rubio, la mayoría de ellas sin respuesta, al menos por ahora.

Y no podía olvidarse, por supuesto, del incidente con los Hostiles, ya que a medida que pasaban los minutos James iba teniendo más y más claro que lo que fuese que les habían inyectado había tenido mucho que ver en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El mareo extraño, la sensación de confusión…

—LaFleur… ¡LaFleur!—gritó Miles, pasándole una mano a Sawyer por delante de la cara, sacándole de sus pensamientos— ¿Se puede saber donde tenias la cabeza, hombre?

—Solo estaba pensando, Bruce—respondió malhumorado—Deberías probarlo alguna vez, dicen que no está nada mal…

—Lo que sea… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que después de lo de ayer tú y Juliet os ibais a tomar el día libre.

—Pues pensaste mal—respondió mordazmente mientras que se recostaba en la silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pero de lo que James no se había dado cuenta era que al hacer ese movimiento había dejado expuesto su cuello, dándoles a Jin y Miles una fantástica panorámica de las marcas más que sospechosas que cierta rubia le había hecho apenas unas horas atrás.

Ambos hombres se le quedaron mirando fijamente, con la sospecha gravada en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué?—espetó Sawyer.

Los orientales volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, y sin decir ni una palabra tomaron cada uno una silla y se sentaron junto a James, cada uno a un lado, los tres frente a los monitores pero sin prestar la menor atención a lo que se veía por ellos.

—Vale Jefe, ahora vamos a hablar del secuestro de ayer y vas a contarnos la verdad—comenzó Miles.

—No se a que verdad te estas refiriendo—contestó tranquilamente.

—O hablas del secuestro o hablas de las marcas que tienes en el cuello. Elige—intervino Jin, demostrando que día a día su dominio del inglés iba mejorando.

—Sabemos que nos estas ocultando algo—añadió Miles—Así que somos todo oídos…

James se incorporó en su asiento, cubriéndose el cuello con las solapas del mono, aunque sabía de sobra que era un gesto bastante estúpido por su parte. Comenzó a mirar alternativamente a sus dos compañeros, para finalmente soltar un profundo suspiro mientras que cerraba los ojos y se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

—Está bien. Es cierto. El secuestro no ocurrió exactamente como lo contamos ayer…—volvió a suspirar, dándose por vencido—Todo lo que dijimos de cómo nos interceptaron en la selva y que nos ataron y todo eso si que es cierto.

—Pero…

—Pero lo que ocurrió mientras que estuvimos con los Hostiles no es del todo verdad.

—Osea que nos confirmas que no os secuestraron para haceros preguntas acerca de las Estaciones Dharma, ¿no?—Sawyer asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de Miles—Entonces, ¿qué rayos pasó durante esas cuatro horas?

—Bueno… fue algo bastante extraño, ¿sabes?… Estaba convencido de que nos iban a hacer cientos de preguntas acerca de los viajes en el tiempo, pero una vez que estuvimos allí solo nos ataron y nos inyectaron algo. Después nos soltaron sin más.

—Define "algo"—Miles hizo comillas con los dedos.

—No se lo que era, Sherlock. Richard solo mencionó una cosa rarísima acerca de crear una variable… y después, ¡pum! Nos ponen lo que quiera que fuera el líquido ese y nos dejan tirados en la selva—James parecía haber finalizado con su explicación, ya que volvió a recostarse en la silla con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y por qué no le habéis dicho nada a nadie de lo de la vacuna?—volvió a preguntar Miles.

—Fue idea de Juliet. Así que si nos han inyectado un veneno mortal y eso acaba con nosotros hazme el favor de descuartizar su cuerpo y tirarlo por la selva a modo de venganza…

—Y hablando de Juliet—intervino Jin de nuevo. Sawyer le miró con recelo, ya que en los meses que llevaban en Dharma había aprendido que cada vez que el coreano hacía gala de sus habilidades con el idioma era por un buen motivo. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción— ¿No tienes nada más que contarnos?—preguntó mientras que hacía una seña a las marcas del cuello.

—No—respondió con voz cortante, volviendo a recuperar una posición sentada.

—Vamos LaFleur, no nos obligues a ir a preguntarle a ella—presionó el chino. James refunfuñó por lo bajo, negándose a contestar. Pero bien dice el dicho que quien calla otorga…—Así que tú y Juliet… ¿tú y ella?

—Vale, sí, lo admito, pasamos la noche juntos, ¿y qué?

— ¡Lo sabía!—exclamó Miles mientras que se levantaba de golpe de la silla, dando un golpe sobre el panel de control de los monitores— ¡Sabía que iba a pasar!

Ambos asiáticos comenzaron a reír y a bromear entre ellos, palmeando la espalda de Sawyer en un gesto fraternal. Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, James no parecía compartir la euforia de sus dos compañeros.

— ¿Sawyer? ¿Pasa algo?—le preguntó Jin. Él era el único que ocasionalmente seguía utilizando su viejo apodo—Pensé que estarías contento por esto.

—Y lo estoy, Jimbo.

— ¿Juliet no era lo que esperabas en la cama?—bromeó Miles.

— ¡Cierra la boca! Por supuesto que no es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es… bueno… —era la primera vez que iba a compartir sus sospechas con alguien que no fuera él mismo—Estoy casi seguro de que no era del todo consciente cuando me acosté con Juliet. Y creo que ella tampoco. Al despertarme esta mañana no recordaba absolutamente nada, y aunque con las horas las memorias han ido regresando hay partes de la noche que aún no recuerdo con nitidez…

— ¿Y no bebisteis nada? Porque esos son los síntomas de una típica mañana de resaca…—dijo Miles.

—Ni una sola gota de nada. He estado dándole vueltas al asunto todo el día y había pensado que tal vez lo que nos han inyectado ha tenido algo que ver…

Los dos asiáticos se miraron entre ellos durante unos instantes, considerando la posibilidad de que lo que decía James fuese cierto, pero finalmente ambos negaron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

—No creo que haya sido eso, LaFleur—habló Miles de nuevo.

—Tal vez los problemas de memoria solo sean por los golpes que os llevasteis en la cabeza—añadió Jin con tono convencido.

—Además, ¿para que iban a querer los Hostiles que tú y Juliet os acostarais juntos? ¡Es absurdo!

Tras meditarlo unos segundos, Sawyer comenzó a reírse levemente, siendo acompañado rápidamente por Jin y Miles. El rubio se pasó las manos por el pelo y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, dando por buenas las explicaciones que le habían dado sus dos compañeros.

—Bueno, ¿y qué me decís si vamos a tomar unas cervezas y así Romeo nos cuenta algo más sobre su Julieta?—propuso Miles.

—Acepto lo de las cervezas, pero ni sueñes que voy a decirte nada más…

Y aún entre risas y bromas, los tres hombres salieron de la sala de vigilancia Dharma, dando por concluida otra jornada más de trabajo.

* * *

**Continuará... **


	18. Capítulo 17: ¿Infección?

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Bueno, este es un capítulo un poco especial, ya que será el último que publique __**hasta el 12 de Julio**__. Me explico. Resulta que esta misma noche me voy de vacaciones con mi familia, lo que significa que me quedo sin PC, sin Internet y sin lugar en el que escribir durante ese tiempo :( Pero bueno, en cuanto vuelva prometo compensar este pequeño parón con una actualización más rápida de la historia. Sin más que añadir, disfrutad el capítulo y nos vemos __**el 12 de Julio**__!^^__Agradecimientos especiales a __Cin__, __PaoHalliwell__, __trishahudsonblack91__, __Zarland-black93__ y __bringyourmittens__ por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 17: ¿Infección?

* * *

**

Dos semanas habían pasado en la más absoluta tranquilidad, entrando de esta manera en su sexto mes en Dharmaville. En ese tiempo no habían vuelto a tener noticias de los Hostiles, por lo que el pequeño ataque empezaba a quedar olvidado en las mentes de los habitantes de la Iniciativa con el paso de los días.

Sawyer y Juliet no habían vuelto a dormir juntos ni nada parecido, ignorando los recuerdos borrosos de esa noche como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada, a pesar de los comentarios picantes que Miles hacía en ocasiones.

Sin embargo su relación había cambiado notablemente a raíz del secuestro, pasando de la amistad a ser del tipo acosador-acosada, ya que James se pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día pendiente de su compañera, aún convencido de que la sustancia que les habían inyectado era algún tipo de veneno que tarde o temprano acabaría por matarles si no se daban cuenta.

Otra semana pasó rápidamente sumida en la misma monotonía que había acompañado a las dos anteriores. Sin embargo, al llegar el lunes, James se levantó a primera hora de la mañana con una fiebre bastante alta. Juliet se encargó de avisar a Horace de que el Jefe de Seguridad se encontraba indispuesto y no iba a acudir a trabajar.

A media mañana, la rubia logró escaparse del taller para hacerle una pequeña visita a Sawyer y asegurarse de que se había quedado en la cama, cosa que ella dudaba seriamente.

Sus suposiciones se vieron confirmadas cuando al entrar en casa se encontró con James tirado en el sillón, vistiendo tan solo un par de pantalones cortos y con un libro entre las manos.

—Pensé que te había dicho claramente que te quedaras en la cama—le regañó, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

—Alto y claro, rubia—respondió mientras que levantaba la mirada de su libro, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas sobre la mesilla de café.

— ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

—Decidí que era más divertido no hacerte caso—contestó mientras que ella rodaba los ojos hacia un lado de manera dramática.

Juliet desapareció por el pasillo de la casa para volver a entrar en el salón a los pocos segundos con un termómetro en la mano. Tras ponérselo a James debajo del brazo y dejarlo ahí durante unos cuantos minutos, volvió a retirarlo para examinar los resultados.

—Sigues teniendo fiebre—informó—y seguirá siendo así si no vuelves a la cama y te tapas un poco.

—No pienso malgastar mis últimos momentos en este mundo metido en la cama—replicó él mientras que cerraba el libro, incorporándose en el sillón mientras que clavaba su mirada sobre la de la rubia.

—Solo es un resfriado, James.

— ¿No te parece mucha coincidencia que me ponga enfermo justo tres semanas después de que nos inyectaran esa cosa?

—Solo es un resfriado—repitió con voz cansada—Así que hazme el favor de volver a la cama mientras que te preparo un poco de sopa.

—Como quieras, rubia. Pero que conste que tú vas a ser la siguiente…

A la mañana siguiente, James se despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, probablemente producido por la fiebre que se había negado a abandonar su cuerpo durante la noche. Se incorporó en la cama, restregándose perezosamente los ojos con las manos, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño procedente del cuarto de baño.

Se levantó pesadamente, arrastrando los pies por el suelo al caminar, y cuando llegó al baño se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entornada, por lo que la abrió del todo dándole un pequeño toque con la punta de los dedos. Allí se encontró a Juliet, arrodillada frente al inodoro, respirando agitadamente mientras que su cuerpo convulsionaba por las nauseas.

Sawyer emitió un pequeño suspiro y se acercó hasta su compañera, sujetándole el pelo con cuidado cuando una nueva arcada volvió a hacerse cargo de su cuerpo, obligándola a vaciar el contenido de su estómago por completo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tienes que decir ahora?—preguntó James una vez que Juliet había terminado de vomitar, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo mientras que le tendía un vaso de agua.

—Es solo una coincidencia—replicó mientras que se llevaba el vaso a los labios, aún sintiendo el estómago revuelto.

—Sigue engañándote a ti misma.

En esta ocasión, fue Sawyer el que se encargó de llamar a Horace para informarle de que Juliet también había enfermado y tampoco acudiría a trabajar.

Al día siguiente, los síntomas que ambos presentaban volvieron a repetirse. La rubia seguía insistiendo en que solo se trataba de algún tipo de virus que James había contraído y que luego le había traspasado a ella, mientras que Sawyer seguía culpando a la inyección.

—Bien, supongo que si estás tan convencida de que solo es un virus no te importará que nos pasemos por la enfermería a hacernos una prueba para comprobarlo…—la retó James.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de su casa, el uno al lado del otro, con sus miradas clavadas en la pared que tenían en frente. La rubia no podía negar que era toda una coincidencia que ambos hubiesen enfermado a la vez cuando habían pasado casi cuatro semanas del incidente con los Hostiles. Eso, unido a la insistencia de James en torno a las inyecciones, estaba empezando a hacer mella en la confianza que ella tenía en su teoría del resfriado.

— ¿Y qué pasa si tienes razón? ¿Y si de verdad nos estamos muriendo?—preguntó ella con un hilo de voz después de una larga pausa, aunque sin dejar de mantener esa calma que la caracterizaba.

—Primero tenemos que averiguarlo, ¿no?

Juliet asintió un par de veces con la cabeza. Sin mirarle aún, dejó que su mano se deslizara por el sillón buscando la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sawyer en busca de apoyo.

Tres días más tarde, ambos estaban en la sala de espera de la enfermería. Los dedos de la rubia repiqueteaban con impaciencia sobre la superficie de la mesa que tenían frente a ellos a medida que los minutos iban pasando.

El médico de la Iniciativa los había mandado llamar, informándoles de que tenía listos los resultados de los análisis que se habían hecho un par de días antes. Así que ahí estaban ellos.

Después de diez minutos más de espera, el doctor entró en la sala, llevando con él una carpeta y un sobre. El hombre tomó asiento frente a ellos, con una sonrisa cordial dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Y bien?—inquirió James, tratando de aparentar la mayor normalidad posible.

—Bueno, después de analizar vuestras muestras de sangre tengo dos diagnósticos para daros—habló el médico mientras que abría la carpeta, ojeando unos papeles y haciendo unas anotaciones de última hora en uno de los márgenes.

— ¿Y?—volvió a intervenir James, instándole a continuar.

—Al parecer, y según los síntomas que me habéis descrito, el señor LaFleur aquí presente padece un caso leve de una afección psicosomática.

—Dios mío…—murmuró Sawyer con desesperanza, recostándose en su asiento mientras que se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Después de gastar unos segundos tratando de buscar el significado de esa palabra en su cabeza se dio por vencido— ¿Y qué rayos es una enfermedad psicosomática?

Juliet soltó una carcajada suave, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, mientras que el médico le miraba con expresión divertida.

—Quiere decir que en realidad no estás enfermo, James. Todos los síntomas que has tenido han sido provocados por tu propio cerebro, probablemente debido a algún tipo de obsesión acerca de padecer algún tipo de enfermedad o infección—explicó la rubia, haciendo especial hincapié en la última parte de la frase. El doctor asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de la mujer, confirmando su explicación.

— ¿Es eso cierto? ¿No me estoy muriendo?—preguntó visiblemente sorprendido, clavando su mirada en la del hombre que tenía frente a él.

—No, en absoluto. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa idea tan absurda?—volvió a reírse el médico mientras que cerraba la carpeta, dejándola de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Juliet y James intercambiaron una significativa mirada en la que ella parecía estar restregándole por la cara que, en una ocasión más, tenía la razón. El rubio hizo una mueca burlona, a lo que ella respondió con un leve alzamiento de cejas.

—Respecto a la señorita Burke…—siguió hablando el doctor, tomando el sobre entre sus manos y abriéndolo—me temo que el diagnóstico es bastante distinto.

— ¿Qué… qué quiere decir con eso?—murmuró Sawyer, cambiando bruscamente la expresión de su rostro a una bastante más seria.

El médico le tendió a Juliet los papeles que había en el interior del sobre con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. La rubia comenzó a examinarlos con detenimiento mientras que James se incorporaba en su asiento y se inclinaba hacia ella, tratando de ver algo por encima de su hombro.

El papel estaba lleno de nombres y datos que Sawyer era incapaz de comprender, pero que Juliet había visto cientos de veces a lo largo de su carrera como médico. La respiración de la rubia empezó a agitarse mientras que abría los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía ser. Algo en esos análisis debía de estar equivocado.

— ¿Juliet? ¿Qué está pasando?—murmuró el rubio con cierto temor al ver su reacción. Entonces ella señaló con el dedo a un pequeño recuadro que había al final del papel dónde se podía leer claramente la palabra "Positivo".

Ambos levantaron sus miradas bruscamente, mirándose entre ellos para después clavar sus ojos sobre el médico, en busca de algún tipo de confirmación al diagnóstico producido por los análisis de la rubia. El hombre asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, ensanchando aún más la sonrisa de su rostro. Después, extendió su mano cortésmente en dirección a Juliet.

—Felicidades, señorita Burke.

* * *

**Continuará... **


	19. Capítulo 18: Fuera de control

**Advertencias:**_ Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero que la espera se os haya hecho soportable! Jejejeje! Muchísimas gracias por no dejar de leer y comentar, sobre todo porque con este último capítulo hemos pasado la increíble barrera de los 50 reviews! Pues lo dicho, que muchas gracias a todos y en especial a __Zarland-black93__, __bringyourmittens__, __PaoHalliwell__, __Lor-mats__, __trishahudsonblack91__, __Nana__ y __Star Flowers__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 18: Fuera de control

* * *

**

James le tendió a Juliet una taza de té. Ella la cogió entre sus manos temblorosas, que eran el único signo visible de lo nerviosa que estaba en ese momento, ya que su rostro permanecía impasible, como siempre. Aún así, Sawyer fue capaz de ver el miedo en los ojos de la rubia cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

El ex-estafador no pudo evitar rememorar el momento en el que se enteró de que iba a ser padre por primera vez. Aunque claro, ambas situaciones no tenían absolutamente nada en común, ya que Juliet no era Cassidy y él mismo ya no era Sawyer. Además de que ahora le estaban dando la oportunidad de estar ahí desde el principio. El problema estaba en que James no estaba seguro de querer estar ahí, de estar allí para el bebé, y ese sentimiento de duda le hacía sentir verdaderamente culpable por Juliet.

Ella continuaba en silencio, sentada en el sillón con la taza de té entre las manos y la mirada perdida en una de las paredes del salón. Todo se había fastidiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De repente, James le pegó una fuerte patada a la puerta de su habitación, moviéndose por el pasillo y el salón de la casa nervioso, furioso consigo mismo y con el mundo. Juliet dio un pequeño respingo en el sillón.

—James—lo llamó ella con voz suave—Cálmate.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! —gritó mientras que se paraba de pie frente a ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que James volvió a perderse por el pasillo de la casa, suspirando profundamente. A los pocos segundos el rubio volvió a entrar en el salón con la pistola y el táser en la mano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—inquirió la rubia en voz baja.

—Todo esto es culpa de Richard—contestó mientras que manipulaba la pistola, asegurándose de que estuviese cargada.

— ¿Vas a seguir con esa teoría estúpida de la vacuna?—Juliet se puse en pie, acercándose un par de pasos hacia él.

— ¿Y tú vas a seguir negándola?—replicó, dándose la vuelta para encararla.

— ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que solo es un juego mental? Probablemente solo nos inyectaron agua o algo así… de la misma manera que te engañaron a ti cuando estuviste prisionero en la Hidra—dijo, recordando que los Otros solían utilizar ese tipo de tácticas para manipular a las personas a través de la sugestión—Solo están jugando con nosotros.

— ¡Pues su juego nos ha llevado a esto!—gritó de nuevo, señalando al vientre de Juliet. Ella se encogió levemente, rodeando su estómago con los brazos.

—Esto lo has hecho tú solito—su tono de voz salió sombrío, acusador.

— ¿Sí? Pues no recuerdo que tú te quejaras demasiado o hicieras algo para detenerme aquella noche, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque esas vacunas no eran un juego mental—replicó, completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, a pesar de que no tenía ningún tipo de prueba en la que poder basarse.

— ¿Ahora la culpa es mía?

—Por supuesto que lo es—habló rápidamente, sin molestarse demasiado en pensar lo que estaba diciendo—Además, yo ni siquiera me habría acostado contigo si hubiese sido completamente consciente—James se arrepintió de lo que había dicho en cuanto las palabras salieron por sus labios.

Juliet no pudo evitar que un pequeño jadeo saliese por sus labios, mientras que sentía como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal directo en el corazón, destrozando por completo sus sentimientos y su autoestima. Antes de que Sawyer tuviese la ocasión de verla flaquear, ella desapareció por el pasillo de la casa, encerrándose en su habitación.

— ¡Rubia! ¡No quería decir eso!—trató de detenerla, pero fue inútil. Sawyer le dio una patada al sillón, maldiciéndose así mismo por ser tan idiota. La reciente noticia del embarazo de Juliet le estaba superando y lo único que estaba haciendo era pagar su frustración con ella, tratándola como una basura—Mierda…—siseó entre dientes, pasándose las manos furiosamente por el pelo.

Finalmente, Sawyer se marchó de la casa dando un portazo, pero dejando la pistola y el táser sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Juliet pasó el resto de la tarde sola, acostada en la cama sin moverse. Eventualmente se quedó profundamente dormida, y solo volvió a despertarse cuando escuchó el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta principal, indicando que James había regresado a casa después de pasar varias horas fuera.

Sus pisadas se escuchaban con total claridad por el pasillo, por lo que Juliet pudo deducir que no tardaría demasiado en entrar en la habitación. Por esa razón, la rubia giró su cuerpo, quedando tumbada de espaldas a la puerta y con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

Aunque hacía ya bastante rato que había dejado de llorar, sus ojos aún permanecían hinchados y rojos y no podía evitar emitir algún sollozo ocasional que ahogaba contra las sábanas.

James no se molestó en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación, ya que él sabía perfectamente que ella estaba despierta y ella inconscientemente había estado esperándole todas esas horas para poder aclarar lo ocurrido.

Se acercó con paso lento pero decidido hasta la cama, sentándose al lado de Juliet, que seguía tumbada dándole la espalda.

Sawyer alargó el brazo, apartándole el pelo a la rubia de la cara, aprovechando la oportunidad para rozar levemente la piel de su mejilla, notando que estaba húmeda y pegajosa debido a las lágrimas que ella no se había molestado en retirar.

—Siento lo que dije antes—se disculpó—Estaba furioso y las palabras simplemente se escaparon sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Está bien—murmuró con voz cansada, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—Lo siento mucho—repitió. Ella era, ante todo, su amiga, y él se lo había pagado comportándose como el cabrón que solía ser antes de estrellarse en la isla.

—Solo dime que esto es un mal sueño y que cuando me levante mañana nada de todo lo que ha pasado habrá ocurrido…

—No sabes como me gustaría poder decirte eso, rubia—murmuró, sonriendo amargamente, mientras que sus dedos comenzaban a juguetear con sus rizos dorados.

Finalmente, Juliet giró su cuerpo, dejando que el rubio pudiese ver durante unos instantes la expresión fría pero ciertamente atormentada de su rostro, antes de volver a la mueca neutral habitual en ella.

— ¿Lo sabe alguien?—volvió a hablar ella tras unos segundos en silencio. James negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—No he hablado con nadie en toda la tarde, aunque si lo hubiera hecho creo que no habría sabido cómo decir una noticia como esta.

Ella asintió levemente. Después ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, hasta que de repente unas carcajadas ahogadas provenientes de Juliet llenaron el vacío de la habitación. Sawyer la miró extrañado, pensado por un momento que tal vez la situación estaba siendo demasiado para ella y eso estaba acabando con su cordura.

—No puedo esperar a ver la cara que va a poner Miles—trató de bromear, logrando arrancarle un par de sonrisas a su compañero.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos más, Juliet comenzó a sentir como los párpados comenzaban a pesarle demasiado, cerrándose levemente mientras que su mente empezaba a perderse entre el sueño y la vigilia. Sawyer la observó durante unos instantes, sonriendo levemente al verla en esa situación tan adorable.

—Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya a mi habitación—comentó mientras que se levantaba de la cama.

Antes de que tuviese ocasión de alejarse, Juliet se incorporó bruscamente y le agarró por la muñeca, clavando sus ojos azules sobre él.

—Quédate un rato más, aún no tengo sueño—pidió ella, a pesar de que el tono cansado de su voz contradecía sus palabras.

—Rubia…—murmuró, aún no demasiado convencido.

— ¿Sigues apoyándome?

—Por supuesto—respondió James sin dudar en cuanto la rubia hizo mención a esa promesa que se habían hecho el uno al otro el día que se quedaron atrapados en la isla y en el tiempo.

—Entonces quédate…

Y mientras que los ojos de Juliet comenzaban a cerrarse, Sawyer dejó que sus zapatos cayesen al suelo y se recostó a su lado, dejando que el sueño poco a poco también se hiciese cargo de su cuerpo.

En cuestión de días habían pasado de ser enemigos a amigos. Con un solo beso habían pasado de ser amigos a amantes. Y ahora, con una sola palabra escrita en un papel, había pasado de amantes a una nueva y desconocida situación que se les estaba escapando de las manos. La de ser futuros padres.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	20. Capítulo 19: Buscando respuestas

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Bueno, me gustaría lanzar una nueva pregunta a vosotros lectores xD El caso es que llevo varios días dándole vueltas al argumento de una nueva historia Suliet, pero como el fandom de Lost en Español está un poco abandonado y la serie ya ha finalizado no se si habría gente interesada en leer. Y ahí viene la pregunta: ¿estarías interesados/as en leer una nueva historia? (aunque sea cual sea la respuesta probablemente la terminaré publicando igual, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión xD) Y para terminar esta nota de autor interminable, agradecimientos a todos los que siguen la historia y en especial a __trishahudsonblack91__, __Lor-mats__, __Hizashii__, __Zarland-black93__ y __Star Flowers__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 19: Buscando respuestas

* * *

**

― ¿¡Qué! Espera, espera, espera… Repíteme eso otra vez porque creo que no lo he entendido bien… ¿¡Qué ella está que!

Diez en punto de la mañana. Domingo. Salón de la casa de los LaFleur. Miles y Jin están sentados en el sillón frente a James. El sonido del agua indica que Juliet sigue en la ducha. La mandíbula de Miles está literalmente rozando el suelo.

— ¿Un… un bebé? —balbuceó el coreano. Sawyer se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Dime que estás de broma—en esta ocasión Sawyer negó un par de veces— ¿Estáis locos? ¡Os recuerdo que seguimos estando en 1975! ¿Es que no has escuchado nunca la palabra condón?

— ¡Vete al diablo, Miles! —exclamo James mientras que se levantaba violentamente del sillón.

Entonces, Juliet hizo su entrada triunfal en el salón, aún con el pelo levemente humedecido, haciendo que los tres hombres enmudecieran en ese preciso instante. El color de su piel era algo más pálido de normal y la expresión tensa de su rostro indicaba que su estómago definitivamente no le iba a dar ni un minuto de descanso en lo que quedaba de mañana.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sawyer, suavizando el tono de su voz.

—Solo son nauseas—murmuró mientras que se sentaba en el sillón, ocupando el lugar en el que había estado el rubio apenas unos segundos atrás.

—Voy a traerte un té…

La sala se quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios con la salida momentánea de Jim. Ambos asiáticos clavaron sus miradas sobre Juliet, pero en cuanto la mujer desviaba sus ojos para ponerlos sobre los suyos, ellos giraban la cabeza bruscamente en cualquier otra dirección con tal de no encontrarse con los orbes azules de la rubia.

James volvió al salón, tendiéndole una taza humeante a Juliet, gesto que ella agradeció con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Bueno… y… ¿qué vamos a hacer con el… con el bebé? —inquirió Miles, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos, señalando el vientre de Juliet.

—Lo primero es encontrar al de los ojos pintados. Estoy seguro de que él va a poder darnos unas cuantas respuestas…

—James—le llamó Juliet, utilizando un tono de voz represivo.

—Mira rubia, me parece perfecto que tú quieras dejarlo pasar, pero yo voy a llegar hasta el fondo de este asunto—la sala volvió a quedarse en silencio. Juliet fulminando a Sawyer con la mirada durante unos interminables segundos, hasta que finalmente ella desvió la cabeza hacia otro lado, lo que equivalía a un "haz lo que te de la gana"—Bien. El plan es ir hasta el punto donde nos secuestraron y empezar a buscar algún rastro que nos conduzca hasta su campamento.

—Entendido. Nos vemos en la sala de vigilancia dentro de quince minutos—contestó Miles mientras que tanto él como Jin se ponían en pie y se dirigían a la puerta de la casa—Hasta luego, Juliet.

Una vez que volvieron a quedarse solos en el salón de su casa, Juliet se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Cuando volvió a salir había cambiado su vestuario por uno bastante más deportivo y cómodo.

— ¿Dónde vas? —inquirió Sawyer.

—Con vosotros, ¿a dónde iba a ir si no? —respondió como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

—No, ni hablar, no vas a ir a ningún lado mientras que lleves eso en tu interior—de nuevo, mala elección de palabras. Juliet se llevó ambas manos a la tripa, con gesto dolido.

— ¿Puedes dejar de referirte al bebé como "eso"?

—Rubia, ¿no te das cuenta de que esto no es una familia feliz? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si con la dichosa vacuna te han puesto un parásito ahí dentro! ¡Ese bebé podría matarte!

— ¡Ese parásito es tu hijo, maldita sea! —gritó ella, sacando a la luz ese carácter que generalmente solía ocultar bajo una sonrisa vacía y una apariencia tranquila. Ambos se quedaron en un tenso silencio durante unos segundos.

James dio un par de vueltas por el salón, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber del todo bien que decir. Se pasó las manos por el pelo con exasperación. Finalmente, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tengo que irme… Y tú te quedas aquí—sentenció justo antes de marcharse.

Un portazo dio la discusión por terminada. Juliet emitió un suspiro exasperado y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. Definitivamente, estaba enfadada con él. ¿Quién se creía para andar tomando decisiones respecto a su vida? ¡Si ni siquiera estaban juntos! Al fin y al cabo, su relación de pareja se había basado en una bonita amistad, una gran atracción y una sola noche de pasión. La rubia volvió a suspirar de nuevo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos sin mover ni un solo músculo, estiró el brazo en dirección al teléfono que tenían en la sala. Marcó un número con rapidez y se colocó el auricular en la oreja, esperando por una respuesta del otro lado.

— ¿Amy? Soy Juliet. ¿Tienes un rato libre? Necesito desahogarme antes de que James vuelva a casa o si no te juro que voy a matarle con mis propias manos—por supuesto, no le contaría nada acerca de Richard ni de Los Hostiles, tan solo sería una pequeña conversación de chicas para sacar a la luz todos los defectos habidos y por haber en los hombres—No, no traigas nada… Esa es otra razón por la que quiero hablar contigo. Me parece que durante los próximos meses se acabo el alcohol para mí…

Para ahorrar tiempo, Sawyer decidió que lo más inteligente sería hacer el recorrido hasta el lugar del secuestro en coche, así que con la excusa de hacer una patrulla por los alrededores cogieron una de las furgonetas Dharma y se pusieron en camino.

No les fue demasiado difícil encontrar el lugar exacto en donde les habían interceptado los Hostiles, así que en cuanto estuvieron allí James se bajo de la furgoneta y comenzó a pegarle gritos a los arbustos y árboles del alrededor.

— ¡Richard! ¡Richard! —Entonces sacó la pistola que guardaba en la cintura del pantalón y pegó un disparo al aire— ¡Déjate ver maldito cabrón! ¡Se que estás ahí! ¡Richard!

Y no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando los tres hombres pudieron sentir movimiento en un arbusto cercano. La primera en dejarse ver fue Eloise Hawking, seguida de cerca por Charles Widmore, ambos armados con un rifle cada uno. Y tras ellos, Richard Alpert, que no tardó en adelantarles para dirigirse hacia James, Jin y Miles.

Entonces, y en una acción bastante sorpresiva para todos los presentes, Sawyer se lanzó sobre él, dispuesto a romperle la cara a golpes, y seguramente habría sido así de no ser porque Ellie levantó rápidamente su arma en dirección al rubio mientras que Jin, Miles y Charles hacían su mejor esfuerzo por inmovilizar a LaFleur antes de que hiciese una tontería.

— ¿¡Qué nos hicisteis! ¿¡Qué diablos es esa cosa que nos disteis! —preguntó entre gritos mientras que trataba de liberarse del agarre de los otros tres hombres.

—Por tu reacción veo que nuestro experimento a dado resultado—habló Richard con voz tranquila.

— ¿¡De que coño estás hablando!

— ¿Está embarazada? —Richard ignoró por completo la pregunta de James, provocando que este se enfadara más todavía.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —gritó de nuevo.

Sawyer volvió a revolverse, liberándose del agarre de sus compañeros y logrando conectar su puño con la cara de Charles Widmore en un nuevo intento de llegar hasta Richard. En un movimiento rápido Jin volvió a inmovilizarle, no sin esfuerzo, mientras que Miles se interponía entre ellos y Charles, que empezaba a recuperarse del puñetazo.

—Vamos a calmarnos todos un poco—dijo el chino, mirando alternativamente a ambos bandos, especialmente a Ellie, que seguía apuntándoles con el rifle, preparada para disparar en cuanto la situación se pusiera peligrosa.

James estuvo tratando de soltarse del agarre de Jin durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de controlar su furia y calmarse casi por completo. Solo entonces fue cuando el coreano le dejó libre, aunque manteniéndose alerta por si Sawyer decidía intentar un nuevo ataque.

— ¿Qué coño quieres de nosotros? —preguntó con voz áspera.

—Ya te dije en su momento que solo sigo órdenes.

— ¿De quién?

—De la Isla. Y de Jacob.

Sawyer comenzó a reírse amargamente mientras que se pasaba las manos por el pelo con exasperación, crispando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Y pretendes que me crea que un cacho de tierra con arbolitos y un tío al que nadie ha visto nunca te han ordenado que Juliet se quede embarazada? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Así es.

—Claro, por supuesto—James volvió a reírse de nuevo, dando un par de vueltas en círculos, visiblemente nervioso— ¿Y las vacunas?

—Hormonas y una pequeña cantidad de droga—contestó de nuevo Richard, manteniendo el tono tranquilo de su voz—Anulando la parte racional de vuestra mente os dominarían las necesidades biológicas. Las hormonas solo ayudarían a asegurarnos de que la concepción fuese exitosa.

—Esto es de locos…—murmuró Miles.

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Cuándo Jacob se aburra drogareis a otros para seguir repoblando la isla? —replicó James, con su voz cargada de sarcasmo.

—Todo a su tiempo, James—y entonces el moreno se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia los arbustos por los que había salido unos minutos atrás—Ha sido un placer hablar contigo.

— ¿Dónde te crees que vas? —Sawyer hizo la intención de seguirle, pero Ellie dio un par de pasos hacia delante, apuntándole con el rifle más amenazante que nunca— ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!

—Limítate a cuidar de ellos—añadió justo antes de desaparecer entre la vegetación.

Charles y Ellie no tardaron en seguirle, pero sin dejar de apuntar con sus armas en dirección a Jin, Miles y Sawyer para asegurarse de que estos no les siguieran. Y en apenas cinco minutos todo volvió a quedarse como si Los Hostiles nunca hubiesen estado allí.

—Hijo de puta…—murmuró James, pateando una piedra del suelo con desesperación.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	21. Capítulo 20: Frío y calor

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Hola a todos/as! Bueno, pues dado a la buena acogida que tuvo mi propuesta lanzada en el capítulo anterior, trataré de empezar a ponerme con la nueva historia en cuanto finalice de escribir "La Variable", de la que solo me quedan unos cuantos capítulos (por escribir, no por publicar, que conste xD). Bueno, pues no me enrollo más! Como siempre, muchisisisisisisimas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo capítulo tras capítulo y en especial a __Lor-mats__, __bringyourmittens__, __demilylover__, __Zarland-black93__ y __Cin04__ por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior!^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 20: Frío y calor

* * *

**

Gracias a Amy, la noticia del futuro bebé LaFleur se extendió por Dharmaville tan rápido como la pólvora, por lo que las felicitaciones para los futuros padres no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Contrariamente a lo que James y Juliet pensaban, los habitantes de Dharma no parecieron escandalizarse con la idea de que la rubia fuera a convertirse en madre soltera, ya que aunque nunca lo hubiesen demostrado en público y no estuviesen casados, todos habían dado por hecho que LaFleur y Juliet mantenían una relación estable desde hacía varios meses. Aunque no podían estar más equivocados.

Con el paso de los días, los síntomas típicos de las primeras semanas del embarazo fueron desapareciendo, lo que contribuyó a que el humor de Juliet mejorase considerablemente.

Eran numerosas las mañanas en las que la rubia, en la soledad de su dormitorio, se paraba de perfil frente al espejo, levantándose la camiseta del pijama mientras que pasaba la punta de los dedos por la piel de su abdomen plano, pesando en el poco tiempo que faltaba para que dejase de ser así.

Empezaba a ser bastante habitual también, que Juliet llegase a casa del trabajo antes que Sawyer, ya que desde que su embarazo se había hecho público nadie en el taller quería arriesgarse a que le pasara algo a ella o al bebé y que la furia del temidísimo LaFleur cayese sobre ellos. Y por supuesto, hoy no había sido la excepción.

Para cuando el rubio llegó a casa, ella ya estaba cómodamente tumbada en el sillón con un libro entre sus manos.

—Las botas—dijo ella sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí mi capitán—murmuró James con sarcasmo mientras que se desprendía de sus zapatos, dejándolos junto a la puerta.

Cuando Sawyer volvió a levantar la mirada se encontró con que Juliet había dejado el libro sobre la mesa mientras que se frotaba el vientre suavemente, haciendo una mueca de molestia.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó él mientras que se acercaba hasta ella, observando sus movimientos cautela.

—Calambres—contestó la rubia con cierta tensión en su voz. Después de unos segundos rehizo la expresión de su rostro y paso al "modo doctor", como James solía llamarla—El útero empieza a expandirse para hacerle sitio al feto, por lo que los calambres son algo normal en esta etapa del embarazo.

Él decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, aunque tampoco es como si hubiera podido decir mucho, porque a pesar de tener una hija, su conocimiento acerca de calambres, úteros y fetos era completamente nulo.

Tras asentir levemente con la cabeza, Sawyer desapareció por el pasillo de la casa, encerrándose en su dormitorio para cambiarse a una indumentaria más cómoda que su traje Dharma. Cuando regresó al salón, apenas cinco minutos después, Juliet había modificado la posición de su cuerpo sobre el sillón, pasando a estar tumbada de lado con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas en dirección al pecho y ambas manos sobre su vientre, frotándolo incansablemente.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?—preguntó el James, asomando la cabeza desde la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano.

—No. El calor alivia los calambres, pero lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que se pasen.

Sawyer apuró su vaso de un solo trago y tras soltar un pequeño suspiro salió de la cocina. Aprovechando el hueco que había quedado en el sillón cuando Juliet había encogido las piernas, se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Vamos a hablar de ello?—preguntó la rubia al sentir el cambio de peso en el mueble.

— ¿Hablar de qué?

—Estoy de catorce semanas. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejemos de evitar el asunto del bebé, ¿no crees?—tenía los ojos cerrados y a pesar de estar hablando no se molestó en abrirlos.

—Bien. Hablemos. Yo dejo de evitar el tema de tu feto si tu dejas de fingir que no sabes como ese feto ha llegado hasta ahí—contestó Sawyer con un tono de voz extrañamente feliz y conciliador, lo que solo se podía traducir en una profunda ironía en sus palabras.

Juliet se incorporó en el sillón hasta adoptar una posición sentada, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio en dirección al rubio. James imitó su posición, por lo que sus ojos se encontraron inevitablemente con la mirada azul de la mujer.

—Yo no he estado fingiendo nada—contestó ella.

— ¿Sí? ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo tampoco—replicó él, volviendo a utilizar el mismo tono irónico de unos segundos atrás.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro como si estuvieran tratando de leerle la mente a la persona que tenían en frente.

— ¿Qué quieras que diga, James?—habló de nuevo ella con cierta exasperación en su voz, aunque la expresión de su rostro seguía inmutable—Te acostaste conmigo porque estabas drogado. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Ya te pedí disculpas por haber dicho eso—habló él con rapidez—Además, esa frase también aplicable a ti.

— ¿Entonces puedes dejarte de rodeos e ir al grano?—Juliet comenzaba a estar cansada de una discusión que no parecía llevarles a ningún lado.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

— ¿Te arrepientes tú?

—Yo pregunté primero, rubia—ella se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, no porque no supiese qué contestar, si no porque no estaba del todo segura de querer exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

—Los amigos no se acuestan entre ellos, James—contestó finalmente, evadiendo la pregunta mientras que de manera inconsciente se seguía pasando la mano de arriba abajo por su vientre plano.

— ¿Te sigue doliendo?—inquirió él, percatándose del gesto. Ella asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Es intermitente—agregó. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante unos segundos, sin moverse ni un centímetro de sus posiciones en el sillón.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—No lo se…—murmuró Juliet.

—Yo no—contestó él con tono firme.

Y por enésima vez, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Y por enésima vez, la guerra de miradas volvió a llevarse a cabo entre ellos. Él había sido sincero con ella. No había sido una declaración de amor eterno, ni mucho menos, pero al menos era un seguro de que por muy drogados que estuviesen esa noche, James no se sentía incómodo con el hecho de haber tenido algo más que palabras y miradas. Y tal vez esa era una buena señal para que Juliet se sincerase también.

Una nueva mueca de molestia se dibujó en la cara de la rubia, que bajó la mirada incómoda al ver que los minutos seguían pasando y el dolor, aunque no era demasiado agudo, se negaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

Sin decir nada, James abrió las piernas y alargó el brazo para atraer a Juliet hacia él, haciendo que la rubia se sentase en su regazo con la espalda apoyada sobre su pecho. Con cuidado, coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de la mujer, haciendo que entraran en contacto con la piel de su vientre, y comenzó a moverlas con lentitud, imitando los movimientos del masaje que ella misma se había estado dando minutos atrás.

Juliet no tuvo muy claro si fue por el calor que desprendían sus manos o si simplemente porque era él, pero poco a poco los calambres comenzaron a desaparecer.

—Yo tampoco me arrepiento—dijo finalmente ella—Pero no estoy muy segura de lo que eso significa…

—Podemos tratar de averiguarlo. Solo depende de nosotros. Tú y yo.

—Pero es que no somos solo tú y yo, James—replicó Juliet, colocando sus manos encima de las del rubio, que seguían acariciando la piel de su abdomen lentamente—Y ahora lo primero para mi es él.

Sawyer resopló sonoramente, dejando sus manos estáticas sobre el vientre de Juliet, aunque sin llegar a retirarlas.

Él estaba bastante seguro de sentir algo por Juliet. Algo real. Pero de lo que no estaba tan seguro era de que esos sentimientos fueran extensibles a la criatura que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella. Y eso representaba un gran obstáculo entre ellos.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que este bebé es solo un error?—la rubia dio un pequeño respingo, apartándose de él.

—Puede ser un error, pero ya está ahí no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo—respondió, volviendo a adoptar un tono serio en sus palabras.

—Yo creo que si que puedes. Solo estás de catorce semanas, tú misma lo has dicho.

Juliet se quedó completamente congelada ante las palabras de Sawyer. Se alejó un poco más de él, recluyéndose en la otra esquina del sillón mientras que la palabra "aborto" pasaba por su mente una y otra vez.

—Dime que no me estas pidiendo que haga lo que creo que me estas pidiendo—y ahí estaba otra vez. Esa mirada gélida y fría que Sawyer llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver.

—No sabemos si esa vacuna puede tener algún tipo de efecto secundario. Podría dañarte—trató de hacerla entender las razones que le habían llevado querer adoptar una decisión tan radical—Es demasiado arriesgado que sigas adelante con todo esto.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?—inquirió ella, elevando levemente su tono de voz, señal de que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de varias semanas de pelea tras pelea.

—Ante todo eres mi amiga. Por supuesto que me preocupo—respondió Sawyer, mirándola con fiereza, ofendido por el hecho de que ella dudase de él.

—Si fueras mi amigo no me estarías pidiendo que mate a mi bebé. A tú hijo, James—Juliet no pudo evitar terminar gritando al final de la frase. Se pasó las manos por el pelo con cierto nerviosismo, deshaciendo sus rizos dorados en el proceso— ¿No te das cuenta de que yo también estoy asustada? ¿Qué yo también siento que me ahogo según pasan los días y me doy cuenta de que en menos de nueve meses tendré a alguien que dependerá por completo de mí para sobrevivir? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que seguimos atrapados en esta maldita isla en una época que no es la nuestra? Pues sí, James, yo también tengo sentimientos—cuando por fin logró calmarse de nuevo, sacó las manos de entre sus pelo, colocándose un par de mechones detrás de la oreja—Y por muy aterrada que esté voy a seguir adelante. Voy a hacerle frente.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse intensamente durante unos largos e interminables segundos. Sawyer no pudo evitar revolverse en su asiento un tanto incómodo, percatándose de que por unos momentos había vuelto a ser él otra vez. Sawyer.

—La gran pregunta es, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?—murmuró Juliet.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de pasarse las manos por el pelo y suspirar. Tenía que tomar su decisión, y tenía que hacerlo ya, ya que no podían pasarse otras catorce semanas evadiendo el asunto como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¿Sería capaz de convertirse en el padre que nunca fue para Clementine? ¿En el padre que él mismo nunca tuvo?

—Voy a estar ahí. Contigo—respondió James. Porque sí, ahora el que hablaba era James.

* * *

**Continuará... **


	22. Capítulo 21: Una mancha dos manchas

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_New chapter again! (H) Y bueno, hoy aprovecho para hacer publicidad de mi nueva historia! :) Acabo de subir el Prólogo y más o menos tengo escritos y/o pensados los diez primeros capítulos, así que espero vuestras opiniones al respecto. Pero bueno, volviendo a este fic xD Agradecimientos especiales a __Lor-mats__, __Star Flowers__, __trishahudsonblack91__ y __Zarland-black93__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 21: Una mancha... dos manchas

* * *

**

Poco a poco y con el paso de los días, los calambres fueron desapareciendo, dejando paso al crecimiento del ya incipiente vientre de Juliet. A sus dieciocho semanas de gestación, la rubia comenzaba a ser más consciente que nunca de su estado, ya que su cuerpo estaba empezando a experimentar los primeros cambios físicos visibles.

Frente al resto de Dharma, a excepción de un grupo de selectas personas como Miles, Jin o Amy, Juliet y Sawyer seguían aparentando ser la familia feliz e ilusionada ante la llegada de su primogénito, aunque de paredes para dentro la situación aún seguía un poco tensa entre ambos.

Como punto positivo en el asunto, James había conseguido mantener a raya a Sawyer, por lo que no habían vuelto a discutir desde la última vez, casi un mes atrás. Y a pesar de que el rubio se había perdido la primera ecografía de su hijo había accedido finalmente a estar presente en la segunda.

Mientras que Juliet se ponía cómoda sobre la camilla de la consulta y el doctor preparaba el instrumental médico que iba a utilizar, James se dedico a dar vueltas por la habitación, curioseando entre las estanterías y algunos de los medicamentos que había guardados bajo llave en las vitrinas.

—Señor LaFleur, vamos a comenzar ya—le llamó el médico mientras que tomaba asiento al lado de la camilla, arrastrando la máquina de ultrasonidos hasta ellos.

Sawyer se acercó también, permaneciendo de pie al lado de Juliet, expectante, mientras que el doctor empezaba a recorrer el abdomen de la rubia con el aparato después de haberle aplicado un gel pegajoso de color transparente.

En un principio lo único que se escuchó fue un ruido similar al de la estática de una radio estropeada, pero tras unos pocos segundos el sonido rítmico y rápido del corazón del bebé inundó la habitación mientras que en la pantalla de la máquina aparecía una pequeña palpitación.

—Bueno, pues aquí lo tenemos—anunció el médico mientras que señalaba al monitor con el dedo índice, girando la cabeza para poder mirar a la pareja.

Al contrario de cómo solía ser habitual, en esta ocasión era el rostro de Sawyer el que permanecía más inexpresivo, mientras que los ojos de Juliet adoptaron un brillo especial, emocionado, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su cara.

— ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó él, no demasiado seguro de sus palabras.

—Perfectamente perfecto—respondió el doctor mientras que se ponía en pie—Voy un segundo a dejar los resultados del ultrasonido en tu expediente médico, así que ya puedes irte preparando para volver a casa.

Juliet asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, pero en cuanto el médico abandonó la consulta, cerrando la puerta tras él, la rubia se incorporó y volvió a encender la máquina, arrastrando nuevamente el aparato de ultrasonidos por encima de su vientre hasta que el latido del bebé volvió a escucharse con claridad.

— ¿Qué haces, rubia?—preguntó James un tanto desconcertado.

—Asegurándome de que todo esté bien de verdad—respondió ella como si nada, sin despegar sus ojos azules de la pantalla—Estoy entrando en mi segundo trimestre del embarazo, y los medios que había en los 70's eran bastante precarios comparados con los que yo he trabajado toda mi vida—el rubio resopló levemente, rodando los ojos de manera dramática hacia un lado al comprobar que Juliet había entrado en el "modo médico" de nuevo.

— ¿No puedes simplemente dejar que el pobre hombre haga su trabajo?

—Soy especialista en fertilidad humana, James. Este es mi trabajo—replicó ella. Era verdad que había jurado y perjurado que no volvería a atender ningún embarazo ni nada que tuviese que ver con ello, pero cuando era el suyo propio las cosas cambiaban.

El rubio volvió a quedarse en silencio, mirando el monitor fijamente mientras que los latidos seguían sonando enérgicamente. Sin embargo, cuando Juliet giró la cabeza en su dirección se encontró con que Sawyer estaba comenzando a fruncir el ceño, poniendo cierta muestra de frustración y confusión en su rostro. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, mirándole con expresión burlona.

— ¿Qué?—replicó él—No todos somos especialistas en fertilidad humana para ser capaces de ver un mocoso en una pantalla donde lo único que hay son manchas—dijo con su voz cargada de sarcasmo.

—Mira. Ese punto que parpadea es el corazón—comenzó a explicar Juliet, arrastrando su dedo índice por el monitor del ultrasonido mientras que seguía manteniendo su otra mano ocupada sosteniendo el aparato sobre su vientre—Estas líneas de aquí son los brazos y estas otras son las piernas, solo que aún es muy pronto para que puedan distinguirse bien—hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando de reojo a James para asegurarse de que estaba siendo capaz de verlo—Y esto de aquí es la cabeza.

—Y… ¿se ve si es niño o niña?—volvió a preguntar, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante.

Ella maniobró con el aparato sobre su tripa, tratando de obtener otro ángulo en la imagen del feto, aunque sin demasiado éxito.

—No aún no. Al parecer a tú hijo no le apetece dejar de darnos la espalda, así que no puedo ver nada—comentó Juliet.

Finalmente apagó la máquina y se limpió el gel del abdomen, de manera que para cuando el médico volvió a entrar en la consulta ambos estaban preparados para marcharse.

El doctor les dio un par de copias de la ecografía, dejando programada la siguiente cita para dentro de un mes, simplemente para comprobar que todo fuese marchando correctamente.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Juliet fue directamente a tumbarse un rato sobre el sillón, aunque una vez que estuvo allí no tardó ni diez minutos en quedarse completamente dormida. Sawyer se sentó sigilosamente en el otro sillón, apoyando su mano sobre el bolsillo del pantalón.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el rubio finalmente deslizó sus dedos dentro del bolsillo, sacando la ecografía que el médico le había entregado antes de dejar la consulta. Desdobló el papel con cuidado y se quedó mirando fijamente la imagen que había impresa en él.

A pesar de que en un primer momento solo había sido capaz de ver manchas, ahora si que era capaz de divisar la silueta del bebé. Y no porque Juliet se lo hubiese dicho, si no porque realmente era capaz de verlo. Un bebé. Su bebé.

No pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran levemente hacia arriba, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante la idea. Él no quería ser padre. Nunca había querido serlo. Pero la idea de formar una familia junto a Juliet comenzaba a desagradarle menos a cada día que pasaba.

Levantó la mirada, viendo a la rubia dormir plácidamente mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente al ritmo de su respiración.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, James se puso en pie, guardando de nuevo la imagen del ultrasonido en el bolsillo. Tras echarle un último vistazo a Juliet, el rubio encaminó sus pies hacia la puerta de la casa, dispuesto a reincorporarse de nuevo a su puesto de trabajo, aunque con la seguridad y la esperanza de que por fin las cosas iban a comenzar a marcharle mejor.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	23. Capítulo 22: Feliz aniversario

**Advertencias: **_Este capítulo contiene escenas que pueden ser clasificadas para adultos. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

**Nota de autor: **_Well, me siento un poco dirty después de haber escrito esto… pero como se que ya había ganas, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que estoy segura que os va a gustar! (H) Jejejejeje! Agradecimientos especiales a __trishahudsonblack91__, __Lor-mats__ y __Star Flowers__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Enjoy! :)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 22: Feliz aniversario

* * *

**

La semana número veintiséis del embarazo de Juliet coincidió con la semana número cuarenta y ocho de la estancia del grupo en los 70's. O lo que es lo mismo, con su primer aniversario en Dharmaville. Un año entero desde aquel fatídico día en el que el cielo empezó a brillar, llevándose la vida de Charlotte y haciendo que John Locke desapareciese en el tiempo sin dejar rastro. Un año desde que Juliet le había prometido a James las ya célebres dos semanas. Todo un año y parecía que había sido ayer mismo.

Al caer la noche, James y Juliet salieron de su hogar rumbo a una pequeña barbacoa que habían preparado Horace y Amy para conmemorar una fecha tan señalada. El rubio fue el primero en salir al exterior, sujetándole la puerta a una más que embarazada Juliet, que iba ataviada con un vestido de tirantes que al menos disimulaba un poco su vientre hinchado.

No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, un par de sombras aprovechaban la oscuridad de la noche para acechar a la pareja, que seguían ajenos al hecho de que había alguien observando sus movimientos desde un arbusto cercano.

—Cada vez queda menos—comentó Richard en un susurro. Eloise cabeceó un par de veces de manera afirmativa sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Juliet, que ahora caminaba junto a Sawyer en dirección a la pequeña fiesta—Debemos de prepararnos bien, ya que esta es nuestra última oportunidad para cambiar las cosas.

—Pero, ¿es necesario que intervengamos tanto?—cuestionó la rubia—Tal vez si les dejásemos algo más de libre albedrío…

—Jacob lo quiere así—sentenció de manera rotunda—Vamos, tenemos que cruzar la Barrera Sónica antes de que vuelva a activarse y se den cuenta de que estamos aquí—añadió Richard mientras que se daba la vuelta.

—Pero, ¿y si por lo que hemos hecho ellos nunca terminan juntos?—volvió a preguntar Ellie, dando un par de zancadas largas para alcanzar al moreno.

—Ahí es cuando debemos de tener fe en que hay algunas cosas del destino que no cambiarán aunque modifiquemos algunos acontecimientos, ¿no te parece?

—Sí… supongo que tienes razón…—admitió finalmente. Richard le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos—ordenó poniendo voz firme de nuevo. Y en cuestión de segundos tanto Alpert como Hawking desaparecieron entre las sombras de la noche y la vegetación de la selva. Como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

La fiesta se fue desarrollando de una manera jovial y divertida, con un ambiente más familiar y menos multitudinario que en otras ocasiones, hecho que Juliet agradeció bastante ya que entre la incomodidad por tener que estar cargando con peso de más y el calor que hacía habitualmente en la isla prefería algo más relajado y tranquilo.

Aún así no podía evitar sentirse un tanto inquieta, ya que con el ruido de todas las personas que había allí, el bebé no había dejado de moverse y de dar alguna patada que otra en lo que llevaban de velada. Disimuladamente, para no llamar la atención de nadie, la rubia comenzó a frotar su vientre de arriba abajo suavemente, tratando de calmar al bebé nonato.

Entonces la mano de James se unió a las suyas, dándole un par de golpecitos sobre la tripa antes de quedarse colocada sobre ella sin moverse.

—Dale un respiro a la rubia, ¿no te parece?—habló Sawyer con gesto serio, acercando la cabeza levemente hasta su vientre hinchado.

Ella emitió una risa suave y a los pocos segundos dejó de masajear su abdomen, dejando sus manos apoyadas junto a la de James.

—Se ha calmado—comentó Juliet con cierta sorpresa.

—Normal. Todos le temen al Jefe LaFleur—bromeó Sawyer, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

En cuanto finalizó la cena Juliet expresó su deseo de volver ya a casa, aunque eso no significaba que la fiesta tuviese que acabar. James insistió en marcharse con ella, así que después de una larga tanda de despedidas tanto para ellos como para el bebé, ambos retornaron a su pequeño hogar, dejando a Miles y a Jin como los protagonistas de la reunión.

La rubia fue la primera entrar, apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras que Sawyer cerraba la puerta y se deshacía de sus botas.

Cuando él levantó la vista no pudo evitar recordar que su primer beso había ocurrido de una manera bastante similar. Con ella recostada contra la pared, radiante después de haber pasado una noche de fiesta en Dharmaville.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, Sawyer acortó la distancia que le separaba de Juliet, apoyando sus manos sobre la pared a cada lado de su cabeza mientras que lentamente iba acercando su rostro al suyo.

La rubia tragó saliva pesadamente, sintiendo como su respiración se detenía durante unos instantes al sentir su aliento caliente chocando contra su rostro. James dejó que la punta de su nariz rozase la de Juliet de manera juguetona, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más y sus bocas chocaron inevitablemente después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

Sus labios no tardaron en empezar a moverse con insistencia sobre los del otro, dejando que sus lenguas comenzasen la batalla por el control en el interior de sus bocas. Él enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegándose a ella tanto como su vientre se lo permitió, mientras que los dedos de Juliet comenzaban a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del rubio con rapidez y cierta desesperación.

Entonces Sawyer comenzó a encaminarse en dirección al dormitorio haciendo que Juliet caminase junto a él sin necesidad de despegar sus labios en el proceso. Cuando ambos irrumpieron en la habitación, Sawyer ya había perdido su camisa sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Nunca me he arrepentido de nada de lo que pasó—murmuró él entre beso y beso—Hasta tu feto empieza a caerme bien y todo…—añadió, sonriendo burlonamente contra sus labios.

—Nuestro feto, James—corrigió, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro que avivaba el brillo de sus ojos azules— ¡Y deja de llamarle así!

—Lo que sea…—jadeó mientras que dejaba que sus manos empezasen a recorrer los costados del cuerpo de Juliet—De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber hecho las cosas de otra manera esa noche…

—Y si te dieran la oportunidad de revivir ese momento, ¿cómo lo harías?—preguntó ella, mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

—Así…

Sawyer volvió a atrapar sus labios de manera pasional mientras que ella enredaba sus dedos entre los mechones de su pelo con fuerza.

—Dios, me moría de ganas de volver a hacer esto—murmuró él con voz ronca, provocando que ella emitiese una sonrisa pícara que James no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a escuchar.

Las caricias que él estaba haciendo por su cuerpo se detuvieron cuando sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros de la rubia, jugueteando con los tirantes del vestido unos instantes antes de bajárselos, dejando que la prenda resbalase por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

— ¿No llevas sujetador?—preguntó James con sorpresa cuando la tela reveló directamente los pechos de Juliet. Ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color sonrosado mientras que cruzaba los brazos levemente por delante de ella, tratando de cubrirse.

—Con el embarazo he aumentado un par de tallas y no voy a pedirle a Amy que mande traer más ropa del continente cuando me quedan poco más de dos meses para dar a luz—explicó sus razones, sintiéndose un tanto estúpida por la situación.

Sawyer volvió a besarla levemente, soltando una pequeña carcajada juguetona mientras que subía sus manos hasta sus mejillas, dejando que resbalasen por su cuello y sus hombros hasta llegar a sus brazos.

—No me tapes las vistas—se quejó el rubio mientras que apartaba ambas extremidades del objeto de su deseo.

—No hay nada que ver. Estoy gord-.

—Estás preciosa, barbie—interrumpió, subiendo ambas manos hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos con cuidado.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, cerrando los ojos levemente para disfrutar de la sensación de sentir su piel contra la suya. Unos segundos más tarde, Juliet desenredó sus dedos del pelo de James y empezó a deslizar sus manos por el pecho del rubio, bajando hasta dar con el botón del pantalón.

Dado que ella ya estaba prácticamente desnuda, no tenía demasiado caso alargar más el momento, así que con un movimiento rápido lo desabrochó, dejando que Sawyer terminase de quitárselo junto con los calcetines.

Después Juliet se dejó caer sobre la cama, tumbándose sobre su espalda mientras que él, para no dañar al bebé con su peso, se tumbaba de costado a su lado, apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos mientras que el otro lo mantenía ocupado brindándole más caricias al cuerpo de la rubia.

No siendo capaz de resistir más tiempo las ganas y la tentación, James dejó que su mano se colocara sobre la ropa interior de Juliet, comenzando a acariciar su sexo por encima de la fina tela. Ella tragó saliva pesadamente, dando un pequeño respingo cuando Sawyer hizo la tela a un lado y siguió acariciándola piel contra piel. Apretó los ojos mientras que flexionaba una de las rodillas, clavando sus dedos sobre uno de los bíceps y la nuca del rubio.

Él siguió movimiento sus manos con maestría, tocando donde había que tocar en el momento en el que había que hacerlo, hasta que finalmente dejó que uno de sus dedos se deslizase en el interior del cuerpo de Juliet. Su respiración se fue volviendo más agitada y errática a medida que pasaban los minutos, y no pudo evitar emitir un jadeo ahogado cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero, estableciendo un ritmo que no tardó demasiado en llevarla al clímax.

—James para…—pidió, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a contraerse en pequeños espasmos de placer—Si sigues así voy a terminar ya…

—Lo se—dijo simplemente él mientras que aumentaba un poco más la velocidad de sus dedos, sintiendo como los músculos de la rubia se apretaban más y más hasta que finalmente llegó al orgasmo emitiendo un leve pero largo gemido. Lentamente retiró los dedos de su interior, lamiéndolos mientras que la miraba con una mueca satisfecha en su rostro—Y aún no hemos ni empezado…

Sawyer se inclinó levemente sobre ella para poder alcanzar sus labios de nuevo, besándola con algo menos de insistencia para darle tiempo a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión fue Juliet la que le cogió por sorpresa ya que cuando él menos se lo esperaba alargó el brazo y dejó que su mano se colase en el interior de sus boxers, rodeando su miembro con los dedos. Sawyer jadeó contra sus labios cuando sintió como la rubia comenzaba a mover la mano suavemente arriba y abajo, pero antes de que la cosa pudiese ponerse "peligrosa" para él, la detuvo y se levantó de la cama.

Sin demasiado esfuerzo, ya que ella no estaba poniendo ningún tipo de resistencia, tiró del cuerpo de Juliet hasta que esta quedó sentada sobre el borde del colchón, con Sawyer parado de pie frente a ella.

Llevó las manos hasta las caderas de la rubia y comenzó a tirar de su ropa interior, deslizándola por sus piernas hasta que finalmente la dejó caer con descuido al suelo. Después se puso de rodillas, colocando cada una de las piernas de Juliet sobre cada uno de sus hombros.

La rubia se dejó caer de nuevo hacia atrás, tomando una posición semi-tumbada al apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos, lamiéndose los labios en anticipación por lo que Sawyer estaba a punto de hacer.

Un jadeo suave escapó de su garganta cuando finalmente el rubio unió su boca con su sexo, dándole un par de besos antes de dejar que su lengua se encontrara finalmente con su piel.

Juliet aún estaba bastante sensible por el primer asalto, así que Sawyer tampoco tuvo que esperar demasiado para que su cuerpo empezara a tensarse de nuevo mientras que su respiración volvía a agitarse, dejando que los ronroneos y los suspiros ahogados escapasen de sus labios.

—James, yo…—balbuceó la rubia, crispando sus manos alrededor de la tela de las sábanas.

—Lo se—habló contra su piel, dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Y en apenas unos segundos más, Juliet volvió a llegar al orgasmo, emitiendo un gemido algo más ruidoso que en la primera ocasión. No era su estilo gritar demasiado, pero había ocasiones en las que ni ella misma podía controlarse.

Sawyer volvió a ponerse en pie mientras que ella recuperaba su posición sentada sobre el borde de la cama. Volvieron a besarse con algo de desesperación, enredando sus lenguas con ansia mientras que Juliet comenzaba a bajarle la ropa interior al sureño, liberándole y quedando por fin ambos en las mismas condiciones de desnudez. Después entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, atrayéndole de nuevo a la cama y empujándole para que en esta ocasión fuese él el que acabase completamente tumbado sobre su espalda.

Ella se desplazó hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sin llegar a sentarse, por lo que sus sexos empezaron a rozarse suavemente haciéndolos gemir a ambos. No pudiendo resistir más la necesidad física de hacerlo, Juliet apoyó sus manos sobre el abdomen de James y comenzó a bajar sobre él, introduciendo su miembro lentamente en el interior de su cuerpo.

Al estar la rubia arriba, ella tenía el control total de la situación, así que lo único que pudo hacer Sawyer fue agarrarla de las caderas mientras que ella comenzó a moverse sobre él. Lentamente y de manera algo torpe al principio pero con un ritmo más rápido y suave conforme fueron pasando los minutos.

El único problema era que si mantener relaciones dejaba completamente agotada a una persona, mantener relaciones estando embarazada te agotaba en la mitad de tiempo, por lo que cuando llevaban unos diez minutos moviéndose sin parar Juliet comenzó a detenerse, jadeando ruidosamente en busca de aire.

—No puedo más…—murmuró mientras que la poca luz que había en la habitación hacía que su piel blanca brillase cubierta por diminutas gotitas de sudor.

James se incorporó hasta tomar una posición sentada, sintiendo como el vientre hinchado de Juliet se presionaba contra su abdomen. Pasó sus manos por la cara de la rubia, apartándole el pelo que se había quedado pegado a sus mejillas para colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

—Hagamos un descanso entonces—contestó en el mismo tono de voz antes de unir de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, besándola como si ese fuese su último día sobre la tierra.

Sin abandonar su boca, Sawyer dejó que una de sus manos se colase entre sus cuerpos, llegando hasta el sexo de Juliet, comenzando a acariciarla de nuevo con un movimiento rápido y rítmico. En cuestión de segundos, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos había vuelto a moverse, James pudo sentir como los músculos de la rubia comenzaban a hacer presión alrededor de su longitud, lo que le motivó aún más para tocarla con más insistencia.

De manera casi inconsciente, Juliet no pudo evitar moverse levemente de nuevo, provocando que ambos tuviesen que interrumpir el beso para jadear ahogadamente debido al aumento de la fricción. Ella apoyó su frente contra la de él, y haciendo un último esfuerzo, empezó a moverse de nuevo sin que los dedos de Sawyer abandonaran su sexo, haciendo que entre las caricias y la fricción por el bombeo sus músculos comenzaran a contraerse más rítmicamente.

—James…—gimió lastimeramente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras que clavaba sus uñas sobre los hombros del sureño.

—Lo se…—gruñó, ya que los espasmos musculares alrededor de su miembro eran el mejor aviso que él podía tener en ese momento.

Y finalmente Juliet llegó al orgasmo por tercera vez en lo que llevaban de noche, emitiendo un ruidoso gemido mientras que una oleada de placer se extendía inevitablemente por todo su cuerpo. En algún momento en mitad del éxtasis de su compañera, James no pudo aguantar más el placer que estaba sintiendo por la presión de los músculos en torno a él y llegó a su propio orgasmo soltando un gruñido gutural.

Agotado, Sawyer se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras que Juliet utilizaba sus últimas fuerzas para salir de encima de él y tumbarse a su lado de costado, posición que el sureño aprovechó para poder abrazarla por detrás, poniendo ambas manos sobre su vientre.

—Rubia, me parece que esta vez no hay escusa para lo que hemos hecho.

—Sí, eso parece…—contestó con voz cansada. Después de una pequeña pausa él volvió a hablar de nuevo.

—Quiero intentarlo. Ser una familia—Juliet giró la cabeza al escucharle hablar, mirándole de reojo—Porque dicen que tener sexo dos noches con la misma persona es algo casual, pero dos noches y un bebé es una relación… ¿no crees?

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, acurrucándose un poco más en su cuerpo mientras que él afianzaba su agarre alrededor de su cintura y su vientre.

No tardaron demasiado en quedarse profundamente dormidos, sintiendo como su pequeño bebé seguía moviéndose de vez en cuando dentro del cuerpo de su madre.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	24. Capítulo 23: La variable II

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Si un día, hace ya bastante tiempo, os dije que habíamos llegado al ecuador de la historia, con este capítulo os digo que entramos de lleno en la recta final, así que espero que realmente os guste^^ (Sobre todo por lo laaaaaargo que me ha salido… xD) Agradecimientos especiales a __Lor-mats__, __trishahudsonblack91__, __Star Flowers__, __bringyourmittens__ y __Zarland-black93__ por sus comentario en el dirty-chapter anterior… ;)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 23: La Variable II

* * *

**

Los dos meses que siguieron a la noche del aniversario en Dharma fueron como si alguien los hubiese sacado de algún tipo de película romántica, ya que después de un año de subidas y bajadas en la relación entre Sawyer y Juliet, ambos comenzaron a hacer vida de pareja estable, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido para estar juntos. Pero lo que más les pudo sorprender a ambos de ese hecho era lo natural que se les hacía la situación. Como si siempre hubiese sido así.

Por otro lado, Juliet comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente al tramo final de su embarazo, por lo que desde hacía casi un mes había sido prácticamente obligada a tomarse la baja por maternidad, ya que ella se había negado en un primer momento a pasarse todo el día aburrida y sin hacer nada metida en casa.

La única distracción para la rubia eran las visitas ocasionales que le hacía Amy cada vez que la mujer tenía algún día libre. Como por ejemplo, la mañana de un día como hoy.

—Me muero de ganas por ver ya al pequeñín—comentó Amy con tono ilusionado mientras que se incorporaba en el sillón de la casa de los LaFleur para llegar a tocar el vientre de Juliet.

—Pues si viene en su tiempo solo tendrás que morirte durante dos semanas más—bromeó, sonriendo levemente.

—Creo que podré soportarlo…—hizo una pequeña pausa antes de volver a hablar— ¿Cuándo cogerás el submarino entonces?

—Había pensado que con que me embarcara en el que vendrá la semana que viene sería más que suficiente, pero James lleva insistiendo todos estos días en que nos marchemos en el de dentro de tres días—la rubia rodó los ojos ligeramente hacia un lado, soltando un pequeño suspiro, lo que provocó una pequeña carcajada por parte de Amy.

— ¿Y cómo lo está llevando Jim?

—Bien. Solo esta un poco… paranoico por si el parto se adelanta y todo eso—contestó la rubia—Razón por la que nos vamos dentro de tres días.

—Quién lo diría… Hace unos meses no quería no oír hablar de bebés y sin embargo ahora anda igual de emocionado que un primerizo cualquiera.

—Sí…—murmuró Juliet, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambas se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, aunque con lo inquieta que era Amy ese estado de tranquilidad y calma en el ambiente no duró demasiado tiempo.

Esa era una de las cosas que a Juliet más le gustaba de su amiga, esa espontaneidad a la hora de hablar que le recordaba tanto a Rachel. Y tal vez esa era la razón por la que Amy lograba sacar a la luz una parte de Juliet que ni el propio James había logrado hacer surgir.

— ¿Sabes? Tal vez aprovechando lo de tú bebé pueda convencer a Horace para dar el paso—comentó con tono ilusionado.

— ¿Quieres tener un hijo?

—Sí. Supongo que el verte embarazada y feliz a hecho que se me despierte el reloj biológico o algo así…

—Cuando empieces con las nauseas y a coger peso ya verás que se te apaga—bromeó de nuevo Juliet.

—Creo que correré el riesgo—replicó, haciendo que ambas mujeres volvieran a reír suavemente. Cuando lograron volver a calmarse Amy se puso en pie, ojeando el reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes del salón—Bueno, tengo que irme ya.

— ¿Tan pronto? Aún no son ni las once y James no viene hasta las tres—se quejó la rubia.

—Ya, pero resulta que quedé en encontrarme con Horace dentro de un par de horas para ir a almorzar, y tendré que hacerle algo verdaderamente rico de comer si quiero que acepte ser el padre de mis hijos—Amy terminó la frase con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Y dejarás que tu amiga embarazada muera de aburrimiento?—replicó Juliet mientras que se ponía en pie con algo de dificultad, comenzando a escoltar a Amy hasta la puerta de la casa.

—Estoy segura de que lo superarás—dijo mientras que ponía la mano en el pomo y la abría, girando sobre sus pies para quedar frente a frente con Juliet—Hasta luego, mamá—se despidió mientras que la daba un abrazo, lo más cercano que el vientre hinchado permitió.

—Adiós, Ames.

Y una vez que la morena había bajado por los escalones del porche, Juliet cerró la puerta, pensando en algo en lo que gastar el tiempo hasta que James volviese del trabajo.

Entonces, sintió un ruido detrás de ella, similar al de una pisada, lo que no habría sido nada extraño de no ser porque en ese momento la rubia se encontraba completamente sola en casa.

Giró la cabeza con lentitud, pero antes de que pudiese girar también su cuerpo, una persona se echó sobre ella, haciendo que su espalda quedase completamente aplastada contra la puerta. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero una mano colocada estratégicamente sobre sus labios se lo impidió. Y entonces, el asaltante, que había quedado identificado como Richard Alpert, se sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo del pantalón y con un movimiento rápido se la clavó a Juliet en el brazo, inyectándole su contenido sin que ella pudiese hacer algo por evitarlo.

Después de eso Richard la liberó y la obligó a tomar asiento en el sillón, indicándole con la mirada que no se atreviese a gritar a hacer algo que pudiera delatar su presencia en la casa.

—Ha llegado el momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Juliet alzando el tono de voz, fulminándole con la mirada— ¿¡Y qué coño me has puesto!

Richard se acercó rápidamente hasta ella, volviéndole a colocar la mano sobre la boca.

—Baja la voz y cálmate. El estrés no le va a hacer ningún bien a tu bebé—después de mantener la mano en la misma posición durante unos segundos volvió a retirarla.

— ¿Qué quieres Richard?—preguntó en un tono de voz normal, aunque en sus ojos azules podía verse reflejada la desesperación y el cansancio producidos por los meses de incertidumbre sin saber cuál era su papel en todo este lío— ¿No ha sido suficiente ya?

—Lo siento, Juliet, pero esto es necesario—ella desvió la mirada hacia un lado mientras que se mordía levemente el labio inferior—Vamos, debemos irnos.

—Richard por Dios…

—No me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza, porque no te va a gustar a ti ni me va a gustar a mi—dijo con voz dura mientras que se acercaba hasta la puerta de la casa, abriéndola levemente para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores. Habían planeado esto durante semanas, por lo que nada podía salir mal.

Juliet emitió un jadeo ahogado y se levantó del sillón con algo de dificultad debido a su vientre hinchado. Sin embargo, aunque físicamente estuviese algo impedida, su cerebro seguía estando en plena forma, por lo que aprovechando que Richard estaba despistado en la puerta, la rubia alargó el brazo y cogió el walkie de James.

Para su suerte, el sureño solía tener la costumbre de dejar el aparato tirado en el primer lugar que encontraba en lugar de llevarlo siempre encima, y aunque Juliet le había reprendido en numerosas ocasiones por ello, él no podía haber elegido mejor día para repetir esa conducta.

Cuando Richard giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que la rubia iba a acompañarle, ella ya había apagado el aparato y lo había guardado en uno de los bolsillos del vestido que llevaba puesto, esperando el momento indicado para encenderlo y dar la voz de alarma.

_**/Flash Back/**_

Jacob había acudido al campamento de los Hostiles en mitad de la noche, entrando en la tienda de Richard a la espera de que este le diese las últimas novedades acerca del encargo que le había mandado hacer.

—Eloise ha seguido vigilándoles durante las últimas semanas—comentó el moreno—Al parecer tenías razón y finalmente están juntos.

—Eso es bueno—dijo Jacob, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y… ¿cómo va el asunto de los Seis de Oceanic?—preguntó Richard con tono curioso.

—Todo tal y como lo habíamos planeado. Ahora solo hace falta que Juliet cumpla con su parte a tiempo. La variable tiene que ser creada antes de que el resto de los candidatos vuelva a la isla—habló, poniendo gesto serio.

— ¿Y estás seguro de que van a volver todos?

—Por supuesto. Tengo a varias personas ocupándose de ese asunto.

— ¿En el futuro?—preguntó Richard con un cierto matiz de incredulidad en su voz, ya que contra más lo pensaba más imposible le parecía que pudiesen ser capaces de estar en contacto con unas personas que estaban a treinta años de distancia.

—En el futuro.

—No puedo dejar de creer que todo esto es una locura. Manipular el tiempo, crear variables, cambiar el destino…

Ambos hombres no pudieron evitar emitir una pequeña carcajada suave, ya que el decirlo en voz alta lo hacía sonar aún más inverosímil.

—Bien, ¿y qué es lo siguiente?—preguntó Richard, preparándose para recibir las nuevas indicaciones.

—Cuando amanezca arréglatelas para llegar hasta Juliet e inyectarle esto—ordenó el rubio mientras que le entregaba un pequeño bote y una jeringuilla.

— ¿Qué es?

—Nuestra garantía de que la variable llegará a tiempo.

Richard ojeó la etiqueta del botecito, en la que destacaba la palabra "Oxitocina" escrita con letras mayúsculas y en un tamaño superior al del resto de las palabras.

— ¿Algo más?

—Solo ponle la dosis y tráela aquí. Debemos asegurarnos de que todo vaya bien cuando el medicamento empiece a hacerle efecto.

Sin decir nada más, Richard asintió con la cabeza y salió de su tienda de campaña poniendo rumbo hacia los Barracones de Dharma, permaneciendo oculto en las sombras hasta que llegó el momento de pasar a la acción.

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

A Juliet le seguía pareciendo completamente increíble que hubiese sido capaz de hacer a pie el recorrido que separaba el campamento de los Hostiles de Dharmaville, aunque se tuvo que detener en par de ocasiones a hacer un pequeño descanso.

Desde hacía casi un par de horas había empezado a tener molestias, como una presión en la parte baja de su espalda, aunque ella había achacado ese síntoma al agotamiento por el esfuerzo realizado y a la incomodidad de la silla en donde estaba sentada actualmente. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo la presión había comenzado a transformarse en pequeñas e irregulares contracciones, síntoma que ella había identificado con las contracciones Braxton-Hicks, típicas de la etapa final del embarazo.

— ¿Cada cuanto tiempo tienes contracciones?—preguntó Richard, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?—musitó ella con tono sorprendido, ya que para nada esperaba que él fuera a ser capaz de darse cuenta de algo así, sobre todo cuando ella se había asegurado de mantener la expresión de su rostro a raya en todo momento.

—Han pasado casi cuatro horas desde que te pusimos la oxitocina.

— ¿Me has provocado el parto?—preguntó Juliet, aunque por el tono de su voz sonó más como una afirmación que como una cuestión.

—Voy a buscar a Eloise—murmuró Richard, tomando su pequeña evasiva a la hora de contestar como una señal de que el parto no tardaría mucho más en comenzar de manera definitiva.

— ¿Le vais a hacer daño?—volvió a preguntar ella, pasando su mano por encima de su vientre.

—No somos el enemigo, Juliet, tú mejor que nadie debería de saber eso a estas alturas—respondió antes de salir de la tienda, dejando a la rubia con el recuerdo de la cantidad de veces que ella misma había utilizado esa frase durante su estancia en Los Otros.

Después de casi una hora de visitas periódicas por parte de Eloise para ir comprobando su estado, fue Charles el que entró en la tienda rompiendo con la rutina.

Al ver como el hombre la miraba respirar para controlar las contracciones con cierto temor, la rubia vio la oportunidad perfecta para intentar escapar.

Fingiendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo, emitió un gemido lastimero mientras que se llevaba ambas manos a la parte baja de su vientre, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Widmore se acercó rápidamente hasta ella, y entonces Juliet reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para ponerse en pie y conectar su puño con la cara del hombre, logrando dejarle completamente KO.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo Juliet salió corriendo de la tienda sin que nadie la viese, moviéndose con la mayor rapidez que le fue posible entre las contracciones y el hecho en sí de estar embarazada de treinta y cuatro semanas.

No sabía exactamente hacía donde se estaba dirigiendo pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el hecho de que tenía que alejarse lo máximo posible antes de que los Hostiles se diesen cuenta de su fuga y empezasen a buscarla.

Sin dejar de caminar sacó el walkie y lo encendió, llevándoselo a los labios.

— ¿Hola?

—Aquí Miles.

— ¡Miles!—exclamó, pensando que nunca se había alegrado tanto como ahora de escuchar la voz del asiático.

— ¿Juliet? ¿Qué haces con un walkie? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien—contestó ella, tratando que su voz no reflejase una nueva contracción que estaba empezando a formarse en su vientre.

—Cálmate. ¿Dónde estás, qué ha pasado?

—Richard Alpert entró en casa esta mañana y me inyectó un medicamento en el brazo—explicó, viéndose obligada a hacer una pequeña pausa—Acabo de escaparme de su campamento.

La rubia fue capaz de escuchar de fondo el ruido de una silla cayendo al suelo seguido del de unas pisadas a toda velocidad.

—Vale, no te muevas de ahí.

—Miles—le llamó, asegurándose de que pusiese especial atención a esa parte del mensaje—Busca a James. Búscale y dile que se de prisa.

— ¿Estás herida?—preguntó con tono preocupado.

—Tengo contracciones. Fuertes. Desde hace casi cinco horas.

—Mierda… Enseguida salimos a buscarte—añadió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Miles localizó a James y Jin y los tres se pusieron inmediatamente en marcha. Por precaución y para mantener su tapadera intacta, no le dijeron a nadie en Dharmaville lo que había ocurrido, ya que si por algún causal alguien llegaba a descubrir la extraña relación que había entre ellos cuatro y los Hostiles su estancia en la isla podría verse seriamente afectada.

Una vez que cruzaron la Barrera Sónica, los tres hombres se separaron por la selva, con la idea de que si cada uno tomaba un camino distinto serían capaces de dar con Juliet antes de que Richard y su gente lo hiciese.

No fue hasta una hora más tarde cuando Miles escuchó un ruido que le pareció sospechoso y empezó a aproximarse a la zona con cautela absoluta. A medida que se iba acercando pudo escuchar más de esos sonidos. Pequeños quejidos. De una mujer. El asiático echó a correr a todo velocidad, encontrándose finalmente con Juliet de pie apoyada contra un árbol mientras que una de sus manos reposaba en la parte baja de su vientre.

— ¡Juliet!—la llamó mientras que se aproximaba hasta ella.

— ¡Miles! Gracias a Dios…

El asiático iba a abrir la boca para preguntar por su estado, pero no fue necesario ya que al colocar la mano sobre su abdomen hinchado para ayudarla a incorporarse pudo sentir con total claridad como los músculos se contraían bajo su tacto en una nueva contracción.

—LaFleur y Jin no pueden estar muy lejos de aquí. ¿Puedes moverte?

—Sí, creo que sí—jadeó ella, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hablar a través de la contracción.

Ambos se pusieron marcha, tratando de desandar todo el camino que Miles había echo para llegar a hasta ella, con el único inconveniente de que al tener que ir deteniéndose cada pocos minutos iban a una velocidad mucho más lenta.

El asiático sacó su walkie, llevándoselo a los labios con cierto nerviosismo, ya que el ver a Juliet haciendo muecas mientras que respiraba agitadamente por el dolor era algo completamente nuevo para él. Y le aterraba tener que hacer frente a la situación él solo.

—Aquí Straume, cambio.

— ¿La has encontrado?—la voz alterada de James no tardó demasiado en escucharse por el aparato.

—Sí, la tengo.

— ¿Está bien?—habló ahora Jin por su propio walkie.

—Está perfectamen- —Miles se interrumpió a sí mismo a mitad de la frase cuando Juliet dejó de andar, maldiciendo entre dientes— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el asiático en voz baja, tapando el altavoz del walkie con la mano.

—Acabo de romper aguas—anunció mientras que señalaba al pequeño charco que empezaba a formarse en el suelo bajo ella.

— ¿¡Miles! ¡Miles!—gritó James al ver que su compañero no contestaba— ¿¡Qué coño está pasando!

Juliet se dobló levemente sobre sus rodillas, soltando un gemido ahogado mientras que una nueva contracción se hacía cargo de su cuerpo. El asiático la agarró por el codo, esperando a que ella se calmase antes de volver a hablar por el walkie.

—Juliet acaba de romper aguas—informó con tono nervioso—No creo que podamos seguir avanzando mucho más, así que intentaremos llegar hasta la Barrera del cuadrante 42.

—Hijo de puta…—murmuró James al otro lado del aparato—Trataré de llegar allí en el menor tiempo posible. Cambio y corto.

Cuando Juliet fue capaz de ver a lo lejos los postes de la Barrera Sónica detuvo sus pasos y dejó que su espalda reposase contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, incapaz de dar un solo paso más.

Miles se alejó unos cuantos metros, tratando de detectar cualquier rastro que indicase que James o Jin estaban ya por la zona. Al darse la vuelta para volver junto a la rubia se encontró con esta estaba deslizando su ropa interior por sus piernas, aprovechando la facilidad de llevar puesto es el vestido.

— ¿Qué narices estás haciendo?

— ¿Tú que crees?—respondió ella con tono sarcástico mientras que dejaba que una de sus manos se perdiese entre sus muslos, tratando de chequearse a sí misma—Mierda…—murmuró después de unos segundos.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué pasa!—exclamó el asiático, empezando a perder la poca calma que le quedaba, sobre todo al ver como Juliet dejaba que su cuerpo resbalase por el tronco del árbol hasta acabar sentada sobre el suelo.

—Creo que el bebé está listo.

— ¿¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerte a empujar o algo así!

—Miles… No te pediría esto si pudiera hacerlo yo misma, pero necesito que eches un vistazo—habló con voz tensa, sintiendo como una nueva contracción comenzaba a formarse en la parte baja de su vientre.

— ¿A dónde?—preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta que Juliet rodase los ojos hacia un lado de manera dramática—Ah no. Me niego a hacer eso. LaFleur me cortará en pedazos si se entera de que-.

— ¡Miles!—exclamó ella, lloriqueando levemente por el dolor.

—Está bien, está bien—aceptó finalmente, acercándose hasta ella mientras que se pasaba los dedos por las cortas hebras de su cabello con desesperación—Nunca pensé que la primera vez que te me abrieras de piernas iba a ser para esto… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?—preguntó mientras que se ponía de rodillas frente a ella, justo antes de bajar la mirada.

—La cabeza del bebé. ¿La ves?

— ¿¡Eso va salir por ahí!—exclamó con horror mientras que sentía como su rostro empezaba a volver literalmente de color azul. Juliet simplemente se tomó la respuesta como un sí.

Miles volvió a incorporarse cuando escuchó el ruido de unas pisadas a sus espaldas, aún visiblemente afectado por la imagen que acababa de ver. Y en cuestión de segundos tanto Jin como James aparecieron en escena.

— ¡LaFleur! Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de verte, hombre—exclamó con alivio. El rubio fue directamente hacía Juliet, arrodillándose a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?—ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero la contracción por fin golpeó su cuerpo, haciendo que la expresión de su rostro cambiase bruscamente—Vamos, tenemos que moverla de aquí.

—James, siento que tengo que empujar ya—se quejó Juliet una vez la contracción hubo terminado.

—Aguanta un poco más, rubia—murmuró en su oído antes de darle un beso en el pelo y ponerse en pie.

Con cuidado consiguieron que Juliet volviera a levantarse del suelo, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en James y Jin mientras que Miles caminaba unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos para tener la furgoneta lista para cuando el trío llegase hasta allí.

Ambos asiáticos ocuparon los asientos de delante mientras que Juliet se recostó en el asiento trasero con Sawyer a su lado.

—Tengo que empujar ya, James—volvió a repetir la rubia, apretando los ojos con fuerza para tratar de soportar la nueva contracción.

La furgoneta se movía a toda velocidad por el campo, de manera que no tardarían demasiado en llegar a Dharmaville de nuevo. El rubio modificó su posición, de manera que le fuese posible echar un vistazo entre las piernas de Juliet. Le levantó el vestido con cautela, pudiendo ver casi con total claridad el inicio de la cabeza del bebé.

—Aguanta solo un poco más, ya casi estamos en casa—respondió mientras que le acariciaba la rodilla suavemente, tragando saliva. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en el espejo retrovisor de la furgoneta, indicando a sus dos compañeros que el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

Miles pisó el acelerador a fondo, y en apenas diez minutos más el cuarteto se detuvo bruscamente frente al porche de la casa de James y Juliet. Tras abrir la puerta de entrada violentamente e irrumpir en el dormitorio de ella lo más rápido posible, Sawyer se encargó de ayudar a la rubia tenderse sobre la cama mientras que Jin y Miles comenzaban a revolver la habitación en busca de mantas, sábanas y almohadas.

—Ya viene—gimió ella, respirando agitadamente.

—Vale…—murmuró mientras que se giraba en dirección a sus dos compañeros—Miles, Jin, id a por el maldito doctor o a por Amy o a por quien sea… ¡Ya!

Ellos desaparecieron de la habitación tan rápido como habían entrado. Juliet tomó una posición sentada, con las rodillas dobladas y la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama mientras que James se colocaba frente a ella, echándole el vestido hacia atrás.

—Escucha. Cuando salga límpiale la nariz y la boca y asegúrate de que respira, ¿de acuerdo?—ordenó ella, jadeando levemente, sintiendo como otra contracción empezaba a hacer que sus músculos comenzaran a tensarse de esa manera tan dolorosa.

—El doctor va a estar aquí en un momento—respondió, ignorando lo que ella le había dicho.

—Tú solo haz lo que te he dicho.

—Juliet, no puedo—murmuró él, visiblemente nervioso, como no lo había estado nunca en su vida.

—Pues vas a tener que poder… porque yo no puedo aguantar más…—la contracción empezó a golpearla con todo su fuerza, haciendo que Juliet apretara los dientes con fuerza, intentando luchar contra el impulso de empujar.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras que ella jadeaba en busca de aire y de una manera de contrarrestar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, magnificado por el hecho de estar reprimiendo la contracción.

Al verla en ese estado, Sawyer supo que no podía hacerla esperar más tiempo. Y que fuera lo que Dios quiera.

—Vale. Vamos a conocer a nuestro bebé—dijo después de soltar un profundo suspiro.

Juliet asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y finalmente comenzó a empujar por primera vez durante todo el tiempo que duró la contracción. Después se dejó caer contra la cama, respirando agitadamente y soltando un pequeño gemido cuando sintió como su piel comenzaba a estirarse.

—Oh Dios… esto duele…

—Lo estás haciendo bien, rubia—animó James, acariciando sus rodillas levemente con las manos.

Ella volvió a empujar con fuerza durante dos contracciones más, derrumbándose agotada y sudorosa sobre las almohadas que tenía tras de ella.

—No puedo más…—lloriqueó. No era solo el hecho de dar a luz en sí el que había acabado con sus energías, si no que antes de eso había estado vagando por la selva durante más de cinco largas horas.

—Sí, sí que puedes. Por supuesto que puedes.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que otra dolorosa contracción la hizo mantenerse ocupada durante unos interminables segundos, aunque fue suficiente para que la cabeza del bebé saliese finalmente al exterior.

—Mira si… si tiene el cordón enrollado—ordenó Juliet con voz temblorosa.

—Todo despejado—respondió mientras que palpaba la zona del cuello de la criatura con cuidado.

—Acabemos con esto entonces…

Si lo hacía bien, era posible que con una contracción más consiguiese expulsar definitivamente al bebé de su cuerpo, por lo que la rubia se incorporó para colocarse lo más correctamente que pudo, sintiendo como le temblaban las rodillas debido al agotamiento.

Cuando sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse de nuevo Juliet reunió todas las energías que quedaban en su cuerpo y empujó lo más fuerte que le fue posible, emitiendo un pequeño grito.

Y como si de un video a cámara lenta se tratase, la rubia se dejó caer hacia atrás una vez que la contracción terminó, viendo y sintiendo como el bebé se deslizaba entre los brazos de James, rompiendo a llorar enérgicamente a los pocos segundos.

—Es una niña…—murmuró Sawyer mientras que le acercaba la bebé recién nacida a la rubia, sin saber muy bien que hacer con ella.

En cuanto Juliet puso a su hija sobre su pecho, la niña dejó de llorar, calmándose al escuchar el sonido familiar del latido del corazón de su madre mientras que ponía a prueba sus extremidades por primera vez, agitando con fuerza los brazos y las piernas.

—Es… es preciosa…—susurró la rubia completamente agotada, aunque eso no impidió que dibujase una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—Mucho más de lo que me imaginaba…

Y justo en ese momento Jin, Miles, Amy y el doctor entraron en la habitación, encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa de que lo único que podían hacer ya era cortar el cordón umbilical y ayudar a Juliet a finalizar el parto.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	25. Capítulo 24: Pequeña Miss LaFleur

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Hola a todos! Bueno, un aquí os dejo un poco de azúcar para endulzarnos la vida… :P Jejejeje! Muchas gracias a __Lor-mats__, __trishahudsonblack91__ y __Zarland-black93__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 24: Pequeña Miss LaFleur

* * *

**

Apenas una hora después del nacimiento, la habitación de la rubia estaba como si nada hubiese pasado en ella. Logro que había que agradecer a Amy, ya que la mujer se había empeñado en ayudarles a limpiar y a recoger todo después de haberse asegurado de que Juliet estaba correctamente aseada y vestida con un pijama más cómodo que la ropa que estaba utilizando en ese momento.

Así que siendo arropado tan solo por el silencio y la tranquilidad de la noche, James estaba tumbado sobre la misma cama en la que había nacido su hija mientras que Juliet se lavaba los dientes en el interior del cuarto de baño.

La pequeña reposaba boca abajo sobre el pecho de su padre, con su mejillita en contacto con la piel caliente del sureño.

A pesar de que James no había estado seguro hasta prácticamente el último momento, ahora que podía ver, tocar y sentir al bebé no tenía ninguna duda que ese sentimiento de calidez y proteccionismo que había ido creciendo en él durante los últimos meses le gustaba. Y mucho.

Por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento al pensar en Clementine, ya que ella también era hija suya, a pesar de no haberla conocido nunca. Y tal vez ahí estaba la diferencia. Con Clem no había tenido la oportunidad de estar ahí desde el principio, por lo que no había podido establecer con ella el mismo vínculo que había establecido con su bebé. Porque era su bebé. Y ahora se sentía completamente preparado para ser su padre.

Juliet salió del cuarto de baño y volvió a entrar en la habitación caminando despacio y a pasos pequeños, ya que seguía bastante adolorida y agotada por el esfuerzo realizado a penas una hora atrás. Con lentitud se tumbó sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sawyer mientras que él se agachaba ligeramente para unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso casto.

—Lo has hecho increíblemente bien—comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí…—respondió simplemente ella mientras que soltaba una carcajada suave—Aunque no podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

Entonces él volvió a agacharse para besarla de nuevo, con un poco más de intensidad que la primera vez. Sin embargo, ambos se separaron rápidamente cuando la pequeña comenzó a lloriquear, agitando los brazos y las piernas con enfado mientras que su carita comenzaba a tomar un tono sonrojado.

—Me parece que tu hija tiene hambre.

— ¿Tan pronto?—preguntó Sawyer con tono sorprendido mientras que Juliet se incorporaba en la cama, tomando una posición sentada con un par de almohadas tras su espalda— ¿No llevas ni una hora en el mundo y ya estás pensando en comer? ¡Ni que fueras hija de Hurley!—añadió como si la niña verdaderamente le estuviese entendiendo y fuera a contestarle.

Juliet se carcajeó suavemente, cogiendo al bebé del regazo de James y colocándola en una posición cómoda entre sus brazos mientras que se abría los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama.

A pesar de que había visto a cientos de madres hacerlo a lo largo de toda su vida y de que se conocía el procedimiento al detalle, no pudo evitar que sus nervios se incrementaran ligeramente cuando desabrochó el último botón. Supuso que, por muy Especialista en Fertilidad que fuese, la parte de ella que estaba dominando en ese momento era la de madre primeriza sin experiencia.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?—preguntó Sawyer al ver como se tensaba.

—No, está bien—respondió ella inmediatamente.

Sin alargar más el momento, Juliet acercó a la niña hasta su pecho derecho, y tras fallar en el primer intento, consiguió que la pequeña sostuviese con firmeza el pezón dentro de su boquita y que empezase a succionar. Lentamente al principio y con un poco más de rapidez a medida que iban pasando los segundos.

La rubia dibujó una sonrisa radiante en su rostro mientras que giraba levemente la cabeza para cruzar su mirada con la de James, que le dio un pequeño beso en el pelo antes de quedarse completamente embobado viendo a su hija.

Ahora que ya había pasado un tiempo desde el nacimiento, la pequeña comenzaba a adoptar un tono de piel más pálido, similar al de su madre, con las mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas. Una fina capa de pelo rubio cubría su cabecita, aunque el tono era tan claro que apenas se notaba, y aunque aún no habían tenido tiempo de observar de qué color eran sus ojos no había ninguna duda de que serían azules, al igual que los de sus progenitores.

James dejó que la pequeña atrapara uno de sus dedos con su manita mientras que emitía algún ruidito adorable a medida que seguía succionando casi sin descanso.

— ¿Has pensado algún nombre?—preguntó Sawyer mientras que Juliet cambiaba al bebé al otro pecho. La pequeña se quejó inmediatamente, pero en cuanto encontró el pezón de nuevo volvió a silenciarse.

—No en realidad. Aunque me gustaría que se llamara Rachel, como mi hermana.

—Tiene cara de Rachel—bromeó mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

—También podría tener cara de Mary—añadió ella, sugiriendo el nombre de la madre de James. Él se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pero después una pequeña sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro.

—Mary Rachel LaFleur. O Mary Rachel Ford, según como se mire—comentó mientras que soltaba una pequeña carcajada—Sea como sea es un nombre muy grande para algo tan diminuto.

Finalmente el bebé terminó de comer, por lo que James la cogió de los brazos de su madre mientras que esta volvía a abrocharse los botones del pijama, soltando un pequeño bostezo.

—Vamos mini-rubia, hay que dejar dormir a mamá—dijo mientras que colocaba a la pequeña apoyada en su hombro, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

— ¿Para eso le querías poner un nombre?—replicó Juliet en cuanto escuchó el apodo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué te esperabas?

Aunque estaba a punto de quedarse completamente dormida, la rubia aún saco fuerzas para dedicarle a James una mueca de resignación, rodando los ojos hacia un lado mientras que negaba un par de veces con la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio…—murmuró mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse pesadamente.

—Buenas noches, cariño—susurró de vuelta, a lo que ella contestó con un ruido inteligible. Tras besarla en los labios, padre e hija salieron de la habitación para dejar que Juliet pudiese descansar. Al menos hasta dentro de tres horas…

A la mañana siguiente llegó el momento de presentar a la pequeña Rachel a la sociedad, aunque tal vez sería más correcto decir que era la sociedad la que se presentaba a Rachel, ya que la casa de los LaFleur fue un ir y venir de gente desde primera hora del día.

Ya por la tarde, y después de que Amy se hubiese despedido por decimoquinta vez de la niña, Juliet se sentó cómodamente en una hamaca que James había instalado en el porche de la casa, con el bebé durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

—Por fin un poco de relax—comentó Sawyer, recargando el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared de la casa.

—Sí…—dijo tras soltar un pequeño suspiro, acariciando la espalda de Rachel de arriba abajo con movimientos suaves.

—Escucha, rubia—la llamó, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno bastante más serio—Ya he hablado con Jin y con Miles para organizar nuestros turnos en la Seguridad de manera que ninguno de los tres coincidamos en el trabajo al mismo tiempo—explicó, llamando por completo la atención de Juliet con sus palabras—No quiero que estés sola en ningún momento.

—James, no es necesario que obligues a Jin y Miles a que sean mis niñeras.

—Sí lo es. Por supuesto que lo es—replicó—Si los Hostiles se molestaron en hacer que te quedaras embarazada y han puesto tanto interés en que la niña nazca antes de tiempo debemos de estar completamente en alerta.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, reflexionando sobre sus palabras para finalmente asentir un par de veces con la cabeza. Sawyer a acercó a Juliet, dándole un beso corto en los labios antes de volver al interior de la casa.

Y al parecer las sospechas y miedos del sureño respecto a la seguridad de su novia e hija no estaban tan desencaminados, ya que sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiese, y no demasiado lejos de la casa, un par de ojos observaban atentamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos…

* * *

**Continuará...**


	26. Capítulo 25: Dos realidades

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Creo que este capítulo puede ser un tanto confuso para todos, así que si alguien no entiende algo estoy dispuesta a contestar a vuestras dudas (siempre y cuando no sea algo que revele detalles de la trama, claro!) Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentando y en especial a Lor-mats, PaoHalliwell, trishahudsonblack91 y Zarland-black93! Y recuerdo por aquí también que hoy es **mi**** cumple**! xDD Así que hacezme feliz y regalarme un review! (?) Jejejeje!_**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25: Dos realidades

* * *

**

Aunque ya había pasado toda una semana desde que Juliet se había estrenado como madre, aún le seguía pareciendo completamente increíble que el llanto de su hija la despertara en mitad de la noche reclamando su atención y cuidados. A veces incluso tenía la sensación de que iba despertarse y ni el bebé ni James estarían allí y entonces se daría cuenta que todo había sido una fantasía de su cerebro. Sin embargo, ahí seguían ambos cada vez que ella abría los ojos.

Tratando de no despertar a Sawyer, la rubia se acercó hasta la cuna de Rachel, tomando a la niña en sus brazos mientras que la arrullaba para que dejara de llorar. Y como si a Juliet la rodease un halo de tranquilidad, el bebé empezó a quedarse dormido de nuevo a los pocos minutos, dejando el dormitorio de Juliet (ahora reconvertido en habitación matrimonial) sumido en el silencio de la noche.

La rubia se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, meciendo a la niña suavemente, cuando de repente escuchó el ruido inconfundible de una cerradura abriéndose. Y no una cerradura cualquiera, ya que después de más de un año viviendo en la misma casa estaba bastante segura de poder afirmar que alguien acababa de entrar en la vivienda.

—James—murmuró mientras que le zarandeaba por el hombro— ¡James!

—Ve tú… prometo que me levantaré la próxima vez que llore…—balbuceó sin llegar a abrir del todo los ojos y sin tan si quiera haber escuchado lo que Juliet tenía que decirle.

—Alguien ha entrado en casa.

— ¿Qué?—murmuró, incorporándose en la cama hasta una posición sentada.

—Estoy segura de que he escuchado como se abría la puerta de la calle—explicó mientras que seguía balanceando al bebé para que no volviese a llorar.

Sawyer inmediatamente dirigió su mirada en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, agudizando el oído para tratar de escuchar cualquier ruido que pudiese ser sospechoso o que delatase la presencia de algún intruso. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo oír fue el sonido de sus propias respiraciones y el de los balbuceos ocasionales del bebé.

—No te muevas de aquí—ordenó el sureño mientras que se ponía en pie, buscando un par de pantalones cortos por el suelo del dormitorio antes de salir al pasillo de la casa.

Sus pies descalzos no hacían prácticamente ningún ruido al pisar el suelo en dirección al salón, así que de no ser porque el intruso estaba de frente al pasillo, probablemente ni siquiera le habría escuchado aproximarse.

Sin necesidad de encender la luz, James pudo reconocer perfectamente la figura de Richard Alpert parada en medio de la sala.

El moreno iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero antes de que cualquier palabra fuese capaz de salir por sus labios, el puño de Sawyer conectó directamente con su mandíbula, lanzándole contra el suelo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, James—saludó Richard con tono sarcástico mientras que volvía a ponerse en pie.

— ¿¡Qué coño haces aquí!—gritó, olvidando por un momento que Rachel podría asustarse si le escuchaba.

—Tranquilo, Ford.

— ¿¡Tranquilo! ¿Podrías haberlas matado y me pides que me tranquilice?—siguió hablando en el mismo tono de voz—Da gracias a que no te he matado todavía.

—Yo no tuve la culpa. Juliet se escapó antes de que pudiésemos traerla de vuelta—se defendió Richard.

—Vaya, que considerado por querer traerla de vuelta a casa después de haberle provocado el parto—replicó con un tono extremadamente irónico.

—Era necesario—habló el moreno, refiriéndose al asunto del nacimiento.

— ¿Ah, sí? No me digas…—murmuró mientras que se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, prácticamente dando vueltas en el sitio como si se tratase de un animal enjaulado— ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer, ojitos? Vas a contarme de una puta vez de que va todo esto o te juro que no sales vivo de aquí—amenazó, volviéndose a acercar hasta él con pose intimidante.

A pesar de que Richard no estaba preocupado por el asunto de poder morir o no, no estaba dispuesto a volver a llevarse otro puñetazo, así que levantó ambas manos, mostrándole las palmas para indicarle que estuviese tranquilo.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que ellos han vuelto, James.

— ¿Quién diablos son ellos?

—Los que se fueron—Sawyer se quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras, rezando interiormente porque sus oídos le hubiesen jugado una mala pasada—Y es necesario que os reunáis con ellos lo más pronto posible.

_**/Flash Back/**_

Una anciana Eloise Hawking giró lentamente su cuerpo sin acabar de creerse todavía que los Seis de Oceanic al completo estuviesen detrás de ella, en el interior de la Iglesia donde se encontraba oculta la Estación del Poste de Luz, en la ciudad de Los Angeles. Y es que la mujer se había visto obligada a hacer prácticamente un acto de fe cuando un par de meses atrás se había levantado una mañana con la sorpresa de que sus recuerdos habían sido modificados.

Todas sus memorias de su tiempo de juventud, las de cuando aún vivía en la isla, habían sido "actualizadas", de manera que ahora podía recordar cosas como haber participado en el secuestro de James y Juliet, de haber asistido a la rubia en los momentos iniciales de su parto y lo más importante, recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Richard Alpert diciéndole que dentro de treinta años tendría que volver a reunir a los que se fueron para que regresasen a la isla.

Y finalmente, lo había conseguido.

Al principio todos se habían negado a tener nada que ver con cualquier cosa que tuviese relación con la isla, pero después de dos meses insistiendo y tras entregarles alguna prueba de que Sawyer y los demás seguían vivos; Jack, Kate, Sayid, Hugo, Jin e incluso el pequeño Aaron habían accedido a volver.

Cuando John Locke había vuelto a mover la isla, había sido transportado hasta finales del año 2007. Sin embargo, en la actualidad aún era 2005, por lo que esa pequeña paradoja espacio-tiempo había abierto una nueva ventana que les permitiría volver a la isla si pasaban sobre ella en el momento adecuado. Y para eso Eloise les había reunido a todos en el Poste de Luz.

Después de días y días analizando variables y ecuaciones, Ellie había logrado dar con las coordenadas correctas y con la ruta aérea que las sobrevolaría en el momento adecuado.

Esa misma noche les dio los billetes de avión a los Seis de Oceanic y apenas dos días después todos estaban en el interior de un vuelo comercial con destino a Hawai.

Kate aferraba al pequeño Aaron contra su pecho, cantándole una nana al oído mientras que se balanceaba hacia a adelante y hacia atrás tanto como se lo permitía el cinturón de su asiento.

La morena estaba completamente aterrada por la idea de volver a la isla, ya que después de más de un año en la "vida real" temía que si volvía a allí no sería capaz de volver a salir de nuevo. Pero sobre todo tenía miedo por el niño, ya que a pesar de que ella se había negado rotundamente en un principio a que les acompañara, Eloise había dejado claro que era necesario que regresasen los seis.

Jack apretó levemente su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

—Todo va a salir bien—susurró en médico, mirándola a los ojos.

Entonces el avión empezó a temblar violentamente. Simples turbulencias para la tripulación y el resto de los pasajeros, pero para Jack y los demás eran la señal de que la isla estaba cerca.

Aaron empezó a llorar, asustado, pero de repente un fuerte fogonazo de luz acabó con todo.

_**/Fin Flash Back/**_

Tras hacer una llamada a casa de Jin y Miles para alertarles de lo ocurrido, James y Juliet comenzaron a empacar sus cosas a toda velocidad. Richard se había marchado después de explicarles que Jack y los demás estaban de regreso en la isla, esperándoles, y que tenían que partir esa misma noche si querían reencontrarse con ellos. Ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado seguro que confiar en las palabras de Alpert a estas alturas fuese una buena idea, pero sin saber muy por qué al final habían terminado aceptando.

Mientras que Sawyer se encargaba de meter en una mochila algo de ropa para ellos, Juliet se estaba ocupando de meter en otra mochila algo más grande todas las cosas de Rachel que pudiera llevar con ella. A penas media hora más tarde ambos habían terminado con sus respectivas tareas.

La rubia se acercó hasta la cuna, cogiendo a la niña entre sus brazos y envolviéndola en una manta de color rosa.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estamos haciendo?—preguntó ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—No… Pero si es verdad que ellos han vuelto significa que existe una manera de salir de esta isla y regresar a nuestro tiempo—contestó mientras que ayudaba a Juliet a colocarse la menos pesada de las mochilas sobre la espalda, con cuidado de no despertar al bebé—Y no estoy dispuesto a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacaros de aquí.

Juliet asintió un par de veces con la cabeza mientras que bajaba la mirada hacia abajo, concentrándose en el rostro tranquilo y relajado de Rachel. La preocupación se hizo cargo de sus facciones en ese momento, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el sureño.

—Eh—murmuró mientras que la tomaba del mentón, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen de nuevo—No voy a dejar que os pase nada, ¿de acuerdo?—Juliet asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Por un momento la rubia sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero después de unos segundos en silencio fue perfectamente capaz de reprimir las lágrimas.

—Es solo que… Voy a extrañar todo esto—habló finalmente ella—Nuestra casa, el trabajo, nuestros amigos. A Amy—hizo una pequeña pausa, ya que su voz comenzó a temblar al mencionar a la mujer, ya que Amy había sido prácticamente como una hermana durante todo el tiempo que habían permanecido en la Iniciativa Dharma.

—Lo se. Pero todo se va solucionar, ¿me oyes?

Juliet volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras que Sawyer se acercaba un poco más a ella, besándola suavemente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, James se puso la mochila restante en la espalda y dejó que sus dedos se entrelazasen con los de la rubia, emprendiendo así su huida de Dharmaville. Miles y Jin les estaban esperando en el porche de la casa, así que una vez que estuvieron los cuatro juntos partieron hacia territorio Hostil utilizando el mismo camino que había seguido Richard una semana atrás cuando se había llevado a Juliet, ya que eso les conduciría a un tramo de la Barrera Sónica libre de cámaras de seguridad.

La tripulación del capitán LaFleur simplemente iba a desaparecer tan misteriosamente como había aparecido. Y sin dejar el menor rastro de ello.

Tras aproximadamente una hora de camino, el grupo volvió a reunirse con Richard Alpert, que aguardaba por ellos sentado en un tronco que había tumbado sobre el suelo en la inmediaciones de la frontera que separa el territorio Hostil de la Iniciativa Dharma.

—Justo a tiempo—saludó el moreno mientras que se ponía en pie—Vamos, no tenemos ni un instante que perder.

— ¿Ir a dónde?—inquirió Sawyer.

—A la Orquídea.

—Pero la Orquídea está siendo construida en este momento—señaló Miles, ya que habían sido muchos los días en los que les había tocado patrullar la zona mientras que los obreros trabajaban en las obras de la futura Estación Dharma.

— ¿Está Jack allí?—preguntó Juliet inmediatamente después de que su compañero terminase de hablar.

—No exactamente—respondió Richard.

— ¿Cómo que no exactamente?—inquirió James, que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia de nuevo.

—Ford, ahora no es momento de hacer preguntas.

—Mi hija de una semana esta aquí—replicó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no levantar el tono de su voz para no despertar al bebé, que seguía profundamente dormida en brazos de su madre—No voy a llevarla sin saber qué narices estamos haciendo.

—Vuestros amigos están en la Orquídea—dijo finalmente Richard tras resoplar levemente—Solo que dentro de treinta años.

— ¿Están en el futuro? ¿En nuestro tiempo?—exclamó Miles, visiblemente interesado en la nueva información, al igual que Jin— ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta ellos?

—Jacob os lo explicará todo cuando lleguemos allí. ¿Podemos empezar a andar ya, por favor?—volvió a pedir Richard, que empezaba a impacientarse con tanto parloteo.

Los cuatro intercambiaron una breve mirada entre ellos y finalmente decidieron ponerse en camino. A pie y con un bebé, la travesía se les hizo algo más larga de lo normal, sobre todo al tener que detenerse obligatoriamente en una ocasión cuando Rachel comenzó a llorar reclamando comida.

A pesar de todo, cuando quedaban poco más de dos horas para el amanecer, el grupo llegó finalmente a la Orquídea sin ningún percance.

No había ni un solo alma por los alrededores, pero el grupo tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo para dedicarse a "contemplar el paisaje" ya que rápidamente Richard se dirigió a uno de los ascensores que conducían a la zona subterránea donde la Iniciativa Dharma había comenzado a perforar la tierra.

Tras avanzar durante unos interminables minutos por un corredor sin prácticamente ningún tipo de iluminación, similar al de una mina, Richard se detuvo frente a una pared. Y de repente, un hombre rubio comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos de la nada.

_**/Flash Back/**_

Todo estaba oscuro. Demasiado oscuro. Aunque era reconfortante. Sin embargo, toda esa tranquilidad comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, cuando una voz comenzó a llamarle desde la distancia.

—Jack. Jack. ¡Jack!—Hugo zarandeaba al médico, que seguía inconsciente tumbado sobre el suelo de la selva— ¿Tío, me oyes?

— ¿Hu-Hurley…?—balbuceó mientras que abría los ojos pesadamente.

— ¡Jack! ¡Tío, estás vivo!

— ¿E-el avión se ha estrellado?—murmuró mientras que se incorporaba hasta tomar una posición sentada.

—No. Hubo como una especia de flash y aparecimos todos aquí—respondió Sayid, que estaba de pie junto a Kate y a Aaron. Sun estaba arrodillada en el suelo junto a Hugo.

—Creo que yo puedo explicaros eso—interrumpió una voz. Entonces un hombre salió de entre los arbustos—Para los que no me conozcáis, mi nombre es Richard Alpert y soy el hombre que os ha traído hasta aquí.

— ¿Estamos en la isla?—preguntó Sun, ya que después de todo lo que les había contado Eloise acerca de los viajes en el tiempo no podían dar nada por supuesto. Richard asintió un par de veces con la cabeza—Y… ¿seguimos en 2005?—el moreno volvió a asentir.

— ¿Dónde está Sawyer?—inquirió Kate.

—Todo a su tiempo—respondió Alpert—Supongo que estaréis cansados, así que estoy dispuesto a responder a todas vuestras cuestiones una vez que estemos en el campamento.

Estaba a punto de anochecer y Aaron empezaba a quejarse de que tenía hambre, así que el grupo estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Richard.

Sin poner ningún tipo de pega, los Seis de Oceanic pusieron rumbo al campamento de los Hostiles, o Los Otros, como eran llamados en esta época, con la esperanza de poder reunirse dentro de poco con las personas que habían dejado atrás hacía más de un año.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	27. Capítulo 26: La manera de volver

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Bueno, hoy no me enrollo demasiado que estoy de paso solo para actualizar^^ Muchas gracias a __Lor-mats__, __bringyourmittens__, __Zarland-black93__, __Hizashii__ y __trishahudsonblack91__ por sus fantásticos reviews en el capítulo anterior! :) Espero que este sea de vuestro agrado^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 26: La manera de volver

* * *

**

A pesar de lo increíble que pudiese resultar el hecho de que un hombre apareciese frente a ellos de la nada, el grupo se mostró bastante menos sorprendido de lo que podrían haber estado si eso mismo les hubiese pasado unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando aún vivían en un mundo sin monstruos de humo ni viajes en el tiempo.

—Bienvenidos—saludó Jacob mientras que se daba la vuelta, permitiendo que pudiesen verle el rostro con claridad.

—Tú…—murmuró Sawyer mientras que abría los ojos en reconocimiento—Tú eres el tío de la playa.

— ¿Qué tío de la playa?—preguntó Miles.

—El día que Juliet estuvo a punto de marcharse en el submarino yo estaba en la playa cuando un tío se me acercó y me convenció de que no la dejase marchar—explicó rápidamente—Ese tío—añadió mientras que señalaba al rubio con el dedo.

—Nos habéis estado manipulando desde el principio—acusó Juliet.

—En absoluto—replicó Jacob inmediatamente—Solo hemos acelerado un poco lo que tenía que pasar.

— ¿Qué significa eso?—inquirió Sawyer.

—Que todo esto ya ha ocurrido.

— ¿Cómo… viaje en el tiempo?—preguntó Jin, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez.

—Es mucho más que eso—respondió Richard—Sin embargo me gustaría daros los detalles una vez que estéis todos juntos para no tener que hacer nada más que una explicación.

James iba a replicar cuando de repente escucharon el ruido de unas pisadas que claramente indicaban que alguien se estaba aproximando hasta ellos. El sureño y los dos asiáticos desenfundaron rápidamente sus armas, convencidos de que habían sido descubiertos por alguno de los obreros de la Iniciativa Dharma.

Sin embargo, sus mandíbulas cayeron literalmente al suelo cuando se encontraron con el rostro tranquilo de Daniel Faraday frente a ellos.

—Me alegro de volver a veros—saludó el hombre tras dejar la mochila que llevaba con él apoyada en el suelo.

— ¡Daniel!—exclamó Juliet mientras que se acercaba rápidamente hasta él, dándole un pequeño abrazo con cuidado de no aplastar a Rachel, que seguía dormida en su regazo.

En cuanto salieron del pequeño estado de shock en el que habían entrado, los otros tres hombres también se apresuraron en acercarse para saludar a su antiguo compañero. Era bastante increíble que tras más de un año en el exterior, ahora Daniel estuviera de nuevo frente a ellos como si nunca se hubiese marchado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado?—preguntó Juliet sin poder borrar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro desde el primer momento en el que había visto al moreno.

—Richard se puso en contacto conmigo hace unos meses y me explicó sus planes para intentar devolvernos a nuestro tiempo—contestó Faraday—volví a la isla en el último submarino para ayudarle a tener todo a punto.

— ¿Has estado colaborando con él?—inquirió James con tono incrédulo.

—En un principio no, pero luego comencé a estudiar y a examinar los datos que me había dado y me di cuenta de que había bastantes probabilidades de que tuviese razón así que… Sí, lo he hecho.

— ¿Has traído la dinamita?—interrumpió Richard. Entonces Daniel asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y le dio la mochila que había dejado en el suelo unos minutos atrás.

El moreno la abrió con cuidado, manipulándola sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento demasiado rápido o brusco. Con cautela, sacó uno de los cartuchos al exterior, examinándolo para asegurarse de que estuviese en buen estado.

— ¿¡Eso es C-4!—exclamó Miles mientras que James agarraba a Juliet por el brazo y se ponía delante de ella.

— ¡Te digo que no voy a poner a mi hija en peligro y nos traes una bomba!—prácticamente gritó el sureño.

—No os va a pasar nada, simplemente una vez que estall-.

— ¿¡Qué!—interrumpió Sawyer antes de que Richard pudiese finalizar la frase.

— ¿No lo has oído, jefe? Solo vamos a hacer estallar una inofensiva carga de C-4—comentó Miles, con su voz impregnada en sarcasmo.

— ¿Daniel?—le llamó Juliet con voz tranquila mientras que cruzaba sus ojos con los de Faraday en busca de una respuesta.

El hombre suspiró suavemente mientras que se pasaba la mano por el pelo con cierta exasperación. Entonces simplemente sacó su ya famoso diario y se sentó sobre una de las rocas que había en el suelo. Todos los demás imitaron su gesto a excepción de Jacob, que no se movió ni un ápice de su posición.

—Muy bien… Escuchad, el tiempo está formado por una cantidad infinita de variables que se mezclan e interaccionan entre sí para dar lugar a los acontecimientos. Cuando nos quedamos atrapados en 1974 os expliqué que era como si estuviésemos en un disco pero en la canción equivocada, ¿no? Bien… imaginemos ahora lo que pasa cuando un tocadiscos está estropeado y se pone en la canción que no debe. Antes o después, el tocadiscos terminará por saltar y se colocará en el lugar adecuado, ¿no?

— ¿Puedes dejar de dar rodeos y hablar claro, Mozart?

—El asunto es, James, que el tiempo actúa de la misma manera que un tocadiscos y las variables serían como las notas de una canción. Si las notas están fuera de su canción, el tocadiscos se encarga de ponerlas en su sitio de la misma manera que el tiempo se encarga de poner las variables en su época cuando estas se desordenan.

—Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos aquí?—preguntó Juliet.

—El tiempo trabaja de manera lenta, por lo que pueden pasar años hasta que es capaz de recolocar las variables en el lugar adecuado, pero, si se le da un estímulo, es posible acelerar los acontecimientos—Daniel les mostró una serie de números y fórmulas matemáticas, pero tras comprobar que ni si quiera Juliet era capaz de entenderlas siguió con su explicación—Veréis. Vosotros sois variables fuera de vuestra época, por lo que el tiempo está intentando recolocaros. Contra más variables descolocadas haya en un mismo sitio, más rápido trabaja el tiempo para poder arreglar ese desorden. Sin embargo, se nos ocurrió que si dos variables descolocadas se unían, el resultado de esa unión sería una variable aún más descolocada, por lo que eso sería un estímulo suficiente como para poder devolver todas las variables a su época.

—Rachel—murmuró Jin.

—Exacto—confirmó Faraday.

— ¿Entendéis ahora por qué hicimos todo esto?—intervino Richard—Teníamos que asegurarnos de crear la variable que sirviera para devolveros a vuestra época a tiempo.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando estalle la dichosa dinamita?—inquirió James mientras que se frotaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos, tratando de asimilar toda la información que acababan de darle.

—Al estar en una zona de gran concentración de energía electromagnética, la explosión de la dinamita liberaría la energía suficiente como para crear un agujero temporal que nos llevaría de regreso a nuestra época—explicó Daniel con tono confiado, repasando mentalmente por enésima vez las ecuaciones de su cuaderno.

— ¿Con Sun?—inquirió Jin con gran interés. Faraday asintió un par de veces con la cabeza. Después se puso en pie ojeando el reloj que llevaba puesto en la muñeca.

—Creo que deberíamos iniciar ya el procedimiento. ¿Richard?—dijo, buscando la aprobación del otro hombre.

—Escucha Yoda, me parece genial todo este rollo que nos has soltado, pero me niego a involucrar a mi hija en todo esto—replicó Sawyer, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los cartuchos de dinamita que Richard estaba empezando a fijar a las rocas de la pared tras la que se encontraba la supuesta bolsa de energía electromagnética.

—No va a pasarle nada—intervino Jacob.

— ¿Puedes asegurarlo?

—Debes tener fe, James—dijo con voz tranquila.

Y como si supiera que estaban hablando de ella, Rachel comenzó a lloriquear en los brazos de su madre, moviendo los brazos y las piernas de manera rítmica mientras que Juliet comenzaba a arrullarla para intentar que volviera a quedarse en silencio.

—Sawyer, por favor—suplicó Jin mientras que se acercaba al sureño, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, ya que si era verdad todo lo que Daniel había dicho, el reencuentro con Sun y con su bebé estaba más cerca que nunca. Y claro, como iba a tener James el valor de negarle la posibilidad a Jin de volver con su familia por miedo de perder la suya propia.

—Está bien… tú ganas…—murmuró el sureño malhumorado. Luego se giró en dirección a Jacob—Haced lo que tengáis que hacer…

En cuestión de unos diez o quince minutos Richard y Daniel terminaron de instalar los explosivos sobre la pared del corredor. Después tanto el moreno como Jacob retrocedieron unos cuantos metros, dejando a Daniel junto a los demás con la mecha de la dinamita en una mano y un encendedor en la otra.

— ¿Estamos listos?—preguntó Faraday, ganándose como respuesta tres afirmaciones, un pequeño llanto y un gruñido—Bien… pues… allá vamos…

Sawyer pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Juliet de manera protectora, atrayendo a la rubia hacia él de manera que la pequeña Rachel quedó protegida entre los cuerpos de sus padres.

— ¿Crees que funcionará?—preguntó Richard al ver desde la distancia como Daniel comenzaba a manipular el encendedor.

—Eso espero. Nosotros hemos cumplido con nuestra parte, ahora les toca a ellos cumplir con la suya.

Y tan pronto como la llama del encendedor tocó la mecha de la dinamita, todo empezó a temblar como si estuviera a punto de venirse abajo. Algunas rocas comenzaron a desprenderse de las paredes acompañadas de un ruido ensordecedor que hizo que Rachel se pusiera a llorar aterrada, poniendo a prueba la capacidad acústica de sus pequeños pulmones.

El dolor de cabeza tan familiar que habían experimentado hacía un año atrás, durante los flashes que les habían traído hasta aquí, empezó a volver a sus cuerpos, pero antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de sentirlo en toda su plenitud, la mecha se consumió del todo y la llama llegó hasta los cartuchos de dinamita.

No hubo explosión. No hubo ruido. No hubo dolor ni sangrados nasales. Simplemente una gran luz blanca. Potente. Intensa. Y después… Nada.

* * *

**Continuará... **


	28. Capítulo 27: Reencuentro

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Nuevo capítulo por fin! :) Espero que os guste^^ Agradecimientos especiales a __bringyourmittens__, __Hizashii__, __Lor-mats__ y __Zarland-black93__ por sus reviews en el chapter anterior!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 27: Reencuentro

* * *

**

A pesar de que ya era noche cerrada, Kate había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Eventualmente había tratado de concentrarse en la respiración de tranquila de Sun o de la succión suave que Aaron estaba haciendo sobre el dedito gordo de su mano, pero ni por esas fue capaz de entrar en un estado de relajación que la permitiese quedarse dormida.

Se lo había jugado todo volviendo a la isla, ya que no solo había arriesgado a su hijo al traerlo de vuelta con ella, si no que también había arriesgado sus posibilidades de ser declarada inocente ante un juzgado. Y es que si alguien en el mundo exterior descubría que Kate Austen no estaba en su domicilio automáticamente perdería el derecho a un juicio y sería sentenciada a pasar unos cuantos años en prisión por los delitos cometidos antes de subirse al 815 de Oceanic.

Y lo mejor de todo es que aún no sabía del todo bien por qué había vuelto a la isla, ya que Richard había insistido en esperar a que Sawyer y los demás volviesen de donde diablos fuera que estuviesen metidos para explicarles todo.

El sonido lejano pero inconfundible de una persona llorando sacó a la morena de sus pensamientos. Sin hacer ruido para no despertar ni Aaron ni a Sun, Kate salió de su tienda y se metió en la tienda que Jack compartía con Sayid, despertándolos a ambos. Para cuando los tres volvieron a salir nuevamente al exterior, preparados para partir, Richard estaba esperándoles.

—Parece que ha llegado el momento—informó el moreno—Démonos prisa.

Y sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta, los cuatro salieron corriendo siguiendo el sonido del llanto como guía.

Los Seis de Oceanic se habían establecido en un pequeño campamento que los Otros habían montado en los alrededores de la Estación Orquídea, a la espera de que "los viajeros", que así era como Richard había denominado a James y a su grupo, regresasen a su época. Por supuesto, ni Jack ni ninguno de los demás sabía como eso iba a ser posible, pero habían preferido no darse así mismos más dolores de cabeza y simplemente hacer un acto de fe.

Siguieron corriendo por la jungla con Jack a la cabeza, pero poco a poco el llanto comenzó a desaparecer hasta que finalmente todo volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Todos se quedaron paralizados en el sitio cuando a pocos metros para llegar a la Orquídea, y en mitad de la tranquilidad de la noche, escucharon una voz de sobra conocida para todos a pesar del tiempo que llevaban sin escucharla.

— ¡Hijo de puta!

El grupo volvió a empezar a correr otra vez a la máxima velocidad que les fue posible hasta que finalmente llegaron al claro en donde estaba construida la antigua Estación Dharma.

Kate sintió como su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que nunca, y para nada era debido al esfuerzo físico que acababa de hacer. Casi sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, ni en que pudiese haber más gente delante, la morena empezó a correr hacia delante, echándose en los brazos de Sawyer cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

—Estás vivo…—murmuró ella con voz emocionada mientras que abrazaba al sureño con fuerza, sintiendo como se le quitaba un gran peso de encima al verle de nuevo de una pieza.

Jack simplemente se había quedado parado en el sitio junto con Sayid, sin creerse aún que Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Miles y Daniel estuviesen allí, frente a ellos, de pie junto a la entrada de la Orquídea como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí.

Cuando por fin salieron de esa especie de trance se acercaron para saludar de manera afectuosa a Jin y a Sawyer, ya que con los otros dos hombres se limitaron a un estrechamiento cordial de manos.

Entonces el llanto que les había conducido hasta allí volvió a escucharse con total claridad, haciendo que todos los ojos se clavaran sobre Juliet y sobre el pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Con la emoción del momento todos se habían percatado de la presencia de la rubia, algo rezagada del resto de sus compañeros, pero habían pasado por alto el hecho de que no estaba sola.

— ¿Es… es tuyo?—preguntó Kate con tono sorprendido, limpiándose una lágrima traicionera que había escapado por su mejilla mientras que saludaba a Sawyer y al coreano.

—Sí—respondió Juliet mientras que lograba que el bebé se volviera a quedar en silencio, haciendo algún ruidito adorable de vez en cuando.

Definitivamente nadie se esperaba una noticia como esa, por lo que no pudieron evitar quedarse en un silencio algo incómodo. Aunque hubiese pasado un año, a nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza que Juliet hubiese podido tener descendencia durante ese tiempo. Y lo que más les picaba la curiosidad, ¿con quién?

— ¿No nos vas a presentar?—preguntó finalmente Jack mientras que dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se acercaba hasta la rubia, tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente.

—Se llama Rachel—dijo Juliet mientras que inclinaba levemente a la niña hacia delante para que pudieran verla.

La pequeña seguía moviéndose enérgicamente, avisando de que no tardaría mucho en ponerse a llorar de nuevo, aunque por ahora se dedicó a enrollar sus deditos en el pelo de su madre mientras que Kate se aproximaba un poco más para poder verla más de cerca, sin dar crédito aún a lo que tenía frente a ella.

Finalmente, y tras haber permanecido como un mero espectador durante todo el reencuentro, Richard dio un par de pasos hacia delante.

— ¿Podemos seguir todo esto en el campamento?—sugirió, recordando que la Orquídea no era el lugar más seguro para celebrar una "reunión" de antiguos conocidos.

Nadie puso ninguna objeción, por lo que inmediatamente se pusieron en camino. Cuando Sawyer se quedó parado en el sitio sin empezar a andar hasta que la rubia estuvo a su lado, disipó cualquier tipo de duda que se pudiese haber establecido en las cabezas de Kate, Jack o Sayid acerca de la misteriosa (o ya no tanto) identidad del padre de Rachel.

Para cuando llegaron al campamento todos estaban despiertos y expectantes ante la llegada de sus compañeros perdidos. Jin fue el primero en emerger de entre la vegetación de la selva, buscando desesperadamente a su mujer con la mirada.

— ¡Sun!—exclamó mientras que ella empezaba a correr hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos. Sus labios chocaron con insistencia por primera vez mientras que las lágrimas de alegría rodaban por las mejillas de Sun sin que ella hiciese ni quisiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Te quiero, Jin, te quiero mucho—murmuró ella contra sus labios antes de volver a abrazarle con fuerza.

—Y yo a ti—respondió mientras que enterraba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, viendo de reojo como Hugo levantaba a Sawyer por los aires mientras que los demás se reían al ver al sureño reducido a un muñeco de trapo en brazos de su gran amigo.

—Le puse Ji Yeon, como tú querías—volvió a hablar Sun con una sonrisa radiante dibujada en su rostro—Es una niña sana y preciosa. Le hablado mucho de ti.

Jin simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras que besaba a su esposa de nuevo, sin terminar de creerse aún que por fin estaban juntos después de más de un año de incertidumbre.

Sin embargo, Rachel no parecía compartir la misma felicidad que todos los demás, ya que después de haberse pasado todo el camino moviéndose incómoda y emitiendo pequeños quejidos finalmente volvió a romper a llorar enfadada. Y esta vez ni los mejores esfuerzos de Juliet pudieron hacer algo por calmarla.

Ahora fue el turno de que la sorpresa se dibujase en los rostros de Hugo y de Sun, que clavaron sus ojos sobre la rubia y el pequeño bebé con estupefacción.

Juliet pasó su dedo meñique por los labios de su hija, viendo como la pequeña comenzaba a succionar y rompía a llorar a los pocos segundos enfadada al no conseguir alimento.

—Tiene hambre—dijo mientras que compartía una breve mirada con Sawyer, que no tardó en acercarse hasta ellas, mirando con expresión divertida el ceño fruncido y el rostro rojo de la pequeña— ¿Hay algún lugar un poco más privado?

—Mi tienda—respondió Kate mientras que le hacía un gesto para que la siguiese—Aaron aún está dormido, pero creo que ni un bombardeo justo a su lado lograría despertarle…—bromeó.

Juliet asintió levemente con la cabeza y siguió a la morena, desapareciendo ambas tras la tela de la tienda en cuestión de segundos.

—Tío… ¿eso era un bebé?—preguntó Hurley.

—No, solo era un humano pequeñito—respondió Miles mientras que rodaba los ojos hacia un lado de manera dramática.

—Pensé que esa mujer era el enemigo… Aunque ya veo que has cambiado de opinión—comentó Sayid mientras que miraba a Sawyer con un toque burlón dibujado en su rostro.

— ¿Es tu hijo?—preguntó de nuevo Hurley con tono sorprendido, mirando a James fijamente.

—Es una niña, Jabba.

— ¿Pero es tuya y de Juliet?

—No. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que ha heredado mi pelo rubio y mis ojos azules?—respondió de nuevo Miles, haciendo que Hugo notase el evidente parentesco que Rachel guardaba con sus progenitores.

Jin no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes ante la cara de estupefacción de Hurley, sin llegar a percatarse de que esa misma mueca se había dibujado en el rostro de Sun. No podían entender por qué les sorprendía tanto a todos el hecho de que Sawyer y Juliet estuviesen juntos… aunque claro, ellos no habían compartido el último año con la pareja, por lo que no habían sido testigos de los cambios progresivos que se habían ido produciendo entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la tienda, Juliet empezó a dar de comer a su hija, haciendo que la pequeña se quedase automáticamente en silencio, concentrada en la tarea.

Tal y como había dicho Kate, Aaron ni se inmutó cuando ambas mujeres entraron en el la tienda y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente con el dedo gordo de la mano metido en la boca.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?—preguntó la morena mientras que sus ojos verdes se clavaban sobre Rachel.

—Una semana—respondió mientras que el bebé emitía un ruidito adorable, haciendo que ambas riesen suavemente.

—Así que tú y Sawyer, ¿eh?

— ¿Qué me ha delatado?—bromeó la rubia, ya que a pesar de que ella no había dicho expresamente en ningún momento que James fuese el padre de la niña, no había que ser un genio para atar un par de cabos y llegar a esa conclusión.

—Tiene sus hoyuelos.

—Sí, eso parece—comentó mientras que bajaba la mirada durante unos segundos en dirección al bebé, que comenzaba a succionar con un poco menos de insistencia que en un primer momento—Y tú y Jack, ¿no?

—Es complicado…—respondió Kate tras pensarlo unos segundos. Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, Jack parecía tenerle terror a la idea de ser un modelo paterno para Aaron, o mejor dicho, de ser un mal modelo para el niño. Y eso había dificultado que las cosas se estabilizasen entre ellos durante el último año.

Casi por inercia, Kate comenzó a acariciar suavemente el pelo rubio de su hijo, aunque su mirada volvió a centrarse en la pequeña Rachel, sonriendo con una mueca de ternura dibujada en su rostro.

—Es preciosa—halagó la morena.

—Gracias. Aaron está muy guapo también, a crecido mucho—comentó Juliet mientras que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, tan solo escuchando el ruido de sus propias respiraciones y el de los sonidos que hacía Rachel al succionar y tragar con velocidad. Entonces ambas giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la entrada de la tienda cuando sintieron que la tela comenzaba a moverse.

Kate le entregó a Juliet una pequeña manta para cubrirse un poco en caso de que fuese alguno de los hombres, pero rápidamente volvieron a relajarse cuando fue Sun la que finalmente entró en el interior con una sonrisa educada dibujada en su rostro.

—Reunión de mamás—comentó Kate, haciendo que las tres se carcajeasen suavemente.

—Solo quería ver un poco mejor a la hija de Sawyer—comentó Sun mientras que se sentaba al lado de la morena, observando como la pequeña comenzaba a poner una mueca somnolienta en su rostro a pesar de seguir succionando—Aún me parece increíble…

— ¿Cómo te fue con tú bebé?—preguntó Juliet con interés.

—Una niña también. Ji Yeon. La dejé en Corea con su abuela antes de venir aquí—explicó con orgullo, sonriendo más ampliamente al mencionar a su hija.

La atención de las tres mujeres fue captada de nuevo por el bebé cuando Rachel se quedó definitivamente dormida con el pezón de su madre aún metido en la boca a modo de chupete.

—Creo que todos deberíamos tratar de descansar un rato—comentó Sun mientras que volvía a ponerse en pie, dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda—Me alegro de volver a verte, Juliet—añadió justo antes de salir, dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento a la rubia por todo lo que había hecho por ella y par su bebé para que ambas consiguiesen salir de la isla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

A pesar de que amanecería dentro de tres o cuatro horas, todos volvieron a reagruparse en las cinco tiendas para tratar de dormir un rato antes de que eso ocurriese. Sun y Jin ocuparon una mientra que Juliet, Sawyer y Rachel obviamente se quedaron en otra. Tras discutirlo durante unos minutos todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo más lógico era que Jack compartiese otra de las tiendas junto con Kate y Aaron, por lo que los cuatro hombres restantes se dividieron en dos parejas para instalarse en las dos tiendas que quedaban libres.

Una vez que todos se fueron a dormir, Richard volvió a salir al exterior y clavó su mirada en el cielo, simplemente contemplando la belleza de las estrellas sobre el manto nocturno.

Estaba nervioso, como no lo había estado desde el día en el que tuvo que salir a toda velocidad de su casa en Tenerife para buscar un médico que pudiese salvarle la vida a su esposa.

Y no era para menos. Ya que si las cosas salían tal y como las había planeado, estas podrían ser sus últimas horas en la isla. Sin embargo, si algo salía mal, estas serían las últimas horas en el mundo para todos.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	29. Capítulo 28: El plan queda revelado

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Otro capítulo más que nos va acercando poco a poco al final de esta historia! Dedicado especialmente a __Zarland-black93__ y a __Lor-mats__ por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 28: El plan queda revelado

* * *

**

A medida que todos se fueron despertando con los primeros rayos de sol, fueron saliendo del interior de sus respectivas tiendas, sentándose en círculo alrededor de los restos que habían quedado de la hoguera que les había estado alumbrando durante la noche.

— ¿Y bien?—inquirió Sawyer sin dar más rodeos. Finalmente estaban todos juntos y esa era la condición que había puesto Richard para explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de días de incertidumbre, el momento de conocer toda la verdad había llegado por fin.

Richard suspiró levemente, como si estuviera tratando de ordenar las ideas en el interior de su cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar, con diez pares de ojos clavados inquisitivamente sobre él.

—Estamos aquí para destruir la isla—dijo el moreno tranquilamente, pero apenas las palabras salieron por sus labios todos se pusieron en pie entre exclamaciones y gritos de incredulidad e indignación. Después de unos cuantos segundos de tensión consiguieron volver a calmarse, o al menos momentáneamente, dando pie a que Richard pudiese continuar—Para evitar que el mal que hay encerrado aquí escape es necesario destruir la isla.

—Claro—interrumpió Sawyer mientras que se cruzaba de brazos— ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer algo así, Einstein?

—Haciendo estallar Jughead—de nuevo las voces de todos volvieron a sonar a la vez, haciendo imposible que se pudiese sacar nada en claro, aunque por las caras que los supervivientes estaban poniendo no hacía falta entender lo que estaban diciendo para poder comprender que no estaban demasiado entusiasmados con el plan.

—No cuentes con nosotros. Primero dinamita y ahora una bomba de Hidrógeno. ¿Cuál es la tercera fase del plan? ¿Un meteorito?—replicó Sawyer sarcásticamente, haciéndose escuchar por encima de las voces de sus compañeros.

—Sawyer—le llamó Jack, haciendo un gesto con las manos para indicarle que dejase a Richard seguir hablando.

—No, Jack. James tiene razón—protestó Juliet—No quiero tener nada que ver con bombas de Hidrógeno con mi hija aquí.

Al doctor se le seguía haciendo bastante extraño ver como Juliet le llevaba la contraria para darle la razón al sureño, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto, Richard volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Esa es la única manera de evitar que todos volváis a morir—dijo el moreno, alzando el tono de voz y provocando que todos se quedasen repentinamente en silencio.

— ¿Volvamos?—preguntó Kate en un murmullo. Richard soltó un pequeño suspiro y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Jacob se equivocó. Dejó que el mal que habita esta isla corrompiera demasiado. No intervenimos, pensando que podrías solucionar todo esto por vosotros mismos, pero no fue así—el moreno hizo una pequeña pausa, tomándose unos segundos para mirar a cada uno de los supervivientes a los ojos—Todo salió mal y… moristeis.

— ¿Qué coño estas diciendo?—replicó Sawyer mientras que entrecerraba los ojos, fulminándole con la mirada pero al mismo tiempo con la confusión grabada en su rostro.

—Que todo esto ya ha ocurrido. Se que es difícil de creer, pero una vez, en 1977, hicisteis estallar una bomba que debería de llevaros de regreso a 2004. Nos equivocamos y la explosión solo os llevó hasta 2007.

— ¿Otro viaje en el tiempo?—preguntó Jin.

—Algo así. Pero como he dicho, nos equivocamos al dirigir la situación y al final la gran mayoría de los que estáis aquí terminasteis muriendo antes de abandonar la isla.

— ¿Cómo?—inquirió Sawyer con una expresión oscura dibujada en su rostro, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes— ¿Cómo morimos?

—No es necesarios que sepa-.

— ¿¡Cómo!—volvió a preguntar, alzando considerablemente el tono de voz.

—Durante la explosión, por un tiroteo, ahogados…—contestó Richard sin especificar a quien pertenecía cada uno de esos crueles destinos.

La conmoción estaba dibujada en los rostros de todos los presentes, que se miraban tímidamente entre ellos, tratando de imaginarse así mismos y a los demás en las situaciones que Richard había descrito.

— ¿Y qué pasó con…?—Juliet dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras que bajaba la mirada para encontrarse con su pequeña hija.

—No llegó a nacer—respondió el moreno, haciendo que tanto la mujer como Sawyer tragasen saliva pesadamente.

— ¿Y por qué nadie recuerda nada?—preguntó Sayid después de permanecer unos cuantos segundos en silencio.

—Esa es una de las condiciones del sacrificio de Jacob. Él dio su vida a cambio de un reseteo en el tiempo y una segunda oportunidad para sus candidatos—siguió explicando Richard—Él murió el día que vosotros os estrellasteis aquí, dejando que unos pocos conserváramos nuestros recuerdos para poder manejar las cosas durante su ausencia.

—Pero si el tal Jacob está muerto, ¿por qué le vimos?—preguntó Miles, ya que a pesar de sus habilidades especiales, ver gente muerta nunca había sido una de sus capacidades.

—Él es el protector de la isla. Hasta que no encuentre un sucesor su espíritu seguirá entre los vivos.

—Tío, ¿y por qué no hicisteis algo para salvar a los demás? ¿Por qué Libby, Boone o Shannon no se merecen vivir?—preguntó Hurley con la tristeza dibujada en su rostro al hacer mención de sus amigos muertos.

—Porque si modificábamos tantas variables era probable que no pudiésemos controlar las consecuencias. Teníamos que estar seguros de tocar solo las variables que marcaran un giro para el destino—respondió el moreno, mirando de manera inconsciente a la pequeña Rachel, que se mantenía entretenida y ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor con sus pequeños deditos enrollados en el cabellos de su madre—Con el sacrificio de unos, conseguiríamos salvar a todos los demás.

Los supervivientes volvieron a quedarse en el más absoluto de los silencios. Era demasiada información la que Richard les había brindado como para poder procesarla y comprenderla de golpe. Sin embargo, y si lo que el moreno les estaba diciendo era cierto, tampoco tenían demasiado margen para decidir que hacer. Tenían que tomar una decisión y actuar lo antes posible.

—Bien. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?—preguntó Jack con voz decidida.

—Espera, espera, espera. Quieto ahí—interrumpió James— ¿Quién te ha vuelto a nombrar líder?

—Tenemos que hacerlo. Es nuestro destino.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Doc? No hay destino, solo existe lo que ellos quieran hacer con nosotros. Nos trajeron, nos usaron, nos mataron, nos revivieron y ahora nos vuelven a usar—habló Sawyer con dureza—Solo somos peones en una jodida partida de ajedrez. No hay ningún destino—un silencio sepulcral se estableció en el ambiente—Moriste, doctor. Moriste. ¿Cómo sabes que no vas a morir de nuevo?

Jack estuvo a punto de echarse atrás y retractarse de sus palabras. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser había algo que le estaba pidiendo a gritos que siguiera adelante.

—Solo lo se, Sawyer.

Ante las palabras de Jack, James buscó la mirada de Juliet, tratando de hallar algo de apoyo. Sin embargo, sintió como la ira le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo cuando vio como la rubia asentía con la cabeza ante lo dicho por el doctor.

El sureño soltó una pequeña maldición entre dientes y se levantó bruscamente, alejándose de los demás enfadado.

Casi de manera automática, Juliet le pasó la niña a Miles y salió corriendo detrás de Sawyer.

—James… James… ¡James!—fue llamándole hasta que finalmente la rubia logró alcanzarle.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con él?—inquirió, mirándola con rencor.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero lo estás pensando—replicó mientras que se daba la vuelta para seguir andando.

Juliet dio un de zancadas largas, alcanzándole de nuevo y agarrando a Sawyer por el brazo para que volviera detenerse. Encarándole, sus ojos azules se clavaron sobre los del sureño.

—Tú me trajiste de vuelta aquí—reprochó, ya que a pesar de que no se arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado, si fuera por ella en este mismo momento estaría debajo de una de las furgonetas de la Iniciativa Dharma.

—Si, pero lo hice pensando en que ibas a seguir apoyándome, no pasándote al bando de Jacko.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que no podemos echarnos atrás?—dijo Juliet, tratando de hacerle comprender su punto de vista, ya que después de todo lo qua había hecho Richard no podían simplemente marcharse como si nada hubiese pasado.

Además, dado que John había destruido el submarino algo más de un año atrás y el carguero había explotado, no tenían ningún medio para poder salir de isla. Aunque estuvieran de regreso en su época, seguían estando atrapados.

— ¿Y tú no te das cuenta de que lo único que estoy intentando es que no mueras otra vez?—replicó Sawyer mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo de desesperación. A pesar de que Richard no había revelado en ningún momento los nombres de los que habían fallecido, el decir que Rachel nunca había llegado a nacer había provocado que James diese por hecho que Juliet no había sobrevivido.

—James—le llamó mientras que ponía ambas manos en sus mejillas, mirándole de manera tranquilizadora, como si estuviese segura de que nada malo iba a pasar. Acercó su rostro al del sureño, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—No quiero perderte, rubia. Ni a ti ni a la enana—confesó finalmente el miedo que había estado atormentándole desde el momento en el que Richard les había dicho cuál sería el plan a seguir.

—No nos vas a perder. Pero tenemos que hacerlo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?—James asintió con la cabeza suavemente mientras que la rubia seguía acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos.

— ¿Sigues cubriendo mi espalda entonces?—preguntó Sawyer, aunque conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta de sobra.

—Por supuesto—respondió Juliet mientras que volvía a inclinarse para juntar sus labios con los de él de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a la hoguera, el resto de los supervivientes seguía acribillando a Richard a base de preguntas que el moreno no siempre era capaz de responder ya que ni el mismo acababa de entender del todo bien la situación.

—Tío, ¿y que va a pasar después de que explote la bomba?—inquirió Hurley.

—La isla se hundirá para siempre y vosotros podréis salir de aquí.

— ¿Pero no se supone que debíamos salvarla? ¿Por qué vamos a destruirla, entonces?

—Eso fue otro error nuestro—reconoció Richard mientras que se pasaba los dedos entre las cortas hebras de su cabello—Veréis, nuestra misión aquí era la de evitar que el mal lograse escapar. Esa era y es la única manera de salvar la isla. Entendimos demasiado tarde que la obsesión por proteger la isla por encima de cualquier cosa nos estaba desviando de nuestro verdadero destino.

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que en esta ocasión no hay ningún error?—preguntó Sayid, que de los supervivientes que permanecían aún en torno a la hoguera era el que se mostraba más reacio a creer en las palabras de Richard.

—Solo lo se, Sayid. Y por eso te pido que confíes en mí—después de pronunciar esas palabras, Richard se puso en pie—Saldremos dentro de dos días. Descansad bien hasta entonces.

Y como si todo hubiese sido una reunión secreta de algún tipo de secta, en cuanto Richard volvió al interior de su tienda todos los demás se levantaron y siguieron con sus vidas como si fuese un día normal. O al menos todo lo normal que podía ser sabiendo que en dos días tendrían que poner rumbo a una explosión atómica.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	30. Capítulo 29: Como en los viejos tiempos

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Cada vez queda menos para el gran final! :) Muchas gracias a __Zarland-black93__ por su fantástico comentario en el capítulo anterior!^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 29: Como en los viejos tiempos

* * *

**

El primero de los dos días que Richard les había concedido de descanso antes de ponerse en marcha lo pasaron básicamente poniéndose al día de lo que había sido de sus vidas durante los meses que habían pasado alejados.

Sayid acababa de casarse felizmente con Nadia después de haberla encontrado y de haber dejado atrás el recuerdo de la muerte de Shannon. Por otro lado, Sun había dado a luz a una niña preciosa y sana en Corea, que actualmente estaba a punto de cumplir siete meses. Una compañera de juegos ideal para Aaron y para la pequeña Rachel.

Y por otro lado estaban Kate y Jack, que aunque aún no habían dado el paso para hacer lo suyo oficial de una vez por todas, a nadie le quedaba la menor duda de que estaban completamente locos el uno por el otro.

Era curioso ver como a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, todos volvieron a organizarse y a coordinarse rápidamente de la misma manera que lo hacían cuando vivían en el campamento de la playa, realizando incluso casi las mismas tareas. Jin, a falta de un sitio donde poder ir a pescar, salió a buscar algo de fruta mientras que Sawyer decidió ir a recoger algo de leña.

— ¿Vienes, pecas?—ofreció el rubio mientras que se giraba en dirección a la morena.

—Claro—antes de irse Kate se acercó hasta el pequeño Aaron, que jugaba en suelo con unas piedras que había encontrado por ahí—Mamá viene ahora mismo, ¿vale, cielo?—dijo con voz suave mientras que le daba un beso en la frente.

Juliet les vio adentrarse en el interior de la selva, y aunque se repitió una y otra vez así misma que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, no pudo evitar que una mezcla de temor y de celos la invadiese al ver a Sawyer marchar en compañía de su antiguo amor.

—Así que ahora eres padre—comentó a Kate mientras que ambos comenzaban a coger algunos palos que fuesen lo suficientemente grandes y gruesos como para poder alimentar un fuego sin problemas.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Y de otra niña además—volvió a hablar la morena, haciendo que James soltase un pequeño suspiro al darse cuenta de por donde estaba yendo la conversación.

—Oye pecosa, si vas a echarme en cara algo acerca de Clementine no le des más rodeos, ¿quieres?—dijo, parándose en seco.

—Yo no soy quien para decirte nada, pero me parece increíble que abandonases a tu hija y ahora hayas tenido otra—reprochó.

—Las cosas no han sido tan simples como tú crees, ¿sabes? Yo no quería a Rachel, simplemente pasó.

—Pero ahora la quieres, ¿no?

—Es mi hija—respondió el sureño mientras que se encogía levemente de hombros.

—Y Clementine también—insistió Kate, defendiendo a la que se había convertido en algo así como su sobrina durante los últimos meses.

Sawyer refunfuñó en voz baja mientras que fruncía el ceño, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de Kate para coger un par de palos más que había a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—No es lo mismo—dijo finalmente él.

—No me digas…—murmuró Kate mientras que alzaba la ceja levemente.

—Escucha pecas, la única vez que he visto a esa niña fue en una foto que Cass me trajo a la cárcel cuando ella solo era un bebé. Sin embargo, yo saqué a Rachel del cuerpo de su madre, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?—replicó el sureño con fiereza, mirando a la morena fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Entonces para que me pediste que la buscara?

—Para asegurarme de que estuviese teniendo una buena vida.

—Una buena vida pero sin su padre—apuntó Kate, resistiéndose a abandonar el tema. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos— ¿Y qué va a pasar con ella cuando salgas de aquí?

— ¿Qué va a pasar de qué?—preguntó con tono cansado.

—Es hermana de Rachel. ¿Vas a negarles el derecho de crecer juntas?

—En ningún momento he dicho que vaya a hacer eso—respondió algo más tranquilo, sorprendiendo a Kate con sus palabras.

— ¿Entonces iras a verla?—inquirió con tono esperanzado mientras que sus ojos verdes adoptaban un brillo ilusionado.

—Solo si Juliet está de acuerdo. ¿Algo más o has acabado con el interrogatorio?

—Creo que ya es suficiente—dijo mientras que volvía a agacharse para coger otro tronco que parecía ser válido para lo que ellos estaban buscando—… Por hoy…—añadió mientras que una sonrisilla traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro, haciendo que Sawyer soltara una pequeña carcajada antes de darle la espalda para seguir con su tarea.

De vuelta al pequeño campamento de selva, Juliet había pasado toda la mañana en compañía de su hija, maravillada por los logros que poco a poco iba a haciendo la pequeña a pesar de tener solo una semana de vida. Eventualmente también terminó convirtiéndose en una niñera para Aaron, ya que el niño estaba visiblemente interesado en el bebé, probablemente porque nunca habría visto ninguno. El pequeño iba y venía gateando por todas partes, aunque sin alejarse demasiado de Rachel.

—Hola—saludó Jack mientras que se sentaba al lado de Juliet.

—Hola—le devolvió el saludo, dibujando una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo durante algunos segundos, sin saber muy bien que decir para abrir conversación.

—Es muy guapa—comentó finalmente Jack, refiriéndose a la niña—Seguro que cuando crezca va a daros muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

—Seguro que lo hace—rió suavemente la rubia al imaginarse a un James desesperado por alejar a docenas de adolescentes hormonales de su "mini-rubia"—En realidad aún tendría que estar embarazada, ¿sabes?—añadió.

— ¿Nació prematura?

—Dos semanas antes—respondió, después de dudar unos segundos entre si contarle a Jack todo el episodio de las vacunas o si omitir esa parte y dejar el asunto atrás—Rompí aguas en mitad de selva. Sin calmantes. Sin médicos. Solo con Miles a punto de desmayarse de la impresión y con Jin y James tres veces más nerviosos de los que yo lo estaba—los dos giraron sus cabezas para poder ver a los dos asiáticos, que charlaban animadamente con Hugo y con Daniel mientras que Sun se encargaba de administrar la fruta que su esposo había encontrado—Al final llegamos a casa, pero para cuando Jin y Miles quisieron traer al médico Rachel ya estaba fuera.

—Vaya con la pequeñaja—exclamó Jack mientras que miraba a la niña con una expresión divertida dibujada en su rostro—Y parecía inofensiva…

Ambos volvieron a reír cuando Rachel hizo un ruido adorable, pero que sonó como un gemido de protesta a las cosas que el doctor estaba diciendo de ella, como si verdaderamente se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Juliet yo… Quería pedirte perdón—dijo él una vez que el momento de humor hubo terminado, ganándose toda la atención de la rubia—Por haberte mentido el día que dije que nos marcharíamos de este sitio juntos.

—No tienes que disculparte, Jack.

—Si, si tengo. Te dejé atrás—replicó.

—Piensa que si no lo hubieras hecho ella no estaría aquí—argumentó Juliet mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de su hija con el dedo gordo de la mano—Y solo por eso merece la pena la pena haberme quedado.

Entonces Aaron interrumpió momentáneamente la conversación, acercándose de nuevo para hacerle una nueva visita al bebé. Luego clavó sus ojitos azules en Jack, estirando los brazos en su dirección para que el médico le cogiese en brazos y le sentara sobre su regazo.

—Hola hombrecito—saludó el moreno con voz suave.

—Y al parecer no soy la única que ha hecho familia este año—comentó Juliet mientras que alzaba la ceja levemente, dedicándole una mirada cómplice.

—Si, supongo que se podría decir que sí. Aunque es complicado…

—La vida es complicada, Jack. Solo hay que saber seguir adelante con lo que nos toca vivir—dijo de una manera algo más filosófica de lo que había pretendido en un primer momento.

Jack asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, sintiendo un gran alivio y una gran tranquilidad en su conciencia al saber que Juliet no le guardaba rencor por haberla fallado cuando ella confió en él para salvarla.

Los dos médicos se pasaron el resto de la mañana comentando los aspectos médicos del parto de la rubia, pasando luego a un ámbito más cómico, ya que a Jack le resultó sumamente divertido escuchar como había sido la labor de los tres hombres como improvisadas matronas, especialmente Sawyer. Habría dado todo su dinero por una copia en video de ese momento y de la cara de terror del sureño.

El segundo día transcurrió mucho más rápido que el primero, ya que todos pudieron notar el aumento de tensión en el ambiente ante la llegada inminente del momento de partir hacia su destino. La hora de la verdad se acercaba a cada segundo que pasaba y más que nunca a los supervivientes les habría gustado tener una varita mágica que pudiera detener el tiempo para dejarles vivir un poco más en la armonía que habían compartido durante los últimos dos días.

Ya por lo noche, y después de deleitar a sus padres con un extraordinario concierto sinfónico, Rachel se quedó dormida en los brazos de James.

—Se te da bien todo esto—comentó Juliet mientras que miraba al sureño con una sonrisa tierna dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Tú crees?

Con cuidado para que la niña no despertara de nuevo, Sawyer la acostó en la cuna que habían improvisado para ella con un par de mantas y una almohada.

—Sí. Mírala, yo tardo años en hacer que se duerma y a ti no te a costado ni diez minutos—dijo mientras que se acercaba por detrás de James, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Supongo que tengo algo con los bebés…—murmuró mientras que dibujaba una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, recordando aquella ocasión en la que Charlie le obligó a leerle a Aaron durante horas porque el niño solo dejaba de llorar al oír el sonido de su voz.

Juliet pasó sus brazos por la cintura del sureño, dándole unos cuantos besos por el cuello. Sawyer se dio la vuelta para poder encarar a la rubia, uniendo sus labios con los de ella mientras que la empujaba suavemente hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados sobre el suelo de su tienda, él encima de ella.

James estaba completamente convencido de que no irían mucho más allá de unos cuantos besos subidos de tono, sin embargo, las manos de Juliet se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa sin vacilar lo más mínimo.

— ¿No crees que un poco pronto?—preguntó, ya que aún no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que ella había dado a luz.

—Puede ser…—murmuró mientras que clavaba su mirada sobre la de él, desabrochando por completo su camisa—Pero si esta es mi última noche antes de que empiece toda esta locura quiero pasarla haciendo el amor contigo.

Sawyer acarició su mejilla con cariño, besándola de nuevo con toda la intensidad con la que quería haberlo hecho durante los días anteriores.

—Te quiero, rubia—dijo por primera vez en voz alta, haciendo que una sonrisa radiante se dibujase en el rostro de Juliet.

—Y yo a ti—respondió ella.

Y como si mañana fuera a ser su último día en la Tierra, James y Juliet se pasaron el resto de la noche demostrándose el uno al otro todo lo que significaban esas palabras que tanto tiempo les había costado decir.

* * *

**Continuará... **


	31. Capítulo 30: Pecas

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Más de 3.000 palabras! Record personal para la longitud de capítulos que estoy acostumbrada a escribir! xD Muchas gracias a __Lor-mats__ por su review en el capítulo anterior y a __Zarland-black93__ por su sugerencia para el inicio de este. Espero que os guste!^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 30: Pecas

* * *

**

Con los primeros rayos del sol, todos en el campamento comenzaron a ponerse en marcha, empacando en mochilas las cosas que podrían necesitar durante el camino. Hugo fue el encargado de ir tienda por tienda despertando a los más rezagados una vez que tuvo preparadas sus cosas.

—Yo que tú no haría eso—dijo Miles cuando vio que el hombre tenía la intención de acercarse a la tienda de Sawyer y Juliet.

—Me da igual si Sawyer se enfada, tío.

—Oh, no lo digo por él. Lo digo por lo que puedes encontrarte si metes la cabeza en esa tienda—replicó el asiático mientras que se acercaba hasta donde estaba Hugo, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó tras permanecer unos cuantos segundos en silencio.

—Entonces ya saldrán—respondió Miles—No te agobies, no creo que les lleve más de veinte minutos…—añadió mientras que se alejaba, soltando una pequeña carcajada picarona.

En el interior de la tienda, una sudorosa y agotada Juliet dormitaba sobre el pecho de Sawyer después de haber dormido poco más de cuatro horas en toda la noche, mientras que el sureño acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la rubia de arriba a abajo con la punta de los dedos.

—Echaba de menos este tipo de despertares—comentó James.

—Yo también—murmuró mientras que le daba un par de besos en el pecho, subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar hasta sus labios, donde le dio otro beso suave. Después volvió a recostarse cómodamente, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Entonces ambos rubios volvieron sus cabezas hacia la izquierda al escuchar un pequeño balbuceo. A menos de un metro de ellos, una Rachel completamente despierta intentaba meterse el puño en la boca, protagonizando un momento completamente adorable y dejando a sus padres con una mueca de devoción absoluta dibujada en sus rostros.

—Se está haciendo mayor—comentó Sawyer.

—Solo tiene nueve días, James—replicó Juliet con tono burlón mientras que rodaba los ojos hacia un lado.

—Ese detalle no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión, listilla.

La rubia se carcajeó mientras que se incorporaba para poder coger al bebé, poniéndola tumbada boca arriba entre los dos. Sawyer comenzó a juguetear con la niña, moviendo los dedos por delante de su carita mientras que Rachel estiraba los brazos para tratar de atraparlos. Finalmente el rubio dejó que la niña consiguiese su objetivo, pero tan pronto como Rachel atrapó uno de los dedos de su padre se lo llevó a la boca, comenzando a succionar.

— ¿Hora de desayunar?—preguntó Juliet, soltando otra pequeña risita.

—Eso parece… Aunque estoy seguro de que Pulgarcita aquí presente puede esperar cinco minutos más…—respondió mientras que se inclinaba hacia ella, uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

Una media hora más tarde, el grupo al completo se puso finalmente en marcha. Richard les guió por la selva hasta la entrada de una cueva, por la que tras atravesar un tramo submarino, conseguirían llegar hasta el lugar donde los Hostiles habían enterrado la bomba de Hidrógeno cincuenta años atrás.

Rápidamente Jack se ofreció voluntario para acompañar al moreno, al igual que Sayid, ya que gracias a su experiencia militar era uno de los pocos (por no decir el único) que podía estar capacitado para poder extraer el núcleo de Jughead. La cuarta vacante en el equipo fue ocupada por Daniel, que sería el encargado de asistir al iraquí durante el proceso. Así que tras las despedidas pertinentes, los cuatro hombres se adentraron en el interior de la cueva, dejando al resto de los superviviente esperando por ellos en el exterior.

Daniel había calculado que podrían tardar unos dos o tres horas en finalizar su misión, por lo que Sawyer y los demás trataron de ponerse cómodos y relajarse para no acabar neuróticos por la espera.

Si algo había aprendido el rubio en el último año, era que la isla apenas cambiaba con el paso del tiempo, ya que la selva le parecía exactamente la misma en 1954, que en 1975 o que en 2005. Solo verde y más verde por todas partes. Siempre.

Entonces un ruido se hizo eco desde las profundidades de la jungla, alertando a todos los supervivientes y sacando a Sawyer de sus pensamientos. El rubio se puso rápidamente en pie, sacando su pistola y agudizando el oído al máximo. Tras unos segundos de silencio todos pudieron oír perfectamente otro ruido, solo que en esta ocasión resultó estar bastante más cercano y ser similar al de unas pisadas humanas. Alguien les estaba acechando.

—Que nadie se mueva de aquí—ordenó James mientras que hacía la intención de adentrarse en la selva. Juliet también se puso en pie, dispuesta a seguirle—Rubia, he dicho que te quedes aquí.

—No puedes ir tú solo a enfrentarte con quien quiera que esté ahí fuera—replicó ella. Sawyer se quedó unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

—Tienes razón—admitió, pero entonces se giró en dirección a Kate— ¿Vienes, pecas?

—Sí, claro. Vamos—respondió la morena un tanto sorprendida por la petición.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Juliet les observó marcharse, tensando los músculos de la mandíbula al máximo por la frustración. No entendía a qué estaba jugando Sawyer, ya que mientras que por un lado le decía que la quería, por otro lado recurría a Kate cada vez que la situación se tornaba importante.

Así que mientras que exteriormente la rubia seguía con ese aspecto tranquilo y sosegado que la caracterizaba, por dentro sentía como, una vez más, los celos la consumían por completo.

Mientras tanto, Kate y Sawyer se movían con rapidez y sigilo por la selva, pistola en mano, en busca de cualquier rastro que pudiese llevarles hasta la persona que les había estado acechando.

Sin embargo, en un breve momento de distracción, Sawyer pisó un cepo que estaba estratégicamente oculto entre unas hojas en el suelo. El sureño emitió un pequeño alarido al notar como los dientes de metal se clavaban en su piel, haciéndole bastante menos daño del que le podrían haber hecho si el cepo le hubiese atrapado por completo la pierna.

— ¡Hijo de puta!—gritó el sureño al aire mientras que Kate se acercaba rápidamente hasta él.

Pero entonces, la dueña de la trampa hizo su aparición, saliendo de un arbusto cercano. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, y de que su ropa estaba sucia y desgastada, los ojos de Kate se abrieron con sorpresa absoluta al reconocer a la persona que tenía parada frente a ella.

— ¿Claire?—murmuró la morena mientras que se cubría la boca con la mano.

Durante unos segundos, la rubia miró a Kate como si fuera una completa extraña, pero entonces sus ojos azules mostraron un brillo de reconocimiento. Sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse con sus antiguos compañeros, Claire salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

— ¡Claire!—gritó Kate mientras que echaba a correr tras de ella.

— ¡Pecas! ¡Pecas! ¡Vuelve aquí maldita sea!—la llamó Sawyer mientras que trataba de quitarse desesperadamente el cepo la pierna para poder seguirlas— ¡Kate!—sin embargo el cepo se resistía a abrirse— ¡Joder!

Mientras tanto, ambas mujeres se desplazaban a toda velocidad por la selva, corriendo la una detrás de la otra. Pero en los últimos meses Claire le había cogido demasiada ventaja a Kate en cuanto a conocimiento de la isla se trataba, por lo que en cuestión de minutos, la morena terminó por perderle la pista a la rubia.

— ¡Claire!—la llamó una vez más, con la respiración agitada y entrecortada— ¡Claire!

Finalmente, ante la imposibilidad de encontrar el rastro que la llevase hacia la australiana, Kate volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar donde Sawyer seguía sentado en el suelo.

— ¿La has alcanzado?—preguntó el sureño.

—No—respondió con voz seria mientras que cogía un palo del suelo y se arrodillaba al lado del rubio para poder quitarle el cepo.

—Me parece increíble que haya sido capaz de sobrevivir un año ella sola.

—Pues lo ha hecho y en cuanto nos hagamos cargo de tu pierna tenemos que volver para encontrarla—sentenció Kate mientras que desactivaba la trampa y ayudaba a Sawyer a ponerse en pie—Vamos.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, el grupo formado por Richard, Daniel, Jack y Sayid acababa de alcanzar su objetivo. Jughead imponía bastante al tenerla tan cerca, ya que el pensamiento de que algo tan relativamente pequeño pudiese hacer un daño tan grande le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Sin perder más tiempo, Richard se quitó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, sacando unas cuantas herramientas básicas mientras que Daniel comenzaba a darle a Sayid las primeras instrucciones a seguir.

De cierta manera, Jack se sentía bastante cómodo con la situación, ya que si lo miraba fríamente, lo que ellos iban a hacer en ese momento tenía un procedimiento bastante parecido a lo que él hacía cada vez que entraba en un quirófano. Con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión el rol de cirujano recaía en Sayid y en Daniel mientras que él y Richard actuaban como una especie de enfermeros.

Tenía que distraer su mente con algo así si no quería perder el autocontrol al pensar que si Sayid cometía un error, todos volarían por los aires. Aunque algo parecido pasaba durante una operación, ya que el más mínimo fallo podía costarle la vida a una persona… Sea como fuere, era seguro que estas se iban a convertir en unas de las horas más intensas de la vida del doctor.

Finalmente, James y Kate consiguieron volver con los demás. El sureño había estado refunfuñando todo el camino, protestando por el hecho de que la morena prácticamente le había obligado a apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella hasta que alguien se encargara de certificar que las heridas de su pierna no eran más que un rasguño.

—Solo es un arañazo—dijo rápidamente James al ver como todos se pusieron inmediatamente en pie al verles aparecer.

—Voy a dar de comer a Rachel—se excusó Juliet, marchándose sin tan siquiera mostrar un mínimo de preocupación por el estado del sureño.

— ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?—preguntó Sawyer, extrañado por la actitud de la rubia. Miles rodó dramáticamente los ojos hacia un lado mientras que soltaba un pequeño suspiro de exasperación.

— ¿Te duele mucho?—dijo Sun mientras que obligaba a James a tomar asiento para poder revisarle la herida.

—Menos de lo que parece—contestó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Miles y Hugo seguían mirándole fijamente— ¿Qué?

—Tío… Creo que está enfadada—sugirió Hurley mientras que señalaba con la cabeza en la dirección en la que se había marchado Juliet.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?

—Eso deberías de averiguarlo tú, jefe.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Yoda—refunfuñó, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

En cuanto Sun terminó de desinfectarle los cortes de la pierna, Sawyer se puso en pie y se marchó a buscar a Juliet, suponiendo que no se habría alejado demasiado, tan solo lo suficiente como para poder alimentar a la niña sin ser molestada por nadie.

Finalmente logró dar con ella, encontrándola sentada sobre una roca con Rachel en su regazo.

—Así que estabas aquí—comentó el sureño.

—Estoy ocupada, James—contestó secamente mientras que se cubría con la manta que había alrededor de Rachel, impidiendo que el rubio pudiese ver el punto exacto en el que la boca de su hija se unía con el cuerpo de su madre. Definitivamente estaba enfadada.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Sí, seguro…—murmuró mientras que tomaba asiento a su lado— ¿Es por algo que he hecho?

—No—siguió respondiendo con monosílabos.

James se quedó mirándola fijamente, esperando que ella se abriera y le contase lo que diablos estuviese pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo Juliet fue cubrirse un poco más con la manta mientras que seguía concentrada en su hija, ignorando la presencia de Sawyer.

—Bien—dijo mientras que se ponía de nuevo en pie—Cuando te canses de comportarte de esta manera tan absurda avísame.

— ¿Ahora resulta que estoy siendo absurda?—replicó Juliet con tono ofendido.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Es bueno saber que eso es lo que verdaderamente piensas de mí.

—Yo no he dicho eso, rubia—dijo mientras que se frotaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

—Puede que no literalmente, pero se leer entre líneas, ¿sabes?

—Claro. Seguro que debiste de aprenderlo en el manual de cómo ser un perfecto Otro—replicó Sawyer con demasiada dureza, atacando al que sabía que era uno de los puntos débiles de la mujer.

—Que te jodan, James—musitó entre dientes, fulminándole con la mirada durante unos segundos antes de volver a centrarse en Rachel, que estaba empezando a inquietarse al sentir la tensión de su madre.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño.

Sawyer se marchó por donde había venido, refunfuñando y maldiciendo entre dientes mientras que iba dándole patadas a cualquier palo o piedra que se fuera encontrando por el suelo.

— ¿Ha habido suerte?—preguntó Jin cuando vio aparecer al sureño entre los árboles. Sin embargo el rubio ignoró por completo a su amigo y siguió caminando en línea recta.

—Coge tus cosas, Pecas, nos vamos a por Claire—ordenó sin detener sus pasos, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos por el otro extremo de la selva.

La morena le dio un beso a Aaron, y tras intercambiar una mirada de desconcierto con el resto de los supervivientes, salió corriendo detrás de James antes de que él la dejase definitivamente atrás.

Después de unos segundos más en silencio, Miles se acercó a Jin y le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro, señalando con la cabeza el lugar por el que Juliet se había marchado hacía casi treinta minutos. Ambos asiáticos compartieron una significativa mirada, como si fueran capaces de comunicarse mentalmente sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras, hasta que finalmente Jin soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

—Voy a buscar a Juliet—anunció el coreano mientras que echaba a andar.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba la rubia se la encontró de pie, dando vueltas en círculos para tratar de conseguir que Rachel se quedase dormida. Jin se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con una expresión tranquila dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Te manda James?—inquirió ella con recelo.

—No.

—Mejor.

—Son solo amigos—habló Jin, sin modificar la postura de su cuerpo. No era su trabajo intervenir para tratar de arreglar los problemas conyugales de James y Juliet, pero de cierta manera sentía que tenía que echarle una mano al sureño antes de que la fastidiara demasiado.

— ¿Perdón?

—Kate y Sawyer—aclaró, aunque ambos sabían perfectamente de quien estaban hablando—Además, ella quiere a Jack.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Kate se lo dijo a Sun la otra noche.

—De todas formas, eso no soluciona las cosas—replicó mientras que seguía caminando de un lado a otro y balanceando al bebé suavemente—porque él si que la quiere a ella.

—Eso era antes.

—Solo ha pasado un año, Jin. No es tiempo suficiente para olvidar a alguien, y mucho más si tenemos en cuenta como han ido las cosas entre nosotros. Demasiado rápido. Demasiado forzado—explicó sus razones, aunque siempre manteniendo a raya sus sentimientos y sus expresiones. A pesar de que el coreano había sido un buen amigo para ella durante los últimos meses, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la viese vulnerable.

—Solo relájate y vuelve a hablar con él cuando vuelva.

— ¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde?

—A buscar a Claire—respondió, ya que aunque la rubia no había estado presente cuando Kate les había explicado lo sucedido, estaba seguro de que no le costaría demasiado atar un par de cabos.

— ¿Con Kate?—preguntó, aunque más que una cuestión sonó como una afirmación. Jin se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza—Con quién si no…—murmuró Juliet mientras que volvía sobre sus pasos para regresar junto a los demás.

Mientras tanto, Sawyer y Kate habían regresado hasta el lugar en donde se habían topado con Claire por primera vez, con la intención de que la morena pudiese encontrar algún tipo de rastro que pudiesen seguir y que les llevase hasta la otra mujer.

— ¿Os habéis peleado?—preguntó Kate, rompiendo el silencio en el que habían estado inmersos desde hacía un buen rato.

—No lo se.

— ¿Está enfadada?

—No lo se.

— ¿Tienes intención de averiguarlo?—replicó mientras que rodaba los ojos hacia un lado.

—No lo se.

Kate iba a abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo cuando fue interrumpida por un ruido. Una especie de chasquido metálico acompañado del sonido de varios árboles siendo derribados. Un ruido, desgraciadamente, demasiado conocido para ambos.

Sawyer intercambió una mirada de terror con la morena al escuchar perfectamente como el Humo se acercaba rápidamente hasta su posición.

— ¡Corre!

* * *

**Continuará...**


	32. Capítulo 31: Claire

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Cada vez menos para el gran final! :O Perdón por la excesiva tardanza en estas últimas actualizaciones y espero que os gusten estos capítulos finales!^^ Muchas gracias a los que todavía seguís leyendo después de tantos meses y en especial a __Lor-mats__, __Zarland-black93__ y __trishahudsonblack91__ (y su triple comentario xD) por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! Nos leemos pronto :)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 31: Claire

* * *

**

Hacía calor. Bastante calor. La piel comenzaba a humedecerse poco a poco, hasta que se juntaban las suficientes partículas de sudor como para poder formar una gota. Cuando la gota era demasiado pesada, comenzaba a resbalar lentamente por la piel del rostro de Sayid, generalmente desapareciendo al llegar al borde de su camiseta.

—Vale… Levanta esa pieza de ahí y empuja hacia la izquierda—instruyó Daniel mientras que se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente, haciéndose cargo de su propio sudor. El iraquí había obedecido todas y cada una de las órdenes que el físico le había dado durante las últimas dos horas, hasta que finalmente el núcleo de Jughead parecía estar en sus manos—Bien. Ahora quita el soporte y ya es nuestra.

—La tengo—anunció Sayid mientras que comenzaba a sacar la bomba lentamente, manipulándola con extremo cuidado.

Con la ayuda de Richard y de Jack el iraquí introdujo el artefacto en el interior de una de las mochilas que habían traído expresamente para poder transportar el explosivo de la manera más segura posible.

—Volvamos con los demás—sentenció Shephard mientras que los otros tres hombres asentían levemente con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, el pequeño Aaron comenzaba a aburrirse, ya que en ausencia de su madre, las ramitas que había encontrado en el suelo empezaban a perder cualquier tipo de interés para el cerebro de un bebé.

El niño miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguna cara conocida, hasta que un rostro en particular llamó su atención. Comenzó a gatear torpemente hasta que finalmente llegó hasta los pies de cierto asiático que no se percató de la presencia del infante hasta que Aaron soltó un balbuceó mientras que estiraba los bracitos hacia arriba.

—Hola, amiguito—saludó Miles mientras que se agachaba a recogerle del suelo, acomodando al bebé en su cadera— ¿Sabes qué estás mucho más grande que la última vez que te vi? Sí, no eras más que un saco de babas—siguió hablando. Entonces Aaron hizo una pequeña pedorreta, haciendo que un poco de saliva escapase de su boca antes de soltar una carcajada adorable—Aunque veo que eso no ha cambiado demasiado…

Nadie parecía haberse percatado de la pequeña "conversación" que estaba manteniendo con el niño, así que Miles simplemente siguió hablando como si verdaderamente el pequeño fuese a contestarle en algún momento. Después de unos segundos, Aaron volvió a balbucear, señalando con el dedito en dirección a un árbol próximo junto al que Juliet dormía con Rachel tumbada sobre su pecho.

—Es guapa, ¿eh?—comentó Miles, ganándose la atención del niño de nuevo—Pero está pillada, además de que es un poco mayor para ti… Aunque a este paso no va a tardar demasiado en volver al club de las solteras—Aaron volvió a hacer un ruidito ininteligible, lo que Miles interpretó como una contestación en algún tipo de idioma de los bebés o algo así—Sí, amiguito, lo se. LaFleur es un inútil pero que se le va a hacer…

Entonces un ruido parecido al de unos chasquidos acompañados del inconfundible sonido que hacía un árbol al derrumbarse contra el suelo se escuchó desde lo más profundo de la selva. Todos se pusieron inmediatamente alerta, agrupándose y mirando en todas direcciones para tratar de detectar cualquier peligro inminente.

—Tío… ¿eso es lo que yo pienso que es?—preguntó Hugo.

—El ruido venía de allí—añadió Sun mientras que señalaba con el dedo.

—Por ahí es por donde se marcharon LaFleur y Kate…—murmuró Miles, dejando que su mirada se perdiese entre los árboles mientras que seguía sosteniendo a Aaron firmemente entre sus brazos.

Todos parecían haberse quedado paralizados como auténticas estatuas. Todos a excepción de Juliet, que en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos había colocado a Rachel en los brazos de Sun y había cogido una de las pistolas, metiéndosela en la cintura de sus pantalones.

— ¿A dónde te crees que vas?—replicó Miles.

—A buscar a James.

—Y… ¿y qué pasa con Rachel?

—Estoy segura de que su tío Miles la va a cuidar muy bien—respondió instantes antes de desaparecer entre los árboles, dejando al resto del grupo atrás.

Y es que no podía perder ni un segundo más dando explicaciones de sus acciones, sobre todo cuando por más argumentos que pudieran darle, Juliet no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de opinión.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, la rubia se sentía culpable, ya que si ella hubiera sido capaz de mantener sus celos estúpidos bajo control nunca habría discutido con Sawyer, por lo que él no se habría adentrado de nuevo en la selva y ahora no estaría en paradero desconocido y con el dichoso monstruo de Humo rondando por los alrededores.

Aunque claro, por muy culpable que se sintiera aún seguía estando enfadada. Simplemente estaba apartando momentáneamente ese pequeño detalle de su cabeza.

A pesar que desde que había salido no había vuelto a escuchar nada sospechoso, Juliet estaba completamente de que el Humo Negro seguía por los alrededores, ya que eran numerosas las ocasiones en las que había podido ver al monstruo en acción y conocía sus patrones de actuación. Acechar, esperar y atacar.

Con un movimiento rápido sacó la pistola de la cintura de sus pantalones y siguió caminando sigilosamente por la selva, esmerándose en que sus pisadas no hiciesen el menor ruido que pudiera delatar su presencia. Sin embargo, desde hacía unos minutos la rubia había podido percatarse de que había alguien más a parte del Humo y de ella por los alrededores.

—Muy bien—habló en voz alta, dirigiendo su mirada a unos arbustos cercanos—Se que estás ahí, quien quiera que seas, así que tienes tres segundos para salir lentamente con las manos en alto…

Sus ojos azules siguieron analizando el entorno con detenimiento en busca del más mínimo movimiento, sus pies firmemente parados sobre el suelo.

—Uno… Dos…—entonces escuchó el inconfundible sonido del percutor de un arma apunto de ser disparada. Con los reflejos que solo un Otro podría tener, Juliet se giró rápidamente en la dirección del sonido y disparó sin dudar ni un solo segundo.

Un grito ahogado terminó de confirmarle a la rubia el lugar en el que se ocultaba quien fuera la persona que la había estado siguiendo y que había estado a punto de dispararla. En apenas unos segundos pasó a través de los arbustos y se encontró con una agonizante Claire tirada en el suelo, sujetándose con fuerza la herida de bala que tenía a la altura del hombro.

—Mierda…—musitó Juliet entre dientes.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de acercarse a examinar a la australiana, James y Kate irrumpieron frente a ella, con signos visibles de haber recorrido una distancia considerable a toda velocidad, posiblemente alertados por el sonido del disparo.

— ¡Juliet! ¿Estás bien?—inquirió Sawyer mientras que se acercaba inmediatamente a ella, mirándola de arriba abajo.

— ¡Claire!—exclamó Kate al ver a su amiga tendida en el suelo con una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?—preguntó la rubia.

—Logramos escapar del Humito por los pelos—explicó el sureño precipitadamente—Luego escuchamos el disparo y vinimos hasta aquí. ¿Qué cojones ha pasado?

—Me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Le di la oportunidad de rendirse pero tuve que disparar antes de que ella lo hiciese conmigo—entonces Juliet hizo una pequeña pausa y clavó su mirada sobre la Kate, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo al lado de Claire—No sabía que era Claire.

— ¿Vivirá?—preguntó la morena mientras que comenzaba a hacer presión sobre el balazo para detener la hemorragia.

—Ha sido un disparo limpio, así que no debería de tener ninguna dificultad para recuperarse.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, rubia?—preguntó Sawyer con tono acusador.

—Buscarte. Escuchamos al Humo rondando por la zona y salí a salvarte el trasero.

— ¿Y has dejado a la enana sola?

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Traerla conmigo?

—No. Lo que deberías de haber hecho era quedarte con ella y con los demás.

— ¿Podéis seguir discutiendo luego?—interrumpió Kate mientras que se las arreglaba para levantar a Claire del suelo, teniendo cuidado de no dañar aún más su hombro herido.

Rápidamente James se acercó para ayudar a Kate a soportar el peso de Claire, y después los cuatro pusieron rumbo de vuelta al campamento.

Cuando llegaron allí, Jack y los demás ya estaban en la superficie, con la bomba perfectamente custodiada en manos de Richard. Como no podía ser de otra forma, el doctor se apresuró en comenzar a atender a Claire en cuanto la vio, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial de volver a verla con vida.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Jack.

—Juliet la disparó—contestó Sawyer.

—Sin querer—añadió ella.

—Claire. Claire, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Sabes quién soy?—inquirió el doctor con voz suave, colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de la rubia para conseguir que ella centrara la mirada.

— ¿Jack?—susurró con tono confuso, pero claramente reconociendo a las personas que tenía frente a ella.

—Sí. No te preocupes, te vas a poner bien.

— ¿Dónde está Aaron?—preguntó Claire.

—Él está bien.

—Papá me dijo que los Otros se lo habían llevado, pero al principio no le creí—comenzó a divagar, desorientada—Luego empezaron a pasar los meses y… y…

—Claire, tranquila. Todo va a ir bien, de verdad—habló con tono tranquilizador, haciéndole una discreta señal con la cabeza a Kate para que ocultase al niño antes de que la rubia llegase a darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba allí. Era demasiado precipitado dejar que Claire pudiera acercarse a él en ese estado de confusión mental.

—Le he echado mucho de menos…

Rápidamente, Jack comenzó a hacerse cargo de la herida de la rubia. Gracias a Dios, había un agujero de entrada y otro de salida. Un disparo limpio, tal y como había dicho Juliet, por lo que tan solo debería de coser la herida y asegurarse de que no se infectara.

Mientras tanto, Sawyer se acercó a Daniel, Richard y Sayid, que estaban ligeramente apartados del grupo que se había formado en torno a Claire.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el asunto de la bomba?

—Todo según lo previsto—respondió Richard, haciendo una señal a la mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

—Bien. ¿Y qué es lo siguiente?

—Tenemos que llegar hasta el corazón de la isla. En cuanto Jack cure a tu amiga nos pondremos en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder.

—No finjas que no la conoces—replicó Sawyer visiblemente molesto al ver que Richard se había referido a la australiana como "tu amiga"—Esa pobre chica está así por culpa de tu gente.

—Te recuerdo que hasta hace no mucho tu mujer era una de mi gente.

—No lo es nunca más. Y estoy seguro de que si hubiese sido por ella nunca lo habría sido—argumentó el sureño. De todos los presentes, solo él y Richard conocían la historia de cómo Juliet había acabado en la isla, por lo que ambos hombres intercambiaron una significativa mirada entre ellos—Es más, deberías de agradecerle a ella que esté colaborando en tu estúpido plan, porque si fuera por mí aún seguiríamos sentados en la hoguera del campamento de la Orquídea…

—Por supuesto, Ford.

Sawyer se dio la vuelta tras fulminar fugazmente una vez más al moreno con la mirada, acercándose de nuevo al lugar en donde Jack había comenzado a coser la herida de Claire.

El corazón de la isla estaba un poco más cerca con cada puntada que el médico hacía sobre el balazo. Una puntada más cerca del final. Una puntada más cerca de su destino.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	33. Capítulo 32: Y gritaría que te quiero

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Oficialmente ya puedo afirmar que quedan tan solo cuatro capítulos y un epílogo para llegar al final de la historia, así que disfrutarlos y espero que os gusten mucho! :) Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de la tardanza de los últimos capítulos, y en especial a __Lor-mats__, __Zarland-black93__ y __rakel89__ por sus comentarios en el último chapter!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 32: Y gritaría que te quiero

* * *

**

Finalmente Jack terminó de trabajar sobre la herida de Claire, cosiéndola con cuidado y colocándole una venda con algo de antiséptico para prevenir las infecciones lo máximo posible.

Dado que la rubia tenía una gran relación con Kate, habían decido que lo más sensato era que ella permaneciese en todo momento alrededor de Claire, por lo que Miles fue el encargado de ayudar a Juliet en el cuidado y ocultamiento de los niños hasta que la australiana estuviese lo suficientemente recuperada como para hacer frente al hecho de que su hijo había sido criado durante un año por otra mujer.

Por esta razón, ambos se habían marchado a otra zona de la selva antes de que Claire recuperara la consciencia por completo después del disparo.

— ¿En qué momento he dicho que estaba de acuerdo en ser niñera?—se quejó el asiático mientras que tomaba asiento al lado de Juliet con el niño entre sus brazos.

—Oh, vamos Miles, Aaron te adora. Además, tú mismo dijiste que te gustaban los niños.

—Y me gustan, pero si la mamá loca me ve con su cachorro se pensará que yo se lo he quitado, y no quiero acabar con un balazo entre ceja y ceja, ¿sabes?—replicó sarcásticamente.

—Solo tenemos que darle a Claire un poco de tiempo para que se recupere—habló la rubia con tono comprensivo—Tiene que haber sido horrible pasar todo un año sola en la selva buscando a su bebé.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón…—asintió tras soltar un pequeño suspiro— ¿Tú que opinas, colega?—le preguntó a Aaron, que simplemente se limitó a contestar con un par de balbuceos, haciendo que los dos adultos se carcajearan suavemente.

Sin embargo, el ambiente relajado y jovial no duró demasiado tiempo, ya que unos diez minutos más tarde el Humo volvió a dejarse oír a lo lejos. Tal vez a un par de kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿Es esa cosa otra vez?—preguntó Miles para estar completamente seguro de sus sospechas.

—Nos está rondando. De alguna manera tiene que haber averiguado lo que estamos haciendo y quiere detenernos…

—Quédate un momento con los críos y voy a avisar de que tenemos que movernos ya—dijo Miles mientras que ponía al niño en brazos de Juliet, que hábilmente fue capaz de sostener a ambos bebés sin demasiados problemas.

Aaron comenzó a protestar al ver como Miles se perdía entre los árboles, pero para suerte de Juliet, la atención del niño quedó completamente absorbida cuando Rachel hizo un pequeño ruidito. Lo último que necesitaban en ese momento era que el llanto del pequeño atrajese al Humo hasta ellos.

Finalmente, y con la idea de que Claire siguiese ajena a la presencia de su hijo, pusieron rumbo al corazón de la isla dividiéndose en dos grupos. El primero estaba formado por Jack, Kate, Claire, Miles, Richard y Sayid, siendo seguidos a unos cuantos minutos de distancia por el segundo grupo, o lo que era lo mismo, por Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Sun, Hugo, Daniel, Aaron y Rachel.

— ¿Sigues enfadada?—preguntó James, acomodando a su hija entre sus brazos mientras que Juliet hacía lo mismo con Aaron.

—No lo se.

— ¿Es por Kate?—preguntó, ganando unos segundos de silencio absoluto como respuesta—Es por Kate—volvió a repetir, solo que esta vez sin ningún tipo de interrogación— ¿Estás celosa?

— ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? ¿Solo porque desde que hemos vuelto nada más que tienes tiempo para ella?—replicó, tratando de disfrazar el tono herido de su voz bajo una buena dosis de sarcasmo.

—Es mi amiga.

—Y hasta hace un año era el amor de tu vida

—Sabes perfectamente que ya no siento eso por ella—replicó.

— ¿Lo se? Porque estoy segura de que también decías que amabas a las mujeres que estafabas con el mismo ímpetu con el que me lo has dicho a mí.

Entonces Sawyer la agarró suavemente del brazo, deteniéndola para poder colocarse delante de ella. Los demás siguieron avanzando, dándole a la pareja una relativa intimidad, aunque sin alejarse demasiado.

—Tú nunca has sido parte de una estafa, rubia. Nunca—habló con tono serio y convencido, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—Y te juro que si tengo que gritar que te quiero delante de toda esta pandilla de lunáticos para que me creas lo haré.

—No me parece mala idea…—respondió Juliet, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pequeña pero completamente sincera y radiante, al igual que la que automáticamente se dibujó en el rostro de James.

Entonces pudieron escuchar de nuevo el ruido característico que hacía el monstruo de Humo Negro al acercarse, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión parecía estar mucho más cerca que las veces anteriores. Demasiado cerca…

— ¡Corred! —gritó Sawyer, dando la voz la alarma al resto del grupo mientras que él y Juliet comenzaban a huir por la selva a toda velocidad.

Finalmente, el Humo se dejó ver en todo su esplendor, desplazándose a toda velocidad detrás de los supervivientes, que a cada segundo que pasaba iban perdiendo más y más ventaja respecto a él.

Jin se dio la vuelta durante unos microsegundos, comprobando que tenían al monstruo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Pensando y actuando más rápidamente que en toda su vida, el coreano agarró a Sun del brazo y la arrastró al interior de unos arbustos cercanos, con la esperanza de que el monstruo pasase de largo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de agacharse, el sureño pasó a su lado a toda velocidad, dándole el tiempo justo para agarrarle de la camiseta y meterle también a la fuerza en el interior del arbusto.

— ¡Agáchate!—le ordenó Jin a su amigo.

— ¡Juliet sigue ahí fuera!

— ¡Y tú estás muerto como se te ocurra salir ahora!—replicó con tono duro, bajando la mirada hasta la pequeña niña que Sawyer seguía sosteniendo firmemente entre sus brazos.

Tragándose el terror, la rabia y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, James finalmente se agazapó en el suelo junto con Jin y Sun, quedando completamente cubierto y fuera del radio de visión del monstruo, que pasó de largo para seguir persiguiendo al resto de sus presas.

A unos cuantos minutos de distancia, el otro grupo se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar al Humo Negro a lo lejos, concretamente en el mismo lugar en el que debían de estar el resto de sus compañeros. Kate no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse histérica, dándose la vuelta bruscamente para volver sobre sus pasos, y habría sido así de no ser porque Jack se apresuró en agarrarla por el brazo.

— ¡Los niños!—exclamó la morena aterrorizada.

—Tenemos que seguir adelante—dijo Richard inmediatamente, con tono de voz serio.

—No puedo seguir adelante sabiendo que esa cosa puede haberle hecho daño a Aaron—replicó Kate al borde de la histeria.

—Kate, por favor.

— ¡Jack! —se giró bruscamente, soltándose del agarre que el doctor mantenía aún sobre la parte superior de su brazo— ¡Dile que tenemos que volver! ¡Díselo!

— ¿Aaron está aquí?—interrumpió Claire después de haber sido capaz de superar el shock inicial. En contra de lo que todos esperaban, la reacción de la rubia ante la mención de su hijo perdido había sido bastante normal, dejando a un lado el estado de locura que tenía la primera vez que Sawyer la había visto en la selva.

—Kate, Claire, escuchadme las dos. Él va a estar bien, ¿vale?—habló finalmente Jack, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres—Los demás no van a permitir que le pase nada, pero nosotros tenemos que seguir avanzando si queremos asegurarnos de que ese monstruo no le haga daño a nadie más—el tono de su voz era tranquilo, sereno, aunque por dentro estuviese igual de aterrado que los demás.

—Si le pasa algo no me lo voy a perdonar nunca—susurró Kate, haciendo un esfuerzo para que la humedad que comenzaba a acumularse en sus ojos se quedara ahí. Claire simplemente asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, tragando saliva pesadamente para tratar de mantener la compostura.

Hace un año probablemente se habría echado a llorar completamente histérica, sin embargo, una de las pocas cosas buenas que había tenido su estancia en la selva había sido la fortaleza que había adquirido en ese tiempo. Y ahora más que nunca tenía que ser fuerte. Por Aaron.

—Todo va a salir bien—dijo Jack, más para sí mismo que para los demás, ya que no solo Aaron era el único que estaba en peligro en ese momento.

—Vamos—sentenció finalmente Richard, agradeciéndole con la mirada al doctor por su intervención para detener a Kate.

Correr. Más rápido. Correr. Sin mirar atrás. Correr. Solo correr. Más deprisa. Correr.

Era en lo único en lo que podía pensar Juliet, sobre todo cuando al mirar brevemente por encima de su hombro pudo ver como el monstruo de Humo avanzaba rápidamente pisándole los talones.

La rubia se movía con agilidad y decisión entre los árboles, pero el llevar a Aaron entre sus brazos restaba bastante velocidad a su carrera, por lo que a medida que pasaban los segundos el monstruo se iba acercando más y más. Seguir huyendo no era una opción, por lo que Juliet cambió bruscamente el rumbo de su carrera hacia la zona de la selva donde la vegetación tropical empezaba a dejar paso al bosque de bambú. El monstruo pareció quedar desconcertado durante unos instantes por el cambio brusco en la carrera, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Juliet para ocultarse con el niño entre el bambú.

Milagrosamente, Aaron había permanecido en silencio en todo momento, como si a pesar de estar completamente aterrorizado supiese que llorando solo iba a hacer que las cosas se pusieran peor. Sus puñitos apretaban con fuerza la tela de la camiseta, aferrándose a Juliet como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

La rubia comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda del bebé hasta que finalmente dejaron de escuchar al Humo rondando por los alrededores.

Una hora después, las piernas empezaron a entumecérsele de estar tanto tiempo agachada en la misma posición, por lo que juntando todo el valor que quedaba en su cuerpo, Juliet salió de su escondite y se dispuso a encontrar de nuevo el camino que la llevase de regreso con los demás.

La rubia era buena rastreadora, ya que en cuatro años había tenido tiempo de sobra para aprender, pero aún a pesar de eso, se habían alejado demasiado, por lo que el camino de vuelta les llevaría por lo menos una hora. Contando con que el Humo no volviera a cruzarse en su camino.

— ¿Mami?—dijo Aaron, hablando de manera entendible por primera vez.

—Pronto estaremos con ella, cielo—entonces el bebé soltó una serie de ruidos, imitando al sonido que producía el Humo al acercarse—El monstruo se ha ido, no pasa nada—le tranquilizó Juliet.

— ¿Bebé?

—Sí, también podrás ver al bebé dentro de poco, ¿vale?

Reconfortado por las promesas de Juliet, Aaron recostó su cabeza cómodamente sobre el hombro de la rubia, balbuceando de nuevo en voz bajita mientras que ella volvía a avanzar rápidamente a través de la selva.

Mientras tanto, a varios cientos de metros de allí, James, Jin, Sun, Hugo y Dan habían conseguido reagruparse de nuevo.

— ¿Habéis visto a Juliet?—preguntó Sawyer, visiblemente nervioso al ver que la rubia era la única que seguía sin aparecer.

—No, tío. La última que la vi fue cuando el monstruo empezó a seguirla en esa dirección—contestó Hurley, señalando con el dedo.

—Toma—dijo entonces James, poniendo a Rachel entre los brazos de Sun.

— ¡Jim! ¿Dónde vas?—preguntó Jin.

—Volved con los demás. Yo voy a buscarla.

—Esa cosa puede seguir por ahí, es peligroso que te marches ahora.

—Por eso mismo—sentenció Sawyer con firmeza.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, el sureño comenzó a correr entre los árboles a toda velocidad, tratando de seguir la dirección que Hurley había señalado con el dedo.

Varias horas más tarde, y después haber estado deambulando por la selva un buen rato, Juliet logró encontrar el rastro adecuado, que terminó por llevarla hasta Richard y los demás, a la entrada de la fuente que conducía hasta el corazón de la isla.

Kate salió corriendo en cuanto la vio aparecer, tomando a su hijo en brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza, con una expresión de alivio y de agradecimiento hacia Juliet en su rostro.

Por otro lado, la rubia se acercó a Sun, tomando a su pequeña niña en brazos y meciéndola con cariño.

— ¿Dónde está James?—preguntó Juliet después de unos segundos, notando que el sureño era el único ausente.

—Él… salió a buscarte hace un par de horas…—respondió Jin—Pensábamos que volvería contigo.

— ¿Salió a buscarme y no ha vuelto?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras que el coreano se limitó a asentir un par de veces con la cabeza con gesto serio.

—Mierda…—musitó entre dientes. Sosteniendo a Rachel con un solo brazo, la rubia se las arregló para pasarse una mano por el pelo, emitiendo un suspiro de exasperación. Luego se giró hacia la coreana—Sun, ¿te importaría cuidar a Rachel un poco más?

— ¿Vas a ir a buscarle?—adivinó la mujer.

—Tengo que hacerlo—confirmó, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija antes de pasársela a Sun.

Tenía que apresurarse, ya que Richard había dejado muy claro que no iban a esperar a nadie, ni aunque ese alguien fuesen Juliet Burke y James Ford. Tenían que estar de vuelta antes de que la bomba hiciese explosión y el tiempo corría en su contra más que nunca.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	34. Capítulo 33: No sin ti

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Mis más sinceras disculpas otra vez por el retraso! Sin embargo, diré que ha merecido la pena, ya que he conseguido que mis notas no bajen del 8 de media! (H) Jejejejeje!__Volviendo a La Variable, solo tres capítulos más y el epílogo! :) El final de los finales está cada vez más cerca! Agradecimientos especiales a __rakel89__, __Zarland-black93__ y a __Lor-mats__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 33: No sin ti

* * *

**

Jack casi no podía creer que finalmente hubiesen llegado a su destino, razón por la que se vio obligado a parpadear varias veces cuando Richard se detuvo frente al estanque de agua del que emanaba una luz procedente del corazón de la isla.

Sin perder ni un segundo, y con la ayuda de una cuerda, el primer grupo comenzó a descender por el pozo para hacer un primer reconocimiento del terreno.

En el exterior, Aaron se había quedado dormido plácidamente en los brazos de Kate mientras que la morena le acariciaba la espalda suavemente en movimientos circulares. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por la mejilla de la pecosa, ya que aunque siempre había sabido que algún día tendría que devolver al niño con su verdadera madre, no se esperaba que ese día fuese a llegar tan pronto.

— ¿Ha sido feliz estos meses? —preguntó Claire con voz tranquila, mirando fijamente al pequeño.

—Sí. Muy feliz—contestó con voz entrecortada. La rubia asintió un par de veces y siguió mirando a Aaron en silencio. Se avecinaba un cambio muy difícil para los tres.

Mientras tanto, Juliet seguía corriendo por la selva a toda velocidad, avanzando mucho más deprisa ahora que no llevaba a ninguno de los dos niños junto a ella. Había unas cuantas huellas recientes en el suelo, lo que indicaba que Sawyer no podía estar mucho más lejos de donde ella se encontraba.

_**/Flash Back/**_

—Juliet, espera—la llamó Richard justo cuando ella estaba a punto de salir corriendo de nuevo hacia el interior de la selva—Cuando la bomba explote todos tenemos que estar en contacto físico con ella para que el electromagnetismo nos saque de aquí.

Ella se detuvo en seco, y tras mirar de fugazmente a su hija, giró la cabeza en dirección al hombre.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —inquirió la rubia, aunque desde un principio sabía que no le iba a gustar demasiado la respuesta.

—Significa que si tú y Sawyer no habéis vuelto cuando Juhgead explote moriréis junto con la isla. ¿Entiendes el riesgo que estás tomando al marcharte?

—No voy a abandonar a James, Richard—replicó de manera tajante, haciendo que el moreno se quedase en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Tardaremos aproximadamente una hora en prepararlo todo—habló, poniéndola en sobre aviso—Buena suerte, Juliet.

La rubia asintió un par de veces con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta. Sin embargo, antes desaparecer definitivamente entre los arbustos volvió a detenerse.

—Kate—la llamó, sin llegar a girarse, de manera que la morena solo podía verla por detrás—Si… si James y yo no lo logramos… si nosotros… Cuida de Rachel, ¿vale? Y llévala a conocer a Clementine.

—Juliet que-

—Tú solo hazlo—interrumpió. La morena pareció dudar durante unos segundos, pero finalmente aceptó la petición sin rechistar—Gracias…—murmuró antes de partir finalmente en buscar de Sawyer.

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, los pies de Juliet volvieron a tropezar con otra de las raíces de árbol que había por el suelo. Pero por tercera vez en el mismo periodo de tiempo, logró mantener el equilibrio y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad entre la vegetación.

Juliet siempre había pensado que era físicamente imposible sentir más angustia que la que había sentido el día que James estuvo desaparecido tras el incidente de los osos en la Hidra. Sin embargo, la situación actual superaba esos niveles con creces.

El sonido de un chasquido metálico seguido por un gran estruendo llenó por completo el ambiente. Al parecer, el monstruo estaba bastante más cerca de lo que ella esperaba, por lo que aumentó aún más la velocidad de su carrera, llegando al límite de sus capacidades físicas. Un nuevo sonido seguido de un gemido lastimero paralizó por completo el corazón de la rubia.

— ¿James?—le llamó con un hilo de voz. El sonido de un nuevo golpe fue la única respuesta— ¡James!

Esta vez la voz de la rubia se escuchó con total claridad, llamando la atención del monstruo de humo, que soltó a Sawyer, haciendo que la espalda del sureño chocara nuevamente contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.

—Mierda, Juliet… Lárgate de aquí…

—Ni sueñes que voy a dejar que te mates y me dejes sola con un bebé—replicó ella.

—Yo también te quiero, rubia—respondió, tomándose unos instantes para rodar dramáticamente los ojos hacia un lado y dedicarle una sonrisa fugaz.

Sin embargo, la mueca de su rostro cambió bruscamente al ver como el Humo comenzó a acercarse a Juliet rápidamente, envolviéndola y cortándole cualquier vía de escape.

En un primer momento pensó en tratar de huir, luego en gritar con la esperanza de que alguien viniera a ayudarla a ella y James, pero finalmente simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que el Humo acabase con ella.

Juliet podía sentir las pestañas enterradas en la piel de sus mejillas, los puños crispados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, los segundos siguieron pasando y nada parecía ocurrir.

Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, solo para descubrir que el Humo seguía envolviéndola por completo. Entonces el monstruo comenzó a emitir una serie de fogonazos de luz, similares a los del flash de una cámara de fotos, que la cegaron durante unos cuantos segundos, forzándola a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la imagen de un pequeño bebé rubio y de grandes ojos azules apareció frente a ella, reflejada en las paredes de humo. Rápidamente la imagen cambió por otra de una niña de unos cuatro o cinco años, con el pelo más largo pero los mismos ojos azules, llenos de curiosidad.

Las imágenes siguieron apareciendo rápidamente, una tras otra, siempre la misma niña rubia pero cada vez más mayor.

Cuanto la pequeña alcanzo los ocho o nueve años de edad, Juliet pestañeó con sorpresa, percatándose de que estaba viéndose a sí misma en diferentes etapas de su vida. Entonces, comenzaron a aparecer las primeras escenas conocidas para ella. El día en el que sus padres decidieron divorciarse, la quinta mudanza, su primer día de instituto y el fatídico día en el que Rachel fue diagnosticada de cáncer.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón al volver a ver a su hermana, aunque no fue tan grande como la que recorrió su cuerpo al volver a revivir el día que conoció a Edmund Burke cuando apenas era una adolescente universitaria. Y volverse a ver vestida de blanco el día de su boda con él.

Juliet parpadeó varias veces, pero las imágenes seguían sucediéndose a toda velocidad frente a ella, reflejadas en el humo que seguía rodeándola. La sensación era mareante.

Entonces la secuencia se ralentizó de repente, deteniéndose en la primavera de 1999. Juliet recordaba la fecha con total claridad porque ese día fue la primera y la última vez que Edmund le había puesto la mano encima, justo antes de que ella se decidiera por fin a pedirle el divorcio.

Después, el bucle de imágenes volvió a acelerarse. La llegada a la isla. Ben. Goodwin. El accidente del 815 de Oceanic. Jack. El disparo a Danny cuando Sawyer y Kate intentaban escapar de la Hidra. Los flashes a través del espacio y del tiempo. Rachel… Y de repente un nuevo fogonazo de luz volvió a cegar a Juliet.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo las imágenes habían desaparecido y era su propio reflejo el que aparecía en la pared de humo, como si de un espejo se tratase. Su pelo rubio se había ido oscureciendo con los años y la expresión de su rostro había perdido cualquier rastro de dulzura infantil, pero sus ojos seguían siendo tan azules como cuando tan solo era una niña.

Y entonces, y contra todo pronóstico, el Humo comenzó a disiparse y desapareció por la selva sin dejar rastro.

Juliet se quedó paraliza y en shock durante unos cuantos segundos, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que aún seguía viva, de que finalmente nada le había pasado ni a Sawyer ni a ella. Ni a Sawyer ni a ella. Sawyer.

— ¡James! —exclamó, volviendo a la realidad y percatándose de que el sureño seguía en el suelo, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol después de su último golpe— ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente—murmuró mientras que poco a poco volvía a ponerse en pie— ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

—Creo que me ha juzgado—respondió con un tono de voz serio a la vez que sorprendido—Me ha juzgado y me ha dejado vivir…

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

—No lo se.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, reflexionando en base a lo ocurrido. Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente, y entonces Juliet rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de James, abrazándole suavemente.

—Cuidado con las costillas, rubia.

—Lo siento—susurró, aflojando levemente su agarre mientras que alzaba la cabeza, depositando un beso sobre sus labios.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Jack finalmente había terminado de descender hasta llegar al corazón de la isla tras descolgarse por el pozo con ayuda de unas cuantas cuerdas. El espectáculo bajo tierra era completamente alucinante, ya que tras avanzar unos cuantos metros a través de un pasillo rocoso, los supervivientes llegaron hasta un estanque que emanaba una luz que iluminaba toda la estancia.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Sayid, mirando con interés a su alrededor y en especial al citado estanque.

—El corazón de la isla. Aquí es de donde proceden todas las cualidades de este sitio—explicó Richard, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en el punto en el interior del agua de donde emergía la luz—El inicio de todo.

—Por eso hemos venido hasta aquí, ¿no? —intervino Jack—Para acabar con todo en el mismo sitio en donde empezó.

—Exacto.

Sayid siguió curioseando, acercándose lentamente hasta el estanque. El iraquí se agachó frente a la orilla, extendiendo el brazo en dirección a la fuente de agua.

—No la toques si no quieres que esa sea tu última acción en la Tierra—advirtió Richard, adivinando sus intenciones.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan? —inquirió Jack, girando la cabeza en dirección al moreno.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de fabricar un detonador que no nos lleve más de quince minutos?

—Podría conectar un cable con el detonador interno de la bomba y otro con el núcleo explosivo—contestó Sayid mientras que se acercaba de nuevo a los otros dos hombres—Es algo muy inestable y altamente peligroso, porque si los cables se tocan entre ellos volaremos por los aires… Aunque como ese es nuestro objetivo no creo que haya ningún inconveniente—añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

—Perfecto entonces—dijo Richard, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza de manera firme—Jack, ¿podrías ir trayendo a los demás aquí abajo? Ha llegado la hora.

—Juliet aún no ha regresado—replicó el médico.

—Ella sabía a lo que se exponía cuando decidió volver a la selva a buscar a Ford.

— ¿Y por qué tanta prisa?

—Porque si "eso" a encontrado a tus amigos seguramente habrá tenido la precaución de leer sus recuerdos, ¿sabes lo eso significa? —habló Richard, alzando levemente la ceja izquierda.

—Que conoce al detalle lo que vamos a hacer…

—Exacto.

—Y si… si esa cosa ha leído sus recuerdos, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que Sawyer y Juliet sigan vivos? —preguntó Jack después de permanecer en silencio durante unos breves instantes.

—Si el monstruo considera que las acciones de la persona juzgadas son lo suficientemente buenas como para ser perdonadas…—el moreno dejó el final de la frase en el aire.

Dicho esto, Jack se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a traer al resto de su gente frente al estanque mientras que Sayid comenzaba a trabajar cuidadosamente con la bomba.

Para cuando el iraquí terminó de realizar los ajustes necesarios, absolutamente todos los supervivientes, a excepción de Juliet y James, se arremolinaban en torno a la fuente luminosa. Teniendo sumo cuidado para que los dos cables no llegaran a tocarse, Richard cogió la bomba y la llevó hasta el estanque, sumergiéndola parcialmente.

En cuanto el artefacto tocó el agua, la luz que emanaba del interior del estanque comenzó a volverse más intensa mientras que un fuerte temblor se sintió en toda la isla.

—Oye rubia, ¿has sentido eso?—murmuró James cuando sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba ligeramente.

—Si.

— ¿Y sabes lo que significa?—inquirió el sureño, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar en absoluto la respuesta. Detuvo sus pasos, mirando a Juliet a los ojos fijamente.

—Que se nos está acabando el tiempo—respondió ella con voz seria y monótona.

—Perfecto…

Entonces, un nuevo temblor volvió a sentirse en toda la isla, respaldando las palabras dichas por la rubia. Sin perder ni un solo segundo más, la pareja volvió a correr por la selva a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	35. Capítulo 34: Dejavú

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Solo dos capítulos más y el epílogo!__Feliz Navidad a todos (aunque con algo de retraso, jejeje) y no os felicito Año Nuevo porque probablemente nos veamos de nuevo por esas fechas con el penúltimo capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y en especial a __rakel89__ y __Zarland-blck93__ por sus reviews! :)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 34: Dejavú

* * *

**

En cuestión de minutos la isla estaba reduciéndose a pedazos. Árboles cayendo derribados al suelo, animales corriendo despavoridos, rocas y grandes bloques de piedra desprendiéndose de los puntos más elevados y Juliet y James tratando de llegar junto a los demás antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para poder escapar.

Además por si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, desde hacía varios minutos la rubia había comenzado a sufrir de nuevo los fuertes dolores de cabeza que había padecido un año atrás, durante los saltos a través del tiempo.

En un principio no había dicho nada al respecto, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos empezaba a hacerse bastante más difícil ocultar la evidencia.

No muy lejos de allí, un nuevo temblor volvió a sacudir con fuerza la estancia en la que se encontraban Jack y los demás supervivientes, haciendo que los niños rompieran a llorar asustados. Entonces, y de manera casi simultánea, Miles, Jin y Claire comenzaron a sangrar levemente por la nariz.

— ¡Jin!—exclamó Sun asustada al ver la sangre, arrepintiéndose automáticamente de haber alzado la voz cuando Rachel comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte en sus brazos.

— ¿¡Qué les está pasando!—inquirió Kate mientras que trataba de calmar a Aaron y de evitar que el pequeño pudiese ver a Claire y a los demás sangrando, ya que eso solo lograría asustarle aún más.

—No tengo ni idea, pero la última vez que pasó algo parecido Charlotte no vivió lo suficiente para poder contarlo—respondió Miles con aspereza, apresurándose en limpiar el hilillo de sangre que seguía saliendo de su nariz. Daniel se mostró claramente afectado por el comentario, pero no dijo nada al respecto de la muerte de la pelirroja.

—Es por el electromagnetismo—explicó Richard, que seguía vigilando la bomba que estaba semisumergida dentro del agua para que los cables que Sayid había conectado no se tocaran entre ellos—Cuanto más tiempo hayáis pasado en la isla más os afectará.

—Genial…—gruñó el asiático, sabiendo que al haber nacido allí probablemente iba a ser uno de los primeros en caer.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la selva, la hemorragia nasal de Juliet comenzó a agravarse seriamente, por lo que ambos se vieron obligados a detenerse durante unos instantes para tratar de detenerla.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza?—preguntó Sawyer mientras que le taponaba la nariz con un trozo de tela que había arrancado de su camisa.

—Solo un poco—mintió ella.

Entonces un nuevo e intenso temblor volvió a sentirse por toda la isla, haciendo que el dolor se volviera más intenso. Juliet no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido lastimero, apretando los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos mientras que Sawyer seguía manteniendo la tela firmemente presionada contra su nariz, mirándola con preocupación, ya que ambos sabían perfectamente lo que ocurría después de las hemorragias intensas y los dolores de cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó él cuando el temblor desapareció. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—James…—murmuró, haciendo un gesto a la nariz del sureño, por la que también empezó a caer una levísima cantidad de sangre.

Sawyer se limpió con el dorso de la mano, soltando una maldición entre dientes. Si no querían acabar con el cerebro frito, tenían que darse prisa y finalizar lo que Richard había empezado el día en el que él y Jacob resetearon el tiempo para cambiar el curso de la historia.

—Vamos…—murmuró, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha.

Con el paso de los minutos, y de vuelta al corazón de la isla, Miles comenzó a marearse, tambaleándose levemente mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos, cerrando los ojos para tratar de controlar el dolor punzante, cada vez más insoportable.

Claire se acercó levemente al asiático, ayudándole a tomar asiento sobre una de las rocas, sabiendo que dentro de poco era probable que ella estuviese en la misma situación que él.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo—comentó Richard, buscando a Jack con la mirada—Si no hacemos estallar la bomba dentro de poco lo van a pasar realmente mal—añadió, refiriéndose principalmente a los que habían permanecido en la isla durante el último año, ya que el resto, por suerte, aún no parecían verse demasiado afectados.

—No podemos sacrificar a Juliet y Sawyer—contestó el médico de manera tajante.

—Si no vuelven ya, o se sacrifican ellos o todo esto no habrá servido para nada porque moriremos todos antes de poder detonar la bomb-.

— ¡Tenemos que seguir esperando!—interrumpió Jack, pasándose los dedos entre las cortas hebras de su pelo con exasperación— ¿Crees que podrás aguantar un poco más, Miles?—preguntó.

—Claro. Lo que sea por la rubia sex-.

Pero antes de que el asiático pudiese terminar la frase con su sarcasmo e ironía habitual, el estridente ruido del monstruo de Humo acercándose le interrumpió, haciendo que el ritmo cardiaco de todos los presentes se acelerase al máximo.

— ¡Nos ha descubierto! ¡No podemos esperar más!—exclamó Richard, aproximándose de nuevo hacia el estanque central.

— ¡No te acerques a esa bomba!—amenazó Jack.

— ¡Si no lo hago ya, esa cosa va a matarnos a todos!

— ¡Correremos el riesgo entonces! —sentenció el médico con tono firme—Ya les dejamos atrás una vez, no voy a volver a cometer el mismo error.

El monstruo cada vez estaba más cerca, y pesar de que aún no podían verlo, ninguno de los presentes tenía duda alguna de que en cualquier momento iba a descender por el pozo e iba a hacer su aparición en la estancia en la que estaban reunidos.

Entonces Richard dio un par de pasos más, acercándose peligrosamente a la bomba de hidrógeno.

— ¡No des un paso más!—amenazó Sayid, apuntándole rápidamente con la pistola que llevaba guardada en la cintura del pantalón y que desenfundó en apenas dos segundos.

—Eso no va a detenerme—comentó Richard, ignorando por completo las palabras del iraquí y dando otro paso más.

Jack y Sayid intercambiaron una significativa mirada entre ellos, tratando de ponerse rápidamente de acuerdo en su próximo movimiento. Y tenía que ser rápido, ya que en cuanto Richard lograra juntar los dos cables de la bomba todo habría terminado.

Pero entonces el Humo hizo su aparición. Con un movimiento rápido lanzó a Richard contra una de las paredes de roca, apartándole de Jughead e inundando el ambiente con ese sonido de chasquidos metálicos tan característico.

Todos los demás supervivientes contuvieron la respiración por completo, ya que aunque ya no había peligro de que el moreno pudiese detonar la bomba, ahora el peligro era mucho mayor.

El mal que poblaba la isla finalmente se iba a mostrar frente a ellos con todo su esplendor sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	36. Capítulo 35: El selluelo

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Solo un capítulo más y el epílogo, mis fieles lectores! Jejejejeje! Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo y disfrutar de la lectura! Nos atragantéis con las uvas (los que seáis de España) y a empezar todo el mundo el 2011 con buen pie! :) Agradecimientos especiales a __Zarland-black93__, __rakel89__ y __Lor-mats__ por sus reviews en el último capítulo!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 35: El selluelo

* * *

**

Jack y Sayid dejaron de apuntar a Richard para pasar a apuntar al monstruo, aunque ambos sabían perfectamente que las balas no le iban a producir ningún tipo de daño. Finalmente el iraquí apretó el gatillo, consiguiendo que el Humo se enfureciera ante el disparo y que les lanzara contra otra de las paredes de la estancia.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción por parte del monstruo, Richard volvió a ponerse en pie con agilidad y trató de acercarse de nuevo hasta la bomba. Sin embargo, el Humo fue más rápido que él y volvió a empujarle contra la misma pared de roca, esta vez con bastante más dureza que el primer golpe.

Entonces el monstruo centró su atención en Jack, golpeándole repetidas veces contra el suelo y la pared cada vez que el médico hacía el amago de ponerse en pie. Kate no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado ante la escena, aunque por el bien de los demás supervivientes y del niño que seguía entre sus brazos, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para que ni un solo sonido más pudiese salir de su garganta.

El ataque contra Jack siguió produciéndose durante varios minutos, dejando al médico cada vez más y más debilitado, magullado y lleno de cortes. Una vez más, el médico logró ponerse en pie, esperando un nuevo golpe que nunca llegó.

Y es que justo en el momento en el que el Humo Negro iba a volver a cargar contra él, alguien se lanzó sobre Jack, apartándole de la trayectoria del monstruo.

—Siempre tratando de robarme protagonismo, ¿no Sawyer?—trató de bromear al reconocer a su "salvador".

—No lo dudes, doctor—contestó el sureño mientras que le ayudaba a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

A los pocos segundos Juliet también hizo su aparición, dirigiéndose directamente en dirección a la bomba y sosteniendo un cable en cada mano.

—James, contacto físico, ¡rápido!—ordenó, mirándole de reojo.

Jin se acercó inmediatamente a la rubia, colocando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras que con el otro brazo rodeó a Sun por la cintura. Miles y Hugo a su vez entraron en contacto físico con el asiático, mientras que Daniel y Sayid se colocaron a ambos lados de Hurley, agarrándole del brazo.

Kate, por otro lado, colocó la palma de su mano sobre la espalda de Juliet mientras que Claire rodeó suavemente con su brazo la cintura de la morena.

Finalmente, Sawyer se las apañó para arrastrar a un malherido Jack junto al resto del grupo y agarró a la rubia por el hombro derecho, dándole un pequeño apretón.

Entonces el monstruo emitió un sonido fuerte y desagradable, como si de alguna manera estuviera tratando de expresar su furia hacia los presentes. Las diferentes partes de humo negro volvieron a agruparse en una sola, preparándose para atacar en esta ocasión a todo el grupo de supervivientes. Pero justo en el momento en el que el Humo se lanzó a por ellos, Richard se interpuso, haciendo que el monstruo chocase contra su cuerpo.

— ¡Richard!—exclamó Juliet.

—La isla requiere un último sacrificio—murmuró con voz tensa, tratando de recuperarse una vez más del golpe recibido—Salid de aquí y haced que merezca la pena…

Richard volvió a ponerse en pie y el Humo volvió a golpearle cuando, al intentar atacar a los supervivientes de nuevo, volvió a ponerse en medio de su trayectoria. De esta manera el monstruo pareció olvidarse de los demás momentáneamente, centrándose en su nuevo "juguete".

— ¡Richard! ¡No!

— ¡Juliet hazlo!—ordenó James, entendiendo que Richard estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo como selluelo para que pudieran escapar.

—Pero-.

—Él ha hecho su decisión. ¡Hazlo!

A pesar de los gritos y las órdenes, las manos de la rubia no se movieron ni un solo milímetro, manteniendo los cables del detonador de la bomba separados. No podían irse, no cuando Richard estaba a unos cuantos metros, solo a unos metros… Lo único que tenían que hacer era tocarle para que la explosión le afectara a él también, sacándole de la isla junto a todos los demás. Pero también estaba el monstruo. Demasiado cerca. Y no podían arriesgarse a hacer contacto físico con el Humo, ya que eso le liberaría a él también.

Juliet cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragando saliva pesadamente. Al volver a abrirlos vio que Richard estaba de nuevo en el suelo tras haber recibido un nuevo golpe. Él no podría aguantar mucho más. No podían hacer nada para salvarle sin poner en peligro a todos los demás.

La rubia volvió a cerrar los ojos, solo que en esta ocasión si que movió las manos. En cuanto los cables se tocaron, un fogonazo de luz envolvió por completo a Juliet.

Rápidamente la luz se fue extendiendo por todos los que mantenían contacto corporal directo con ella, y a su vez, a través de todos los que mantenían contacto con James, Jin y Kate, hasta que finalmente todos los supervivientes estuvieron envueltos en el extraño resplandor.

Un nuevo fogonazo de luz emergió del estanque central, haciendo que la isla volviera a temblar violentamente. Las paredes empezaron a derrumbarse y numerosos restos de rocas y piedras comenzaron a desprenderse del techo. El zumbido que se había mantenido en el ambiente desde el momento en el que Richard había sumergido la bomba en el agua comenzó a aumentar su volumen, hasta el punto de ser completamente imposible comunicarse con la persona de al lado.

El dolor de cabeza volvió a aumentar de intensidad, afectando esta vez a absolutamente todos los supervivientes. Y cuando ninguno estaba seguro de poder seguir aguantando, la luz se volvió más intensa que nunca, inundando absolutamente todos los rincones e impidiendo que nadie pudiese ver nada aparte de un resplandor blanco. Un estruendo ensordecedor fue el último sonido que pudieron escuchar los supervivientes.

Finalmente, Jughead había estallado, acabando con la isla para siempre.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	37. Capítulo 36: La variable III

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Bueno, aquí lo tenéis! Después de 10 largos meses, al fin hemos llegado al final de esta pequeña aventura :) Espero que no os decepcione y nos vemos en el Epílogo con las últimas líneas del fanfic! Jejejeje! No me olvido de agradecer a todos los que me han leído durante todo este tiempo, a __Lor-mats__, __rakel89__ y __Zarland-black93__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y a __Stefy Abbott__ por su mensaje privado! :) Muchas gracias a todos por hacer esto posible!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 36: La Variable III

* * *

**

Un leve zumbido llenaba el silencio del ambiente, haciendo que fuese imposible escuchar nada más. Todo era oscuro, estéril… extremadamente solitario y hostil.

Con el paso de los segundos, Juliet pudo darse cuenta de que el zumbido provenía exclusivamente de sus oídos, del interior de su propia cabeza, y no del exterior, como había pensado en un primer momento.

Aún así, seguía sin poder escuchar nada, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado cansada como para poder abrir los ojos para echar aunque fuese un pequeño vistazo, ya que con el sentido del oído anulado, la vista era su mejor opción. Sin embargo, por más que trataba de esforzarse, seguía sumida en la oscuridad.

Entonces algo la despertó de su estado de trance, privada de cualquiera de los cinco sentidos. Un pequeño contacto en la mejilla. Una caricia, por la delicadeza y la suavidad con la que los dedos se deslizaron por la piel de la rubia.

El zumbido comenzó a disminuir de intensidad a medida que la caricia se iba sintiendo más real y más cercana. Sin embargo, los párpados aún eran demasiado pesados como para poder moverlos. Juliet soltó un gemido de frustración, aunque no era del todo consciente si de verdad habían sido sus cuerdas vocales las que habían emitido el sonido o si todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Entonces, pudo escucharla con claridad. Una voz. James. Y todos sus sentidos despertaron por completo, como si alguien hubiese encendido una vela y hubiese disipado todas las tinieblas.

—Juliet…—el sureño volvió a llamarla por enésima vez. La rubia comenzó a parpadear pesadamente, dando alguna señal de consciencia por primera vez—Eso es, abre los ojos…

— ¿Ja-James?—susurró con voz áspera.

—Hola.

— ¿Q-que ha…? ¿Dónde?—balbuceó, completamente desorientada.

—Tranquila, rubia—pero entonces Juliet se incorporó bruscamente del suelo hasta una posición sentada.

— ¿Dónde está Rachel?—exclamó. Rápidamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ya que debido al movimiento una fuerte jaqueca se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, de manera similar a como si le hubiesen clavado una aguja en mitad de la sien.

—Ella está perfectamente. Tómate tu tiempo, ¿vale?

Juliet cerró los ojos nuevamente durante unos segundos, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas mientras que sentía la mano de James firmemente colocada sobre la parta baja de su espalda.

Tomándoselo con más calma, volvió a abrirlos, echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. La rubia no pudo evitar poner una mueca de sorpresa al percatarse de que estaban en un… ¿desierto? O al menos parecía la opción más probable, teniendo en cuenta el calor sofocante y que lo único que se podía ver en kilómetros a la redonda era arena y más arena.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Juliet.

—No tengo ni idea. Lo único que se es que ya no estamos allí—respondió el sureño, ayudándole a que poco a poco volviera a ponerse en pie.

— ¿No estamos allí?

—No. La isla se acabó para siempre, rubia.

Juliet dejó escapar una sonrisa ahogada, que perfectamente podría haberse confundido con un sollozo, mientras que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sawyer, abrazándole con fuerza y depositando un casto beso sobre la piel de su cuello. No quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, ya que así evitaría el dolor cuando estas se rompieran, pero la simple idea de no estar nunca más en ese lugar hacía que su corazón se pusiera a latir a mil por hora.

—Lamento romper vuestro momento de azúcar y piruletas, ¿pero dónde o cuando diablos estamos?—interrumpió Miles, que estaba de pie sobre la arena junto a los demás supervivientes, a unos metros de distancia.

— ¿De verdad crees que si lo supiera estaría guardando el secreto, Sherlock?—replicó Sawyer con tono irónico mientras que tanto él como Juliet se acercaban de nuevo a los demás.

Inmediatamente la rubia recogió a su hija de los brazos de Sun, sintiendo un alivio instantáneo al comprobar por ella misma que el bebé estaba en perfecto estado y de vuelta con ella después de tantas y tantas horas de tensión y peligro.

—Sawyer…—le llamó Jin, señalando con el dedo al horizonte.

Todos los presentes se giraron automáticamente en dirección al punto que había señalado en asiático, pudiendo ver con total claridad como una persona a lomos de un camello se dirigía hacía ellos a toda velocidad.

—Parece que tenemos compañía…—murmuró Sayid.

—Cerrad la boca y dejadme hablar a mi, ¿entendido?—ordenó James, frunciendo el ceño.

Nadie hizo el menor movimiento, simplemente se quedaron esperando hasta que el hombre llegó hasta ellos, deteniendo con bastante soltura al camello y bajándose del animal. Con un movimiento rápido se quitó la tela que le cubría la nariz y la boca, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

— ¡Tú!—exclamó Jack.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, colega.

— ¿Desmond? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó el médico, ignorando las órdenes de Sawyer al ver que el "intruso" era un conocido más.

—Os estaba esperando. Llegáis con cuatro horas de retraso, ¿sabéis?

— ¿Y cómo sabías tú que íbamos a aparecer aquí?—inquirió James con cierto recelo.

—Tenemos un campamento no muy lejos de aquí—informó el escocés—Supongo que estaréis cansados y hambrientos, así que estaré encantado de responder a todas vuestras preguntas cuando estemos allí—sugirió, a lo que nadie estuvo en desacuerdo.

El campamento en cuestión consistía en una gran furgoneta con una especie de antena parabólica en el techo, situada frente a dos tiendas de campañas enormes. En apariencia, el aspecto del complejo era similar al podría tener una expedición arqueológica, porque aunque era algo improbable, tenían que estar seguros de no llamar la atención de alguna de las personas que pudiesen habitar en ese desierto.

El camino no fue demasiado largo, y para cuando quisieron llegar, una embarazadísima Penelope Widmore les esperaba ansiosa, de pie frente a una de las tiendas. A pesar de que ella no conocía directamente a todos los supervivientes, todos la habían visto en la foto que había traído consigo Naomi Dorrit el día que había aterrizado sobre la isla, más de un año atrás, por lo que no fueron necesarias las presentaciones.

—Me alegra ver que todos estáis bien—saludó la mujer con una sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro mientras que se acercaba a Desmond.

—Ya vemos que tú también estas de maravilla—comentó Jack, haciendo una pequeña señal con la cabeza en dirección al vientre hinchado de la mujer— ¿Para cuando te toca entregar el paquete?

—Técnicamente… ayer.

—Traté de convencerla para que no viajara hasta aquí pero…—dijo Desmond, rodando los ojos levemente hacia un lado.

—No quería perder la oportunidad de visitar Túnez—se justifico Penny, acariciando suavemente su vientre de manera automática.

—Tío, ¿estamos en Túnez?—preguntó Hurley con sorpresa.

—Así es. Eloise puedo predecir que la ventana con la isla se abriría en algún lugar de este desierto, así que llevamos una semana rastreando cualquier rastro de energía electromagnética por la zona—explicó Desmond, sin perder ni por un solo instante la expresión contenta de su rostro.

Poco a poco los supervivientes también fueron alegrando las caras, percatándose a medida que iban pasando los minutos de que la pesadilla de la isla realmente había terminado por fin.

—No es por ser aguafiestas pero… ¿y ahora qué?—interrumpió Miles.

—Ahora estamos a salvo, colega—contestó Desmond.

—Me refiero a qué va a pasar con nosotros—explicó el asiático, frunciendo el ceño levemente—Porque hasta donde yo se, LaFleur, Jin y Claire han sido dados por muertos, Kate ha violado su libertad vigilada al venir aquí y la cara de Juliet lleva más de cuatro años en las listas de desaparecidos.

—S-si se dan cuenta de que no estoy en Los Angeles iré a la cárcel antes de que se llegue a celebrar el juicio…—murmuró la pecosa, dándole la razón a Miles.

—Ya habíamos pensado en esa posibilidad—contestó simplemente Desmond, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, lo que desconcertó a todos los demás.

Y a pesar de que en un principio los supervivientes no estuvieron demasiado convencidos de sus palabras, cambiaron rápidamente de opinión al comprobar que, efectivamente, los empleados de Penelope Widmore lo tenían todo perfectamente controlado.

Esa misma noche Jack, Kate, Sayid, Hugo y Aaron viajaron de regreso a Los Angeles a bordo de uno de los aviones privados de la corporación Widmore, aterrizando de manera clandestina en un aeropuerto privado situado a las afueras de la ciudad.

Desde allí fueron trasladados hasta la residencia Austen sin levantar sospechas, como si verdaderamente en los últimos días nunca hubieran dejado la casa y mucho menos el país.

Sun, por otro lado, voló en solitario de vuelta a Corea, con la intención de recoger a la pequeña Ji Yeon y volver a Los Angeles para reunirse con los demás. Mientras tanto, el resto de los supervivientes se mantuvieron completamente ocultos, a la espera del siguiente paso en el plan de Desmond.

Una semana después, la noticia de que tres pasajeros más del vuelo 815 de Oceanic Air Lines habían sobrevivido al fatal accidente dio la vuelta al mundo.

Según se difundió en los medios de comunicación globales, James Ford, Jin-Soo Know y Claire Littleton habían sido localizados con vida después de pasar más de un año varados en un islote desierto de uno de los cientos de archipiélagos de Indonesia. Un auténtico e inexplicable milagro.

Pero lo más sorprendente del famoso rescate fue que, junto a los tres náufragos, también había sido encontrada con vida la doctora Juliet Burke, desaparecida en misteriosas circunstancias cuatro años atrás.

Según ella misma había contado al mundo, el barco en el que viajaba para ser trasladada a un centro de investigación secreto en la isla de Sumba, Indonesia, había naufragado, dejándola como única superviviente del accidente. Sola y sin posibilidades de pedir ayuda o dar la voz de alarma, la doctora se había visto obligada a sobrevivir durante tres años en un islote deshabitado, hasta el momento en el que los supervivientes del accidente aéreo habían terminado en el mismo lugar que ella. _Coincidencias del destino_, había dicho la rubia.

Por supuesto, y dejando a parte la increíble hazaña de supervivencia, la historia de amor y posterior paternidad entre la especialista en fertilidad y el ex–estafador no había pasado desapercibida para nadie, ocupando cientos de portadas de periódicos y revistas de todo el mundo.

Cuando los cuatros supervivientes llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Los Angeles, más de una centena de periodistas se amontonaban en las puertas de embarque, tratando de capturar una buena imagen, y con mucha suerte, algunas palabras de los protagonistas.

James y los demás fueron abriéndose paso por el pasillo de flashes, micrófonos y periodistas gracias a la intervención del personal de seguridad del aeropuerto, que lograron escoltarles hasta una habitación enorme donde les esperaban sus familias y los antiguos Seis de Oceanic para el reencuentro.

Jin fue el primero en abandonar el grupo, corriendo hacia donde estaba Sun y abrazando a su hija por primera vez, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás. Hugo fue el siguiente en moverse, acercándose para saludar calurosamente a los demás y hacerle unas cuantas carantoñas a Rachel, que en ese momento se encontraba en brazos de su padre. Por otro lado, Claire comenzó a llorar y corrió a abrazar a su madre, que también rompió en llanto al ver a su hija.

Sawyer giró la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Juliet seguía con la mirada fija en la dirección a donde Jin seguía abrazando a su hija. Pero después de unos segundos el sureño se percató de que los ojos de la rubia no estaban centrados en esa escena. Y es que al fondo de la habitación, justo detrás de los coreanos, se encontraba una mujer alta, morena, con un niño rubio de unos tres o cuatro años a su lado.

—Oh Dios… oh Dios mío…—murmuró Juliet con un hilo de voz emocionado mientras que empezaba a avanzar hacia la mujer.

Al principio, fueron unos pasos débiles y vacilantes, pero finalmente la rubia acabó corriendo hasta lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana. Ambas rompieron a llorar en ese instante, aunque por primera vez en cuatro años, las lágrimas volvían a ser de alegría. En su estado más puro.

—Sabía que estabas viva, sabía que lo estabas—susurró la mujer más mayor, hablando a través de los sollozos.

—Rachel yo, yo…

—Te quiero mucho, Julie—interrumpió, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aún sin acabar de creerse por completo que su hermana pequeña estuviese sana y salva frente a ella.

La rubia asintió suavemente con la cabeza, y unos instantes más tarde, ambas hermanas comenzaron a reír, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

Entonces Juliet reparó en el niño rubio que no se había movido del lado de Rachel, mirando a ambas adultas con gesto curioso y desconcertado.

— ¿Es él?—preguntó la rubia, aunque estaba bastante segura de la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Si.

—Es precioso.

—Es hijo mío—replicó Rachel, inflando el pecho con gesto orgulloso—Además, se parece a su tía—añadió, sonriendo de manera radiante de nuevo.

Ambas bajaron la mirada y entonces Juliet se agachó para ponerse a la misma altura que el niño, que seguía mirándola fijamente.

—Hola, Julian. Me alegro mucho de conocerte—le saludó. Pero entonces el pequeño se sonrojó ligeramente, retrocediendo para esconderse entre las piernas de su madre. Juliet dejó escapar una carcajada suave mientras que volvía a ponerse en pie—Sí, definitivamente se parece a mí.

La rubia giró levemente la cabeza, viendo de reojo como James comenzaba a caminar hacia a ellas de manera vacilante, como esperando a que Juliet le diese el visto bueno para poder acercarse del todo.

Ambos tenían más o menos claro que Rachel estaría al tanto de lo ocurrido entre ellos, ya que las noticias de medio mundo se habían encargado de difundirlo.

—Rach, yo…

—Ya me lo contarás todo con detalles en otro momento—interrumpió la morena—Ahora quiero conocer como es debido al famoso James Ford y a mi sobrina.

Con un leve gesto de cabeza por parte de Juliet, Sawyer acortó la distancia que le separaba de las dos hermanas.

El resto de los supervivientes no tardaron demasiado en unirse a ellos, intercambiando sonrisas, saludos y presentaciones entre familiares y amigos.

Y es que por fin estaban de regreso en el mundo real, lejos de la isla. Por fin habían podido reunirse con los suyos. Por fin la pesadilla había terminado para siempre.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	38. Capítulo 37: Epílogo

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Hola a todos/as! Hoy si que si, llegamos al final de los finales de La Variable. Es una sensación un tanto agridulce, la verdad, porque aunque me da penita que se acabe, por otro lado estoy súper contenta de poder decir que al fin he terminado de escribir mi primer fanfic! :)_

_Así que bueno, sin querer extenderme mucho más (y espero no dejarme a nadie) quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han leído a lo largo de estos meses y en especial a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar en al menos una ocasión: __FabyGinny05__, __Hizashii__, __Zarland-black93__, __CuentosyMentiras__, __Lor-mats__, __Yen__, __PaoHalliwell__, __TrishCullenWinchester__, __bringyourmittens__, __Elian__, __Deianne__, __Cin__, __Nana__, __Star Flowers__, __demilylover__, __Cin04__, __rakel89__ y __I'm a mistake__._

_Y bueno, aprovechar la ocasión para recordaros a todos que nos seguimos leyendo en Entre Jaulas, que vuelve próximamente a los mejores ordenadores! :P

* * *

_

**Capítulo 37: Epílogo

* * *

**

Una tarde perfecta. Sin demasiado frío ni demasiado calor, sin demasiado sol pero sin que estuviese demasiado oscuro, y con el agua del mar lo suficientemente cerca como para que corriese una agradable brisa. Sí, definitivamente el paisaje se asemejaba bastante al referente que James tenía para la palabra perfección.

El sureño inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyándose en la barandilla del porche con los codos. No llevaba allí ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó la madera crujir tras él. De reojo puedo ver como Jack salió de la casa, avanzando por el porche hasta colocarse de pie a su lado, imitando su postura corporal sobre la barandilla.

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio cómodo, observando la tranquilidad del agua del mar.

— ¿Lo echas de menos?—preguntó el médico.

—Las primeras semanas es posible… pero ahora apenas recuerdo como era.

—Parece mentira que hayan pasado tres años desde que estuvimos allí.

—Sí…—dijo simplemente. El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos hombres, aunque no tardó demasiado en ser interrumpido de nuevo.

En el interior de la casa se podía escuchar con total claridad el sonido de varios gritos infantiles, en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una pelea entre niños. De hecho, la quinta o la sexta pelea en lo que llevaban de día.

Jack soltó una carcajada suave mientras que Sawyer se limitó a rodar los ojos dramáticamente hacia un lado, soltando una pequeña cantidad de aire por la nariz.

—Espera a que tu mocoso aprenda a andar, verás como entonces no te ríes tanto, doctor—comentó el sureño, despegándose de la barandilla.

Jack volvió a reír de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, y tras darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro a modo de consuelo, ambos hombres volvieron a entrar en el interior de la casa.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, tres niñas rubias estaban peleándose entre ellas por el control de un pequeño oso de peluche de color marrón con una pajarita azul de rayas.

— ¡Mío!—gritó una de ellas con su vocecilla aguda.

— ¡Estoy jugando con él!

— ¡No! ¡Mío!

— ¡Suéltalo!

— ¡No!

Juliet asomó la cabeza desde la puerta que daba a la cocina, rodando los ojos de manera dramática hacia un lado al ver a las tres pequeñas discutiendo de manera acalorada entre ellas.

— ¿Otra vez?—preguntó la rubia.

—Otra vez…—afirmó Sawyer, resoplando levemente.

— ¿Y piensas hacer algo?

—Ya pararán, solo son niñas.

—Te recuerdo que la última vez Alex acabó con un mordisco en el brazo y Amy empujó a Rachel contra la mesa—comentó Juliet en tono acusatorio, clavando sus ojos azules sobre los de James, instantes antes de desaparecer de nuevo por la puerta.

—Ya voy…—gruñó el sureño.

Se acercó hasta las niñas, y con soltura cogió a las dos pequeñas, cada una con un brazo, dejando a Rachel sentada en el suelo con el cotizado oso de peluche descansando en sobre su regazo.

—Papi, diles que el oso el mío y no se lo dejo—reprochó la mayor, hablando de manera bastante decente para tener tan solo tres años, mientras que hacía un pequeño puchero.

Sawyer bajó la vista para poder mirar a sus otras dos hijas, que automáticamente fruncieron el ceño sabiendo que estaban a punto de llevarse una buena regañina por parte de su padre.

Amelia y Alexandra Ford habían sido, sin duda alguna, la gran sorpresa tras el regreso de los supervivientes de la isla, ya que Juliet no contaba con volver a quedarse embarazada tan pronto, y mucho menos de gemelas.

De este modo, apenas un par de meses después del primer cumpleaños de Rachel, las pequeñas habían llegado al mundo sin demasiadas complicaciones. Aunque claro, las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente con el paso de los años y las gemelas se habían ido convirtiendo en un auténtico quebradero de cabeza para sus padres.

— ¿Qué parte de no se coge lo que no es vuestro no habéis entendido, señoritas?—preguntó James con gesto severo.

—Pero papi-.

—Sin replicar—interrumpió el sureño, frunciendo el ceño y demostrando de manera gráfica a qué parte de la familia habían salido las niñas.

La sala se quedó en silencio absoluto mientras que una guerra de miradas se empezó a desarrollar entre padre e hijas, todo bajo la atenta mirada de un divertido Jack y de una Rachel mil veces más preocupada por haber recuperado su preciado juguete de las garras de sus hermanas.

Finalmente, una embarazada Juliet entró en la habitación con una bandeja entre sus manos, seguida de cerca por Kate, que llevaba al pequeño Christian, de tan solo un año, encaramado a su cadera.

—Largaros las tres a jugar—sentenció finalmente Sawyer, dejando a las niñas de nuevo en suelo— ¡Y no quiero más peleas!

Las tres hermanas asintieron de manera solemne con la cabeza, echando a correr en dirección al patio trasero de la casa con la promesa de portarse bien el resto de la tarde. Aunque todos sabían perfectamente que esa paz no duraría demasiado tiempo.

Por fortuna para Jack, Christian era o bien demasiado tranquilo o bien demasiado pequeño como para seguir a las hermanas Ford en sus travesuras. Solo esperaba que el niño no hubiese sacado el instinto aventurero de su madre.

Al final del día, y tras decir adiós a los Shephard, llegó el momento de poner a las pequeñas a dormir, no sin antes vivir una auténtica batalla campal en la habitación que compartían las tres hermanas hasta que fueran lo suficientemente mayores como para dormir solas.

Luego fue el turno de Miles, ya que el asiático solía llamar por teléfono un par de veces a la semana para contarles la primera tontería que se le pasara por la cabeza o para informar de su próxima visita, sabiendo que con un poco de suerte Juliet le haría alguno de sus platos favoritos para comer. Algo extrañamente doméstico y familiar, sobretodo porque en algún momento durante los últimos tres años, Miles había pasado a ser el Tío Miles.

Finalmente, ambos rubios acabaron sentados cómodamente en el sillón del salón, libro en mano mientras que los pies de Juliet descansaban sobre el regazo de James. Las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. El pelo recogido en un moño desordenado. Como si nunca se hubieran marchado de los 70's.

Afortunadamente, estaban en Miami, año 2008, y con Rachel a unas cuantas casas de distancia junto con el pequeño Julian.

Además de eso, James había conseguido recuperar el contacto con Clementine, y aunque al principio la niña se mostró un tanto recelosa ante la idea de pasar parte de su tiempo alejada de su madre, actualmente estaba encantada de emplear la mitad de sus vacaciones en estar con su primo y con sus hermanas. Y aunque no lo fuese a admitir en voz alta, Cassidy también agradecía el poder tener algo de tiempo libre para si misma de vez en cuando.

Juliet tomó la mano de James y la posó sobre su vientre abultado, sacando al sureño de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente el bebé pateó la zona con fuerza, haciendo que su madre diera un pequeño respingo.

—Ese es mi chico—comentó Sawyer con tono orgulloso.

Juliet rodó los ojos hacia un lado, y tras dejar marcada la página, cerró el libro y clavó sus ojos azules sobre los del hombre.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que va a ser niño en esta ocasión?—preguntó ella con tono divertido, ya que sabía que ese era un tema especialmente "delicado" para James. Y es que Jack se había pasado los últimos años mofándose y asegurando que el sureño solo tendría hijas como castigo del karma por sus años de estafador. Y hasta el momento la predicción se había cumplido.

—Solo lo se, rubia—replicó, pellizcándole el dedo gordo del pie de manera juguetona.

— ¿En que pensabas antes?—preguntó de nuevo tras unos segundos en silencio.

—Nada en especial.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Solo es…—James se incorporó levemente en el sillón—No puedo hacerme a la idea de cómo habría sido esa otra vida sin ti y sin la niñas—confesó finalmente.

— ¿Se está poniendo sensible, señor Ford?—replicó de manera burlona, sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba a Sawyer ser tachado de cursi.

—Cierra el pico, Barbie.

Juliet contestó al apodo golpeándole de manera juguetona en el hombro con el puño. Ambos rieron suavemente durante unos cuantos segundos.

—Te quiero—murmuró Juliet.

—Y yo a ti, rubia.

En ese momento, escucharon el sonido inconfundible de unas pisadas pequeñitas por el pasillo, haciendo crujir el suelo de manera apenas perceptible.

— ¿Qué quieres, Rachel?—llamó James incluso antes de haber visto a la niña. La pequeña asomó entonces la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

—No tenemos sueño.

Entonces Amy y Alex se asomaron por detrás de su hermana, negando un par de veces con la cabeza de manera enérgica para enfatizar las palabras dichas por la mayor de las tres.

Juliet rodó los ojos hacia un lado por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de noche. Lo más seguro es que mañana fuera a arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de decir, sobre todo cuando las niñas empezasen a tener sueño por el día. Pero a fin de cuentas, una noche era una noche.

—A lo mejor después de una historia todos tenemos más ganas de irnos a la cama—sugirió.

Las hermana desviaron rápidamente sus ojitos en dirección a su padre, esperando a que les diera el visto bueno.

— ¿Qué hacéis ahí paradas todavía?—exclamó Sawyer.

Entonces las niñas corrieron hasta el sillón, acurrucándose junto a sus padres entre risas y arrumacos.

Habían tenido que luchar, llorar, reír, gritar, dejar a seres queridos por el camino, caer, levantarse e incluso morir para luego poder vivir de nuevo. Pero al bajar la mirada y ver lo que habían conseguido, tanto Juliet como James tenían claro que el sacrificio había merecido la pena. Por supuesto que lo había merecido. Porque lo que habían vivido, no lo cambiarían por nada ni por nadie.

* * *

**FIN **


End file.
